No Es Un Día Normal
by Klainer Butt3rfly
Summary: Blaine y Kurt van de viaje a una isla paradisíaca para celebrar su quinto aniversario. Un día Blaine desaparece misteriosamente y Kurt hará todo lo posible para encontrarlo.
1. Cap 1: El Principio

_¡Saludos a todas y todos!_

 _Aquí vengo con otra historia que espero les guste... Ya ven que mi cerebro no para, mi imaginación no tiene límites y no dejo de inventar y escribir historias._

 _En particular me emociona mucho la creación de este fic porque ya tenía un tiempo la idea rondándome y de pronto escucho a Chris y a Darren hablar sobre que les hubiera gustado una historia Klaine en donde Blaine era secuestrado y Kurt lo rescataba, así que mi corazón saltó al saber que había tenido la misma idea que ellos, sólo que en mi historia Kurt era quien sufría el rapto._

 _Finalmente decidí hacerlo inspirada en lo que Chris y Darren querían ;)_

 _Sin más preámbulos, les dejo el primer capítulo de esta historia que estará llena de acción, suspenso y por supuesto romance._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1:**

 **"** **El Principio"**

* * *

.

Kurt Hummel y Blaine Anderson se conocieron cuando tenían 14 y 12 años respectivamente. Ambos eran el primer chico gay que el otro conocía, lo cual fue gratamente sorprendente y descubrieron que tenían mucho en común (a más de su orientación sexual), luego de eso se volvieron inseparables.

Sus amigas los molestaban diciendo que hacían una hermosa pareja y que lucían muy bien juntos ya que eran tan distintos físicamente que formaban un hermoso contraste.

Kurt tenía la piel extremadamente blanca, facciones finas, ojos azules y cabello lacio y castaño, mientras que Blaine poseía una frondosa cabellera negra rizada, sus ojos eran grandes de una fusión de colores entre el miel, avellana, dorado, caramelo y verde. Además con facciones algo gruesas y una piel ligeramente bronceada.

Ambos se reían y bromeaban al respecto, cuando sus amigas hacían dichas insinuaciones, pero nunca pasó de ser un juego.

Sin embargo, con el tiempo Blaine se dio cuenta que albergaba sentimientos diferentes a los de una simple amistad por el chico de ojos azules, pero no se atrevía a decirle nada por miedo a que lo rechazara al ser menor que él.

Cuando cumplió los 15 se decidió a confesarle la verdad. Consideraba que era lo suficientemente grande ya como para que su mejor amigo se fijase en él y no lo viese como un niño.

Era su fiesta de cumpleaños y todos sus amigos estaban presentes, al igual que los Hummel, quienes tenían una estrecha amistad con los Anderson. El chico de ojos avellana esperaba impaciente a que el castaño llegase. Había estado en un campamento durante un mes, por lo que no se habían visto todo ese tiempo. Cuando Kurt lo llamó en la mañana para felicitarlo, le había dicho que le tenía una sorpresa, así que estaba intrigado y emocionado por saber de qué se trataba. Además de que los nervios lo comían vivo por la confesión que le haría.

\- Blaine, cariño. Kurt acaba de llegar. – Dijo su mamá con voz cantarina.

El chico, que estaba bebiendo ponche, dejó el vaso a un costado y salió corriendo al encuentro. De pronto, frente a él estaba un hermoso adolescente, más hermoso de lo que el recordaba, cada día que pasaba el ojiazul se ponía más atractivo, y ese mes lejos parecía que lo había transformado en un ser etéreo, era una visión sublime, como un sueño, y el corazón de Blaine latió tan fuerte al verlo que dolía.

El castaño le sonrió ampliamente y gritó. – ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – Completamente emocionado y le dio alcance. Los dos se abrazaron con júbilo y cariño rebosante. – Te extrañé mucho.

\- ¡También te extrañé!

\- Mírate, ya eres todo un hombrecito de 15 años. – Dijo al separarse del abrazo. – Los años están haciendo un trabajo fantástico contigo.

Las palabras de su amigo lo hicieron ruborizarse, que lo viera de esa forma lo hizo sonreír y emocionarse, y aunque fuese apresurado, se armó de valor. Tenía que decirle lo que sentía y debía hacerlo ya.

\- Kurt, ¿podemos hablar a solas?

\- Seguro, vamos a tu habitación. – Lo tomó de la mano y aunque era común entre ellos ese tipo de cosas, el corazón del ojimiel latió aún más rápido. – De paso ahí puedo darte tu sorpresa.

Todo era como un cuento de esos que su mamá solía leerle de niño. Salvo que él era un príncipe y aunque en las historias los príncipes se enamoraban de princesas, él siempre se había imaginado con otro príncipe, y aunque no entendiera los motivos en ese entonces, con los años los descubrió. A él le gustaban los chicos y soñaba con encontrar a su príncipe y ahora ahí estaba frente a él, llevándolo de la mano por el corredor y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver sus manos juntas.

Pero una voz lo despertó de su sueño y rompió su burbuja.

\- Cariño, aquí estás. – Dijo un chico alto, castaño de ojos azules, poniendo su mano en el hombro de Kurt. – Me dejaste solo y no conozco a nadie aquí.

 _¿Cariño? ¿Por qué ese sujeto le decía cariño a Kurt? Su Kurt. ¿Por qué lo sujetaba del hombro con esa familiaridad? ¿Por qué los dos se estaban sonriendo el uno al otro?_ \- La cabeza de Blaine era bombardeaba con todas esas preguntas y los miraba tratando de encontrar una respuesta.

\- Él es Blaine, mi mejor amigo del que te he hablado.

 _¿Kurt le había hablado de él?_ \- Eso lo hizo sonreír.

\- ¡Oh! Blaine, el niño del cumpleaños. ¡Felicitaciones!

 _¿Niño? ¿Niño? ¡Él no era ningún niño!_ \- Pensó furioso.

\- Gracias. – Musitó casi entre dientes.

\- ¿Dónde están mis modales? Soy Sebastian, es un gusto finalmente conocerte. Realmente Kurt ha hablado de ti un montón durante todo el campamento.

 _Eso era bueno, Kurt hablando de él todo el mes era una buena señal. Quería decir que lo extrañaba, que pensaba en él._ \- Blaine ahora tenía sentimientos y pensamientos cruzados, tal vez por eso no pronunciaba palabra alguna y sólo asentía con la cabeza.

Soy el novio de Kurt. – Sonrió ampliamente y depositó un suave beso en la mejilla del ojiazul.

 _¿Novio? ¿Dijo novio? ¡No, eso no podía estar pasando! ¡Kurt no podía tener novio! Él se le iba a declarar y sería su novio, suyo, de nadie más._ \- El moreno sintió una opresión horrible, una sensación de vacío en el estómago y un terrible nudo en la garganta. Sus ojos comenzaron a picar y luchó para contener las lágrimas que sentía empezaban a agolparse.

Soltó la mano de su amigo y lo enfrentó. – ¿Esa era tu sorpresa? ¿Ibas a decirme que tienes un novio?

\- Blaine. – El castaño se sorprendió ante la reacción del chico. – ¿Qué ocurre, bebé?

\- ¡No me llames bebé! ¡No soy un bebé! Puedes irte con tu novio cuando quieras. – Espetó. – ¡Gracias por arruinar mi cumpleaños! – Luego de decir lo último se dio la vuelta y corrió por el pasillo que daba a la puerta trasera de la casa.

\- Seb, lo lamento. No entiendo qué pasó. Blaine no es así, es el chico más dulce que puede existir.

\- Está más claro que al agua cariño, tu amigo está enamorado de ti.

.

* * *

 _¿Qué les pareció?_

 _¿Cómo creen que reaccionará Kurt?_

 _¿Qué creen que va a ocurrir ahora?_

 _Espero sus comentarios, interrogantes, dudas, etc. y claro está su opinión acerca de esta nueva historia._


	2. Cap 2: La Plática

_*** Giulyy Medina**_ YAY! Giulyy me alegra mucho que lo ames :3

Las cosas se ponen interesantes... El secuestro es cuando ellos están celebrando su quinto aniversario de matrimonio (en la sinopsis está todo detallado)

 _ *** jeny**_ Me alegra =) Así es, Kurt sorprendió a Blaine con Sebastian.

 _ *** Soledad Rodriguez**_ Wiii! Me hace feliz que te guste tanto. Muchas gracias por tus hermosas palabras

 _ *** DomiCrissColfer**_ Me emocionas con tus palabras! Y me alegra que te enganche esta historia desde el primer capítulo:3

Mi imaginación no tiene límites y siempre está creando algo, por lo que no paro de escribir :D

Gracias por considerar mis historias perfectas! Definitivamente trato de mantener el nivel en todo momento, por eso me tomo mi tiempo en escribirlas, porque prefiero tardar pero darles algo bueno a escribir al apuro y darles cualquier cosa.

Te adoro!

 _ *** Angela Vanessa Lopez**_ Gracias! Me alegra!

 _ *** Yamii Leguizamon**_ Yay! Gracias! Me hace feliz que te encante! Aquí tienes la actualización que tanto esperabas ;)

 _ *** HRHISCAST**_ Yay! Me emociona que desde el primer capítulo ya te encante =)

 _ *** Vanesa**_ Hola! Me alegra que te guste esta nueva historia! Fue como un balde con agua fría para Blaine la noticia =/

Aquí el nuevo capítulo! Saludos desde Ecuador.

 _ *** hummelandersonsmythe** _ Me gustaron mucho tus respuestas! Gracias por opinar! Sebastian más atento que Kurt jeje.

Gracias por el apoyo!

 _ *** AdrianaBotero2**_ Muchas gracias! Blaine está triste con la noticia.

 _ *** AreliCC**_ Yay! Gracias! El nuevo capítulo está listo! Disfrútalo!

 _ *** BigGirlCrying31**_ Yay! Genial! Me alegra que te encante!

 _ *** ElizabethHummel** _ Hey! Ya estoy toda emocionada al ver tu review =) Voy a leer y contestar todo ;)

Jajajaja, si tus comentarios son acoso, no me importa ser acosada jajajaja xD

Estoy tratando de darme tiempo para escribir cada historia y no fallalrles con ninguna.

Jamás vería a Kurt como la damisela en peligro, el concepto que tengo de él es totalmente lo opuesto a eso. La decisión original fue por otros motivos, sin embargo cuando los escuché hablando a lo chicos sobre esa idea y era como la que yo quería escribir, me emocioné mucho por la coincidencia y quise apegarme a lo que ellos querían hacer =)

Es que ellos son un "hermoso contraste" en todos los sentidos *-*

Blaine tan tierno y dulce desde niño soñando con su príncipe C:

Gracias inmensamente por tus hermosas y maravillosas palabras! Amo escribir y es lo que quiero hacer siempre :3

Me hace feliz que estés tan enganchada con esta y con cada una de las historias que escribo porque pongo todo mi corazón en ellas.

Esa no es la sorpresa que Kurt tiene para Blaine y espera todavía poder dársela, aunque ya no sea en su cumpleaños.

Tus respuestas son muy interesantes, algo de eso hay y otras cosas no, pero realmente amo todo el análisi que haces de las posibles situaciones.

Creo que vas a sorprenderte con lo que sucederá ;)

Oh sí, el secuestro y el rescate vendrán con el tiempo (en su 5to aniversario de boda) y todavía falta para eso, pero las cosas se van dando de forma especial en esta historia =)

Aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo que esperabas. Un fuerte abrazo que supere las distancias.

 _ *** brendaledesma33**_ Definitivamente fue muy difícil para Blaine recibir esa noticia =(

 _ *** Georgi G** _ Así es! Blaine no se imaginaba algo así =/ Gracias! Me emociona mucho!

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2:**

 **"** **La Plática"**

* * *

.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- No puedes estar tan ciego cariño, tu amiguito tiene sentimientos por ti y no precisamente relacionados con la amistad que comparten.

\- Pero… pero… entonces… eso significa que…

\- Estás en lo correcto. – Le sonrió y luego le alborotó el cabello.

\- Debo hablar con él.

\- Seguro, sólo no demores o al menos muéstrame donde están las bebidas.

Kurt buscaba desesperadamente por todas partes a su mejor amigo, tenían que hablar sobre lo que había sucedido, además de que quería darle su regalo de cumpleaños y decirle algo realmente trascendental.

Sin embargo, sin importar donde lo buscó, no pudo encontrarlo y se sintió realmente triste cuando la mamá del ojimiel le dijo que su hijo no se sentía bien y no quería verlo.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Varios días transcurrieron y el ojiazul estaba seguro de haberle enviado más de 100 mensajes a su mejor amigo pero ninguno había sido respondido al igual que sus llamadas eran ignoradas y eso le dolía. Hasta que el papá de Blaine contestó y le dijo que el chico estaba un poco enfermo. Saberlo fue una mezcla de emociones, porque aunque le preocupaba el estado de salud del moreno, en cierto modo le aliviaba saber el motivo por el cual no le había respondido todo ese tiempo.

Finalmente un fin de semana en el centro comercial, el castaño estaba con Sebastian conversando mientras tomaban un helado cuando Blaine entró a la heladería con su amiga Marley. Iban platicando amenamente hasta que al girar azul y miel se encontraron y el tiempo se detuvo por un instante.

Kurt se levantó apresuradamente y caminó hacia donde el moreno estaba estático observándolo. – Hola. – susurró.

\- Ahh… Hola.

\- ¿Qué tal Kurt? – La voz de la chica lo hizo reaccionar y voltear a un lado. – Hey Marley. Todo bien, ¿y tú?

\- Muy bien. Aquí viniendo con Blaine por un helado que le ofrecí, pero todavía no me ha dicho cuál es su sabor favorito.

\- Chocolate con menta, cubierto con chispas de chocolate y un par de cerezas, sin jarabe ni jalea de ningún tipo. Eso si vas a comprar un vaso, pero si le vas a comprar un cono, entonces chocolate negro o sino el de frambuesa. – Dijo el castaño.

\- Wow, eso es sorprendente… Bueno, realmente no debería sorprenderme, ustedes son mejores amigos, obvio que sabes lo que le gusta. – Se giró hacia el chico de cabello rizado. – Entonces, ¿quieres un vaso o un cono?

Antes de que pudiera contestar, el ojiazul volvió a intervenir. – Está haciendo mucho calor, así que prefiere vaso porque en el cono se derrite muy rápido y odia que el helado gotee por sus dedos.

\- Blaine… – Dijo la chica esperando respuesta y el ojimiel sólo asintió con la cabeza. – Bien, voy por los helados.

Cuando estuvieron solos, lo más solos que se puede estar en una heladería en un día caluroso, Kurt se acercó casi cerrando el espacio entre ellos. – ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Mejor. – Dijo casi en un susurro.

\- ¡Qué bueno! He estado tan preocupado por ti. Quise ir a verte pero tus papás me decían siempre que no querías ver a nadie porque además de enfermo, no lucías bien.

\- Es verdad, estaba de color verdoso y vomitaba todo el tiempo. – Lo cual era cierto, porque al parecer había tenido una indigestión, pero esta no había durado más de un par de días.

\- Lo lamento en verdad. Sé lo mucho que odias estar enfermo. Sin embargo es bueno que te sientas mejor.

\- Gracias. – Hizo una pausa de varios segundos. – Kurt, he estado pensando en lo que pasó en mi cumpleaños y creo que tenemos que hablar.

\- Seguro, también quiero hablar sobre eso porque hasta el día de hoy no entiendo por qué huiste así de mí y luego no quisiste verme.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio hasta que fueron interrumpidos. – Cariño, tuve que tomarme tu helado porque se estaba derritiendo miserablemente, ¿quieres que te pida otro? ¡Oh! ¡Hola Blaine!

\- Hola. – Respondió apagadamente al ver quien estaba junto al ojiazul ofreciéndole otro helado y llamándolo cariño.

\- ¿Por qué no vienen tú y la chica con la que entraste y se sientan con nosotros y así tenemos una cita doble?

\- Marley no es una cita, es mi vecina y amiga.

\- Es igual, quiero conocer a los amigos de mi novio.

\- ¡Sebastian! – Protestó el castaño.

\- Ay, entiendo precioso, quieres que estemos solos. Lo siento Blaine. – Le sonrió y dirigió la mirada al otro lado. – Voy a ver los helados, no demores. – Le dijo al castaño, palmeándole las caderas cuando cruzó a su lado.

\- ¡SEBASTIAN!

\- ¡Qué peculiar! – Musitó el moreno mirando hacia el suelo.

\- Seb es un buen chico, aunque está algo loquito.

Marley apareció en ese momento con dos vasos. – ¿Ya buscaste la mesa?

\- No, quiero ir a un lugar y se nos hace tarde.

\- ¡Oh! Pero, ¿los helados?

\- Podemos tomárnoslos en el camino.

\- Bien. Bueno Kurt, fue un gusto verte.

\- Igual Marley.

\- Kurt. – Dijo entre dientes el chico frente a él.

\- Blaine, cuídate. Te llamo en la noche.

\- Sí… ah… claro.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

 _\- Entonces Seb gritó y todos se lanzaron al suelo y comenzaron a rodar_. – Contaba Kurt en medio de una carcajada.

La anécdota hubiese sido muy graciosa si no fuese porque el protagonista era cierto chico de cabellera castaña que se interponía entre su mejor amigo y él.

 _\- De verdad está loco, tal como dijiste._

 _\- Lo está, pero te va a encantar cuando lo conozcas mejor. Lástima que sólo se va a quedar en la ciudad por una semana más._

 _\- ¡Oh! ¿Y eso por qué?_

 _\- Regresa a su casa, después del campamento vino para estar conmigo y de paso conocer a mi familia y amigos. Sus padres le permitieron tomarse unos días, aprovechando que estamos de vacaciones, pero debe volver._

 _\- ¡Ah!_ – Respondió con la esperanza de que una vez lejos, podría tratar de hacer que Kurt se olvidase de él y conquistarlo hasta convertirse en su novio, porque no había nada quisiese más que ser el novio del chico con el que hablaba por teléfono.

La plática continuó, pero Kurt sabía que algo pasaba con Blaine, sonaba distante y algo apagado, no era el mismo muchacho lleno de energía y que podía hablar sin parar hasta quedarse sin oxígeno en el cuerpo.

 _\- ¿Nos podemos ver mañana?_

 _\- ¿Mañana?_

 _\- Sí Blaine, necesito que hablemos. Realmente tenemos que hacerlo._

 _\- Estamos hablando._

 _\- No es a lo que me refiero. Hay cosas de las que debemos hablar y la única forma es en persona._

 _\- Mañana habrá una reunión familiar y…_

 _\- Bien, pasado mañana o si quieres hoy mismo. Dime y voy a buscarte, pero no estoy dispuesto a dejar que transcurra más tiempo._

 _\- Kurt… no sé… es que…_

 _\- Te conozco demasiado y sé que me estás evadiendo Blaine._

 _\- Yo… no… ¿Por qué haría eso?_

 _\- Es justamente lo que quiero averiguar._

 _\- Son ideas tuyas._

 _\- Voy saliendo en este momento a tu casa._

 _\- ¡No, por favor! Es tarde y las calles son peligrosas._

 _\- Entonces dime cuándo y dónde. Me conoces y sabes que cuando me propongo algo, nada me detiene._

 _\- Pero… es…_

 _\- Si no establecemos el lugar y la fecha, te aseguro que me vas a tener en tu ventana en unos minutos, y sabes que lo haré._

 _\- Bien, bien. El domingo, mis papás no van a estar porque van a pasar con unos tíos. Ahí puedes venir. Ellos se van antes del mediodía._

 _\- ¡Perfecto! Entonces ahí estaré y vamos a hablar muy seriamente._

 _\- Mmm, está bien._

Kurt estaba dispuesto a enfrentar a Blaine y saber de una vez por todas lo que ocurría con él y averiguar si lo que decía Sebastian era cierto. ¿Estaba el ojimiel realmente enamorado de él? Además, tenía algo importante que decirle y sabía que eso cambiaría las cosas, tal vez para siempre.

.

.

* * *

 ***** Muchas gracias por la maravillosa respuesta que le han dado a esta nueva historia. Me complace saber que les ha gustado tanto y aprecio y valoro todos sus comentarios.

 ***** Les dejo una pregunta: ¿Qué creen que sea eso tan importante que Kurt tiene que decirle a Blaine?


	3. Cap 3: Recuerdos

**_* Soledad Rodriguez_** Esperemos que estés en lo correcto C:

 ** _* Yamii Leguizamon_** Ya descubriremos los sentimientos de Kurt

 ** _* jeny_** Blaine está confundido y triste por todo lo que está pasando.

Todas están intrigadas por la noticia de Kurt.

 ** _* Giulyy Medina_** Yay! Amo que lo ames C': Jajajaja no eres la única que quiere desaparecer a Sebastian jajajaja

 ** _* AdrianaBotero2_** De nada! A ti por leerme siempre y comentar n.n

Todas quieren que Kurt le diga que está enamorado...

 ** _* ValeriaAlejandra0_** Yay! Me alegra que te encante!

Jajajajajajaja me encantó lo que desarrollaste, tu imaginación es mmuy buena ;)

En el siguiente capítulo se sabrá lo que Kurt tiene que decirle acerca de él y de Sebastian

 ** _* ElizabethHummel_** Es que la vida está hecha de pequeños detalles C:

Definitivamente fue un momento tierno y que demuestra lo mucho que Kurt conoce a Blaine, inclusive en algo tan sencillo como su helado favorito y la forma en la que le gusta.

Exacto! Las calles son peligrosas para andar solo por ahí. Lo bueno es que el domingo tendrán su reunión y podrán finalmente hablar de todo.

Sebastian está de paso, por ahora, pero no de la historia.

Blaine está dispuesto a hacer todo por conquistar a Kurt, aunque sigue siendo un poco inseguro por la diferencia de edades (a pesar de que 2 años no son nada) y por otras cosas que se sabrán más adelante.

Tod s pensaban que Sebastian era la sorpresa... ¿Por qué? ¡Esa no es una sorpresa de cumpleaños! - no una buena al menos - Y lo que le tiene que decir lo está volviendo loco a Kurt. Sólo esperemos a que no se arrepienta.

Wow! Te dejé sin palabras ni teorías! Nunca creí que pasaría! Estoy logrando mi cometido con esta historia entonces :D

Jajajaja, la teoría de Valeria Alejandra es muy buena, sólo que acabaría con este fic en un par de capítulos.

Oh sí! Todavía falta. Necesitan conocer un poco más de la historia de ellos, su relación, qué los lleva a ir a esa isla, por qué lo van a secuestrar y un largo etcétera.

Sí, me lo has dicho y me haces feliz inmensamente :')

Definitivamente, me gusta desarrollar todo minuciosamente, a pesar de que a veces eso alargue la historia, sin embargo lo considero necesario para que puedan precisamente envolverse en toda la trama y no quede nada sin cubrir (aunque me hayan dicho un par de personas que mis historias son demasiado largas y les gusta todo consiso y rápido). Sin embargo no le veo la necesidad de apresurar las cosas y hacer que todo suceda de un capítulo a otro. He leído historias así y me dejan con muchos vacíos y no quiero que ustedes sientan que les falta algo.

Gracias como siempre por tus hermosas palabras. Aquí tienes un capítulo que estoy segura te llenará de feels :3

Saludos y un abrazo enorme y bien apretado desde Ecuador.

 ** _* hummelandersonsmythe_** Alguna de tus respuestas puede ser la correcta ;)

 ** _* BigGirlCrying31_** Aquí está el nuevo capítulo =)

Todas pensaban que lo de Sebastian era la noticia, pero no, eso fue un plus nada más. Kurt todavía está ansioso por decirle.

Hoy te vas a llenar de más ternura.

Saludos

 ** _* JaviHummelMalik_** Esperemos que tu teoría sea la correcta :3

 ** _* Georgi G_** Sebastian tiene una forma tan suya de ser. Me alegra que te encante =)

 ** _* Vanesa_** Estás a casi nada de saber lo que le dirá

Me alegra mucho en verdad que te encante no sólo esta sino todas mis historias *-* Las escribo por y para ustedes y que se enganchen tanto y siempre estén esperando las actualizaciones con ganas me motiva a seguir escribiendo C':

Oh! México hermoso! Saludos hasta allá =)

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3:**

 **"** **Recuerdos"**

* * *

.

Kurt llegó al medio día a casa de los Anderson y para sorpresa suya, los padres de su amigo todavía estaban ahí pues se habían atrasado por varios motivos.

\- Blaine está dormido, pasó despierto casi toda la noche, así que el sueño lo venció hace como un par de horas – dijo la mujer.

\- ¿Y eso por qué?

\- No tengo la menor idea, mi hijo ha estado actuando algo extraño últimamente. Tal vez tú puedas averiguar lo que le sucede, porque ni a su padre ni a mí nos dice nada, sus respuestas son que está cansado, que le duele un poco el estómago, lo cual me preocupa porque no quiero se vaya a enfermar otra vez.

Ayer no comió más que una manzana en el desayuno y de ahí en el almuerzo se tomó un vaso con jugo, en la noche nada. Dice que no tiene apetito y eso es alarmante, porque el que Blaine no coma es sólo por algo grave.

El castaño hizo una mueca sabiendo que la mujer que estaba frente a él en la cocina, tenía la razón, el ojimiel era de buen comer, salvo que algo le estuviese pasando. Además actuaba raro en casa también, lo que lo hizo ponerse más alerta ya que entonces no era algo con él, como suponía.

\- Listo Pam, vamos. ¡Oh Kurt! No escuché cuando llegaste.

\- ¿Cómo está James?

\- Bien hijo, aquí apurado ya. Quedas en tu casa.

\- ¡Gracias! Que les vaya muy bien.

La pareja le agradeció al unísono y se despidió del adolescente – Por favor – dijo Pam – trata de hacer que Blaine coma, no está bien que tenga el estómago vacío desde ayer y eso de que no duerme mucho tampoco es bueno. Estoy segura que a ti sí te va a escuchar.

\- Despreocúpese por eso, yo me encargo – le dio una sonrisa cálida y la vio salir.

Abrió el refrigerador y empezó a sacar algunas cosas para preparar algo de comer. Cuando terminó subió a la habitación de su mejor amigo para ver si ya había despertado.

El moreno seguía profundamente dormido, estaba extendido por toda la cama usando sólo un pequeño y ajustado boxer gris debido al calor. El castaño estaba acostumbrado a ver a su amigo así, sin embargo en esta ocasión no pudo evitar sentirse ruborizado. El cuerpo del chico había cambiado mucho, era evidente que ya no era un niño y que se estaba ejercitando.

Una ola de calor lo recorrió de pies a cabeza y se reprochó a sí mismo por observar de esa forma a su amigo mientras dormía. Sacudiendo cualquier tipo de pensamiento inapropiado, se acercó a él y se sentó a un lado de la cama posando sus ojos sobre aquel rostro que lucía apacible.

Repasó en su mente una y otra vez lo que quería decirle, pero primero necesitaba saber lo que le ocurría a éste y que le confirmara o negara si realmente estaba enamorado de él.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Mientras esperaba a que Blaine despertase, Kurt daba vueltas por toda la casa que tan bien conocía y sonreía ante cada recuerdo que ésta albergaba. Había compartido tantos momentos con su mejor amigo en ella que era imposible no emocionarse.

Salió al patio y empezó a caminar respirando profundamente mientras la suave brisa lo rodeaba y sentía los cálidos rayos del sol resplandeciendo sobre su piel.

 **ღ** **SERIE DE FLASHBACKS** **ღ**

 _Dos chicos de 14 y 12 años corrían por todo el enorme patio con pistolas que disparaban grandes chorros de agua. Las risas y la algarabía presente a cada minuto. De pronto el ojimiel cayó en el césped y el castaño se acercó listo para rociarlo._

 _\- Kurt, me doblé el pie – se quejó, haciendo que su amigo deje la pistola a un costado y se agache a ayudarlo, entonces fue bañado en medio de una sonora carcajada._

 _\- ¡Eres un mentiroso Anderson! ¡Hiciste trampa! – se quejó._

 _\- No mentí, sí me doblé el pie y me duele, pero no podía desaprovechar esta oportunidad – seguía riendo._

 _\- Bien, yo tampoco puedo desaprovecharla – tomó su pistola, abriendo el compartimento que se llenaba con el líquido transparente y se lo vació en la cabeza a su amigo._

 _\- ¡Kurt Hummel! ¿Cómo te atreviste?_

 _\- Tú empezaste – rió._

 **ღ**

Siguió caminando y llegó al área de las piscinas, los Anderson tenían 2 ahí, una pequeña que tenía un sistema especial que le permitía funcionar como jacuzzi también y una sumamente grande, que era climatizada. Al observarlas esbozó una sonrisa…

 _\- ¿De verdad no sabes nadar? Tienes dos piscinas y no sabes nadar. No lo puedo creer._

 _El moreno se sonrojó por la pena y agachó la cabeza – es que… tengo miedo – susurró en una voz casi inaudible._

 _\- ¿Qué cosa?_

 _\- Tengo miedo._

 _\- ¿A los 12 años le tienes miedo a la piscina? Es una broma, ¿cierto? – empezó a reír._

 _\- No, respondió aún cabizbajo y sintiendo que los ojos se le iban a llenar de lágrimas._

 _\- Blaine, pero si nadar es la cosa más fácil del mundo y pudiste empezar con la piscina pequeña. No hay excusa para… – cuando se volteó vio a su amigo frotándose los ojos y se acercó poniendo una mano en su hombro – ¿qué sucede? – el chico negó, así que Kurt lo tomó por la barbilla y lo hizo levantar la cabeza para que sus miradas se encontrasen – ¿realmente tienes miedo?_

 _\- Sí – sus ojos estaban nublados completamente._

 _\- Lo lamento, no me estaba riendo de ti, sólo pensé que estabas bromeando. Jamás me reiría de ti y me disculpo si te hice sentir mal. Por favor, no llores, tus ojos son muy bonitos como para que estén llenos de lágrimas._

 _¿Me quieres contar por qué tienes miedo?_

 _\- Es algo tonto._

 _\- Si te asusta no puede ser tonto – lo tomó de la mano por primera vez y lo llevó hacia un lado de la piscina donde los dos se sentaron._

 _Blaine le contó como su hermano mayor cuando eran pequeños, lo había lanzado al agua y él empezó a hundirse, estaba desesperado pero su hermano no hacía nada para ayudarlo y sólo se reía._

 _Posteriormente, él sólo entraba a la piscina pequeña y su hermano siempre lo empujaba haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y la sensación de ahogo era inminente y lo aterrorizaba._

 _Kurt entendió y luego de insultar al hermano de su amigo, se comprometió a enseñarle a nadar._

 **ღ**

El ojiazul entró a la cocina a tomar un poco de agua, debido a que el calor empezaba a ser apremiante y sonrió ante un nuevo recuerdo…

 _Los dos chicos estaban ayudando a Pam a preparar galletas pero una pequeña batalla había empezado porque Blaine tenía harina en la mano y le estaba realizando una pregunta a su mamá acerca de esta, cuando un travieso Hummel se había acercado y sopló con fuerza haciendo que el ojimiel quedara cubierto con el polvo blanco._

 _Pam gritaba que se quedaran quietos y dejaran de lanzarse cosas, pero ninguno de los dos escuchaba o si lo hacían habían decidido ignorarla, así que azúcar, harina, huevos, trozos de frutas y demás volaban por todas partes en medio de risas._

 _Al final la mujer les dio un pequeño regaño y los puso a limpiar todo el desorden que habían causado y en castigo por no escucharla no les dio galletas. Ambos renegaron por un instante, pero luego no paraban de reír mientras limpiaban y disimuladamente se seguían ensuciando mutuamente._

 **ღ**

Kurt observó el reloj de la cocina, el cual marcaba las tres y veinte de la tarde. Le parecía mentira que hubiesen pasado ya más de tres horas, así que decidió subir y despertar a su amigo. Entró en la habitación y lo vio atravesado en la cama, con las piernas casi colgadas. Se sentó a un lado y lo miró detenidamente…

 _Ambos chicos estaban acostados en la cama del ojimiel con las piernas colgadas y balanceándolas mientras conversaban. Luego de una pausa, Blaine con voz titubeante retomó la palabra – Hay algo que te quiero contar._

 _\- ¿Qué cosa?_

 _\- Somos amigos y además eres muy importante para mí._

 _\- También eres importante para mí Blaine. Lo sabes._

 _\- Justamente por eso, no quiero tener secretos contigo y necesito contarte esto._

 _\- Seguro, dime._

 _\- Es que…_

 _\- ¿Qué pasa?_

 _\- No quisiera que dejes de ser mi amigo._

 _\- Eso no va a pasar – el menor cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio – ¿Qué podrías contarme para que ya no quiera ser tu amigo? No creo que haya nada que me pueda hacer alejar de ti._

 _\- Es… mmm… yo… es que…_

 _\- Sólo dime. Confía en mí._

 _\- Kurt, creo que soy gay._

 _El castaño se quedó en silencio por unos segundos y luego de parpadear varias veces mientras parecía pensar en lo que había escuchado, preguntó – ¿Por qué crees eso?_

 _\- Me gustan los chicos. Siempre los he visto de una forma en la que se supone que debo ver a las chicas. De hecho, desde niño fue así, claro que no tenía conciencia de lo que eso significaba, pero ahora lo entiendo._

 _\- ¿Y por qué dijiste que crees serlo? ¿Por qué no dijiste que lo eres? ¿O es que tienes dudas?_

 _\- No sé… amm… realmente no sé bien lo que siento, pero sí sé que me gustan los chicos._

 _\- ¿Y te sientes bien o mal al respecto?_

 _\- Bien._

 _\- Eso es bueno – sonrió – ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?_

 _\- Nos conocimos y empezamos a llevarnos bien y nos fuimos convirtiendo en amigos… no quería perder esto… ni a ti._

 _\- ¿Por qué ibas a perderme?_

 _\- Porque nunca sabes cómo van a reaccionar las personas. ¿Estás enojado conmigo?_

 _\- No, estoy un poco sorprendido, es todo._

 _\- ¿Vamos a seguir siendo amigos?_

 _\- ¿Has dejado de ser la persona que eras hace 10 minutos?_

 _\- No entiendo qué tiene que ver, pero no, sigo siendo la misma persona._

 _\- Entonces, ¿por qué iba a dejar de ser tu amigo?_

 _El moreno sonrió ampliamente y sus ojos se iluminaron. Segundos después volteó la cabeza hacia un lado para mirar al castaño – gracias._

 _El ojiazul giró la cabeza también y sus miradas se encontraron – Gracias a ti por confiarme algo tan importante._

 _Ambos se sonrieron y no dejaron de mirarse por un largo rato y en un absoluto pero cómodo silencio._

 _Dos días después Kurt le contó a su amigo que él también era gay._

 **ღ** **FIN DE LOS FLASHBACKS** **ღ**

\- Blaine, despierta dormilón. Blaine – lo movía del hombro suavemente – Vamos bebé, ya levántate.

El moreno empezó a removerse en la cama y ante el movimiento continuo gruñó un poco y se frotó los ojos. Al abrirlos vio a su mejor amigo sentado a su lado y se sorprendió – ¡Kurt! – exclamó. Entonces recordó que sólo usaba un boxer y se asustó, cayendo al suelo por tratar de taparse, lo que provocó la risa del castaño.

\- ¡Oh Blaine! ¿Qué te ocurre? Actúas como si nunca te hubiese visto en ropa interior.

\- Ah… sí… yo sé… es… mmm…

Sí, Kurt lo había visto así en muchas ocasiones, pero ahora era diferente, porque ahora él tenía sentimientos por el chico que estaba sentado en su cama y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

\- Blaine, déjame ayudarte – extendió una mano.

\- Sólo… sal y yo te aviso cuando puedas entrar.

\- ¡Oh, por favor! – lo tomó de la mano y lo haló. El ojimiel se impulsó, pues sabía que si hacía fuerza haría caer a su amigo. Se incorporó y sintió un temblor recorrerlo por completo porque quedó de frente al castaño y éste le dedicó una de esas sonrisas que lo derretían.

Kurt lo miró de pies a cabeza y sintió nuevamente ese calor que experimentó temprano mientras lo observaba dormir. Tratando de sonar tranquilo, desvió la mirada y se hizo a un lado – te voy a dar tiempo para que te vistas, mientras voy a calentar la comida.

\- Está bien, gracias – se mordió el labio y suspiró cuando el castaño salió de la habitación y se cuestionó si su amigo lo había mirado de una forma diferente y se había ruborizado o si sólo era su imaginación… Rogando porque fuese la primer opción.


	4. Cap 4: Sorpresas

**_Empezamos con el maratón que les ofrecí. En el transcurso del día iré publicando los diferentes capítulos así como iré contestando los reviews que están pendientes y los que dejen =)_**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4:**

 **"** **Sorpresas"**

* * *

.

Kurt esperó hasta que Blaine lo dejara pasar a su habitación, luego de unos minutos lo abrazó fuertemente.

\- Te he extrañado mucho. Estaba tan preocupado por ti.

\- También te he extrañado – se sentía tan bien estar presionado contra el cálido cuerpo de su amigo y tener sus brazos rodeándolo de esa forma cariñosa y protectora. Aspiró deleitándose en ese aroma característico del ojiazul y cerró los ojos por unos segundos dejándose llevar por todas las sensaciones que lo embargaban.

\- Blaine… Blaine…

\- ¿Ah? ¿Qué?

\- Te estoy hablando y no me respondes. ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, sí. Disculpa. Me quedé pensando en algo y no te escuché.

\- ¿En qué pensabas? – se apartó del abrazo.

Para su pesar, tuvo que soltarse y suspiró _"pensaba en ti y en lo bien que se siente estar entre tus brazos"_ En que es bueno verte y reunirnos después de un tiempo.

\- Lo es – le sonrió – Bien, ahora vamos a comer porque se va a enfriar.

\- No tengo hambre.

\- A mí no me vas a hacer ese desplante. Estuve cocinando sólo para ti y te lo vas a comer todo.

\- Pe… pero… de verdad… no…

\- Es imposible que no tengas hambre cuando tienes el estómago vacío desde ayer. ¿Estás en alguna dieta loca? Porque no tendría ningún sentido ya que luces muy bien. Tu cuerpo es perfecto tal como está.

Blaine se sonrojó ante esas palabras. Los cumplidos no eran algo nuevo entre ellos, pero con sus sentimientos a flor de piel, todo se sentía diferente.

\- Kurt, no…

\- Así tenga que sentarme a tu lado y darte de comer en la boca, pero lo vas a hacer.

El calor en el rostro del moreno era más fuerte. Estaba seguro que estaba más rojo que un tomate, sólo esperaba que Kurt no se diese cuenta – está bien – respondió volteando para que no lo pudiese ver.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Los dos amigos conversaban de diferentes cosas y Kurt sabía que era el momento de encarar al ojimiel, lo notaba un poco distraído por instantes y algo reservado.

\- Blaine, vamos a ponernos más cómodos, lo tomó de la mano y caminaron hasta el sofá principal, el cual era sumamente grande y suave, sentarse ahí era como estar sobre una nube y los dos podrían acomodarse sin ningún problema.

El castaño se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y el moreno imitó la acción, todavía seguían tomados de la mano.

\- Kurt, me quiero disculpar por lo que ocurrió en mi cumpleaños. La forma en la que te grité y las cosas que dije. No nos habíamos visto en un mes y tú estabas agotado, sin embargo llegaste de ese campamento a descansar sólo un poco, bañarte e ir a mi fiesta.

Me tomó por sorpresa lo de que tenías novio y reaccioné mal.

\- Me di cuenta, pero ¿por qué?

\- _"Porque estoy enamorado de ti desde hace mucho"_ Era mi cumpleaños y pensé que íbamos a pasar juntos… y… que llegaras con él significaba que pasarías el tiempo a su lado.

\- Eso no iba a ocurrir, obviamente iba a estar a tu lado. No me imaginé que te molestaría que llevase a Seb. Si lo hice es porque realmente quería que lo conocieras y que se llevasen bien.

\- ¡Ah! Claro. De verdad lamento haberme comportado así y hacerte pasar vergüenza con tu novio.

Novio, pronunciar esa palabra le producía un sabor amargo en sus labios y un nudo en el estómago. Estaba celoso, eso era definitivo y no le gustaba en lo absoluto esa sensación.

\- Con respecto a eso, te quiero contar como conocí a Seb – sonrió emocionado.

\- Seguro fue emocionante – su mirada decayó.

\- Lo fue – se dio cuenta de que Blaine estaba rígido, con la mirada triste y fingiendo una pequeña sonrisa – pero primero te quiero dar tu sorpresa de cumpleaños – estiró el brazo para alcanzar su mochila, la cual había dejado junto al sofá cuando llegó, la tomó y abrió uno de los bolsillos sacando de ahí una bolsita dorada. Aventó la maleta y le entregó aquella bolsita a su amigo.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- Tu sorpresa. Yo mismo la hice.

Blaine desató el fino listón y la abrió, extrayendo de su interior una pulsera formada por varias plaquitas metálicas. Cada placa tenía algo escrito – Es muy bonita.

\- Es de acero, así que nunca se te va a dañar o hacer negra con el tiempo, ni va a perder su brillo. Lo que tiene escrito, está grabado por lo que no se va a borrar tampoco. ¿Puedo? – señaló la pieza metálica que yacía en la mano del ojimiel y la tomó con cuidado.

Aquí – señaló una de las plaquitas – está en francés y dice _Je t'aime_. En esta – le mostró otra – está en alemán y dice _Ich liebe dich_. La de acá en griego _σ 'αγαπώ_ y la de este lado, que es la que va al frente, en inglés y dice _I love you_.

Es la misma palabra sólo que en mis idiomas favoritos y todas significan…

\- Te amo – susurró el moreno con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- Así es Blaine, te amo y mucho. No hay nadie como tú.

El corazón del ojimiel latía tan rápido que su pecho dolía y podía escuchar el sonido que hacía retumbando en sus oídos.

Antes de que Kurt pudiese decir otra cosa, lo miró con todo el amor que sentía por él y sonrió, lanzándose a sus brazos y aprisionándolo con fuerza – eres sin lugar a dudas lo mejor que he tenido en la vida.

\- Aww, bebé – lo abrazó y depositó un beso sobre su cabeza – Esa no es toda la sorpresa, porque quiero cantarte algo – Luego de que se soltaron, sacó su reproductor de música del bolsillo y eligió una pista. Segundos después se levantó del sofá e instó al moreno a que hiciera lo mismo.

Mientras la música sonaba, Kurt bailaba alrededor del chico ahora sonrojado y con una sonrisa enorme.

 _"_ _No es cierto… Kurt me ama. Dijo que me ama"_ – empezó a ponerse nervioso – _"Me va a cantar una canción"._

.

 _Oh, me haces vivir_

 _Lo que sea que este mundo puede darme_

 _Eres tú, eres todo lo que veo_

 _Oh, me haces vivir ahora cariño_

 _Oh, me haces vivir_

 _._

 _Eres el mejor amigo_

 _Que he tenido_

 _He estado contigo tanto tiempo_

 _Tú eres mi sol_

 _Y quiero que sepas_

 _Que mis sentimientos son verdaderos_

 _Realmente te amo_

 _Eres mi mejor amigo_

 _._

 _Oh, me haces vivir_

 _._

 _He estado vagando por los alrededores_

 _Pero aun así regreso a ti_

 _Estoy feliz en casa_

 _Eres mi mejor amigo._

 _._

 _Oh, me haces vivir_

 _Siempre que este mundo es cruel conmigo_

 _Te tengo para ayudarme a perdonar_

 _Oh, me haces vivir ahora cariño_

 _._

 _Oh, me haces vivir_

 _._

 _Tú eres el primero_

 _Cuando las cosas salen mal_

 _Tú sabes que nunca voy a estar solo_

 _Eres el único para mí_

 _Y amo las cosas,_

 _Realmente amo las cosas que haces_

 _Eres mi mejor amigo_

 _._

 _Oh, me haces vivir._

 _._

 _Estoy feliz, feliz en casa_

 _Eres mi mejor amigo_

 _Eres mi mejor amigo_

 _Oh, me haces vivir_

 _Tú, tú eres mi mejor amigo._

.

Al terminar de cantar lo abrazó emocionado – Eres el mejor amigo que podría haber deseado.


	5. Cap 5: Mentiras

_**Lo siento mucho por la demora. He batallado todo el día para poder subir este capítulo por culpa del internet =( Pero finalmente parece que decidió comportarse decentemente.**_

* * *

 _ *** Sofia Salazar Rivera**_ La lectura antes que la tarea, jejejeje... Bueno, es que hay que relajarse primero =D

 _ *** Nox Ioux**_ Lamentablemente FF a veces falla =(

 _ *** Gabriela Guadalupe Marin**_ ¡Oh sí! Que exista wattpad es bueno, aunque muchas personas prefieren FF.

 _ *** Yamii Leguizamon**_ Me alegra que pudieras leerlo finalmente y que te gustara tanto =)

 _ *** Soledad Rodriguez**_ Jejem sí, Blaine siendo tímido es hermoso.

 _ *** ValeriaAlejandra0**_ Blaine poniéndose tímido y Kurt teniendo pensamientos inapropiados... Son divinos este par =D

Blaine está muy enamorado, eso nadie lo puede negar.

Aww, muchísimas gracias Valeria! No tienes idea de lo mucho que me emocionan y motivan tus palabras. Todo lo que escribo lleva mi corazón plasmado y saber que he logrado engancharte con cada historia es un sentimiento maravilloso.

 _ *** AdrianaBotero2**_ Kurt siente muchas cosas por Blaine.

Tristemente Blaine se imaginó toda una declaración =(

 _ *** ElizabethHummel**_ Es que ellos tienen hermosos recuerdos de todos esos momentos compartidos *-* Kurt se está llenando de esas memorias mientras recorre la casa y es imposible no hacerlo porque cada rincón tiene algo plasmado de ellos.

Si bien es cierto que siguen habiendo personas prejuiciosas, no es tán improbable como piensas. Hay mucha más aceptación y personas que están abriendo la mente y sus corazones.

Oh sí, Kurt es único y es una de las tantas razones por las que Blaine está enamorado de él.

Te sorprendí con lo de Blaine, ya ves, en mis historias todo puede pasar. Jajajajajaja Kurt es el "súper declarado" jajajajaja.

Kurt lo adora y tiene muchos sentimientos por él, eso es innegable. Le dice bebé y otras palabras cariñosas, aunque siempre ha sido como amigos.

Bien por mí al conseguirlo! Jajajajaja. Realmente me emociona sorprenderte =)

Jajajajajajajajajaja entiendo, es que RM hizo cada cosa loca, sobre todo en la última temporada... Causando traumas siempre! Pero yo sí estoy cuerda jajajaja, aunque tengo mis momentos xD Después de todo, un poco de locura es necesaria para disfrutar de la vida.

En este capítulo descubrirás cuál es la sorpresa que Kurt le tiene ;)

Te entiendo más de lo que te imaginas! Amo leer, es una de mis pasiones absolutas y me gusta cuando una historia va desarrollándose de forma que te permita adentrarte a cada detalle y conocer a cada personaje, así te involucras a lo largo de todo lo que ocurre.

Muchísimas gracias! Es lo que intento siempre =)

Yay! Y este capítulo estará cargado de diferentes emociones también.

Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.

 _ *** GeorgiG**_ Kurt tiene mucho que decirle a Blaine *o* Jejeje se le va a empezar a caer la baba por Blaine... Creo que ya está pasando ;)

 _ *** BigGirlCrying31**_ Así es! Ellos han compartido tantos momentos que recuerdos son lo que les sobran C:

Gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado.

Saludos.

 _ *** hummelandersonsmythe**_ Muchos recuerdos llegaron a Kurt.

Aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo =)

 _ *** lety bl**_ Gracias amiga! Sé que me apoyas siempre.

Jajajaja Kurt lo viola con la mirada mientras Blaine dormía jajajajaja, te la volaste con eso xD

Kurt tiene muchos sentimientos por Blaine.

 _ *** jeny**_ Sí, ellos tienen los mejores recuerdos.

Ambos están esperando el momento para hacerlo y ha llegado.

 _ *** vitoria_klaine_berry**_ infelizmente, não foi o que Blaine estava esperando.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 5:**

 **"Mentiras"**

* * *

Blaine quería llorar, había creado toda una historia de amor en su mente y se imaginaba una canción en donde Kurt se le iba a declarar, pero ahora se daba cuenta de su error.

\- Soy tu amigo y me amas – dijo tratando de que su voz no sonase triste.

\- Claro que te amo, tú y yo tenemos una hermosa historia juntos desde que nos conocimos.

Decepcionado pero tratando de no demostrarlo el ojimiel acotó – Como amigos.

\- No Blaine, no somos sólo amigos – le sonrió cálidamente – somos mejores amigos y siempre lo seremos, es una promesa.

Un par de lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas del chico de piel bronceada – sí, mejores amigos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras?

\- No es nada. Tengo que ir al baño.

\- ¿Te sientes mal?

\- Me está empezando a doler el estómago.

\- ¿Necesitas algo?

\- No, tranquilo, sólo necesito el baño.

\- Bien. Aquí te espero.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Una vez encerrado, se echó agua fría en el rostro y trató de contener las lágrimas que estaban agolpadas en sus ojos, pero al final estas ganaron la batalla.

¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto para creer que él se fijaría en mí? Kurt jamás me va a ver de otra forma que no sea la de amigo. Sólo yo pude pensar que me querría como novio y que me amaba.

 **ღ** **FLASHBACK** **ღ**

 _\- ¿Te puedo contar algo? – preguntó el ojiazul dejando a un costado la pelota con la que estaban jugando dentro de la piscina._

 _\- Claro, ¿qué pasó?_

 _\- ¿Te acuerdas de John?_

 _\- ¿El de tu clase de química?_

 _\- Sí, ese mismo – se mordió el labio – Me pidió que fuese su novio._

 _\- Wow. ¿Y qué le dijiste?_

 _\- El maestro entró y no pude contestarle y ya luego sonó el timbre para cambio de hora y no lo vi más._

 _\- ¿Le vas a decir que sí?_

 _\- ¿Crees que deba?_

 _\- ¡Por supuesto! Te gusta desde hace tiempo y tú a él. Siempre tiene detalles contigo y es un buen chico._

 _\- Tienes razón. Mañana cuando lo vea se lo diré. Mi primer novio a los 15 años – sonrió._

 _\- ¡Eso es genial! ¡Felicitaciones!_

 _\- Gracias – lo abrazó – me alegra haberlo hablado contigo._

 _\- Sabes que estoy siempre aquí._

 _\- Lo sé – se separó del abrazo – ¿Qué pasó?_

 _\- Nada, sólo… espero algún día poder encontrar a alguien._

 _\- Blaine, tienes 13 años, todavía eres un niño, pero vas a ir creciendo y te aseguro que encontrarás a un chico que se vuelva loco por ti. Alguien que ame tus hermosos ojos y cuyo corazón palpite al ver tu cálida sonrisa. Eres maravilloso en todos los sentidos y cualquier chico estaría más que encantado de tenerte como novio, sólo dale tiempo._

 _\- Sí, tienes razón. Ya pasará._

 _\- Claro que sí y él será el más afortunado del mundo al tenerte a su lado._

 _\- Kurt, ¡qué cosas dices!_

 _\- Sólo la verdad Blainey, eres el chico más impresionante de este mundo y algún día alguien tendrá la fortuna de que te enamores de él. Y más le vale que te haga muy feliz porque si no se las verá conmigo – los dos rieron._

 _\- Espero que así sea. Pero ahora vamos a celebrar que prácticamente tú ya tienes novio._

 **ღ** **FIN DEL FLASHBACK** **ღ**

En esa época las cosas eran distintas, él no tenía sentimientos románticos hacia Kurt y había estado genuinamente feliz por su primer noviazgo.

De hecho, el ojiazul trataba de involucrar a Blaine en las actividades que fuesen posibles porque para él era importante que su mejor amigo y su novio se llevasen bien y no había resultado difícil, John era sumamente agradable y amable y había congeniado con el moreno a pesar de la diferencia de edades.

Pero ahora no era igual. Kurt tenía un nuevo novio y a él le dolía porque se había enamorado de su mejor amigo e ilusamente creía que éste le correspondería y no había nada más lejos de la verdad.

Se observó en el espejo, era más que evidente que había estado llorando. Kurt no lo podía ver así, él debía aparentar que todo estaba bien y que se sentía feliz por el noviazgo de su amigo, aunque no tenía idea de cómo iba a hacerlo.

\- Blaine, ¿está todo bien? – se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.

\- ¿Ah? Sí, sí.

\- ¿Seguro? Porque llevas más de una hora ahí encerrado y estoy muy preocupado.

 _"_ _¿Más de una hora? ¿Llevo aquí más de una hora" ¿Cómo pasó tan rápido el tiempo?"_ Lo siento, no creí que hubiese pasado tanto, es sólo que…

\- Entiendo, sólo me preocupa.

\- En unos minutos salgo.

\- No hay problema.

Que Blaine estuviese así no era bueno, él sabía que no estaba encerrado en el baño por ningún malestar estomacal, conocía demasiado al chico de cabello rizado para creer esa historia.

Era evidente que estaba alterado por algo y definitivamente no podría decirle lo que quería. No era el momento.

Kurt tenía planeado hacerlo después de la canción, pero la reacción de Blaine y su huida al baño habían alterado todos sus planes. Caminó hacia la cama y se sentó en el borde, mirando la pulsera en su mano, dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos.

Poco después sonó su celular, lo sacó del bolsillo y revisó el mensaje que tenía, contestando de inmediato.

\- Siento haber tardado, pero ya estoy mejor – musitó el moreno al salir del baño – casi diez minutos más tarde.

Kurt se levantó a toda prisa de la cama – ¿cómo te sientes? – le acarició el rostro – estás un poco pálido, vamos a sentarnos. Una vez en el filo de la cama lo tomó de la mano y le puso la pulsera – es tuya, aquí debe ir, a menos que no quieras usarla.

\- Sí… amm… claro que la quiero usar… gracias.

\- No tienes que hacerlo, si no te gusta no te sientas comprometido. Sabes que puedes ser honesto conmigo.

\- Honestamente te digo que me gusta y sí quiero usarla.

Permanecieron en silencio durante varios segundos, Blaine con la mirada fija sobre la pulsera y Kurt mirando a Blaine.

\- Tengo que preguntarte algo, pero no sé si te sientas bien como para tener esta plática.

\- Por favor, claro que podemos hablar. Dime qué ocurre.

\- Es que es algo importante y…

\- También tengo algo importante que decirte – mientras estuvo observando la pulsera con la palabra _te amo_ en diferentes idiomas, había decidido que le diría lo que sentía aunque no fuese correspondido. Tal vez así Kurt entendería si no quería que lo involucrase en ninguna actividad con su novio o si se alejaba de él.

\- ¿Puedo empezar? – el moreno asintió con la cabeza – Después de lo que ocurrió en tu fiesta y la forma en la que te estuviste comportando en días posteriores, Sebastian sacó una conclusión.

\- ¿Una conclusión?

\- Sí, de hecho él dice que es una teoría.

\- Eso es interesante.

\- Quiero saber si la teoría de Seb es correcta.

 _Seb_ , pensó con fastidio el moreno y rodó los ojos – ¿Y cuál es su teoría?

\- Que estás enamorado de mí. ¿Es eso cierto Blaine?

El ojimiel se puso pálido y se alejó rápidamente del castaño – claro que no – respondió nervioso – ¿Cómo crees? Somos mejores amigos y así será por siempre, tú mismo lo dijiste antes.

 _"_ _Idiota, idiota, eres un idiota. ¿Por qué dijiste eso? Se suponía que ibas a expresarle lo que sientes por él"_ – se recriminó mentalmente.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Entonces no sientes nada por mí en esa forma?

 _"_ _Te amo con todas mis fuerzas. Estoy tan enamorado de ti"_ No, somos amigos, eso es todo – se golpeó mentalmente por darle esa respuesta y no poder expresar lo que realmente sentía.

\- Entiendo, le dije a Seb que estaba equivocado.

La puerta sonó anunciando que los papás de Blaine estaban de regreso.

\- Bueno, me tengo que ir, es tarde.

\- Me ibas a decir algo importante. No te puedes ir sin hacerlo.

\- ¿Blaine? ¿Kurt? ¿Están arriba? – preguntó la alegre señora – les trajimos algo para la cena.

\- Tienes que quedarte a comer – dijo esperanzado.

El celular del ojiazul sonó en ese momento y contestó enseguida, luego de unos instantes colgó – era Seb, quiere que lo vaya a ver.

\- Pero, estás aquí conmigo y me ibas a decir algo.

\- Otro día lo hablamos. Realmente me tengo que ir.

\- Entiendo… Está bien. Hasta mañana.

\- Hasta mañana Blaine – se dio la vuelta y salió a prisa de la habitación.


	6. Cap 6: Celos

_*** ValeriaAlejandra0**_ Las cosas se estaban dando de una forma tan hermosa *-*

Blaine estaba feliz y flotando en una nube.

Ellos siempre se han dicho elogios y palabras cariñosas, pero como amigos. Sin embargo los sentimientos que han nacido en Blaine hace que sienta las cosas de otra forma.

Kurt lo ama mucho y de distintas formas =)

Jajajajaja, qué más quiere que Kurt le dé de comer en la boca jajaja.

Blaine lleva tanto tiempo callando la verdad que aunque quiera decirla se le hace difícil u.u

Kurt preparó algo especial para su amigo y logro emocionarlo mucho, aunque las cosas no salieron como ninguno de los dos esperaba.

Kurt, Kurt, Kurt... Tiene tanto que decir y no se decide.

 _ *** Soledad Rodriguez**_ Ambos tienen tanto que decir y lo siguen reprimiendo.

 _ *** jeny**_ Así es, el corazón de Blaine está roto.

Ninguno de los dos dijo lo que quería.

 _ *** GeorgiG**_ Me has hecho doler el corazón =( Blaine está pasando por un mal momento con lo que Kurt le dijo. Él esperaba una declaración de amor /3

 _ *** Vanesa**_ Me alegra que te gustara tanto =)

Kurt es muy dulce y le estaba expresando parte de sus sentimientos a Blaine *-* Lamentablemente las cosas tomaron otro giro.

Muchas gracias! Siempre me motivas con tus hermosas palabras para seguir dando lo mejor al escribir =) Me llena de satisfacción que ames todo lo que hago :3

Aquí otro capítulo de esta maratón hecha por y para ustedes ;)

 _ *** AdrianaBotero2**_ De nada! A ti por seguir leyendo y apoyando =)

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 6:**

 **"** **Celos"**

* * *

.

Durante los siguientes días, Kurt pasó con Sebastian todo el tiempo ya que éste estaba a nada de irse.

\- ¿Cuándo le vas a decir?

\- No tiene sentido Seb, ya no.

\- Por favor, ese no es el Kurt Hummel que conocí en el campamento. Tienes que hablar con él y contarle todo.

\- No lo sé.

\- Mira, si no se lo dices tú, se lo digo yo.

\- ¡Estás loco!

\- Un poco – rió – pero siempre voy tras lo que quiero. Ya ves, te tengo a mi lado – se acercó y le dio un beso en el cuello.

\- Seb, compórtate.

\- No conozco esa palabra.

El castaño rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza – no tienes arreglo.

\- Sé que debería, sin embargo no me siento ofendido por eso – le guiñó el ojo – Bueno, pasando a otra cosa, ya que estás hecho el aburrido – hizo un gesto levantando una ceja – mañana nos vamos a reunir y vas a llevar a Blaine.

\- No estoy seguro de que quiera ir.

\- Ya lo habíamos hablado. Mañana es mi último día aquí y quiero pasar un momento contigo y tu mejor amigo. Necesito conocerlo un poco para quitarme esa imagen de lunático que tengo de él.

\- No le digas así.

\- Es la impresión que me llevé. Pero me has contado tanto de él que quiero darle la oportunidad y averiguar si es cierto que es tan genial como dices.

\- Lo es.

\- Bien, mañana nos reuniremos los tres a pasar el día porque sabes que a las tres de la tarde debo estar en casa de mi tío para esa reunión de despedida que me van a hacer.

\- Le voy a decir, pero no prometo que vaya. Esa es su decisión.

\- Irá, estoy seguro.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

\- Te fuiste esa noche de mi casa porque era tarde, sin embargo fuiste a ver a Sebastian, aun cuando te pedí que te quedaras y habláramos.

\- Ya habíamos hablado y sí, tuve que ir con él porque necesitaba que lo ayudase con algo.

\- No habíamos terminado y lo sabes, pero igual decidiste irte. No te he visto ni sabido de ti en toda la semana y ahora apareces para decirme que él quiere que nos reunamos.

\- Te mandé un mensaje al día siguiente contándote que iba a pasar con él para enseñarle la ciudad y hacer algunas cosas.

\- Bien – rodó los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan enojado?

 _"_ _¿Qué estás haciendo Blaine? No tienes ningún derecho a comportarte así. Actúas como si estuvieses celoso… Rayos, sabes que estás muy celoso, pero no puedes demostrarlo. Ustedes son sólo amigos"_ No estoy enojado, es sólo que no estoy de acuerdo con que tu novio exija verme.

\- ¡No exigió verte! Dijo que quería que pasáramos el día juntos los tres porque quiere conocerte.

\- Realmente no tengo ganas. Tengo mucho que hacer además.

\- Por favor, es importante para mí que haya ese momento – se acercó y cerró el espacio entre ellos – Di que sí – le tocó la punta de la nariz con el dedo.

Blaine lo miró a los ojos y se perdió completamente en la profundidad de esos orbes tan azules como el mar en el que sentía que se ahoga en ese momento.

\- Bebé, ¿vas a ir? Por mí, ¿sí?

\- Está bien, iré – respiró profundamente.

\- ¡Gracias! – lo abrazó emocionado – Mañana paso por ti a las 7:30.

\- ¡Ah no! No pienso madrugar por él.

\- No es por él. Con Seb nos vamos a reunir a las nueve.

\- ¿Entonces por qué me vas a venir a ver tan temprano?

\- Para ir a desayunar juntos.

\- ¡Oh!

\- Pero si es muy temprano, está bien… entiendo. No hay problema.

\- ¡Sí quiero! Lo lamento, en verdad. ¡Claro que quiero!

\- ¡Perfecto! Entonces mañana a las siete y media estaré aquí. Sólo baja y nos iremos. No quiero despertar a nadie a esa hora haciendo bulla con el auto.

\- Seguro, a esa hora bajaré en punto.

\- Ok, hasta mañana Blaine y gracias por aceptar ir.

\- Está bien. Hasta mañana, descansa.

\- Tú igual.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Los tres adolescentes estaban reunidos platicando. Sebastian hacía bromas de toda clase pero Blaine reía entre dientes por momentos sólo para no parecer pesado, aunque su mente estaba en otro lado.

No podía dejar de pensar lo nervioso que Kurt parecía durante el desayuno y la forma en la que lo tomó de la mano varias veces o cuando acarició suavemente la pulsera que le había regalado.

Cada vez que le preguntó lo que le ocurría, el ojiazul le contestó con frases como _no me pasa nada_ o _son ideas tuyas_. Pero hubo un momento cuando iban saliendo del lugar y Kurt lo miró a los ojos fijamente, luego de varios segundos le dijo _me alegra haberte conocido, estoy feliz de que seas mi mejor amigo_.

Una sonora carcajada lo trajo de vuelta al presente y no pudo evitar sentirse enojado al ver al tal Sebastian abrazando a Kurt y siendo completamente meloso con él. El castaño le decía que se comportara, pero al chico no parecía importarle las advertencias que recibía.

Ser testigo de varios besos en las pálidas mejillas hizo que el estómago del ojimiel se retorciera. No quería ni imaginarse si lo besaba en los labios, eso no lo resistiría definitivamente.

Sí, era su novio y tenía derecho a todo lo que hacía, pero se movió incómodo en su puesto al pensar que si así se comportaba frente a él que prácticamente era un extraño, sería peor cuando los dos estaban a solas y su estómago se volvió a contraer. Giró la cabeza hacia un costado para dejar de presenciar dichas escenas, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Kurt.

\- Ok Sebastian, basta. Hemos venido a conversar. Querías que Blaine viniese para conocerlo.

\- Y hemos estado conversando, sin embargo eso no significa que no puedo ser cariñoso con mi magnífico novio – sonrió maliciosamente.

\- Suficiente – musitó con una mirada inquisidora y se levantó de su asiento – Voy a pedir un té. ¿Ustedes quieren algo? – el moreno negó con la cabeza.

\- Sólo te quiero a ti – contestó Sebastian.

Rodó los ojos – Ya regreso. Y no atosigues a Blaine con tus preguntas incómodas – advirtió.

Eso era lo único que faltaba, que Kurt se fuese dejándolo a solas con Sebastian. No podía estar pasando eso. Retorcía sus dedos nerviosamente.

\- Así que Blaine, eres más callado de lo que pensaba. Según lo que he escuchado sobre ti eres muy parlanchín, pero no has dicho mucho hoy.

\- No tengo mayores cosas que aportar a la conversación que hemos estado teniendo.

\- Entiendo. Honestamente preferiría no hablar tanto y estar dedicado a saborear los hermosos labios de Kurt. Son tan deliciosos y suaves – sonrió – Y ni qué hablar de su lengua, sí que sabe cómo usarla.

Blaine frunció el ceño y apretó los puños con rabia. Tenía tantas ganas de levantarse y darle un buen golpe en la cara al chico sentado frente a él, pero no podía hacerlo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿A qué se deben esos gestos graciosos que estás haciendo?

\- No me siento bien – contestó seriamente.

\- Lamento escuchar eso. ¿Sabes lo que es bueno para cualquier malestar? – el moreno negó con la cabeza – El sexo. No hay nada mejor que eso. Una buena sesión de sexo caliente y te aseguro que te alivias al instante.

Tienes con quien hacerlo, ¿cierto?

\- No veo como eso sea de tu incumbencia.

\- Bueno, es que honestamente, creo que eres muy atractivo y estoy seguro de que no te faltarán pretendientes o algún novio. Así que deberías ir a buscarlo y hacerlo con él hasta que te quedes sin fuerzas. Hasta el humor te va a cambiar.

¿No ves lo feliz que estoy siempre?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó con temor.

\- A que Kurt y yo lo hacemos todo el tiempo. Ciertamente él es chico más candente con el que me he acostado.

\- ¿Kurt… y tú… han…

\- ¿Qué si tenemos sexo? ¡Todo el tiempo! Es parte de ser pareja.

En el campamento siempre estábamos buscando un momento para hacerlo. A veces nos íbamos detrás de las cabañas. No era el mejor lugar, pero para el momento de la calentura nada importa.

¿Sabes lo que me vuelve loco? Ese lunar que tiene en la cadera… Es simplemente…

\- Ok, no tienes por qué contarme esas cosas – dijo tratando de que su voz no sonara quebrada.

\- Vamos, ustedes son mejores amigos. Se supone que se cuentan todo. Yo a mi mejor amigo le he platicado de cada vez que he llevado a Kurt a la cama y…

El ojimiel hizo un sonido muy parecido a un bufido.

\- ¿De qué hablan? – el ojiazul apareció y Sebastian se quedó callado.

\- Me tengo que ir.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre Blaine? Estás muy pálido.

\- No me siento bien.

\- Me doy cuenta, pero ¿qué tienes?

\- Sólo tengo que ir a casa, necesito acostarme un momento.

\- Sí, claro. Vamos.

\- No, yo me voy. Tú quédate con tu novio.

\- Blaine, yo te traje. ¿Cómo vas a regresarte?

\- Voy a tomar el bus.

\- Te sientes mal y vas a esperar por el bus. ¡Ni de broma! ¡Yo te llevo!

\- Entonces me voy en un taxi.

\- Ya te dije que yo te llevo, además si estás así no es bueno que te quedes solo por…

\- TE DIJE QUE NO. Lo siento, sólo quiero irme y dormir un rato – se dio la vuelta y salió a toda prisa del lugar.

Kurt lo vio alejarse y poco después corrió tras él. Al salir del restaurante, el ojimiel estaba subiéndose a un taxi. Exhaló por la nariz y se dio la vuelta, entrando al local. Furioso se sentó frente a Sebastian.

\- ¿Qué le dijiste?

\- ¿Yo? Nada en particular. Estábamos conversando cosas de chicos, ya sabes y en eso llegaste y ya se puso todo raro. Creo que después de todo mi apreciación de que es un poco lunático no estaba errada.

\- Te conozco Smythe y sobre todo lo conozco a él y sé que algo hiciste o dijiste para que se pusiera así y quiero saber qué fue.

\- Lo único que te voy a decir es que ese niño está loco por ti.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Está perdidamente enamorado de ti.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! Se lo pregunté y me dijo que no y jamás me ha mentido. Blaine y yo tenemos un pacto de cero mentiras y total honestidad sin importar que.

\- Siempre hay una primera vez para todo y él te mintió.

\- No entiendo qué tiene que ver lo que estás diciendo con lo que ocurrió para que se fuera abruptamente y en ese estado, pero si le hiciste algo malo, te juro que…

\- Por amor a lo más sagrado Kurt, sólo ve tras él.

El ojiazul trató de regularizar su agitada respiración, se levantó y salió corriendo del lugar.


	7. Cap 7: Confrontación

**_* ValeriaAlejandra0_** Exacto! Blaine es muy transparente en cuanto a sus sentimientos.

Kurt parece que necesita una ayudadita o que le den agua de avispa, jajajaja.

Todo sobre Sebas y su relación con Kurt está a punto de descubrirse.

Blaine está totalmente enamorado, nadie lo puede negar. Sólo falta la reacción de Kurt.

 ** _* AdrianaBotero2_** DING! DING! DING! Muy buena percepción ;)

 ** _* lety bl_** La maratón todavía sigue, no te preocupes por eso.

Jajajajaja o por las buenas o por las malas jajajajaja. Así quién no, jajajajaja xD

Gracias amiga! Aquí otro capítulo =)

 ** _* vitoria_klaine_berry_** Sim, hoje há mais capítulos.

Estou escrevendo o mais rápido que eu puder.

 ** _* Andrea Luna_** Yay! Me emocina que les esté gustando tanto. Aquí la actualización ;)

 ** _* Emily Tobar Patiño_** Listo! Ya puedes leerlo C:

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 7:**

 **"** **Confrontación"**

* * *

.

Kurt llegó a casa de Blaine y luego de comprobar que no estaba ahí se preocupó. Tal vez el taxi había tomado otras calles y el camino se hizo más largo o quizá su amigo había decidido ir a otro lugar.

Sacó su teléfono para llamarlo cuando un taxi aparcó y el moreno se bajó, así que guardó su dispositivo en el bolsillo y espero a que abriera la puerta para acercarse a él.

\- Menos mal que llegaste.

\- ¡Rayos! Me hiciste asustar. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- Estoy tan preocupado por ti.

\- Te dije que quería estar solo.

\- Siempre hemos estado junto al otro en los momentos difíciles.

\- Hay ocasiones en las que necesitamos estar solos. Ahora vete.

\- No lo haré.

Blaine entró a la casa e intentó cerrar la puerta, pero Kurt era fuerte y muy ágil, así que logró acceder al hogar de los Anderson.

\- Déjame en paz. No quiero verte.

\- Tenemos que hablar sobre esto.

\- Lo único que quiero es darme un baño y dormir.

\- Está bien. Me voy a quedar aquí esperando a que te levantes. De seguro estarás más tranquilo y podremos hablar.

\- No tengo nada que decirte y no quiero escucharte.

\- ¿Por qué actúas como un niño caprichoso?

\- ¡No soy un niño! Tal vez no tenga tu edad, pero no soy un niño. Además 2 años no es una gran diferencia, maldita sea – espetó furioso.

\- Blaine, dime qué te ocurre por favor. Nunca te había visto comportarte así.

El moreno se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar alejándose del ojiazul mientras las lágrimas empezaban a brotar.

\- Sólo dime lo que ocurre. Sin importar qué tan grave sea, siempre estaré aquí para ti. Somos mejores amigos, eso no va a cambiar nunca.

Aquellas palabras sólo lograron hacer que el chico de ojos avellana incrementara su llanto. Kurt avanzó hacia él a paso veloz y lo sujetó por los brazos.

\- Suéltame – pronunció con la voz ahogada.

El castaño lo hizo darse la vuelta para que quedara frente a él – Blaine, dime por favor. No te guardes más eso que te está haciendo tanto daño.

El ojimiel no pudo contenerse, respirando agitadamente y con el corazón palpitando fuerte en su pecho, tomó el rostro de Kurt con ambas manos y lo besó. Sólo fue un roce de labios por dos segundos, pero tenía que hacerlo. Al separarse sus mejillas estaban bañadas por cientos de lágrimas – lo siento, sé que para ti sólo soy un amigo y siempre será así – se soltó del agarre y corrió en dirección de las escaleras.

Kurt estaba completamente atónito ante lo sucedido y fue cuando vio a su mejor amigo caer en las escaleras que reaccionó y corrió hacia él.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?

\- Sólo tropecé.

\- Déjame ayudarte.

\- No quiero. Yo puedo solo – al intentar levantarse profirió un quejido de dolor y el castaño lo atrapó antes de que volviera a caer.

\- Creo que te lastimaste – se inclinó para tomarlo entre sus brazos y alzarlo.

\- No, estás loco. Suéltame. ¡Qué haces! – lo empujaba.

\- Te ayudo, porque es obvio que no puedes subir hasta tu habitación.

Con un triste suspiro en medio del llanto, aceptó la ayuda porque sabía que realmente no podría subir y el pie le dolía mucho.

Al llegar a la habitación, depositó suavemente al ojimiel en la cama y le quitó los zapatos para luego desaparecer por varios minutos. Al regresar, le entregó un vaso con agua y varios pañuelos desechables.

\- Voy a revisarte, creo que te torciste el pie – se sentó en la cama, le sacó las medias y le subió el pantalón un poco.

Blaine decidió no luchar ni decir más nada. Optó por taparse el rostro con las manos y seguir llorando, aunque trataba de tranquilizarse.

\- Voy por hielo. Se te está inflamando el tobillo.

Cuando salió de la habitación, el ojimiel pegó un grito con todas sus fuerzas, agarró una de las almohadas y la aventó con fuerza hacia un lado, estrellándose contra una repisa y tumbando todo, lo que provocó un fuerte estruendo.

Kurt entró a toda prisa – ¿qué ocurrió? – Observó la almohada y las cosas en el suelo y sólo suspiró. Avanzó hacia la cama, le puso una pomada en el pie a Blaine y luego hielo. Después de eso se levantó y empezó a recoger las cosas que yacían esparcidas por todas partes.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, pero empezó a tranquilizarse, aunque no podía respirar por la nariz al estar completamente congestionada, lo que le hizo suponer que había llorado por un largo lapso.

Kurt estaba sentado en el filo de la cama con la mirada perdida. Era más que obvio que pensaba en algo.

\- Gracias – musitó el moreno – pero creo que deberías irte. Dejaste a tu novio solo y ha de estar esperándote.

El ojiazul lo miró por varios segundos – no hay ningún otro lugar en el que prefiera estar – Blaine sintió una ola de calor recorrerlo y arremolinarse en su estómago. No quiso hacerse ilusiones, sabía que Kurt sólo estaba preocupado por la escena que hizo y no iba a dejarlo solo hasta que alguien llegase a casa porque su pie lucía cada vez más hinchado.

\- ¿Por qué me mentiste?

\- No entiendo. ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Creo que deberías descansar un poco.

\- Me hiciste una pregunta, quiero saber a qué te refieres – lucía completamente serio y abatido, además de lo inflamado que estaba su rostro por tanto llorar.

Kurt dejó escapar el aliento que ni siquiera sabía que había estado conteniendo – Hace unos días cuando te pregunté si estabas enamorado de mí. Dijiste que no y que sólo me veías como tu amigo… Mentiste.

La respiración de Blaine se aceleró produciendo un pequeño dolor en el pecho ya que lo hacía por la boca. Sabía que seguir fingiendo ya no tenía sentido después de lo que dijo y sobretodo de aquel pequeño beso. Aunque tal vez podría fingir que estaba aturdido por el momento y… _"¿Realmente vas a continuar con esta farsa? Tal vez no tengas ninguna oportunidad con él, pero merece saber la verdad. Deja de ocultarte"._

\- Sí – responde en un susurro casi inaudible.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Te mentí – mordió su labio y trató de respirar. Era realmente difícil hacerlo, además su corazón estaba latiendo tan aprisa que estaba seguro de que tendría un infarto en cualquier momento.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque tenía miedo de decírtelo. Quería hacerlo, pero no sabía cuál sería tu reacción. Además, tienes novio.

\- No tengo novio.

\- ¿Terminaste con…

\- Nunca fuimos novios. Bueno, lo fuimos pero en una actividad del campamento. Después de eso Seb empezó a molestar con eso y a decirles a todos que estábamos juntos. Creo que se divertía viéndome desmentirlo.

En este caso, nunca pude decirte nada por la forma en la que se dieron las cosas.

\- ¡Oh! – es todo lo que pudo expresar. Pero entonces recordó las cosas que le dijo acerca de los besos y el sexo sintiendo un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo – Él habla muy convencido sobre…

Kurt lo interrumpió y se acercó más – cualquier cosa que Seb te dijo, es mentira.

\- Él habla con tanta seguridad de ustedes y…

\- ¿Vas a creerle a él o a mí?

Blaine bajó la cabeza y empezó a jugar con sus dedos – a ti – suspiró – Estuve pensando en algo y me di cuenta de que he actuado mal. Tal vez él no sea tu novio, pero vas a tenerlo y no puedo ir por ahí comportándome como lo he hecho porque no quiero causarte problemas ni perder tu amistad.

Sé que me ves como tu amigo, eso somos, y que probablemente jamás tendré una oportunidad contigo y sólo estuve creando historias románticas en mi mente, así que debo aprender a entender y… va a ser tan difícil, pero voy a intentarlo.

\- ¿Realmente estás enamorado de mí?

\- Lo estoy, muy enamorado y no puedo evitarlo, sólo sucedió. En los sentimientos no se manda aunque se quiera, pero te aseguro que no volveré a hacer nada que pueda poner en peligro nuestra amistad.

\- ¿Desde cuándo lo estás?

Con un suspiro tembloroso contestó – más de un año.

\- Wow! Eso es mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada?

\- ¿Estás enojado conmigo?

\- Lo estoy, me has estado mintiendo todas estas semanas.

\- Estaba tan asustado por tu reacción. No… no quiero perderte – sollozó – No puedo cambiar lo que siento por ti, pero no voy a volver a hacer nada que…

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase unos labios estaban presionando los suyos. Blaine abrió los ojos enormemente en sorpresa pero luego empezó a cerrarlos. _"Kurt me está besando… ¡Kurt me está besando!… ¡Oh! ¡Por Dios! ¡KURT ME ESTÁ BESANDO!"_ se separó asustado y lo miró pasmado.

El ojiazul le devolvió la mirada por unos segundos y volvió a juntar sus bocas. " _Sus labios son tan suaves… Esto es perfecto"_ pero una duda lo golpeó _"Kurt siente pena por mí"._

Colocó sus manos sobre el pecho del ojiazul y lo empujó suavemente para separarse – No quiero tu lástima. No tienes que hacer esto.

\- ¿Alguna vez he hecho algo por lástima o con lo que no esté de acuerdo?

El moreno negó con la cabeza. Entonces el ojiazul colocó sus manos a los costados del rostro del hermoso chico frente a él y lo volvió a besar. Segundos después, éste volvió a separarse – yo… no… ni siquiera sé besar.

\- Sólo déjate llevar por lo que sientes.


	8. Cap 8: Mis Sentimientos

_Hemos llegado al último capítulo de este maratón._

 _Gracias a quienes estuvieron a lo largo de este día leyendo, comentando por cualquiera de los medios, emocionándose, riendo, llorando y viviendo junto a nuestros chicos estos mágicos momentos._

 _Gracias también a quienes no pueden comentar pero siguen leyendo y dando favoritos._

 _Todo esto es por y para ustedes._

 _PD._

 _En la próxima actualización responderé todos los reviews que quedan pendientes ;)_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 8:**

 **"** **Mis Sentimientos"**

* * *

Los labios de Kurt eran dulces y se movían sobre los de Blaine en pequeños círculos marcando un ritmo que el ojimiel trataba de imitar y no tardó en igualar. Entonces el ojiazul movió su boca en otra dirección, abriéndola ligeramente, besando con ternura y deslizando sus labios suavemente.

Sus manos acariciando el rostro de Blaine de forma delicada, disfrutando del calor de la magnífica piel bronceada contra sus dedos.

El moreno se separó por un instante – lo siento, mi nariz sigue un poco congestionada y me cuesta respirar.

Las manos de Kurt seguían acunando su rostro – Tranquilo, entiendo – volvió a acercarse y capturó el labio inferior de Blaine, succionándolo suavemente y deleitándose con su sabor – tus labios son perfectos – susurró en el beso, y eso mandó una corriente a la espina dorsal del ojimiel.

Las blancas manos se deslizaron hacia los hombros del chico hasta envolverlo con un brazo y empezar a inclinarlo hacia tras.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó un poco asustado.

\- Para que puedas respirar mejor – lo guía hacia abajo hasta dejarlo completamente acostado.

Kurt estaba siendo muy delicado en lo que hacía, como si le diera tiempo de acostumbrarse a lo que estaba ocurriendo y Blaine quería llorar al sentirse tan amado. Nunca había tenido una mejor sensación y jamás creyó que podría experimentar tantas cosas hermosas en un beso. Esto era mejor que cualquier cosa que se hubiese imaginado.

Sintió que le faltaba el aire nuevamente, pero ya no le importó, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Kurt y no quería dejar de besarlo, nunca.

De pronto se preguntó si realmente lo estaba haciendo bien, jamás había besado a nadie y no sabía si Kurt lo está disfrutando tanto como él. Entonces un suspiro acompañado de varios gemidos salió del ojiazul como si supiese en lo que estaba pensando y le respondiese.

Esta vez es el castaño quien se separó para respirar y luego retomó el beso abriendo la boca sólo un poco y recorriendo con la lengua los labios de Blaine, lo cual siguió enviando descargas eléctricas por todas partes. Con pequeñas mordidas le pidió acceso a su boca y el ojimiel no dudó en dárselo.

Sus lenguas se encontraron por primera vez y la sensación era tan fuerte que Blaine jadeó al instante provocando que Kurt profundizara más el beso. El ojimiel se atemorizó por un segundo porque sintió que se iba a ahogar, sin embargo se obligó a relajarse y terminó disfrutándolo plenamente.

Finalmente se separaron y los dos tenían los labios preciosamente hinchados y rojos. Lo cual era una visión perfecta y Blaine se permitió acariciar el rostro de Kurt hasta que su mente jugó en su contra y los recuerdos lo golpearon traicioneramente.

\- ¿Por qué me besaste?

\- ¿Ah?

\- Dijiste que sólo soy tu amigo y que siempre sería así.

Respiró varias veces y se sentó – te dije que eres mi mejor amigo y es la verdad, lo eres y lo vas a ser siempre, eso no ha cambiado.

\- Dijiste que me amabas y luego recalcaste que como amigos y me diste esta pulsera y luego la canción y después – sollozó – y ahora me besas de esta forma y no sé qué pensar, estoy muy confundido porque…

Kurt suspiró – ven – lo tomó de la mano para hacerlo sentar – ¿Recuerdas que el día de tu cumpleaños te comenté que tenía algo importante que decirte y darte una sorpresa?

\- Sí.

\- Bueno, la sorpresa ya te la di, pero nunca pude decirte lo que quería por las circunstancias.

\- Las circunstancias – repitió temeroso.

\- En tu cumpleaños saliste corriendo. Luego el día que te di la pulsera, al terminar la canción pensaba decírtelo, pero también te fuiste corriendo. Esperé a que salieras del baño y estaba dispuesto a expresarte lo que sentía, pero me dijiste que sólo me veías como amigo y que jamás sería diferente, entonces consideré que ya no tenía caso.

\- ¿Y lo que me ibas a decir era?

\- Que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti.

La boca de Blaine se abrió por la impresión. Estaba totalmente pasmado y permaneció así hasta que fue capaz de articular unas palabras – tres veces.

\- Perdón, ¿qué?

\- Tres veces trataste de decirme acerca de tus sentimientos hacia mí y las tres veces lo arruiné – bufó – Soy un cobarde que no te merece.

\- ¡Whoa! Detén tu tren ahí porque no me gusta hacia dónde va. No eres ningún cobarde Blaine.

\- Las tres veces huí. La primera te grité y me fui corriendo, la segunda te dije que me sentía mal y también me fui corriendo, y la tercera aunque no lo hice físicamente, huí alejándome con esa mentira que te dije.

\- Cuando te pregunté por qué no me habías dicho lo que sentías me respondiste que era porque estabas asustado, ¿cierto?

\- Lo estaba, mucho.

\- Estar asustado no te convierte en un cobarde. Todos nos asustamos en algún momento. Que te fueras de esa forma se debió en parte a tu temor y también a que estabas herido – el moreno arqueó una ceja – Sí, herido porque creías que yo estaba con Seb y que nunca me fijaría en ti. Así que no puedo juzgarte.

Yo también tenía miedo de decirte lo que siento y tuve varias oportunidades para hacerlo, sin embargo me quedé callado.

\- ¿A qué le tenías miedo?

\- A tu reacción. A que no quisieras nada conmigo y prefirieras a alguien de tu edad. Sí, ya sé, me lo dijiste, dos años no son prácticamente nada, pero por alguna razón temí tu rechazo.

Temí que pudiera arruinar nuestra amistad de algún modo. Somos mejores amigos, los mejores del mundo, pero oye… me enamoré de mi mejor amigo. ¿No te suena conocido?

Blaine soltó una pequeña risa y el corazón de Kurt rebotó en su pecho. Él amaba todas y cada una de las risas del ojimiel, porque tenía toda una gama de ellas y eran completamente adorables para él.

\- ¿Por qué no sólo lo dijiste?

\- ¿Tú por qué no sólo lo dijiste?

\- Kurt, tú eres el mayor aquí, se supone que eres más maduro – dijo con una sonrisa tímida y bajando la cabeza para observar su mano descasando sobre el colchón, porque la otra seguía siendo sostenida por el castaño.

\- Buen punto, pero la edad no da la madurez, ¿sabes? Además, tú eres muy maduro para tu edad.

\- Creo que ambos todavía somos inmaduros en muchos aspectos – los dos sonrieron – ¿Entonces?

\- Entonces pasa que estoy enamorado de ti Blaine Anderson y tú estás enamorado de mí, ¿cierto?

\- Mucho.

\- ¿Qué tanto?

\- Más de lo que alguna vez puedas imaginarte.

\- Mmm, eso tendría que comprobarlo.

\- ¿Cómo?

Le besó la mano antes de soltarla y acunarle el rostro para fundirse en un beso.

Blaine se aferró a la espalda del ojiazul como si temiese que todo fuera un sueño del que iba a despertar, pero no lo era, lo que estaba sucediendo era real y la felicidad que experimentaba era tal que no le cabía en el cuerpo y sentía que iba a estallar.

Estar enamorado de una persona que a su vez estaba enamorada de él era la mejor sensación del mundo y que esa persona fuese su mejor amigo era como un sueño vuelto realidad.

Kurt deslizó su mano por el cuello de Blaine y le besó la frente, la nariz, las mejillas, la barbilla y regresó a sus labios. Sus ojos se encontraron y el castaño empezó a recostar nuevamente al moreno logrando que se ruborizara bajo su mirada.

Sin apartar sus ojos el uno del otro sonrieron – Estoy muy enamorado de ti Kurt.

\- Yo estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti Blaine – enterró el rostro en los oscuros rizos aspirando su aroma, recorriendo con la nariz los costados del menor produciendo que se estremeciera.

Bajó un poco más y aspiró la fragancia del delicado cuello, el cual empezó a besar para posteriormente rozar con los dientes, provocando en el ojimiel lo más dulces gemidos. Siguió besando y succionando suavemente hasta que se dio cuenta de que era demasiado. Todo esto era nuevo para Blaine y no quería ir más allá y asustarlo, aunque parecía que realmente lo estaba disfrutando.

Empezó a subir para volver a unir sus labios en un beso romántico, dulce pero a la vez algo pasional. Había soñado por mucho tiempo besar así al chico que tanto adoraba y no quería separar sus bocas nunca.

Por su parte, Blaine sentía lo mismo. Ahora que sabía lo que era besar y ser besado con ese amor y esa entrega, estaba seguro que jamás tendría suficiente de los labios de Kurt.

La falta de aire se hizo presente a pesar de que ambos chicos se esforzaron por ignorarla y se vieron forzados a separarse y respirar profundamente para luego continuar en su maravillosa labor hasta que el ojimiel pronunció un "te amo" que obligó al castaño a detener el beso y observarlo.

Al ocurrir esto Blaine sólo esperaba no haberlo estropeado, pero él amaba a Kurt y no pudo evitar decirlo. Ahora estaba expectante a lo que éste expusiera, sin embargo no pronunció ni una sola palabra, así que al notar que el silencio continuaba sólo lo dijo…

\- Estoy enamorado de ti y sí, te amo – no sabía si era correcto decirlo, pero no quería volver a ocultar sus sentimientos.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que me amas?

La pregunta lo sorprendió, sin embargo contestó con firmeza – Totalmente seguro, te amo con todas mis fuerzas. ¿Y tú? – se atrevió a preguntar.

\- Sabes que estoy enamorado de ti.

\- Sí, lo sé Kurt y si sólo dices que me quieres está…

\- Creo que tú y yo ya pasamos la etapa del "te quiero" hace tiempo – le sonrió dulcemente – Te amo Blaine.

Tres palabras que hicieron latir con fuerza el corazón del moreno al escucharlas. Tres palabras que hicieron latir con fuerza el corazón del castaño al pronunciarlas. Ojos avellana y ojos azules mirándose con adoración. Dos pares de labios que sonrieron felices y se fundieron en el más sublime de los besos.


	9. Cap 9: Todo Esto Es Nuevo

**_El internet sigue fallando terriblemente y no me permitió ayer publicar, pero aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de esta actualización doble. Espero poder publicar el segundo antes de quedarme sin señal nuevamente._**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 9:**

 **"** **Todo Esto Es Nuevo"**

* * *

.

Blaine despertó con una sensación de alegría inigualable, cuando se iba a mover se dio cuenta de que unos brazos lo rodeaban y sonrió al instante. Abrió los ojos y contempló a Kurt todavía durmiendo.

No era la primera vez que ellos compartían una cama, pero era la primera vez que habían dormido abrazados, y saber que la razón de aquello era que su mejor amigo lo amaba hacía que su corazón latiese a toda prisa.

Empezó a repartir besos muy suaves por todo el hermoso rostro que tanto le fascinaba hasta que sintió que aquellos brazos que lo rodeaban lo apretaron.

\- Lo siento, no quise despertarte.

\- Es un hermoso despertar. Ven aquí – dirigió una mano hacia su rostro.

\- ¡Oh! Pero el aliento de la mañana.

\- No me importa, sólo ven – juntó sus labios en un dulce y largo beso – te amo – dijo al separarse.

\- También te amo Kurt – los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos – Te amo – le susurró en el oído y escondió su rostro en el cuello del castaño.

\- ¿Qué tanto?

\- Mucho. Con todo mi corazón.

Kurt le acarició el rostro y él movió la cabeza para encontrar que le estaba sonriendo tan ampliamente que su corazón latió aceleradamente y le devolvió la sonrisa de inmediato.

\- Eres divino Blaine, me encanta tu ternura, es una de las cosas que más amo de ti.

Ambos estaban sobre sus costados mirándose de frente, con sus cuerpos tan cerca, los corazones acelerados y la alegría rebosando.

El ojiazul se acercó hasta unir su boca con la de Blaine y empezó a degustar el sabor de sus labios e inundarse con el mar de sensaciones que le producía. Fue profundizando poco a poco hasta perderse totalmente en aquella ambrosía.

Luego de una larga sesión de besos, estaban tomados de la mano con sus dedos entrelazados.

\- Todavía no creo que esto esté pasando. Lo soñé tantas veces, pero nunca estuve seguro de si pudiese suceder.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Primero por lo de los años. Tu primer novio era de tu edad y el segundo era mayor – suspiró – y como soy menor que tú y me sueles decir bebé – hizo una pequeña mueca.

\- No me importa lo de la edad Blaine, y cuando te digo bebé es sólo una expresión de cariño, no es por pensar que eres un bebé realmente, pero si no te gusta, no te volveré a decir así.

\- Mmm, creo que sí me gusta.

Kurt lo tomó por la barbilla y lo besó durante un largo tiempo – te amó bebé.

El ojimiel sonrió – definitivamente me gusta.

\- Y a mí me gusta ver cuando sonríes de esa forma – le besó la frente – ¿Cuál es la segunda?

\- ¿La segunda qué?

\- Cuando empezaste a decirme las razones, enumeraste primero la edad, entonces tiene que haber más.

\- ¡Oh! Sí, es verdad – se mordió el labio – Bueno, es que los chicos con los que has salido han sido muy atractivos… y yo…

\- No te atrevas a decir que no eres atractivo, porque eso no es cierto, siempre te digo lo guapo y sexy que eres, además tu cuerpo se está desarrollando de una forma increíble. Todo tú eres magnífico.

\- ¿Realmente crees que soy atractivo? Yo sé que me decías cumplidos, pero eran como amigos.

\- ¿Estás bromeando? Eres tan hermoso de pies a cabeza, atractivo es poco decir. Blaine, eres maravilloso en todos los sentidos y me gustas, me encantas, me fascinas.

Su voz y sus ojos evidenciaban la convicción en sus palabras y el ojimiel sonrió avergonzado, soltando un pequeño suspiro – Kurt, tú eres hermoso y perfecto.

\- ¿Confías en mí?

\- Sabes que sí.

\- Bien, entonces confía cuando te digo que eres realmente precioso y sublime – le besó las mejillas – y no voy a dejar de demostrártelo todos los días – le susurró en la oreja y volvió a besarlo.

 **кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

El día había transcurrido entre tomar el sol junto a la piscina, mientras tenían sus manos entrelazadas y se besaban por momentos. Preparar la comida y besarse, ver una película acurrucados y juntar sus labios, escuchar música y degustar con sus bocas el sabor del otro.

Besos, besos y más besos de toda clase es lo que más ocurrió. Ahora que sabían cómo era besar al otro, se había convertido en su actividad favorita y no dejaban de hacerlo en cada oportunidad.

Blaine estaba sentado en la cama, con la espalda apoyada en la cabecera y las piernas extendidas. Kurt tenía la cabeza sobre las piernas del ojimiel y leía un libro en voz alta. Leer era una de las actividades que compartían y siempre se turnaban para hacerlo para los dos.

El moreno le acariciaba el cabello mientras lo escuchaba atento y sonreía.

Al terminar el capítulo, el ojiazul cerró el libro y miró hacia arriba, encontrándose con los hermosos ojos que lo contemplaban y los dos sonrieron.

\- Kurt – se inclinó hacia abajo y le besó los labios por unos segundos para luego enderezare – ¿quieres ser mi novio?

\- Blaine – dijo dulcemente.

\- No hemos establecido nuestra situación, sólo que nos amamos – hizo una pequeña pausa – Quiero que seas mi novio, ¿aceptas?

El castaño se sentó de inmediato y colocó sus manos suavemente detrás del cuello del ojimiel – claro que quiero ser tu novio – lo atrajo hacia él y unió sus labios. Luego de varios minutos empezó a profundizar el beso y Blaine se aferró a sus bíceps mientras se perdía en el momento.

Fue acomodando al ojimiel hasta dejarlo totalmente acostado y se colocó encima de él, sus labios jamás se separaron ni tampoco dejaron de mirarse. El beso fue adquiriendo toda una gama de sabores y tonalidades, volviéndose por momentos dulce hasta que empezaba a convertirse en apasionado, se tornaba suave y después acelerado, produciendo olas intensas de calor entre ellos.

Kurt comenzó a acariciar lentamente por los costados a Blaine mientras besaba su cuello y ondulaba su cuerpo sobre él, haciéndolo temblar ante aquellas sensaciones que eran totalmente nuevas – eres tan hermoso y te amo tanto – le susurró al moreno mientras besaba sus labios antes de regresar al cuello.

Todo lo que el ojimiel estaba sintiendo era tan fuerte que empujó ligeramente al castaño para apartarlo y éste lo miró con incertidumbre.

\- Lo lamento Kurt, es que – su respiración era muy agitada y su voz entrecortada – lo que pasa es… – no quería ser visto como un niño sin experiencia, cuando era evidente que el ojiazul la tenía, pero esa era la verdad, Kurt era su primer todo, nunca había palpado tal escala de emociones, las sensaciones eran nuevas, la forma en la que su cuerpo estaba respondiendo también lo era. Y estaba feliz de vivir esa nueva etapa junto al chico al que amaba, pero se sentía algo torpe, además de que no sabía cómo controlar ese calor que lo quemaba y lo tenía tan agitado.

\- ¿Qué ocurre bebé?

 _"_ _Bebé, no quiero que me veas de esa forma"_ Nada, sólo necesitaba un poco de aire.

\- ¿Seguro? Recuerda que jamás nos mentimos.

\- Te amo y estoy nervioso por eso – pasó sus dedos tímidamente por el costado de Kurt y subió hasta su pecho.

\- Bien – dijo con una sonrisa traviesa – volviendo a besarlo, haciendo que sus lenguas se encuentren produciendo un dulce gemido. Juntó nuevamente sus pechos y lo llevó hacia atrás tornando el beso en uno más fuerte e intenso.

El ojimiel suspiraba ante lo increíble que se sentían los besos y se aferró a la espalda del castaño hasta que éste volvió a instalarse en su cuello y acariciarlo. Un sentimiento de angustia e inexperiencia lo invadió al punto de estar totalmente indefenso y vulnerable – Kurt…

\- Blaine… – respondió entre un jadeo – he esperado durante tanto tiempo por este momento – Sus labios se deslizaron hasta la clavícula del chico menor rozándola suavemente con los dientes.

\- Por favor… Kurt… detente… ¡Kurt!

\- ¿Qué ocurre? Dime por favor.

\- Vamos muy rápido.

\- ¿Muy rápido? Sólo nos estamos besando.

\- Lo siento, es que nunca había sentido estas cosas y no sé cómo…

\- Oh Blaine soy yo quien lo lamenta. No quise asustarte – se quitó de encima – Claro que esto es nuevo para ti y ayer procuré ser cuidadoso, pero hoy sólo me dejé llevar y no estuvo bien.

\- Mira, entiendo cómo va lo del sexo, pero creo que es muy pronto y…

\- Blaine no. No te estaba llevando hacia ese lado. Sólo eran besos y pequeñas caricias, pero no iba a ir más allá. También creo que sería muy apresurado dar ese paso.

\- ¡Oh! Entonces así es como son las cosas con los novios, esa clase de besos y… Me siento tan tonto. Quién sabe lo que estarás pensando de mí.

\- Lo único que pienso de ti es que eres maravilloso y en verdad lamento haberte hecho sentir incómodo.

\- Me estoy comportando como un niño asustadizo y odio eso. Quiero demostrarte que soy grande y maduro, sin embargo actúo de otra forma.

\- No tienes nada que demostrarme y mucho menos tienes que forzarte a nada. Eres hermoso y perfecto tal como eres. Te amo, me encantas y es eso justamente lo que me llevó a perderme mientras te besaba.

\- Yo…

\- Sólo dime. Recuerda que seguimos siendo mejores amigos y podemos hablar de todo.

\- Lo que estoy sintiendo, ¿es normal?

\- ¿Qué sientes?

\- Es como una corriente eléctrica muy fuerte recorriéndome, mis manos tiemblan, el corazón me late demasiado rápido. Hay muchas sensaciones en diferentes partes de mi cuerpo – se sonrojó por completo.

\- Todo eso es normal. No hay nada malo en ello.

\- Pero es muy fuerte.

\- Eso es estar excitado. ¡Oh Dios! Ayer recién diste tu primer beso, claro que no estabas listo para esto. Lo lamento tanto en verdad. Debió ser mortificante para ti.

\- No lo fue, me gustó aunque no voy a negar que me asustó un poco. También me asustó no saber qué hacer exactamente.

\- Lo que hacías era perfecto. Pero vamos a ir más despacio hasta que te acostumbres y te sientas a gusto, enton…

\- ¡No! Quiero que actúes como lo harías con cualquier novio. Deja de verme como a un niño.

\- Tú deja de decir que te veo como a un niño – acunó su rostro con ambas manos – porque si te viera de esa forma, no podría haberte besado como lo hice ni me hubiera perdido por completo – lo besó suavemente hasta que Blaine lo rodeó con sus brazos y le acarició la espalda.

\- Cariño, ya llegamos – dijo la mujer de forma alegre – te trajimos… – los padres del chico de cabello rizado observaron la escena al entrar a la habitación – ¡Blaine! ¡Kurt! ¿Qué están haciendo?

Los dos adolescentes saltaron asustados, pues habían estado tan concentrados que no habían escuchado nada.

\- Queremos una explicación en este momento – expresó el Sr. Anderson.


	10. Cap 10: Sintiéndote

El internet... el internet... ¡Qué cosa tan inestable! =/

Aquí tienen el segundo capítulo. Disfruten C:

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 10:**

 **"** **Sintiéndote"**

* * *

.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

\- La pregunta es ¿por qué tú y Kurt se estaban besando?

\- ¡Mamá!

\- Pam, James – sujetó la mano del ojimiel firmemente entre la suya – Blaine y yo somos novios.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Ya era tiempo de que pasara! – expresó el papá emocionado.

\- ¡Estamos felices por ustedes! – continuó su esposa con una gran sonrisa.

\- Ya se estaban tardando demasiado.

\- ¡Papá!

\- Blaine, no era ningún secreto que estaban enamorados. Los dos eran tan obvios y sabíamos que era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que estuviesen juntos.

\- ¡Oh! – dijo Kurt con la cara roja.

Pam rió – creo que ustedes eran los únicos que no se daban cuenta lo que sentían el uno por el otro, porque para los demás era tan evidente.

Luego de bromear y avergonzar a la joven pareja durante varios minutos, el matrimonio salió de la habitación, invitando a Kurt a cenar y prohibiéndoles cerrar la puerta nunca más. Blaine protestó alegando que muchas veces estuvieron a puerta cerrada a lo que Pam respondió que antes no los habían encontrado con los labios tan hinchados y rojos.

 **кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

Al día siguiente el ojiazul llegó a casa de su mejor amigo y novio luego de que sus padres se hubieren ido al trabajo.

Luego de desayunar se instalaron en la sala a ver un programa que a los dos les encantaba, pero por primera vez el televisor estuvo encendido sin que nadie le prestase atención, pues ambos chicos yacían acostados en el gran sofá besándose.

Una hora más tarde sus amigas aparecieron de improviso y se quedaron con ellos todo el día. Kurt y Blaine trataban de disimular, pero las miradas que se daban y las sonrisitas nerviosas los delataron, así que tuvieron que contarles a las chicas que eran novios y ellas gritaron emocionadas, felicitándolos y diciéndoles que por fin se habían dado cuenta y los dos rodaron los ojos.

Salieron al centro comercial a divertirse y a comer. Al momento de separarse, las chicas se despidieron y ellos fueron a casa del ojiazul pues querían darles la noticia a sus papás sobre el noviazgo.

Cabe resaltar que ellos tampoco se sorprendieron por el acontecimiento y los felicitaron emocionados. Esta vez fue el turno de Blaine de quedarse a cenar en casa de su novio junto a su familia y compartieron una hermosa velada.

El fin de semana las dos familias se reunieron, como lo habían hecho en tantas ocasiones, y celebraron el noviazgo de sus hijos.

Los Hummel estaban felices porque Blaine era todo lo que deseaban para su hijo. Por su parte los Anderson estaban igual de dichosos porque Kurt era lo que habían soñado para su pequeño.

Y los dos chicos no podían estar más agradecidos de que sus familias los apoyaran de esa forma y que estuviesen celebrando junto a ellos.

 **кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

El tiempo había transcurrido rápido y la joven pareja estaba celebrando su primer mes de ser novios.

Días atrás Blaine había estado observando su pulsera con adoración y acariciando los _te amo_ grabados en diferentes idiomas. Quería darle a Kurt algo especial y luego de pensarlo mucho, decidió que le escribiría una canción.

El castaño había hecho la pulsera con sus propias manos y él iba a trabajar en esa canción y en algo más que luego se le ocurrió.

\- Te amo – dijo el castaño mientras abrazaba por detrás a su novio y apoyaba la barbilla en su hombro – estoy tan feliz de que estemos cumpliendo un mes juntos.

\- Yo también estoy feliz. Todo esto parece tan irreal a veces.

\- Lo sé, pero es real, una hermosa y maravillosa realidad. Tengo al novio más hermoso, divino y dulce del mundo – le besó el cuello suavemente haciéndolo estremecer.

\- Te amo Kurt – dijo en medio de un suave gemido cuando el ojiazul succionó en ese punto que tanto le gustaba.

Esa clase de besos y pequeñas caricias era lo que habían avanzado con confianza y seguridad durante ese mes y ambos estaban bien con eso.

Con un suspiro se separó del cuello de su novio antes de que no pudiera detenerse y se dejara llevar – vamos a comer.

\- Sí – fue lo único que pudo responder porque todavía estaba aturdido por las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo.

Luego de que terminaron, Blaine lo tomó de la mano – hay algo que preparé para ti y quiero dártelo ahora – lo llevó hacia el salón donde estaba el piano. Había un asiento preparado ahí, frente a un proyector en la pared.

Una vez que Kurt estuvo sentado, el moreno encendió el aparato, el cual mostraba una edición con fragmentos de videos de ellos desde que se volvieron amigos y los diferentes momentos que habían compartido a lo largo de los años, así como muchas fotos que se habían tomado juntos desde que eran novios.

El corazón del ojiazul latía tan fuerte y su garganta estaba cerrada con un nudo que le dificultaba pasar la saliva. Y de pronto se estremeció al escuchar el piano a un costado, volteó y vio a Blaine tocando – esta canción la escribí para ti con todo mi corazón – le sonrió y empezó a cantar.

Entonces lo entendió, la canción era el fondo musical de la proyección que estaba viendo y se le erizó la piel por completo.

Tantos recuerdos, tantos momentos juntos, todo empezó como una hermosa amistad y había terminado años después en un maravilloso noviazgo. Se obligó a tranquilizar su mente para poderle prestar atención a lo que decía la canción.

.

 _Toma mi mano_

 _Vamos a caminar un rato,_

 _Vamos a hablar un instante_

 _Siente mi amor,_

 _Siempre ahí a tu lado._

 _._

 _Eres el único_

 _Al que atesoro más que nada._

 _._

 _Te amo más de lo que nunca sabrás_

 _Te amo más de lo que nunca verás_

 _Más de lo que mi corazón nunca pudo mostrar_

 _Te amo más de lo que nunca sabrás._

.

El video terminó con dos fotos de ellos, cada una ocupaba la mitad de la pantalla. La primera los mostraba cuando tenían 12 y 14 años, ambos se estaban mirando mientras sonreían. Esa fue su primera foto juntos y había sido tomada por Pam al parecerle adorable la forma como se divertían por una travesura que habían hecho.

La segunda era de hacía una semana atrás, estaban sentados sobre una toalla con las manos entrelazadas mientras se besaban. Esa foto se las había tomado su amiga Tina sin que ellos supieran y luego se las había dado como recuerdo del fin de semana en la playa.

Kurt pasaba sus ojos de la una foto a la otra y varias lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el ojimiel sentándose a su lado y colocando su mano sobre una de las de su novio.

El castaño giró la cabeza para mirarlo – esto es lo más hermoso que alguien me ha dado. Y me refiero a todo, el video con nuestros momentos, la canción que me escribiste, que tocaras el piano – suspiró – Tú, Blaine, tú eres todo lo que siempre quise en mi vida y más.

Una lágrima trazó su camino terminando en la comisura de la boca – te amo con todas mis fuerzas y te voy a amor por el resto de mi vida.

Blaine se acercó, besó el camino que la lágrima había dejado marcado, puso sus manos sobre el pálido rostro sosteniéndolo con amor y suavidad y juntó sus labios en medio de un _eres el amor de mi vida._

El beso fue suave, dulce, lleno de amor y romanticismo. Los dos estaban convencidos que a pesar de ser tan jóvenes, habían encontrado a la persona con la que querían pasar el resto de sus vidas.

\- ¿Desde cuándo sientes esto por mí? – Blaine había querido preguntar desde hace mucho y sólo decidió que era el momento de hacerlo. Quería saber y el único que podía responderle eso era Kurt – ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

\- ¿A qué viene eso?

\- Recuerdo que salías con Kenny y después nunca más lo vi y ahora me amas.

\- Eso fue hace un año y dejé de salir con él justamente porque me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ti. Y no te amo ahora, siempre lo he hecho, aunque antes era de una forma diferente pero día a día el sentimiento fue cambiando.

\- ¿Entonces llevas un año enamorado de mí? ¡Wow! – sonrió ampliamente – Te amo mucho, sabes.

\- Claro que lo sé y ni siquiera necesitas decirlo porque puedo verlo en tus ojos, puedo sentirlo en tus besos, en tus manos cuando me acarician o cuando tus dedos se entrelazan con las míos.

Blaine suspiró y abrazó fuertemente a su novio, reposando su cabeza en el hombro de éste.

 **кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

Kurt estaba acostado recordando lo perfecto que había sido su día junto a Blaine, cada segundo compartido, el video, la canción en el piano, las miradas, las sonrisas, los besos, incluso habían avanzado en el nivel de las caricias.

Empezó a sonreír mientras suspiraba. Cuando conoció a Blaine jamás se hubiera imaginado que iban a terminar siendo novios y tal vez en el futuro, mucho más que eso.

Un golpeteo incesante en el vidrio lo sacó de su ensoñación haciéndolo sentarse automáticamente. Miró hacia un costado y vio a contra luz la sombra de alguien agachado tratando de abrir la ventana.

Su corazón se aceleró y se levantó despacio de la cama procurando no hacer ningún ruido. Camino sigilosamente y empezó a mover la fina cortina que reflejaba gracias a la luz de la luna, la sombra de la persona que estaba del otro lado.

La ventana estaba siendo abierta cuando Kurt deslizó la cortina por completo hacia un lado, quedando de frente al intruso.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí a esta hora?

Una brillante sonrisa resplandeció – no podía dormir y estaba seguro que tú tampoco – terminó de abrir la ventana e ingresó a la habitación.

\- Afortunadamente hay una rama de ese árbol que da hacia aquí – le sonrió cálidamente.

\- Muy afortunadamente – tomó el rostro de su novio entre sus manos y lo besó con fervor.

\- Estás helado.

\- Hace frío allá afuera. Aquí porque tienes puesta la calefacción no lo sientes.

\- Estás temblando, pero yo puedo calentarte – lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo envolviéndolo con sus brazos mientras se volvían a besar – El ósculo fue interrumpido por la ráfaga que entró haciéndolos estremecer.

Se soltaron y Kurt cerró la ventana mientras Blaine se aseguró que la puerta estuviese cerrada con llave.

\- Así que mi hermoso novio no podía dormir y decidió venir en medio de una fría noche a buscarme. ¿Cómo pudiste tan siquiera pedalear? Está helando.

\- Mi bicicleta está dañada.

\- ¿Cómo viniste?

\- Caminando.

\- Blaine, ¡cómo se te ocurre! Pudo darte una pulmonía o algo al exponerte de esa forma. Son 10 minutos a pie de tu casa a la mía, lo cual no es mucho, pero con el frío que está haciendo es demasiado tiempo para estar expuesto.

\- No te enojes… yo… es que… quería verte.

\- ¡Cómo no me voy a enojar si cometes semejante imprudencia!

\- Estoy abrigado.

\- Igual Blaine – su mirada de enojo se suavizó al ver como la gran sonrisa que el ojimiel había tenido hasta hace poco había desaparecido por completo, siendo remplazada por un ceño fruncido y los ojos fijos en el suelo. Suspiró y se acercó a él acariciándole el rostro – no quiero que te vayas a enfermar – susurró en un tono suave y besó su frente.

No quise enojarme, pero es que ¿en qué estabas pensando al hacer eso?

\- No podía dormir y quería verte.

\- ¡Dios! Eres demasiado adorable para tu bien – lo tomó de la barbilla haciendo que eleve la mirada – ahora tengo que encargarme de calentarte para que no te enfermes – le besó suavemente los labios – dame esa chaqueta.

Blaine empezó a abrirla para quitársela.

\- Sácate esos zapatos y métete debajo del cobertor. Enseguida regreso – antes de que el adolescente pudiera decir algo, el castaño había salido de la habitación.

Blaine estaba acostado en la cama, cubierto hasta el cuello. La verdad tenía mucho más frío del que trataba de aparentar. La puerta se abrió pero él no volteó a ver, sólo esperó aunque algo impaciente.

Kurt se sentó en la cama – toma esto cariño, te va a ayudar – el moreno lo miró y vio que tenía una taza en la mano – es chocolate caliente, con una ramita de canela como te gusta.

El ojimiel se sentó de inmediato y sujetó la taza con ambas manos. Ese calor se sentía muy bien y suspiró. Mientras bebía el contenido, Kurt empezó a acariciarle los rizos y le dedicó una sonrisa.

\- ¡Estuvo delicioso! Gracias – sonrió.

\- De nada bebé. Ahora vamos a acostarnos, salvo que quieras hacer otra cosa.

\- No, acostarnos está bien.

El ojiazul se metió bajo el cobertor y abrió los brazos. Blaine enseguida se acomodó abrazando fuerte el cuerpo de su novio mientras éste lo apegaba más a él.

\- Hueles delicioso – aspiró el aroma por unos segundos – ¡Hey! todavía estás frío. Tenemos que solucionarlo en este momento – empezó a besarlo despacio y poco a poco fue profundizando.

Todo era tan perfecto, la forma en que sus labios encajaban, el sabor de sus bocas, la manera en la que sus lenguas se deslizaban, el calor que emanaban sus cuerpos, las caricias que sus manos prodigaban.

Blaine sonrió en el beso y comenzó a deslizar su mano por la espalda del ojiazul, llevaba un par de minutos haciéndolo cuando decidió meterla por debajo del pijama tocando por primera vez su piel.

Kurt suspiró al contacto y continuó besando, bajando hacia el cuello. Deslizó la palma de su mano por debajo de la camiseta de algodón de Blaine, recorriendo todo el pecho y descendiendo hasta el estómago.

Era la primera vez que se tocaban por debajo de la ropa y las sensaciones eran un millón de veces más fuertes que lo que habían experimentado antes.

Separándose del beso, Kurt miró fijamente a su novio – ¿puedo? – preguntó levantando un poco la camiseta y Blaine asintió, así que se la fue quitando lentamente y la lanzó a un lado.

El moreno empezó a desabrochar los botones del pijama, deteniéndose para mirar a los ojos al castaño en busca de alguna señal. Cuando éste le sonrió, continuó hasta haberle quitado la prenda.

Se habían visto casi desnudos cientos de veces, pero esta vez era diferente. Ambos contemplaban el pecho descubierto del otro y se permitieron besar, tocar, acariciar y adorar cada milímetro de piel expuesta.

.

.

* * *

Cuando el internet vuelva a ser estable responderé todos los reviews que están pendientes más los nuevos. Ahora voy a intentar publicar los capítulos del maratón de _TCCTV_ antes de quedarme sin señal nuevamente ;)


	11. Cap 11: Descubriendo

**_* Emily Tobar Patiño_** Los papás los encontraron con las manos en la masa.

 ** _* Yamii Leguizamon_** Son divinos C: Los papás de Blaine los descubrieron...

 ** _* Soledad Rodriguez_** Ellos dos destilan amor y dulzura a cada paso que dan *-*

 ** _* jeny_ ** Así es! Blaine es romántico y muy cariñoso.

 ** _* hummelandersonsmythe_** Y se pondrá más hot!

 _ *** Georgi G**_ Los padres de Blaine están felices de que por fin sea novio de Kurt =)

 *** _AdrianaBotero2_** Sí, son unos divinos ellos :')

 *** _ValeriaAlejandra0_** Los padres de ambos están felices y emocionados porque sus hijos se dieran cuenta finalmente lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Blaine es divino y lo puso a Kurt todo emotivo con su regalo :')

Y luego pasa frío sólo para ir a verlo... Quiero un Blaine! *-*

Muchas gracias! Estoy tratando de que sea muy dulce C:

Van avanzando en su relación según como se van sintiendo. Sobretodo Kurt quiere ir al ritmo de Blaine porque es su primer noviazgo.

* _**ElizabethHummel**_ Absolutamente! Ese par es tan dulce y adorable *-*

Blaine es algo inseguro, sobre todo porque Kurt es su primer todo y cuando sólo eran amigos lo vio salir con chicos mayores, entonces le preocupa "no dar el ancho".

He leído fics donde se llevan hasta 20 años.

Blaine es la adorabilidad personificada C: A mí también me encanta lo de "bebé"

Amo los libros y amo a Klaine, por eso los junté en esa actividad que comparten como una de sus favoritas y que se turnen para leer para los dos me pareció hermoso.

Jajajaja sus padres apostando sobre cuando sus hijos se darían cuenta de lo que sienten.. Visualicé la escena jajaja.

Es que ellos eran demasiado obvios y ya todos lo habían notado, menos ellos por andar de temerosos por la reacción del otro.

El regalo de Blaine fue hermoso... Un recuento de toda su historia juntos *-*

Quiero un Blaine! Lo podré clonar? (•*-*•)

Ellos empezaron siendo amigos, ahora son novios... Y tienen todo un futuro por delante :')

Me alegra que estés disfrutando tanto de esta historia C:

Gracias por todo el apoyo! Besos

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 11:**

 **"** **Descubriendo"**

* * *

.

El tiempo transcurría casi sin sentirlo y antes de que se dieran cuenta estaban celebrando su sexto mes siendo novios.

Luego de varios intentos fallidos, habían logrado escaparse de la fiesta que sus amigas les habían organizado. Estaban agradecidos por el detalle y habían compartido todo el día prácticamente con ellas, pero querían estar solos y tener su pequeña celebración, la cual la estaban llevando a cabo en casa del ojimiel.

La ventaja de que sus padres viajaran era que tenían la casa para ellos dos sin que nadie los interrumpiese de ninguna forma.

Habían estado besándose por un largo tiempo ya cuando Blaine colocó una de sus manos en la cintura de Kurt y comenzó a deslizarla por debajo de la camiseta con movimientos delicados hasta llegar a la espalda. Realmente amaba lo suave que era aquella piel tan blanca de su novio y la firmeza de su cuerpo.

Kurt atrajo más a Blaine contra él, creando un camino a lo largo de su mandíbula y terminando en el cuello, recorriendo ese camino una y otra vez sin detenerse hasta que el moreno gimió suavemente y susurró su nombre.

Los labios del ojimiel empezaron a crear también su propio camino, dando pequeñas mordidas que hicieron al castaño producir varios ruidos de placer. No conforme con eso seguía repartiendo besos que subían de intensidad a cada segundo.

Luego de unos minutos en ese ritmo, el ojiazul cubrió con sus brazos ágilmente al moreno acostándolo sobre su espalda y se ubicó encima de él llenándolo de más besos húmedos.

Las manos de Blaine se deslizaron por la espalda de Kurt, mientras éste con una mano le acariciaba el costado y la otra la enredaba en los rizos que tanto le fascinaban.

Con rapidez y agilidad ambos se quitaron las prendas superiores para besar y acariciar libremente cada milímetro de piel expuesta. Era algo que solían hacer cuando la oportunidad se daba, que no era muy a menudo porque la mayor parte del tiempo había alguien con ellos. Pero ahora estaban solos en la casa disfrutando del momento.

 _Blaine_ – gimió Kurt suavemente, pero de una forma en la que el moreno nunca había escuchado antes, produciéndole una ola de calor impresionante por todas partes – _Te amo_ – continuó.

El ojimiel sonrió y besó todo el rostro de su novio mientras le decía lo mucho que lo amaba. Fue después hacia el cuello, dejando en la piel suaves marcas que miró complacido.

Con nerviosismo, Kurt hizo algo que era nuevo para ellos. Por primera vez empezó a desabrochar el cinturón de Blaine, abriendo su pantalón en poco tiempo. Se detuvo al escuchar un jadeo de desasosiego y miró fijamente los hermosos ojos dorados que lo contemplaban inquietos.

\- ¿Está bien esto para ti? – Con una inhalación profunda asintió con la cabeza nerviosamente – No vamos a hacer nada para lo que no estemos listos o no queramos, te lo prometo bebé.

Blaine sonrió tímidamente y tiró de Kurt con cuidado hacia él para que pudieran volver a besarse. Poco a poco los pantalones fueron retirados, dando un mayor grado de intimidad a la joven pareja.

El ojiazul se hizo hacia un lado para contemplar el cuerpo de su novio cubierto sólo por la fina tela del boxer, logrando que éste se ruborizara por completo y cubriera su rostro con ambas manos.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué te escondes? Eres impresionantemente hermoso y tu cuerpo es perfecto.

\- Lo dice el chico con el físico más increíble que he visto en toda mi vida. No hay punto de comparación Kurt, mi cuerpo todavía se está desarrollando.

Le quitó las manos del rostro y se las besó delicadamente – Y se está desarrollando de una forma maravillosa.

\- ¡No es cierto!

\- Blaine Anderson, no discutas conmigo acerca de mis gustos. Tu cuerpo es perfecto y me encanta – el moreno se volvió a sonrojar – Creo que necesitas que te muestre lo mucho que me encantas.

Presionó sus labios en el cuello del ojimiel y fue descendiendo por todo el pecho, las caricias se hicieron presentes y en cuestión de minutos se dirigía hacia las caderas y las piernas. Por unos segundos se detuvo al pensar que estaba yendo muy lejos, pero observó que su novio tenía los ojos cerrados mientras producía suaves sonidos de placer, lo que significaba que no estaba asustado sino que lo estaba disfrutando y eso era todo lo que él quería.

Se acomodó sobre Blaine, dejando caer todo su peso por primera vez. En otras ocasiones había tratado de sostenerse un poco para que el contacto no fuera total, sin embargo ahora sólo permitió que sus cuerpos se tocaran al cien por ciento.

Podía sentir cada centímetro de la anatomía del moreno y sabía que éste podía sentir la suya también. La sensación era mucho más excitante de lo que hubiese imaginado y sin moverse se dedicó a disfrutar de aquella percepción, del calor que emanaban juntos, de las formas y las curvaturas del ojimiel presionadas contra su cuerpo.

Blaine levantó un poco su cabeza para observar a Kurt y averiguar por qué se había detenido – ¿Sucede algo?

\- Sucede que te amo y que es simplemente maravilloso poder sentirte de esta forma. Estoy dejando que mi alma grabe el recuerdo de esta sensación de nuestros cuerpos tan juntos.

Blaine cerró los ojos por unos segundos. Podía sentir todo a través de los boxers que ambos usaban – Puedo… te siento… absolutamente cada parte de ti – se sonrojó por completo.

\- Y yo de ti bebé, y es más que perfecto. ¿Te gusta?

\- Sí, mucho – dijo en medio de una risita.

El castaño le sonrió – a mí también me gusta – juntó sus labios y toda clase de besos se hicieron presentes, sus lenguas danzando en un baile sin fin y sus manos explorando con suavidad mientras sus cuerpos se presionaban más todavía.

Los sonidos que los dos hacían eran hermosos y empezaban a llenar el lugar. La agitación no se hizo esperar y Blaine experimentaba algo totalmente nuevo. Se había excitado en otras ocasiones, pero jamás se había sentido así antes. Nunca algo como eso lo había recorrido de esa forma antes.

A medida que el castaño empezó a moverse la sensación fue creciendo hasta ser demasiado fuerte para soportarla y se aferró a los pálidos pero musculosos brazos mientras su respiración se agitaba.

\- Kurt, Kurt… Esto es mucho… Kurt ya no te muevas.

\- Esto es normal cariño – le sonrió – sólo disfrútalo – juntó sus labios en un beso profundo y apasionado hasta dejarlo sin aliento.

¿Realmente es mucho? ¿Estoy yendo muy lejos? No voy a obligarte a nada Blaine, te lo dije antes y lo lamento si no estás a gusto – dejó de moverse – No quiero que sea una mala experiencia para ti.

\- Yo lo lamento, no quiero arruinarlo. Es sólo que se siente tan fuerte y… no sé cómo explicarlo.

\- No hay palabras para explicarlo en realidad, pero es maravilloso. Siempre y cuando quieras experimentarlo.

\- Sí… sí quiero.

\- Bebé, no te forces. Está bien si no deseas seguir.

\- Quiero.

\- Pero…

\- No hay peros, sólo es muy fuerte, es todo.

\- Mmm, creo que sería mejor para ti si nos damos la vuelta – lo sujetó con fuerza haciendo que los dos rodaran para dejar a Blaine encima – Ahora puedes tener el control de cómo quieres moverte. Inténtalo.

El ojimiel movió su cuerpo produciendo en él y en Kurt toda clase de sensaciones y sonidos. Los besos no se hicieron esperar hasta quedar sin aliento. Cuando se separaron, sus sonrisas eran tan amplias y brillantes que podían eclipsar al sol.

\- ¿Mejor? ¿O prefieres cambiar de lugar?

\- Ambas cosas me gustan – se mordió el labio – ¿Es correcto?

\- Claro que lo es – volvió a girar para quedar encima esta vez y movió sus cuerpos creando fricción.

Así continuaron durante un tiempo, rodando por la cama para turnarse mientras sus cuerpos se calentaban más y sus corazones palpitaban al unísono hasta que un perfecto orgasmo se apoderó de ellos haciéndolos estremecer hasta la última fibra de su ser.

Luego de eso se besaron suavemente sin dejar de repetirse que se amaban hasta que se quedaron dormidos abrazados y con las piernas entrelazadas.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

La mañana siguiente transcurrió en medio de besos, abrazos, mimos y muchas palabras de amor.

Estaban en la cama recostados. Blaine tenía la cabeza sobre el pecho de Kurt, acariciándolo con los dedos al nivel del corazón. El ojiazul leía en voz alta el capítulo correspondiente del libro nuevo que habían comprado. Con la mano que estaba libre le acariciaba los rizos y enredaba sus dedos en ellos.

El teléfono sonó y ninguno de los dos quería contestar, pero al final el castaño se estiró lo suficiente para alcanzar el aparato y se sorprendió al escuchar a su papá, quien le llamó la atención por no haber regresado a la casa ni haber avisado, aunque tenía sus sospechas sobre donde estaba.

Luego de eso le dijo que debían ir allá para almorzar y Blaine permanecería con ellos hasta que sus padres regresaran del viaje.

Ambos suspiraron, una vez más no podrían estar a solas, pero estaban a la vez felices de haber disfrutado del día anterior y el nuevo nivel de intimidad al que habían avanzado.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

A la salida de clases, Kurt esperaba en su auto cantando hasta que Blaine apareció y se embarcó, saludándose con un pequeño beso.

\- Mis papás van a estar fuera toda la semana – dijo el ojiazul – Van a visitar a una tía que está enferma.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Y qué tiene?

\- No lo sé, sólo me dijeron eso y que hablaron con tus papás ya. Me voy a quedar en tu casa hasta que regresen.

\- Eso me gusta – musitó el ojimiel con una sonrisa.

\- A mí también – se acercó y lo besó – Ahora vamos a mi casa para recoger mis cosas para la semana.

\- Seguro. Pero… ¿podemos ir por un helado primero?

\- Un helado de chocolate con menta.

\- Tú ya sabes – le guiñó el ojo.

\- Bien, vamos por el helado primero.

\- ¡Gracias!

\- Lo que mi hermoso novio quiera. Cualquier cosa por ver esa sonrisa.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Blaine estaba acostado en su cama, bocabajo haciendo la tarea. Kurt estaba sentado en la silla giratoria estudiando. Ambos muy concentrados hasta que el ojimiel terminó y cerró su cuaderno.

\- El fin de semana será la fiesta temática de tu curso – Levantando la mirada del libro y dirigiéndola hacia el moreno contestó con un "ajá" – Todos hablan de eso, será la fiesta del año.

\- Sí, así son siempre.

\- ¿Vas a ir?

\- Claro.

\- ¡Genial! Mmm… Kurt, ¿puedo ir contigo?

\- Perdón, ¿qué?

\- ¿Me estás escuchando?

\- Lo siento, pero tengo mañana un examen y sabes que estoy estudiando – suspiró al ver los enormes ojos de su novio observándolo dulcemente – Está bien, sólo cinco minutos – cerró el libro - ¿Qué me decías?

\- Sobre la fiesta de la que todos hablan. La de tu curso. Dijiste que sí vas a ir

\- ¡Así es!

\- Te preguntaba que si podía ir contigo – le dio una mirada esperanzada.

\- Lo siento Blaine, pero no.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque no se puede. Como tú mismo dijiste, es una fiesta de mi curso.

\- Pero otros van a ir. Kathy me dijo que su hermana ya se compró el vestido y ella no está contigo.

\- Se invitó a los chicos de los otros salones, pero del mismo año.

\- Mmm… pero puedo parecer mayor. Tú me ayudas con la ropa y me arreglaría el cabello de otra forma. También me puedo dejar crecer la barba un poco.

\- Blaine, por favor.

\- Di que sí. Me encantaría ir y saber cómo son esas fiestas. Deben ser emocionantes para que todos en la escuela hablen de ellas cada vez que alguien las organiza.

\- Lo son, pero ya llegará tu momento para asistir.

\- Pero quiero ir contigo.

\- Ya te dije que no es posible.

\- Nos vamos a divertir mucho, ya verás.

\- Entiende Blaine, no se puede.

\- ¿Pero por qué no? Kurt, quiero ir contigo.

\- Estoy en preparatoria y no voy a ir a una fiesta de mi curso con un niño de secundaria.

\- ¡Oh! – fue todo lo que pronunció antes de levantarse de la cama.

Luego de varios segundos el castaño captó lo que había dicho – Lo siento, no me refería a…

El ojimiel salió de la habitación y caminó por el corredor a paso veloz.

\- Blaine, ¿dónde vas? Por favor vamos a hablar – se levantó de la silla y fue tras su novio, pero éste había bajado las escaleras ya. Kurt corrió para tratar de alcanzarlo, pero para cuando llegó a la sala, el moreno había salido de la casa y lo vio cruzar por la ventana, montado en su bicicleta alejándose a prisa del lugar.


	12. Cap 12: Hablando

**CAPÍTULO 12:**

 **"** **Hablando"**

Las horas seguían transcurriendo y nadie tenía idea de dónde estaba Blaine, tanto Kurt como sus padres se encontraban preocupados por su desaparición.

\- ¡No es posible que por una pelea de novios se haya ido!

\- James, no peleamos. Sólo dije algo que no le gustó.

\- ¡Peor todavía! Blaine está tomando una actitud muy inmadura.

\- Amor, es un adolescente. A su edad las cosas más tribales son vistas como el fin del mundo. Además, Kurt es su primer novio y es lógico que si tuvieron un problema, mal entendido o lo que sea que haya pasado, va a afectarle.

\- Pero Pam, si se pone así porque su novio dijo algo que no le gustó o con lo que no estuvo de acuerdo, imagínate cuando tengan su primera pelea. Estoy empezando a pensar que Blaine no está listo para estas cosas de los noviazgos.

\- No exageres.

\- No lo hago, sólo me remito a los hechos. Se está comportando como un niño.

\- Kurt, cariño, ¿qué fue lo que le dijiste? Ya sé que me estoy metiendo en algo que es personal, pero necesito saber por qué mi hijo se puso así. ¿Fue algo grave?

\- Depende como lo veas Pam – soltó un soplido – le dije que no lo podía llevar a mi fiesta de preparatoria porque es un niño de secundaria.

\- Está en secundaria y por lo general, los cursos no se mezclan. Eso todo el mundo lo sabe – refutó el hombre mayor – ¿Te das cuenta como es una niñería que reaccionara de esa forma, mujer?

\- El problema no es por no llevarlo a la fiesta sino porque lo llamé niño precisamente.

\- ¿Y qué hay con eso?

\- Que le aterra la idea de que yo lo vea como un niño y que por esa razón ya no quiera estar con él.

\- Y la forma de demostrarte que no es un niño es yéndose de la casa, huyendo en lugar de hablar y teniéndonos aquí a todos preocupados. ¡Qué maduro de su parte! – bufó James con ironía.

Todos permanecieron en silencio después de eso hasta que una hora más transcurrió y Pam empezó a llamar a los amigos de su hijo para preguntarles si sabían algo de él.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Kurt se encontraba mirando por la ventana – ¡Sé dónde está! – exclamó levantándose de la silla – ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes? – abrió el último cajón del closet y sacó un cobertor de ahí, luego salió corriendo de la habitación del ojimiel y bajó las escaleras a toda prisa.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- A buscar a Blaine – respondió mientras llegaba a la puerta y salía presuroso – No tengo idea de cuánto voy a tardar James – se subió a su auto y emprendió la marcha.

Estuvo conduciendo por más de media hora hasta que llegó a una propiedad abandonada, se bajó, y dirigió hacia la parte posterior del lugar. Respiró profundamente al ver la bicicleta del moreno en el césped y unos metros más adelante a él acostado bajo de un gran árbol.

Al acercarse pudo darse cuenta de que estaba dormido y temblaba un poco por el frío. Se acomodó a su lado y lo cubrió con el cobertor que había llevado, abrazándolo de forma protectora.

A los pocos minutos el ojimiel se removió asustado al sentir que alguien estaba detrás de él y lo tenía pegado contra su cuerpo – ¡Suéltame! – batalló para tratar de soltarse.

\- ¡Hey bebé! Tranquilo, soy Kurt. ¡Hey! ¡Mírame!

\- ¿Kurt?

\- Sí, cariño.

\- ¡Suéltame! ¡No quiero que me toques! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Vete!

\- Solíamos venir aquí cuando estábamos tristes por alguna razón. Bien, estoy triste porque mi novio huyó de mí y no me dio oportunidad de explicarle nada.

\- Después de lo que me dijiste todavía te atreves a llamarme novio – dijo en forma sardónica.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que estás terminando conmigo?

\- ¡NO! Yo sólo… estoy dolido y confundido y…

\- ¿Podemos hablar? Por favor.

\- Suéltame.

\- Está bien – quitó su brazo de encima y se puso boca arriba con las manos sobre su propio abdomen – ¿Me vas a escuchar?

\- No quiero. Ya dijiste lo que realmente piensas. Tarde o temprano iba a suceder.

\- ¿Es eso lo que crees? ¿Sigues teniendo la idea de que te veo como a un niño? Porque creo que te he demostrado de muchas formas que no es así.

\- Jum – hizo una mueca.

\- He de decir con tristeza que te estás comportando de forma infantil justo ahora.

\- ¡Déjame en paz!

\- Blaine, ¿de verdad vas a tomar esa actitud?

\- ¿Por qué estás conmigo?

\- Porque te amo y lo sabes.

\- Pero te avergüenzas de mí como para llevarme a una fiesta donde estén tus compañeros y amigos.

\- Jamás me avergonzaría de ti. Si no pienso llevarte es por tu bien. Jamás me perdonaría si te hicieran algo. Algunos chicos pueden llegar a ser realmente idiotas con los de años inferiores.

El año pasado varios chicos de secundaria llegaron a la fiesta y los descubrieron. Les hicieron cosas muy crueles, obvio no todos, fue ese grupito que por ser populares creen que tienen el derecho de tratar a los demás como les venga en gana.

Tienes que haberlo escuchado, creo que uno de los afectados era de tu curso. A un tal Ray lo dejaron sólo en boxer amarrado a un poste y eso fue lo menos cruel, a los otros les fue peor.

No soportaría que te dañaran de ninguna forma. Aunque yo te defendería sin dudar, estamos hablando de que son más de cinco jugadores de football los que pertenecen a ese grupo.

\- ¿Y por qué no dijiste eso en lugar de decir que no podías llevar a un niño a la fiesta?

\- Fue una expresión, sólo eso. Porque ellos te verían de esa forma, te molestarían y avergonzarían delante de todos. No quiero eso para ti.

No tiene nada que ver con tu edad. ¡Blaine por Dios! Es como cuando te digo bebé, es una expresión de cariño.

\- Me sentí mal cuando lo dijiste y la forma en la que lo hiciste también.

\- Sólo debiste decírmelo y no salir corriendo de la casa.

\- Me siento tan tonto. Ahora sí has de pensar que soy un inmaduro.

\- Por lo que más quieras en este mundo, entiende por favor que dos años no son nada. No sé cuál es el problema que tienes con eso. Ayúdame a comprender, necesito saber por qué te afecta tanto.

\- Yo…

\- ¿Puedes voltearte primero? Quisiera mirarte a los ojos y no sólo ver tu espalda.

El moreno se dio la vuelta lentamente – Creo… Es que estuve enamorado de ti por tanto tiempo y a ti te gustaban sólo los chicos mayores y… ahora estamos juntos, pero tengo miedo de que llegue alguien más… alguien de más edad, que sea más inteligente e interesante… y tú… – soltó el aire contenido – No quiero perderte.

\- Blaine, si estoy contigo es porque te amo. Te amo como no he amado a nadie. Amo todo de ti, me vuelves loco completamente, me encantas, me fascinas. Te adoro y te admiro en todos los sentidos, y eso no va a cambiar porque conozca a un millón de personas.

Absolutamente nadie se compara a ti, lo supe desde el día en que te conocí y lo sigo creyendo. Sé que somos muy jóvenes, literalmente ambos somos unos niños todavía, pero te puedo asegurar que veo mi futuro a tu lado. Cuando me visualizo dentro de varios años, siempre estoy contigo.

Así que puedes ir quitando de esa cabecita loca cualquier idea de esas bien raras que se te ocurren, porque la única forma en la que nos vamos a separar sería si tú terminas conmigo.

\- Eso no va a suceder.

\- Entonces no va a suceder nunca.

\- Lamento haberme ido así.

\- No lo hagas de nuevo, por favor. No sabes lo preocupado que estaba por ti. Cuando algo te moleste, dímelo, habla conmigo, es lo que hacen las parejas. Y si necesitas tiempo, enciérrate en la habitación o sal a caminar un momento para que aclares tus ideas, algo así, pero regresa enseguida.

Incluso si quieres que yo me vaya, dímelo. Siempre voy a respetar tu espacio, sólo no vuelvas a huir.

\- No lo haré. De verdad lo lamento.

\- Yo también lamento si te hice sentir mal. No usé las palabras correctas para expresar mi sentir ante esa situación.

\- Bien – suspiró – Esta es nuestra primera discusión.

\- No hemos discutido, sólo tuvimos una plática madura. Como dije antes, es lo que las parejas hacen y parte de lo que las lleva al éxito de su relación, y es lo que quiero que hagamos en todo momento.

\- Lo prometo – se mordió el labio – Te amo Kurt.

\- Y yo te amo a ti bebé… Blaine. Lo siento, no voy a decirte así si te molesta de algún mod… – fue silenciado por los labios del ojimiel, a quien envolvió de inmediato entre sus brazos mientras disfrutaba del calor de los besos que se daban, permitiéndole profundizar y llevar el control.

Luego de varios minutos, Kurt suspiró feliz y contempló el rostro iluminado de su novio, amaba la forma en que sus ojos brillaban y su amplia sonrisa. Colocó una mano detrás del cuello de éste y la otra en el rostro, recostándolo para una nueva sesión de besos.

En completo silencio, mirando al cielo, permanecían sin hacer nada más que disfrutar del calor que emanaba el otro y el contacto de sus manos entrelazadas.

\- Creo que debemos volver. Se está poniendo oscuro.

\- Tienes razón, aunque no quisiera irme. Este es nuestro lugar… tan apartado de todo y de todos.

\- Podemos volver mañana bebé.

\- Eso estaría bien – se inclinó para besarlo suavemente – ¡Oh no! – se separó de pronto, cortando el beso – ¡Mis padres! ¡Van a estar furiosos!

\- Vámonos, ya les explicaremos.

Tomaron el cobertor y la bicicleta, embarcándolos en el auto y salieron de aquel sitio del que nadie más conocía y que había sido su lugar privado desde que eran amigos.


	13. Cap 13: Sólo Tú

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 13:**

 **"** **Sólo Tú"**

* * *

.

Como era de esperar, los padres del ojimiel le dieron un fuerte llamado de atención por lo que hizo y lo castigaron por un mes entero sin poder salir a ninguna parte.

\- ¡No es justo! ¡Un mes! – bufó – Entiendo que estén enojados, pero un mes encerrado es demasiado.

\- Lo lamento bebé. Pero no tiene por qué ser pesado tu castigo, yo voy a venir a hacerte compañía.

\- Eres divino Kurt. Te amo.

\- También te amo.

кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε

Los días transcurrieron y Blaine estaba sentado en el centro de la cama son las piernas cruzadas leyendo una revista. Se encontraba totalmente aburrido, era fin de semana, sus padres habían salido de viaje en la mañana, sus amigos tenían planes para ir al cine y a los bolos. Y Kurt... Kurt tenía la fiesta de su curso.

Si fuera otra persona, seguramente hubiera aprovechado que sus padres no estaban para irse con sus amigos, pero él no. Blaine sabía que ellos confiaban en él y no quería traicionar su confianza, así que ahí estaba solo en su habitación un sábado por la noche.

Cerró la revista y la aventó hacia un lado con fastidio.

\- Si hubiera sido una piedra me partías el pie.

\- ¿Kurt? Pe... pero... ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¿Acaso no puedo venir a ver a mi hermoso novio?

\- Pensé que estabas en la fiesta.

\- Tenía algo mejor que hacer.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Estar aquí contigo.

El moreno sonrió ampliamente y sus ojos brillaron de una forma que sólo lo hacían cuando estaba realmente feliz. Saltó de la cama y se aventó a los brazos del castaño.

\- ¡Eres el mejor! ¡Gracias! – lo abrazó fuertemente – Te amo.

\- También te amo – empezaron a besarse hasta que se quedaron sin aliento.

\- ¿Entonces qué hacemos? ¿Quieres ver una película?

\- Seguro y traje una pizza.

\- ¡Genial!

Pasaron la noche comiendo, viendo una película tras otra, riendo y divirtiéndose mucho. Total, su castigo consistía en no poder salir de la casa no en no pasarla bien de ninguna forma.

Iban por la tercera película, la cual quedó olvidada cuando Blaine se acurrucó contra Kurt, poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de éste. Poco a poco fue moviéndose hasta enterrar su rostro en el blanco cuello de su novio y empezó a besarlo.

En cuestión de minutos, sus labios danzaban a un ritmo perfecto que sólo ellos conocían. Las caricias no tardaron en hacerse presentes así como los "te amo" y las palabras bonitas.

No les tomó mucho tiempo para acostarse en el sofá. El moreno se ubicó sobre su novio, besándole el cuello mientras trataba de quitarle la camiseta. Y en cuestión de nada los dos estaban con el torso desnudo acariciando suavemente la piel del otro.

Los besos y las caricias fueron tornándose apasionados – creo que estamos incómodos aquí – susurró el ojiazul.

\- Vamos a mi habitación.

кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε

La ropa había sido retirada casi de inmediato a excepción de los boxers. Kurt acariciaba los costados de Blaine y llegó hasta la cadera, la cual estrechó con sus manos varias veces y fue descendiendo por la parte posterior de los muslos.

La piel del moreno era muy suave y cálida, perfecta al tacto y eso lo hacía estremecer. Por primera vez deslizó sus manos dentro de la ropa interior de su novio masajeándole las caderas suavemente, haciéndolo soltar varios gemidos con su nombre en el medio – Kurt...

\- ¿Está bien esto para ti?

\- Siii... Oh... Kuurt.

Mientras disfrutaba de esa nueva sensación, empezó a besarle el pecho y acariciarlo más vigorosamente. Luego de varios minutos sostuvo al castaño de los brazos y los hizo girar, quedando él debajo – Kurt... amm... – rozó con sus dedos el elástico del boxer de éste.

\- Hazlo – le susurró al oído, enviándole una corriente por todo el cuerpo. Nervioso porque eso era totalmente nuevo y una de las cosas más atrevidas que había hecho, respiro varias veces para armarse de valor, luego de eso fue deslizando sus manos dentro del boxer del ojiazul y lo acarició de la forma en la que éste lo había hecho con él antes.

Los besos y las caricias se tornaban más apasionadas sin dejar de ser románticas, pero cuando Blaine sintió que Kurt estaba por quitarle la ropa interior, lo detuvo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, cariño?

\- No sé si estoy listo para esto... Me refiero a... Quiero esto, realmente quiero...

\- ¿Pero?

\- Tengo miedo.

\- ¿Miedo? – le besó la frente – Es normal, también estoy nervioso.

\- Es que... bueno... tú ya... yo... no... es mi...

\- Bebé, no entiendo lo que tratas de decirme – se quitó de encima y se sentó, instándolo a hacer lo mismo mientras lo tomaba de la mano – Respira profundo y dime.

\- Yo nunca lo he hecho. Tú serías el primero.

\- Eso lo sé, y me hace tan feliz ser tu primera vez.

\- Pero... no sé si va a ser algo bueno.

\- Blaine, te aseguro que...

\- Para ti, quiero decir... Soy inexperto, en cambio tú...

\- También va a ser mi primera vez. Soy tan inexperto como tú.

\- Espera, ¿tu primera vez? ¿No lo has hecho antes?

\- Primera vez quiere decir justamente eso, amor. ¿Crees que ya lo había hecho?

\- Has tenido novios y...

\- Blaine eso no significa que haya tenido relaciones. Para mí es algo muy especial que sólo lo haces con la persona indicada, con la que tu corazón te dice que es lo correcto, y nunca había sentido eso antes.

Nunca te he contado nada acerca de haber intimado con alguien.

\- Bueno, pensé que era algo muy privado y por eso habías decidido no decirme.

\- Se supone que somos mejores amigos y que me conoces. Deberías saber que... – hizo una mueca.

\- ¿Estás enojado?

\- No. Sólo no puedo creer que pensaras que yo ya...

\- Es que sabes de muchas cosas y las haces con tanta confianza. Además has hecho algunas cosas con tus novios.

\- Blaine, jamás, escúchame bien, jamás he llegado con nadie al grado de intimidad que he tenido contigo. Nunca pasaron de unas simples caricias por encima de la ropa. Todo lo que he vivido contigo en el aspecto sexual, ha sido tan nuevo para mí como para ti. ¡Todo!

\- Pareces tan experto... Dios, no estoy tratando de ofenderte ni nada así... Es que como dije antes, lo haces con tanta confianza que por eso creí que ya...

\- Sólo me he dejado llevar por lo que me haces sentir.

\- ¡Oh! – bajó la mirada.

\- Eres impresionantemente hermoso, atractivo y muy, muy sexy. Me provocas más cosas de las que puedas imaginarte. Y si a eso le sumas lo mucho que te amo, me lleva a querer experimentarlo todo contigo.

Hace unos días prometiste que íbamos a hablar de todo, que siempre me dirías lo que te molestaba, inquietaba y demás, pero no lo haces.

\- Lo estoy arruinando.

\- Mi amor, no arruinas nada, quítate esas ideas de tu hermosa cabeza. Sólo quiero que me cuentes lo que te preocupa, sin importar lo pequeño que sea o que creas que no tiene importancia, sí la tiene. Te amo, realmente te amo mucho y quiero que nuestra relación siga avanzando en todos los aspectos, quiero que tengamos algo sólido, fuerte, pero para eso debemos confiar en el otro.

Como mejores amigos nos hemos contado todo. ¿Por qué como novios me has perdido la confianza? ¿He hecho o dicho algo que te haga dudar o...

\- No, nunca.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Lo siento. No quiero arruinar lo más hermoso que me ha dado la vida. Eres tan importante para mí, Kurt. Sé que no tenemos la edad apropiada, pero algún día quiero casarme contigo y con el paso del tiempo tener hijos y... tal vez sea fantasioso, pero... – fue callado con un beso que lo dejó sin aliento.

\- Yo también quiero casarme contigo cuando seamos mayores. Te amo más de lo que puedas imaginarte Blaine.

\- Lo sé, porque te amo igual. Y entiendo lo importantes que son la honestidad y la confianza para que una relación funcione... prometo que no voy a callarme nada de ahora en adelante.

El ojiazul le besó cada nudillo y prosiguió hasta haber cubierto toda la mano de ósculos. El moreno empezó a acercarse, juntó suavemente sus labios y fue salpicándole con pequeños besos todo el rostro, descendiendo por el cuello hasta tenerlo suspirando su nombre.

Lentamente fueron retomando el rumbo al que habían llegado antes hasta que el castaño le iba a bajar el boxer. Lo miró a los ojos buscando un ápice de duda, pero el ojimiel le sonrió – no te detengas – susurró, y Kurt prosiguió, admirándolo por completo de pies a cabeza antes de comenzar a acariciarlo tan suavemente como si estuviese hecho de un material delicado y no quisiera dañarlo.

Blaine después de un tiempo le retiró el boxer a su novio y se permitió contemplarlo por varios minutos, como si guardara en su memoria el recuerdo de cada detalle que tenía frente a sus ojos.

Ambos continuaron con las caricias y besos, explorando juntos y aprendiendo a conocer el cuerpo del otro y las respuestas que producía ante cada toque.

Llevaban varios minutos acostados de lado, besándose dulcemente mientras se repetían lo mucho que se amaban, y de pronto el castaño le preguntó qué quería.

\- Amm... ¿dices de... arriba o abajo? – el castaño asintió – Mmm, no lo sé... realmente no tengo idea lo que me va a gustar... Creo que ambas – se mordió el labio.

\- No me opongo a eso – le sonrió – pero debemos empezar con algo. ¿Nunca te lo has imaginado?

El moreno se sonrojó – sí, lo he imaginado, hasta lo he soñado – confesó poniendo más rojo todavía – pero jamás he logrado entender quién hace qué, porque lo que veo es a nosotros moviéndonos, disfrutándolo, amándonos.

\- Creo que podemos averiguarlo juntos – los besos fueron retomados al igual que las caricias hasta que se convirtieron en muy íntimas.

\- Kurt... oh Kurt...

\- Dime, bebé – jadeó.

\- Creo que quiero que tú... soltó varios gemidos ahogados – hazlo... házmelo.

Kurt quería que fuera una hermosa experiencia para Blaine y se propuso hacer todo lo posible para que así fuese, para que lo recordase de una manera increíble y memorable.

Había averiguado algo, no es que hubiese mucha información disponible, pero había tratado de aprender para estar listo cuando llegase ese momento, así que poniendo en práctica los conocimientos adquiridos y dejándose llevar por sus instintos preparó a su novio lo mejor que pudo.

\- Oh Kurt... – gimió el chico de ojos avellana, con su cuerpo inundado en espasmos y mil sensaciones diferentes.

Estaban besándose de forma sublime, sus bocas encontrándose, sus respiraciones agitadas y sus corazones acelerándose más cada segundo.

El ojiazul se aseguró de acomodar bien a su amado y se fue colocando entre sus piernas, lo tomó de una mano entrelazando los dedos y lo besó con todo el amor que sentía por él mientras empezaba a deslizarse muy despacio en su interior.

Ante el leve quejido y la manifestación de que dolía un poco, se quedó quieto llenándolo de besos y caricias hasta que los sonidos producidos por su novio se tornaron placenteros, así que empezó a mover su cuerpo lentamente.

Blaine también trataba de moverse y acariciar a Kurt. Sus labios no se despegaban más que por segundos y sus cuerpos se fueron acoplando hasta encontrar un ritmo perfecto para los dos.

La habitación estaba llena de los ruidos hermosos y sublimes que producían y de todas las palabras de amor que se decían, y así continuaron hasta que llegaron casi al mismo tiempo a su culminación.

Tratando de regular la respiración y aun sin quitarse de encima, Kurt le besó todo el rostro a Blaine – eres maravilloso, tan hermoso y te amo, te amo más que nunca.

\- Te amo con todas mis fuerzas Kurt, hasta el último día de mi vida te amaré – juntó sus labios en pequeños besos por lo difícil que todavía le resultaba respirar y sus manos permanecían entrelazadas.


	14. Cap 14: Cambios

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 14:**

 **"** **Cambios"**

* * *

Después de aquella maravillosa experiencia, Blaine se había vuelto extremadamente cariñoso, no que no lo fuera, en su naturaleza estaba ser amoroso, mimoso, le encantaban los abrazos y demás, pero ahora todo se había intensificado y era bastante meloso.

Sus padres habían notado ese cambio y su papá le aconsejaba no ser tan empalagoso, porque terminaría sofocando a Kurt. Por otro lado, su mamá, que lo conocía muy bien y como buena observadora que era, sabía el motivo por el que su hijo se comportaba así, y aunque no decía nada, saber que su niño se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre y había llegado a ese punto en su relación con su novio, la emocionaba.

Tal vez no muchas madres estarían felices de que sus hijos empezaran a ser activos sexualmente, pero ella sabía lo importante que era dar ese paso, y sobre todo conocía a Blaine y estaba consciente que él sólo lo haría con la persona indicada y no tenía duda que ese era Kurt, lo cual era otra de las razones para su dicha.

Cuando su hijo les había confesado que era gay, una de las preocupaciones de Pam era que él encontrase a alguien bueno y maravilloso con quien descubrir lo bonito que es el amor. Su pequeño tenía todo el derecho de vivir esa experiencia y deseaba con todo su corazón que sucediera.

Kurt era un chico extraordinario a quien ella apreciaba mucho. Desde que llegó a la vida de Blaine había demostrado lo mucho que valía, sus principios, el gran ser humano que era y todas sus demás cualidades. Era la clase de muchacho que cualquier madre quisiera en la vida de sus hijos y había desarrollado una amistad maravillosa con el ojimiel.

Ambos se cuidaban y protegían mutuamente, tenían muchas cosas en común, se divertían juntos, eran realmente felices en compañía del otro y un largo etcétera que tanto a ella como a su esposo, así como a los padres del ojiazul, les fascinaba, porque para cada uno de ellos, sus hijos eran lo más valioso de sus vidas, y saber que habían encontrado a alguien con quien compartir tantos momentos y ser felices, era maravilloso.

Que se hubiesen enamorado era algo que todos veían venir. Kurt era todo lo que Pam había soñado para su hijo, sabía que podía confiar en el chico de ojos azules que un sin número de veces se había quedado en su casa y al que quería tanto, para que cuidara el corazón de su pequeño. Y a pesar de que ellos eran muy jóvenes todavía, estaba convencida de que con el paso del tiempo su relación se volvería más seria y terminarían casándose.

\- Blaine, cielo… Blaine.

El pelinegro estaba sentado frente a ella en el comedor, sus ojos brillaban, tenía una sonrisa enorme y soñaba despierto. Su desayuno no había sido tocado en los veinte minutos que llevaba de haber sido servido.

No era difícil saber que quien lo tenía en ese estado era cierto castaño de ojos azules. La mujer sólo negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía y colocó su mano sobre una de las de su hijo – Amor, tienes que comer algo… Blainey – le apretó la mano.

\- ¡Mamá! ¿Me decías algo?

\- Me alegra mucho verte tan feliz y enamorado – le acarició el rostro – pero no puedes dejar de alimentarte por eso – el chico la miró extrañado – tu desayuno está servido desde hace tanto tiempo que ya se enfrió.

\- ¡Oh! No me di cuenta.

\- Lo sé. Has estado pensando en Kurt todo el tiempo

El moreno se puso rojo y se mordió la esquina del labio inferior, avergonzado por ser tan obvio – ah… yo…

Pam se levantó y caminó hacia él, parándose a su lado – Tranquilo amor, no pasa nada, no tienes por qué sentir vergüenza. Como te dije antes, me alegra que seas feliz y verte tan radiante.

\- Gracias – sonrió ampliamente – De verdad gracias por todo.

\- ¿Qué es todo?

\- Por ser como eres conmigo, por amarme tanto, por aceptarme como soy, por no tratar de cambiarme, por querer siempre mi felicidad, por permitirme tener un novio sin importarte lo que diga la sociedad.

\- Eres mi hijo y…

\- No me digas que por ser tu hijo es tu deber o que es lo que cualquier mamá haría o alguna cosa así, porque no es cierto. Lamentablemente, no lo es.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- A que soy muy afortunado de tenerte – la abrazó fuertemente por la cintura y permaneció en silencio por un tiempo mientras ella le acariciaba los rizos – ¿Sabes? En mi curso hay un chico que también es gay, su nombre es Paul y sí, sus padres lo quieren mucho y se preocupan por él en todos los sentidos, pero no aceptan su orientación sexual y jamás le permitirían tener un novio. Asiste a terapia con un psicólogo tres veces por semana, y en el verano lo van a enviar a un centro para quitar la homosexualidad.

\- ¡Eso es completamente absurdo! – bufó la mujer indignada – ¿Cómo pueden hacerle eso a su hijo?

\- Sus padres piensan que hay algo malo con él y que el psicólogo lo va a ayudar, es más, él les recomendó ese centro. Paul está tan asustado – hubo una pausa – Si ustedes me hicieran eso yo…

\- ¡Jamás Blaine!

\- ¿Jamás qué? – James entró al comedor y observó a su hijo abrazado de esa forma a su progenitora, enterrando el rostro aún más contra ella – ¿Qué sucede?

\- Luego te explico – susurró la mujer y volvió la atención hacia el ojimiel – Te amamos Blainey, eres un chico excepcional y estamos muy felices de tenerte. Eres el mayor regalo que hemos recibido.

\- ¡Eso es verdad! – continuó el hombre mayor sin saber a qué se debía esa plática, pero hablando honestamente – Eres todo lo que siempre soñamos de un hijo y estamos muy orgullosos de ti. ¡Nunca lo olvides!

\- Papá – dijo removiéndose un poco.

\- Ven aquí – el ojimiel se levantó y fue a donde estaba su padre, quien lo abrazo fuertemente y él hizo lo mismo – Te amamos y siempre lo haremos, sin importar qué.

En cuestión de minutos, los tres se encontraban sentados teniendo una plática. Luego de eso James se fue a su oficina y Pam le estaba calentando el desayuno.

De pronto el teléfono sonó y el ojimiel se levantó a contestar – ¡Kurt! ¡Buenos días! Sí… sí… no… te voy a extrañar… pásalo bien… yo sé… seguro, esperaré tu llamada… también te amo… te amo mucho, te amo con todo mi ser, te amo – colgó y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con su mamá sonriendo.

\- Eso significa que no van a verse hoy.

\- No – suspiró tristemente – van a ir a pasar el día donde su tía Estella.

\- ¡Oh! Por eso esa despedida tan cariñosa.

\- ¿Crees que exagero? Papá dice que voy a hostigar a Kurt porque me he vuelto muy empalagoso.

\- ¿A él le molesta?

\- No creo, al menos no me ha dicho nada.

\- Si los dos están bien y felices, no veo que tenga de malo. Sí, te has vuelto mucho más cariñoso con él, pero lo entiendo.

\- ¿Qué entiendes?

\- Tuviste tu primera vez con él y…

\- ¡Mamá! – se puso más rojo que un tomate.

\- Cariño, ¿vas a negarlo? – los ojos del chico se abrieron más grandes que platos – No tiene nada de malo, es algo natural que se da entre dos personas que se aman lo suficiente para compartir ese grado de intimidad.

\- Pe… per… pero… ¿cómo…

\- Te conozco demasiado Blainey, veo ese brillo extra en tus ojos desde hace unos días, sonríes todo el tiempo, te pierdes en tus pensamientos, además de ese nuevo comportamiento hacia Kurt.

El chico bajó la mirada apenado, sin saber qué responder – yo… eh…

\- ¿Fue una buena experiencia? ¿Estás feliz de haber tomado la decisión de dar ese paso con él?

\- Amm… sí.

\- ¿Sí qué, cariño?

\- Ambas cosas.

\- Ya sé que no es algo de lo que desees hablar con tu mamá, pero quiero que sepas que realmente me alegro por ti y de que haya sido una bonita experiencia. Espero que fuera todo lo que esperabas.

\- Fue mucho mejor todavía – respondió casi en un susurró y con las mejillas rojas.

\- Eso es todo lo que importa, cariño – le sonrió – Tranquilo que no te voy a preguntar nada más.

\- Gracias por ser como eres.

\- Mi hermoso niño se está convirtiendo en un hermoso hombrecito.

\- Ay mamá.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Al día siguiente, cuando eran tan sólo las seis de la mañana, el timbre de los Anderson empezó a sonar y Blaine brincó de la cama, corriendo por todo el pasillo y bajando casi a tropezones las escaleras para llegar a toda prisa y abrir la puerta sin siquiera preguntar quién era.

\- ¡Kurt! – exclamó, aventándosele a los brazos de su novio, quien lo abrazó pero no con la misma efusividad. Se separaron un poco y se dieron un beso corto – Ven, vamos a mi habitación – lo tomó de la mano y subieron en silencio.

Se acomodaron en la gran cama y el ojiazul respiró profundamente antes de empezar a hablar y quejarse de todo lo que había ocurrido en casa de su tía. El moreno escuchaba atento y daba su opinión cuando era necesario.

Luego de una larga charla, el castaño se sintió más ligero y relajado, abrazó a su novio fuertemente, llenándolo de besos hasta que se quedó dormido.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Pam estaba terminando de servir el desayuno cuando su esposo entró a la cocina extrañado – ¿A qué hora llegó Kurt?

\- ¿A qué hora llegó? No entiendo.

\- Fui a avisarle a Blaine que baje y todavía está dormido, pero lo raro es que Kurt está dormido abrazado a él.

\- Realmente no tengo idea, pero no sería la primera vez que eso pasa.

\- Lo sé, pero no entiendo en qué momento llegó. Estuve en el despacho trabajando hasta casi las cinco de la mañana.

\- Ni idea, pero cuando despierten, les podemos preguntar.

Alrededor del mediodía, ambos entraron a la cocina en busca de alimentos y fueron sorprendidos por Pam, a quien el ojiazul le contó lo que había ocurrido el día anterior.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Kurt se quedó en casa de los Anderson hasta la cena. No era nada raro que estuviese ahí metido todo el tiempo, había sido así desde que él y Blaine se volvieron amigos… siempre en casa del otro hasta que era la hora de irse, y en muchas ocasiones, se quedaban a dormir.

Blaine ayudaba a su mamá a lavar los platos cuando ella gruñó.

\- Esa mujer es insoportable – rodó los ojos – tan distinta a su hermano.

\- Kurt no quería ir, pero ella invitó a toda la familia a una comida, así que no podía faltar. A pesar de que ella no es una buena persona con él.

\- No entiendo cómo Burt permite que Estella trate así a su hijo. Lo ama mucho y lo defiende de cualquiera que quiera dañarlo, pero…

\- Burt realmente no lo sabe, él jamás permitiría eso. Kurt no le ha dicho, no quiere que su papá se pelee con su única hermana.

\- Pero no está bien que se quede callado. Debe decirles a sus padres lo que está sucediendo.

\- Es lo que le he aconsejado, pero se niega a hacerlo. La verdad es que no sólo le molesta, le duele mucho. Ella era su tía favorita, tenían una bonita relación… hasta que supo que Kurt era gay, y ella cambió por completo.

\- Esa mujer es una ignorante.

\- Lo es – bufó cerrando las manos en puños – Kurt no merece que ella haya cambiado de esa forma con él por algo que sólo sucedió y sobre lo que no tiene ningún control.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Días después, saliendo de la escuela, el ojiazul esperaba arrimado en su auto a su novio para irse juntos a comer y luego a su casa para hacer la tarea.

Blaine iba caminando en dirección de su amado, con una enorme sonrisa y un gran brillo en los ojos. De pronto Paul apareció y se acercó a él, intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras y antes de irse, el chico lo tomó del rostro y lo besó.


	15. Cap 15: Dudas

**_* Soledad Rodriguez_** Lo siento amiga, pero aquí te traigo la continuación y otro capítulo extra ;)

 ** _* Georgi G_** Lo sé, es un momento difícil para ellos.

 ** _* Yamii Leguizamon_** Blaine no se esperaba algo así.

Oh sí! Burt es un gran padre! Nadie puede negarlo!

 ** _* misaki-jeevas003_** Aww! Muchas gracias por eso! Amo escribir, es mi gran pasión y que te encanten mis historias me motiva para seguirlo haciendo C:

 ** _* hummelandersonsmythe_** No besó a Kurt, sino a Blaine, pero en todo caso si hay un momento incómodo entre ellos.

 ** _* AdrianaBotero2_** Fue algo inesperado por todos lo que hizo Paul.

 ** _* littleporcelana_** Jajajaja, me has hecho reír tanto con tu comentario... Bendito final que se me ocurrió, jajaja... así soy, muy ocurrente xD

Gracias! Que tengas una excelente noche/tarde/ día! Abrazos desde el hermoso Ecuador.

 ** _* jeny_** Nadie sabe por qué lo hizo :O

 ** _* AndyDiazOlivares_ ** Paul actuó sorpresivamente. Aww, muchas gracias! Me hace feliz que ames esta historia :3

 ** _* lety bl_** Hoy sabrás lo que sucederá con ellos!

Lo sé, tranquila amiga, entiendo, me pasa igual.

Gracias por leerme siempre. Un gran abrazo a la distancia.

* * *

 _Hoy les traigo actualización doble. Disfruten los capítulos!_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 15:**

 **"** **Dudas"**

* * *

.

Todos empezaron a hablar entre ellos y rumorar a diestra y siniestra. Blaine estaba asustado y cuando Paul lo soltó, le guiñó el ojo y se alejó entre la multitud.

El moreno se dirigió hacia donde estaba su novio en un estado casi de pánico buscando consuelo, pero no fue lo que recibió. Kurt estaba furioso y cuando se paró a su lado, le reclamó por lo sucedido.

\- ¡Yo no hice nada! ¡Él me besó! Por favor Kurt, tú lo viste.

\- Sí, y también vi que no hiciste nada para apartarte.

\- ¿Es una broma? ¡Él me besó! Y ahora todos saben que soy gay, Kurt nadie sabía y ahora… – sollozó – Llévame a la casa, por favor.

\- ¡Que te lleve Paul! – rodó los ojos y se subió a su auto.

\- ¿Kurt? – el ojimiel volteó y vio que todos tenían las miradas clavadas en él y hablaban entre ellos, algunos hasta lo señalaban con el dedo.

\- ¡Sube! – Blaine volvió a girar y el ojiazul tenía la puerta abierta.

A toda prisa entró en el vehículo y se puso el cinturón – Gracias, de verdad muchas gracias. Estoy tan asustado, tengo miedo de lo que va a pasar… Todos me van a juzgar y no quiero pasar por eso. Por favor sólo llévame a la casa.

\- Tú y yo tenemos que hablar muy seriamente.

\- Yo no hice nada, lo sabes, no fue mi culpa. Paul me besó, yo no quería, ni siquiera sabía que iba a hacer algo así, sólo se acercó a preguntarme algo.

\- Si te besó debió ser por algo.

\- Por favor tienes que creerme, sabes que te amo y eres el único para mí. No tengo idea de por qué hizo eso.

El castaño manejó completamente agestado y en silencio durante todo el trayecto, ni siquiera miró a su novio, quien iba arrimado al vidrio sollozando. Al llegar a la casa de éste, apagó el motor, respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos. Al escuchar que abría la puerta, se movió y lo tomó de la mano – Lo siento. Me puse muy celoso, bebé. Te amo, y ver a Paul besarte me hizo hervir la sangre.

\- Kurt… yo… Fue él, yo no hice nada para provocarlo, créeme, jamás haría algo que…

\- No digas nada, de verdad lo lamento. Perdóname por enojarme contigo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Te amo mucho y nunca había sentido tantos celos. Sé que te tomó por sorpresa, pero realmente estaba enojado.

\- Entonces, ¿me crees?

\- Claro que te creo – se desabrochó el cinturón y se inclinó hacia delante – estos labios son sólo míos – suavemente tomó de la barbilla a su novio y pasó su dedo por los labios de éste, como limpiándolos y repitió "sólo míos".

\- Sólo tuyos, por siempre, lo sabes.

Luego de eso Kurt lo besó suavemente. El ojimiel lo abrazó con fuerza mientras continuaban con el dulce movimiento y un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. El beso continuó hasta que se vieron forzados a separarse y Blaine lo miró fijamente a los ojos – Quédate, por favor.

\- Lo que tú quieras, bebé – juntó sus frentes y lo sostuvo muy cerca.

Una vez dentro de la casa, el ojimiel subió a su habitación a dejar las cosas mientras Kurt se dirigió a la cocina.

El moreno estaba parado junto a la ventana con la mirada completamente perdida cuando el ojiazul entró a la habitación con una bandeja con galletas y queso en rodajas. Al darse cuenta que no se movía, lo observó detenidamente – ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ocurre algo? – preguntó preocupado.

\- Ahora todos saben… todos vieron lo que pasó… Los rumores no van a detenerse y me van a hacer la vida imposible, realmente tengo miedo.

Dejando la bandeja a un costado, se acercó hasta estar en frente de su novio – ¿Te avergüenzas de quién eres? ¿Te avergüenzas de ser gay?

\- Claro que no, pero sé que no todas las personas lo entienden. Y también sé que hay muchos prejuicios. ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta de la forma en la que se me quedaron mirando y cómo todos empezaron a hablar entre ellos mientras me señalaban? Mi vida será un infierno a partir de ahora, no me van a dejar tranquilo en lo que queda del año.

\- ¿Y tú crees que voy a permitir eso? ¡Jamás! Eres mi novio y voy a defenderte.

\- Pero nadie sabe que estamos juntos, además de nuestros amigos, y no quiero que tengas problemas.

\- En mi curso saben que soy gay, y aparte de un par de idiotas prejuiciosos, me aceptan sin ningún problema y nos llevamos muy bien, somos un grupo muy unido, lo sabes, y si les digo que necesito que me ayuden a proteger a mi novio ten por seguro que lo van a hacer.

\- Lo entiendo y me parece genial, pero no quiero que me cuiden, quiero ser un chico normal como cualquier otro que no necesita protección de nadie. Tengo todo el todo el derecho del mundo a tener una pareja y estar feliz y tranquilo sin sentirme amenazado ni ser ridiculizado u objeto de burlas.

\- Lo sé bebé, tienes mucha razón, pero lamentablemente las cosas no son así. Algún día las personas podrán abrir sus corazones y sus mentes y todo será diferente, al menos eso espero, pero por ahora no lo es. No del todo al menos, si bien es cierto que hay a quienes no les importa o les molesta, todavía quedan muchos ignorantes que piensan que somos diferentes y que pueden o tienen el derecho a juzgarnos como si estuviéramos haciendo algo malo.

El amor no es malo, amar no es malo, y el corazón sólo se deja llevar.

El moreno bajó la cabeza y miró al piso mientras enredaba sus dedos en el filo de la camiseta – No es justo – dijo con tristeza.

\- Hay muchas cosas que no son justas, pero no podemos dejar que nos afecten. ¡Hey! No voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño, te amo y eres todo para mí. Así no quieras, voy a protegerte – pasó sutilmente sus dedos por el rostro de su novio – no estés triste bebé, y no bajes la mirada, menos por personas que no lo merecen. Tú vales mucho, eres impresionante, un chico grandioso y hermoso en todos los sentidos.

Se acercó lentamente haciéndolo subir la cabeza y puso sus labios con delicadeza sobre los de su amado. El beso era suave, dulce, reconfortante, y así se mantuvieron durante varios minutos.

\- Kurt… – suspiró en medio del beso.

\- Dime.

\- Hazme el amor.

\- ¿Estás seguro? ¿Ahora? Sólo lo hemos hecho una vez y…

\- De verdad quiero. Te necesito, quiero sentirte. Deseo sentir esa conexión entre nosotros, quiero volver a experimentar lo que ese día, sentir que nada ni nadie puede hacernos daño ni separarnos.

\- No tenemos que hacerlo para que lo sepas, es así porque… – el castaño observó aquellos ojos tan expresivos mirándolo con súplica – Claro que sí, bebé – le acarició el rostro – te amo mucho – empezó a besarlo muy despacio y a recorrer con sus manos el cuerpo del chico al que tanto adoraba.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Abrazados, con sus cuerpos totalmente entrelazados, compartían besos suaves hasta que el ojimiel se separó y hundió su rostro en el hueco del cuello de su novio depositando varios besos allí y respiró profundamente el aroma de éste.

Kurt apretó más el agarre con un brazo mientras con la otra mano le empezó a acariciar los rizos. La sensación era totalmente grata y placentera para los dos. Blaine se sentía amado, protegido, seguro. Por su parte el castaño estaba inundado de una gran dicha, sintiendo que amaba a su novio con todas sus fuerzas y que quería estar a su lado para siempre.

\- ¿A qué hora vienen tus papás?

\- Tenían una cena luego del trabajo, así que estarán aquí entre las nueve y las diez de la noche. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hora es?

\- Van a ser las seis.

El moreno empezó a acariciar el cuello de su amado con la nariz y darle pequeñísimos besos – Quiero hacerlo de nuevo – susurró.

\- Eso sería maravilloso, pero… amm… es que…

Blaine se acomodó y colocó la cabeza en el hombro de Kurt, mirándolo fijamente con cierta preocupación – ¿Qué cosa?

\- No sé si es bueno hacerlo tan seguido… Me refiero a que… ¿estás bien? – giró la cabeza y sus narices rozaron – No quisiera lastimarte de ninguna forma.

El moreno sonrió – gracias por preocuparte pero estoy bien, puedo con esto.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Totalmente, me gusta como se siente, es perfecto.

\- Lo es, a mí también me encanta, per…

Fue silenciado por un beso lleno de amor – di que sí – el beso se fue volviendo más profundo y el ojimiel en un movimiento ágil colocó su cuerpo sobre el del castaño comenzó a moverse suavemente, creando la fricción perfecta.

El ojiazul soltó un gemido y lo tomó del rostro – ¿Cómo podría decirte que no? Te amo tanto y te deseo como no tienes idea.

\- Lo sé, porque siento lo mismo por ti.

Lo hicieron en la cama y luego cuando se estaban bañando. Había sido una experiencia nueva y diferente, pero que ambos disfrutaron, aunque se sintieron algo torpes al comienzo, pero lograron encontrar una forma de hacerlo placentero – ¿Dónde está mi tímido novio? – indagó el castaño sonriendo en medio de un beso.

\- Usando tus palabras, sólo me he dejado llevar por lo que me haces sentir Eres impresionantemente hermoso, atractivo y muy, muy sexy. Me provocas más cosas de las que puedas imaginarte. Y si a eso le sumas lo mucho que te amo, me lleva a querer experimentarlo todo contigo.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Sentados en el gran sofá, con las piernas entrelazadas, disfrutaban de una película mientras comían pizza cuando los Anderson llegaron.

\- ¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué tal su día?

\- Con algunas complicaciones, pero bien mamá.

\- ¿Qué clase de complicaciones?

\- Cosas que suceden James, pero Blaine y yo vamos a tratar de resolverlas.

\- Si podemos ayudar, saben que cuentan con nosotros.

\- ¡Gracias papá! Vamos a tratar de hacerlo por nuestra cuenta, y si se sale de nuestras manos, acudiremos a ustedes.

\- Eso espero hijo, sabes que no hay nada que no haríamos por ti o por Kurt.

\- ¡Gracias! – respondieron los chicos al unísono.

Luego de una pequeña plática, los esposos se despidieron y subieron a descansar.

\- Todavía tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar mañana.

\- Tranquilo, vamos a solucionarlo juntos – depositó un suave beso en los labios de su novio.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Las cosas resultaron un poco difíciles, pero no como había esperado. La verdad es que Blaine se llevaba muy bien con todos y habían decidido apoyarlo, a excepción de unos cuantos, pero eso ya lo veía venir. Sin embargo, se sintió feliz de que por lo menos las personas que a él le importaban, no le habían dado la espalda.

La mayoría le preguntó sobre Paul, porque fue algo muy sorpresivo y les contó que para él también lo había sido y que no entendía el motivo por el que hizo algo como eso.

Iba a hablar seriamente con su compañero al respecto, pero éste no se presentó en el resto de la semana, lo cual le pareció muy raro. Los rumores acerca de que sus padres lo habían ingresado a un internado empezaron a surgir, desconcertando más al ojimiel, pues él sabía que los progenitores del chico no podían darse el lujo de pagarlo, y el centro donde lo iban a llevar para "curarlo de su homosexualidad" era cuando finalizase el año escolar.

Las semanas transcurrieron y Paul jamás regresó, lo que le hizo suponer al moreno que ese beso había sido tal vez como su forma de despedirse. Aun así, no dejaba de ser extraño.


	16. Cap 16: Caminos

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 16:**

 **"** **Caminos"**

* * *

.

Era una noche bastante calurosa, Kurt había salido a sentarse en los escaloncitos fuera de su casa. Llevaba un tiempo ahí contemplando las estrellas y pensando en muchas cosas cuando alguien se sentó a su lado.

\- ¿Problemas? – negó con la cabeza – Sabes que puedes decirme, ¿cierto? Lo que sea que esté ocurriendo, estoy aquí para ti.

\- Pienso en el futuro.

\- ¿Qué hay con eso?

\- El tiempo ha pasado tan rápido, Blaine y yo vamos a tener dos años siendo novios. Increíblemente ya está en la preparatoria y yo…

-¡Wow! Me parece que fue ayer cuando nos contaron de su noviazgo y ya ha pasado tanto tiempo. Pero ¿cuál es el problema ahí? No veo nada malo.

\- Tengo miedo de lo que va a suceder, papá. En unos meses me voy a graduar y luego iré a la universidad, mientras que a Blaine todavía le faltan dos años para terminar la escuela.

\- El tiempo pasa muy rápido, Kurt. Dos años se irán volando.

\- No lo creo, y no estoy seguro de que una relación a larga distancia funcione. Además, son dos años para que él termine la escuela, pero de ahí irá a la universidad y yo estaré en Boston todavía.

\- ¿Has hablado con él al respecto?

\- Lo hicimos alguna vez, pero ahora que somos novios, no.

\- ¿Y has pensado en qué vas a hacer? Es importante que hablen.

\- Lo sé, y creo que lo mejor es que terminemos.

\- ¿No crees que estás apresurando las cosas? Además, es una decisión que deben tomar juntos.

\- Papá, esto me duele más de lo que puedas imaginarte, realmente me lastima mucho, pero no le encuentro ninguna otra solución. No voy a quedarme aquí durante dos años hasta que Blaine se gradúe, y tampoco puedo decirle que se vaya a terminar la escuela a Boston. Además, él quiere estudiar en California.

\- Entiendo eso, pero insisto en que es una decisión que deben tomar como pareja. No puedes sólo decidir por los dos.

\- Voy a Berklee y él quiere ir a la UCLA. Ninguno de los dos puede renunciar a sus sueños, eso no sería justo.

\- Es complicado definitivamente, y tendrían que analizar muy bien las cosas, pero mi consejo es que hables con Blaine. Si deciden terminar, está bien, pero habrá sido algo que los dos eligieron. No decidas por él, el que seas mayor no te da ese derecho.

El ojiazul suspiró y cerró los ojos – sé que tienes razón papá, pero eso complica más las cosas.

\- ¿A ti te gustaría que Blaine tomase una decisión que afecte su relación sin siquiera hablarte de ello?

\- Supongo que no.

\- Bien, tampoco creo que a él le guste – le puso una mano en el hombro – eres el mayor en esa relación, entonces actúa con la madurez necesaria y haz lo correcto.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Durante los siguientes días Kurt estuvo actuando algo raro, se perdía en sus pensamientos, no le prestaba suficiente atención a Blaine cuando salían, estaba distante y dicho comportamiento no pasó inadvertido por el pelinegro.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Kurt? – lo movió del brazo.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Qué?

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Por qué habría de pasar algo? Sólo estoy concentrado estudiando.

\- Llevas en esa misma página desde que empecé a hacer mi tarea y ya la terminé.

\- ¡Oh! Es que está un poco complicado esto.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que estudias?

\- Ah… esteee… mmm…

\- Kurt, dime por favor. Entre nosotros no hay secretos. Además, has estado actuando muy raro últimamente.

Soltando el aire retenido, cerró el libro y se levantó de la silla, tomó los cuadernos de Blaine y los puso sobre el escritorio. Acomodándose en el borde de la cama, palmeó a su lado para que su novio se sentase junto a él – tenemos que hablar de algo importante, algo que nos va a afectar a los dos.

\- Me estás asustando. ¿Qué ocurre?

\- He estado pensando en el futuro, y en unos meses me graduaré e iré a la universidad.

\- ¡Oh! – bajó la cabeza.

\- Me voy a ir a Boston a estudiar, pero primero debemos dejar todo claro entre nosotros.

\- No hay nada que aclarar, somos novios y nos amamos.

\- Lo sé, pero no creo en las relaciones a larga distancia, muy rara vez funcionan. Con el tiempo sólo terminaríamos haciéndonos daño y no quiero eso para nosotros.

\- No quiero terminar.

\- Yo tampoco, pero ¿cómo podríamos seguir estando tan lejos por tantos años? La preparatoria es diferente a la secundaria, ahora lo sabes, y la universidad es más diferente y complicada todavía.

Muy difícilmente nuestros tiempos libres van a coincidir y… – volteó hacia un costado.

\- ¿Y qué cosa, Kurt?

\- No quiero que termines odiándome por no poderte dedicar el tiempo que mereces.

\- ¡Jamás podría odiarte!

\- Eso lo dices ahora, bebé. Pero cuando no tengamos tiempo para el otro te vas a enojar o yo me voy a enojar y terminaremos peleando o diciéndonos cosas hirientes. No quiero que eso nos suceda. Si no podemos seguir siendo novios, quiero que nuestra amistad nunca termine, eres mi mejor amigo.

\- Y tú el mío – respiró entrecortadamente, tratando de contener las lágrimas – Podemos intentarlo, y si no funciona entonces lo damos por terminado. Pero no podemos sólo tomar esta decisión sin estar seguros de lo que va a ocurrir, únicamente basándonos en suposiciones.

El castaño le acarició el rostro muy suavemente – eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y no quiero arruinarlo, no quiero lastimarte.

\- Tengo unos tíos en Boston, puedo decirles a mis papás que me envíen a estudiar allá y…

\- Y cuando te gradúes te irás a la universidad en California, así que tendríamos que separarnos de todas formas.

\- ¿Pero, nosotros...? Te amo, te amo mucho y no…

\- Te amo y sé que me amas bebé, pero nuestros caminos no son los mismos… Tal vez algún día la vida nos vuelva a juntar, pero ahora estamos en caminos separados.

\- Creo que te equivocas Kurt, porque tu camino siempre será mi camino. ¡Tú eres mi camino!

\- Blaine, ¿entiendes todas las razones por las que no podemos seguir juntos?

\- Las entiendo y no me importan. La vida se trata de las elecciones que hacemos y yo te elijo, elijo amarte por siempre, sin importar qué.

\- Bebé…

\- Kurt, voy a seguirte a donde vayas, hoy y por el resto de mi vida. Puedo estudiar en otra universidad, la UCLA no es la única que…

\- Te amo, y justamente por eso no puedo dejar que hagas eso. No voy a permitir que renuncies a tus sueños, siempre has querido ir allá. Tu sueño es UCLA, así como el mío es Berklee, son dos universidades distintas y que están en lugares muy lejanos.

\- Podemos intentarlo.

\- Podemos, pero prefiero que no, porque al final será muy duro y los dos saldremos dañados. Tienes que ir y disfrutar toda la experiencia, así como yo también, sabes que es lo correcto.

Un profundo silencio se instaló en la habitación durante varios minutos hasta que el ojimiel con la voz débil habló – Siempre te voy a amar.

\- Y yo a ti. – lo besó suavemente, sintiendo ese sabor dulce y salado por las lágrimas que brotaban de los ojos de ambos – Te extrañaré como loco.

\- Yo más.

\- Hay otra cosa que debo decirte… Si en ese tiempo conoces a otra persona y quieres salir con ella, puedes hace…

\- No quiero a nadie que no seas tú. ¿O es que ya estás planeando salir con otros chicos?

\- Claro que no, bebé. Pero son cuatro años de carrera y cualquier cosa puede suceder.

\- Sé que el amor que nos tenemos puede con esta prueba que nos está poniendo la vida. Nos amamos mucho.

\- Entonces te propongo algo, cuando termine mis estudios tú aún estarás en la universidad. Si después de ese tiempo todavía queremos estar juntos, tomaré el primer vuelo a California y nada podrá separarnos.

\- Kurt…

\- Es una promesa.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Los meses pasaron raudos y sin piedad y ellos se habían vuelto más unidos que nunca, lo cual preocupaba a sus padres porque sabían que haría más difícil la despedida, sin embargo estaban de acuerdo que habían tomado la mejor decisión y los apoyarían en todo.

El día de la graduación llegó y Blaine estaba sentado junto a sus padres y los padres de Kurt. Lo observaba con orgullo y una gran sonrisa cuando fue llamado a recibir un reconocimiento especial por su excelencia académica.

Luego de agradecer a todos, agregó algo que fue inesperado – Quiero dedicarle este reconocimiento a mi maravillosa familia, y en especial a mi hermoso novio Blaine por todo su apoyo incondicional y el gran amor que me ha dado durante todo este tiempo.

Pero también quiero dedicarle una canción, si ustedes me lo permiten – miró hacia la banda que estaba a un costado y asintió con la cabeza, ellos empezaron a tocar de inmediato.

 _¿Me escuchas?_

 _Te estoy hablando a ti_

 _A través del agua_

 _A través del océano azul profundo_

 _Bajo el cielo abierto,_

 _Oh, bebé estoy tratando._

 _._

 _Chico te escucho en mis sueños_

 _Siento tu susurro a través del mar_

 _Te mantengo conmigo en mi corazón_

 _Lo haces más fácil cuando la vida se pone dura._

 _._

 _Tengo suerte de estar enamorado de mi mejor amigo_

 _Suerte de haber estado donde he estado_

 _Afortunado de llegar a casa de nuevo._

 _._

 _No saben cuánto tiempo toma_

 _Esperar por un amor como este_

 _Cada vez que decimos adiós_

 _Me gustaría que tuviéramos un beso más_

 _Voy a esperar por ti, te lo prometo, lo haré._

 _._

 _Tengo suerte de estar enamorado de mi mejor amigo_

 _Suerte de haber estado donde he estado_

 _Afortunado de llegar a casa de nuevo._

 _._

 _Afortunado de que estamos enamorados en todos los sentidos_

 _Afortunado de que nos quedáramos donde nos hemos quedado_

 _Afortunado de llegar a casa algún día._

 _._

 _Tengo suerte de estar enamorado de mi mejor amigo._

.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Luego de la celebración con su familia, se fue con Blaine para pasar un tiempo a su lado. Ambos sabían que el ojiazul se iría enseguida porque iba a hacer un curso previo a empezar su primer año, así que pensaban aprovechar hasta el último segundo juntos.

Estaban acostados en la cama del castaño besándose lentamente porque querían que el momento durase por una eternidad.

\- Te amo bebé. Siempre te amaré, hasta el último día de mi vida.

El moreno no respondió, sólo eliminó la distancia entre ellos uniendo sus labios, primero fue un pequeño roce, luego mordió su labio inferior provocando que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda de su amado.

La ropa desapareció en cuestión de nada y el moreno se fue aferrando con todas sus fuerzas a los hombros firmes de Kurt mientras invadía su boca recorriendo cada centímetro de ella, llenándose con ese sabor que tanto le fascinaba mientras éste le respondía apasionadamente, y continuaron así hasta que fue necesario que se separasen.

Kurt contempló a su novio detenidamente, tenía los ojos dorados como el sol, sus cejas triangulares y gruesas totalmente fuera de lo común pero que eran la cosa más adorable del mundo. Todas sus facciones tan masculinas y hermosas. En ese momento tenía los labios hinchados y rojos por tanto besarse. Blaine era un nombre extremadamente bello y lo amaba con todas las fuerzas de su corazón.

El ojimiel empezó a recorrer con cálidos besos la suave piel de su amado, sin dejar un solo milímetro sin besar, tocar o adorar. Las caricias eran suaves pero con la experiencia suficiente que da el tiempo. Había aprendido cómo y dónde tocar y en qué lugares era mejor sólo besar.

Kurt recorrió con sus manos la espalda del moreno mientras el placer lo abrumaba por completo. Sus dedos subían y bajaban hasta que se posaron en las caderas de éste y se aferraron con fuerza cuando sintió como iba adentrándose en él lentamente.

La dulzura en que Blaine estaba amando a su novio era mágica, sublime, perfecta. Repleta de amor, deseo, pasión, pero a la vez ternura y nostalgia. Por un momento se detuvo para mirar aquellos ojos azules en los que se perdía y que no quería dejar de contemplar cada día.

Volvió a besarlo lentamente mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del chico al que amaba más que nada en el mundo y se seguía empujando hacia delante – eres tan hermoso – le susurró al oído, provocando que la piel de Kurt se erizara por completo.

El castaño le acarició el rostro y se deleitó con su belleza – tú eres hermoso, tan hermoso, mi Blaine, mi bebé amado. Tus ojos son tan grandes y expresivos y los amo con locura así como amo la forma en la que me miran. Adoro tus dulces labios y la forma en la que me besan. Amo tanto tus cálidas manos y las caricias que de ellas se desprenden – juntó sus labios en un beso lento, suave, romántico, en el que los dos se dieron todo sin reservas.

Las manos del ojimiel fueron deslizándose en todas direcciones y sin límites, haciendo suspirar y gemir al castaño pidiendo más. Al escucharlo, empezó a besarle el cuello y dejar pequeñas mordidas en él.

La habitación estaba llena de todos los sonidos hermosos que ambos estaban produciendo debido al placer profundo que experimentaban hasta que culminaron susurrando el nombre del otro, casi al mismo tiempo.

Los dos chicos se miraron a los ojos, aun con las respiraciones agitadas, y varias lágrimas se les escaparon mezclándose con el sudor de sus cuerpos.

\- Te amo tanto Kurt.

\- Te amo demasiado Blaine.

La madrugada llegó y ambos permanecían despiertos, aferrados al cuerpo del otro procurándose suaves caricias y lánguidos besos. Sabían que al llegar el amanecer sería su último día juntos y ninguno de los dos quería que llegase.

El castaño suspiraba, la forma en la que Blaine le hizo el amor había sido tan perfecta y estaba seguro que la recordaría por siempre. Lo besó ávidamente y le susurró sin dejar de mirarlo – bebé…

El moreno asintió con la cabeza y elevó una pierna sobre la cadera de éste – Quiero sentirte – el ojiazul sin esperar comenzó a acariciarlo íntimamente.

Ambos amaban sentir al otro dentro de su cuerpo y la forma tan especial en que se conectaban volviéndose uno solo, por eso habían planeado hacer el amor hasta que amaneciera, turnándose cada vez.


	17. Cap 17: No Puedo Olvidarte

_*** Olga Moreno**_ Tómalo con calma y respira.

 _ *** Lety BL**_ De nada amiga. Qué bueno que lo disfrutaras =)

 _ *** Yamii Leguizamon**_ Gracias! A veces esas cosas suceden, no existe una relación en la que no haya algún conflicto de pronto.

 _ *** Soledad Rodriguez**_ Tú lo has dicho! Es la ley de la vida y ellos deben seguir adelante, por ahora ;)

 _ *** AdrianaBotero2**_ Lo es, pero ellos pueden superarlo todo.

De nada! Me alegra que siempre disfrutes cada capítulo =)

 _ *** Georgi G**_ Son las etapas de la vida. Cada uno tiene metas y sueños que cumplir y por ahora van en diferentes caminos.

 _ *** hummelandersonsmythe**_ El amor todo lo puede, cuando es real y el de ellos lo es.

Lamentablemente Paul tiene unos padres con una mentalidad retrógrada.

Oww *-* Ellos están pasando por una etapa difícil, pero que deben enfrentar, aún así, no dejaron de demostrarse su amor hasta el último segundo.

 ** _* jeny_** Lamentablemente, son las cosas que pasan en la vida.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 17:**

 **"** **No Puedo Olvidarte"**

* * *

.

Al comienzo fue muy difícil para los dos adaptarse a la separación. Fueron muchas noches de llorar hasta quedarse dormidos, de extrañarse, de querer estar juntos, de necesitarse y no tenerse.

Todo era diferente ahora, ya no había esos momentos que compartían durante el día, las largas noches en donde pasaban en casa del otro simplemente platicando o haciendo el amor, las tardes que transcurrían entre besos y hacer las tareas habían quedado en el pasado al igual que los fines de semana en donde siempre tenían un plan.

La depresión amenazó con hacer presa de ellos, pero fueron rescatados. Blaine tuvo a sus amigos que se convirtieron en su ancla y no le permitieron hundirse. Ellos sabían lo sentimental y sensible que era y cuanto le estaba afectando la ruptura, así que procuraban no dejarlo solo y mantenerlo entretenido en cualquier actividad dentro y fuera de la escuela.

Por su parte, Kurt se fue centrando en la nueva y excitante experiencia que era la universidad. Además, sus compañeros de cuarto resultaron personas muy agradables con quienes había congeniado y pasaban momentos divertidos. Él les había contado sobre su separación, sólo porque necesitaba alguien con quien desahogarse, y para su sorpresa, se convirtieron en una de las alas que lo impulsaban para no caer.

Ellos comprendían lo difícil que era no sólo el cambio entre la escuela y la universidad, también estaba el hecho de mudarse a otro estado y dejar atrás familia, amigos y pareja, y decidieron apoyarse entre sí, aunque no todos hubiesen tenido que dejarlo todo para estar ahí.

Kurt y Blaine retomaron el contacto después de unos meses. Ambos habían acordado suspender todo tipo de comunicación luego de los primeros días, ya que les resultaba mucho más doloroso hablarse a diario y saber que eso era todo lo que les quedaba.

En opinión de Burt, era absurdo porque esa comunicación les hacía bien a los dos, al menos así lo veía él, pero decidió no intervenir y dejarlos tomar sus propias decisiones. Eso sí, le advirtió a su hijo que no le iba a permitir que hiciera lo mismo con él cuando se lo sugirió.

Los chicos se llamaban varias veces a la semana y se contaban todo lo que había acontecido en esos días, y aunque trataban de mantener al margen sus sentimientos, no podían evitar decirse de vez en cuando lo mucho que se amaban y cuanto se extrañaban.

Pero el tiempo siguió su curso y ambos continuaron su camino, esforzándose al máximo en sus estudios y dando lo mejor de sí en lo que hacían.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

\- No puedo creer que en dos días te vayas a graduar. Han pasado dos años ya desde que vine a Boston.

\- Lo sé, me parece increíble la forma en que el tiempo ha transcurrido.

\- Blaine, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

\- Claro, ¿qué sucede?

\- ¿Has salido con alguien?

\- ¿A qué viene eso?

\- No me respondas con otra pregunta, sólo dime. Sabes que no tiene nada de malo, tú y yo somos mejores amigos y somos libres de salir con otras personas.

Esa declaración le pareció inusual al ojimiel y luego de unos segundos de silencio y meditación, creyó entender por qué lo había hecho – ¿Tú has salido con alguien?

El ojiazul respiró pesadamente y se mordió el labio antes de contestar – Sí, conocí a alguien y hemos salido en un par de ocasiones.

Blaine cerró los ojos y trató de sonar tranquilo. Agradecía que Kurt no pudiese verlo en ese momento a través del teléfono – ¡Oh! ¿Y qué tal? – peguntó sin ánimos.

\- Bien, es un chico muy agradable, pero…

\- ¿Pero?

\- No es tú. – Un silencio se instó a través de la línea telefónica por casi un minuto – Ya sé que tengo que dejar de comparar a todos los chicos contigo, pero es muy difícil la verdad. – Ante la falta de respuesta, volvió a preguntar – ¿Y tú, has salido con alguien?

\- Con mis amigos, pero sólo es eso, un grupo de amigos.

\- ¿Nadie especial?

\- Amm… hay alguien que me está invitando siempre, pero no me interesa.

\- ¿Hay otro chico gay en tu curso? ¡Eso es bueno!

\- Emm… sí… supongo.

\- ¿Y por qué no has aceptado la invitación?

\- Te lo dije, no me interesa.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Kurt, eso está fuera de discusión.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Por qué no me contestas las cosas que te pregunto?

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? – respondió en un tono seco – Que te amo, que no he podido olvidarte, que estos dos años han sido muy duros sin ti aquí. ¿Es eso lo que quieres escuchar?

\- Blaine, no tienes por qué ponerte así. Yo sólo… Rayos, fue una simple pregunta… ¿Blaine? ¿Blaine? – el castaño rodó los ojos al darse cuenta de que el chico le había colgado y marcó de inmediato, a la segunda vez que timbró, contestaron – ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

\- ¿Quién es?

\- ¿Pam?

\- Sí, ¿Kurt? ¿Cariño, qué sucede?

\- ¡Hola! Lo siento mucho, estaba hablando con Blaine y me colgó sin decir nada.

\- ¡Oh! Cruzó a mi lado, estaba serio. Si puedes esperar, voy a buscarlo.

\- Amm, sí… claro, yo espero.

\- Bien, enseguida regreso… Oh, aquí viene…

 _Blaine, hijo, coge el teléfono, Kurt está en la línea, ¿Por qué le colgaste?_ – se escuchó a lo lejos y el castaño seguía sin entender lo que había ocurrido. Luego de una pequeña discusión, la llamada fue cortada.

El ojiazul iba a marcar nuevamente, pero al final decidió no hacerlo, si Blaine quería hablar, entonces él era quien debía llamar.

Al llegar la noche, el castaño se disponía ir a dormir cuando el teléfono sonó y lo dejó timbrar a sabiendas de la persona que llamaba. Luego de un tiempo contestó – ¡Hola!

\- Kurt, lo siento… es que…

\- ¿Qué cosa Blaine? Te realicé una pregunta, y en lugar de contestarme te enojaste y luego me colgaste. ¿Qué justificación tiene lo que hiciste?

\- No lo sé, sólo me sentí mal… yo… yo…

\- ¿Tú qué?

\- Todavía te amo.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Después de esas palabras, los dos chicos tuvieron una pequeña plática y se despidieron, luego de aquello, no volvieron a hablar.

Blaine pensaba que Kurt lo llamaría por su graduación, pero no fue así. Estuvo sentado junto al teléfono y cada vez que sonaba, su corazón se aceleraba, pero volvía a caer al saber que no era quien él esperaba.

La hora de irse a la ceremonia llegó y el moreno estaba cabizbajo, pero tuvo que salir de la casa junto con sus padres.

Dio el discurso final como mejor alumno de su generación, y entre las personas a las que agradeció y les dedicó todo su esfuerzo, estaba Kurt, por lo que sintió su corazón golpear con fuerza su pecho al pronunciar dichas palabras.

Al terminar, hubo alguien entre el público que aplaudió primero y que no dejaba de vitorear. Al dirigir la mirada hacia el lugar, vio al castaño sonriendo feliz y en su rostro se denotaba todo el orgullo que sentía.

Luego de la ceremonia, el moreno corrió en dirección de su mejor amigo, quien lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

El encuentro fue mágico, después de dos años se sentía tan bien estar entre los brazos del otro. Ambos chicos estaban rebosantes de alegría y mil sentimientos arremolinados en sus pechos.

Disfrutó de la celebración con sus amigos y en la noche con su familia y los padres de Kurt, quienes por supuesto estaban presentes.

Cuando todos se fueron, los dos amigos quedaron solos en el jardín, sentados bajo su árbol preferido.

\- ¿Por qué no me llamaste más?

\- Porque estaba ocupado coordinando todo para mi viaje.

\- ¡Ah! ¿Y por qué no me dijiste que ibas a venir?

\- Porque quería darte una sorpresa.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Gracias! – se sonrojó – Fue una hermosa sorpresa.

\- Estuve ahorrando para pagar mi pasaje, por nada del mundo me hubiera perdido tu graduación.

El ojimiel lo contempló por varios segundos y luego puso su cabeza en el hombro del castaño, suspirando con los ojos cerrados. El ojiazul apoyó su cabeza contra la del moreno y permanecieron en completo silencio por algunos minutos, disfrutando de la compañía del otro y el calor que emanaba de sus cuerpos.

Finalmente, Blaine habló: – Kurt, sobre la promesa que me hiciste…

\- Sigue en pie. Cuando termine mis estudios, y si aún me amas, iré por ti a California.

\- Todavía te amo.

Los dos se movieron y se miraron fijamente a los ojos. El castaño le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Me refiero a si me sigues amando dentro de… – un dedo fue colocado sobre sus labios silenciándolo.

\- Siempre voy a amarte. Jamás dejaré de hacerlo – retiró su dedo de los cálidos y suaves labios del ojiazul y lo remplazó con sus labios.

El beso fue correspondido de inmediato de una forma dulce y romántica. Kurt atrajo a Blaine hacia su cuerpo y lo sujetó firmemente para no romper el contacto mientras el ósculo se volvía más profundo.

Al verse forzados a separarse, el castaño le acarició el rostro y le besó la punta de la nariz – También te amo bebé y siempre lo haré.


	18. Cap 18: Te Entrego Todo de Mí

_*** Yamii Leguizamon**_ Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Aquí más amor de esta linda pareja :3

 _ *** Georgi G**_ Se aman mucho y sólo quieren volver a estar juntos. Gracias!

 _ *** Soledad Rodriguez**_ Totalmente el uno para el otro y van a hacer todo lo posible por continuar con su relación.

 _ *** AdrianaBotero2**_ Oh sí! Es urgente que Kurt termine su carrera para que vaya en busca de su chico amado.

 _ *** jeny**_ Salieron, pero no pasó nada ahí. Kurt ama a Blaine mucho.

 _ *** hummelandersonsmythe** _ Jajajajaja no quiero matarte, sólo llenarte de mucho amor Klaine. Así sn las cosas, la vida se presenta de esa forma y nuestros chicos afrontan las situaciones lo meojor que pueden y llevando su amor como su bandera y escudo.

La película de IS4U? Me perdí... te refieres a la peli en la que me inspiré para esta historia? Jajajajaja es que a Kurt le encanta molestar a Santana jajajaja.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 18:**

 **"** **Te Entrego Todo de Mí"**

* * *

.

\- No quiero que te vayas – dijo el ojimiel con nostalgia – pero sé que tienes que hacerlo, son tus sueños, tus metas y es importante que luches por ellos.

Sin pensarlo, Kurt lo abrazó de forma reconfortante, envolviéndolo en sus brazos con ternura y susurrándole que lo amaba y necesitaba demasiado.

Luego de un par de minutos lo soltó un poco para mirarlo fijamente, y acariciándole el cabello suspiró – Tienes los ojos más hermosos que he visto en mi vida, todo tú eres hermoso – sin decir más le dio un beso en la frente y fue descendiendo por la nariz, los párpados, las mejillas, la barbilla y terminó en los labios en medio de un "te amo" que hizo estremecer al moreno.

Se besaron de una forma especial y natural, una forma que a los dos les erizó la piel.

Sólo un roce de labios que poco a poco fue cambiando de forma sutil, como si ambos chicos pidiesen permiso para poder profundizarlo.

Era un beso que sabía a ternura, nostalgia y amor. Un beso tan dulce y suave que parecía una caricia.

\- Quiero que hagamos el amor – susurró el moreno en un tono tímido – pero no sé si debemos.

\- Tampoco sé si es correcto, sólo sé que te amo y también quiero. Quiero hacer el amor contigo.

Luego de una sesión de besos se dirigieron a la habitación del ojimiel y en cuanto cerró la puerta, tomó entre sus brazos al castaño, respirando su aroma para luego darle pequeños besos – estoy nervioso – manifestó mordiéndose el labio – tanto como lo estuve nuestra primera vez – se sonrojó – Sé que es absurdo, pero, así me siento.

Kurt lo observó con dulzura, Blaine era un chico tan atractivo, con ese toque entre atrevimiento y timidez que le encantaba. Amaba su ternura, y a decir verdad, era una de las cosas que más adoraba de él. Que estuviera nervioso por intimar con él lo hacía llenar su corazón de mucho más amor hacia el chico de ojos color miel.

El moreno lo abrazaba contra su cuerpo y él amaba esos abrazos que lo sostenían tan cerca, esa sonrisa dulce mientras repartía besos lo tenía delirando. Simplemente amaba la forma en que Blaine lo estaba tocando y lo que lograba con cada roce de sus dedos.

Sus cuerpos se movían al compás, disfrutando de las sensaciones mientras sus corazones se aceleraban a cada segundo y se hinchaban con todo el amor que de ellos fluía.

Blaine empezó a tomar el control del beso por un instante, separándose poco después para dedicarle atención al hermoso y blanco cuello que tanto le fascinaba, dejando pequeñas marcas en éste.

La ropa fue retirada lentamente, la piel del castaño seguía tan suave como el ojimiel recordaba y se sentía perfecta ante cada caricia propiciada. Kurt sintió derretirse cuando los cálidos labios de Blaine fueron descendiendo por su espalda, algunos ligeros, otros más apasionados, pero todos provocando un mar de emociones y sensaciones que había extrañado.

El castaño giró y empezó a recorrer con las manos todos los puntos sensibles del moreno mientras lo besaba, haciéndolo soltar un gemido ahogado. Sentir aquellos labios que tanto extrañaba y anhelaba era estar en el cielo, y los iba a disfrutar lentamente para guardar su textura y sabor para siempre.

Cuando se separaron, los ojos de ambos brillaban, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, sus labios húmedos y rojos y sus corazones palpitando acelerados.

Kurt acarició la mejilla del chico al que amaba con locura, había deseado tanto poder besarlo, tenerlo nuevamente entre sus brazos, sentirlo, acariciarlo. El sólo hecho de estarlo observando tan cerca y poder percibir su calor y su aroma era más de lo que había soñado – Te amo bebé – le susurró suavemente – te amo tanto.

La forma en que Blaine lo miró en ese momento le transmitió una gran sensación de amor, conexión, seguridad y paz. Nadie más podía hacerle sentir eso y su corazón lo sabía porque empezó a latir todavía más fuerte.

\- También te amo, con todas mis fuerzas – tomó entre sus manos el rostro blanco del castaño y lo besó profundamente, saboreando los labios que tanto había añorado.

Ambos comenzaron a avanzar despacio hacia la cama sin dejar de besarse o acariciarse hasta que se toparon con el borde, se separaron sólo unos segundos para quitarle al otro la ropa interior y luego acomodarse en ésta.

El ojimiel se fue acostando y sonrió de forma sexy. Kurt amaba ver la expresión de amor y deseo en el rostro de Blaine y se acercó a él lentamente apoyándolo sobre las almohadas para contemplarlo de pies a cabeza – Estás más hermoso que nunca. Tu cuerpo es simplemente perfecto, tu rostro es divino, tu sonrisa, tus ojos, todo.

Colocó sus manos sobre el torso de éste y empezó a acariciarlo suavemente, subiendo hasta su cuello y luego descendiendo hasta el abdomen y volvió a repetir el movimiento. El moreno disfrutaba del toque sobre su piel y su cuerpo se calentaba como brasas ardiendo. Ya no podía pensar en nada, estaba seguro que su cerebro se había derretido por todo el calor emanado y cerró los ojos permitiéndose disfrutar el roce de la lengua del ojiazul por toda su anatomía.

Las caricias continuaron de una forma experta y perfecta. El castaño sabía muy bien cómo volver loco a su ojimiel. Éste se aferró a las sábanas y arqueó la espalda al sentir a Kurt deslizándose dentro de él, soltando un gemido entre placer y agonía.

\- ¿Estás bien, bebé? – preguntó llenándole el rostro de suaves besos, recibiendo como respuesta un pequeño sonido.

Se quedó quieto, disfrutando de sus cuerpos juntos y fundidos en uno solo, acariciando al chico que amaba mientras repartía besos por todas partes, dándole así tiempo de acoplarse.

Cuando Blaine empezó a acariciarle la espalda y fue descendiendo hasta las caderas, el ojiazul comenzó a moverse despacio.

Habían pasado dos años, dos largos años de extrañar los besos, las caricias, la unión de sus cuerpos y sus almas, Dos años esperando volver a tener a Blaine así entre sus brazos, deshaciéndose con cada movimiento, escuchando cada hermoso sonido que hacía.

Fue una noche larga en la que los dos se demostraron todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

Luego de llegar a su culminación y de una serie de besos, Kurt se acostó a un lado, acariciando tiernamente por todo el cuerpo al ojimiel antes de limpiarlo. Luego lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y lo apretó contra él, susurrándole palabras dulces y llenas de amor hasta caer profundamente dormidos.

Blaine despertó luego de unas horas y contempló al hombre que lo tenía abrazado, su corazón no paraba de latir fuerte, lo amaba con cada fibra de su ser y no sabía cómo iba a sobrevivir durante dos años más de su ausencia.

Varias lágrimas descendieron por su rostro, no sabía si estaba bien sentir tanto amor por una persona, jamás se imaginó que se pudiese amar tan profundamente. Acomodándose un poco, le besó el rostro entre sollozos ahogados haciéndolo despertar.

\- Bebé, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estás así?

\- Te voy a extrañar cuando te vayas y vamos a estar separados de nuevo por mucho tiempo.

Acunándole el rostro suavemente, le acarició las mejillas con los pulgares y le limpió las lágrimas – No será así. He estado pensando que en cuanto tengas tus horarios y el cronograma de actividades, tienes que llamarme y vamos a coordinarlos con los míos para así poder vernos. Iré a California en algunas ocasiones y tú irás a Boston en otras, ¿qué te parece?

\- Sí, eso me gustaría, estaría muy bien.

\- Es lo que haremos. Nos veremos todas las veces que nos sean posibles – le besó suavemente los labios – Además, sabes que en cuanto termine mi carrera me mudaré contigo – lo volvió a besar – y estaremos juntos todo el tiempo y…

\- Nos casaremos.

\- Sí, no en el momento, esperaremos a cuando los dos estemos estables, pero lo haremos. Nos vamos a casar. Quiero que todos sepan que eres mío y que soy tuyo.

El ojimiel sonrió y empezó a besarlo románticamente, profundizando poco a poco hasta que tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire.

\- Blaine, cariño.

\- ¿Si?

\- Hazme el amor, quiero sentirte, necesito sentirte.

El moreno se acercó lentamente, sus labios encajando perfectamente y sus lenguas danzando con sutileza al reconocerse. Cuando se separaron, se miraron a los ojos, sus bocas entre abiertas tratando de regular la respiración, pero en pocos segundos Blaine volvió a besar a Kurt, esta vez con deseo y pasión.

Sus cuerpos reaccionando maravillosamente ante el contacto, el castaño abrazó fuertemente a su amado, halándolo contra su anatomía para que se pusiera encima de él.

Luego de varios minutos el moreno comenzó a recorrer la piel de alabastro con sus manos de forma muy dulce, dejando rastros de besos en cada milímetro, y el ambiente fue tornándose más y más caliente a cada minuto.

\- No sabes cuánto te amo, bebé.

El menor suspiró y se dirigió al cuello de Kurt donde dejó otra pequeña marca. Después de eso volvió a repartir besos por todas partes hasta que se ubicó cerca de su oreja y le susurró – voy a demostrarte lo mucho que te amo y te deseo – Aquellas palabras produjeron un escalofrío muy placentero por todo el cuerpo del ojiazul.

Cada caricia era perfecta, Blaine sabía cómo desatar todo ese fuego en su interior, sólo él sabía cómo inundarlo con tantas sensaciones y excitarlo de esa forma. Era como si su dulce y tímido ojimiel hubiese hecho una maestría en el arte de amarlo, y lo desarmaba por completo.

Besos, caricias, sonidos de todo tipo, palabras de amor y cientos de promesas fueron parte de ese momento en el que dos personas que se amaban se estaban entregando todo y conectando sus almas una vez más.

Blaine unió sus manos con las del castaño, entrelazando los dedos y le subió lentamente los brazos por encima de la cabeza mientras se apoderaba de esos labios que tanto le fascinaban.

Kurt devolvía el beso con avidez y soltó un gemido fuerte, apretando más las manos de Blaine cuando lo sintió fundirse dentro de su cuerpo. Muchos "te amo" fueron susurrados antes de que empezara a moverse, haciendo sentir al castaño que su cuerpo estaba en llamas.

A la mañana siguiente, los cálidos rayos de sol entraron por la ventana iluminando los cuerpos abrazados y entrelazados de dos chicos que se entregaron en cuerpo y alma toda la noche.

El mayor despertó primero, una cálida sonrisa se formó en su rostro al recordar la maravillosa experiencia que su ojimiel amado y él compartieron. Verlo recostado sobre su pecho fue tan hermoso. Había extrañado momentos como ese con locura.

Le apartó los rizos de la frente y se la besó suavemente. Con sus manos le acariciaba con cuidado la espalda desnuda mientras su sonrisa se volvía más amplia.

Blaine despertó y sonrió ante las tiernas caricias. Se movió hasta que su cabeza quedó al nivel de la de Kurt y al verlo a los ojos su corazón se aceleró al máximo.

\- Buenos días precioso – le sonrió – ¿Cómo amaneció mi bebé divino?

\- Buenos días mi amor – se dieron un pequeño beso y el moreno escondió su rostro en el hueco del cuello del castaño, abrazándolo con más fuerza – Bien, estando a tu lado siempre estoy bien.

El ojiazul lo tomó de la mano y la colocó sobre su pecho – ¿sientes eso?

El moreno sintió el movimiento en el pecho, era rápido y fuerte – tu corazón está acelerado.

\- Tú eres quien lo provoca. Te amo tan intensamente que mi corazón podría salirse de mi pecho en cualquier momento.

La siguiente hora transcurrió entre besos y palabras dulces.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

El resto del día estuvieron juntos, compartiendo varios momentos, conversando, planeando su futuro y demás hasta que llegó la hora en que el castaño tuvo que ir al aeropuerto.

Luego de despedirse de sus padres, avanzó con Blaine tomados de la mano hasta llegar al control.

\- No me quisiera ir, pero tengo que hacerlo.

\- Es difícil, pero vamos a estar bien, ahora lo sé. Aunque eso no significa que no me duela verte partir.

\- Y a mí me duele dejarte – lo abrazó y el moreno se aferró a él – No te olvides de llamarme cuando tengas tus cronogramas para coordinarnos.

\- No lo olvidaré.

 _Pasajeros con destino a Boston…_

\- Ese es mi vuelo. Sólo una cosa más, ya sé que antes de irme terminamos, pero...

\- ¿Quieres ser mi novio de nuevo?

\- ¡Claro que quiero!

Se miraron a los ojos y se despidieron con un beso lleno de amor y muchas promesas.


	19. Cap 19: Problemas y Desavenencias

_Saludos a todas/os. Aquí estoy de regreso, o al menos tratando. Tuve una recaída con mis problemas de salud y luego un accidente, razones por las cuales no he actualizado en todo este tiempo._

 _No, no me ausenté para hacerlas/os sufrir (como alguien me dijo) :P_

 _No, no he abandonado ninguna de mis historias (como algunos me preguntaron). ¡Jamás haría algo así! ¡Eso se los aseguro!_

 _Gracias a quienes me han estado enviando mensajes preguntando por mi ausencia y a quienes sabían que he estado en cama y me han hecho llegar sus saludos y buenos deseos._

 _Un agradecimiento especial a "Elizabeth Hummel" a.k.a. Fernanda por todo. Un gigante abrazo de oso amiga._

 _A continuación les traigo actualización doble =)_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 19:**

 **"** **Problemas y Desavenencias"**

* * *

.

Las cosas no habían resultado tan fáciles como ellos supusieron, sus tiempos libres casi no coincidían y cuando lo hacían no siempre les fue factible viajar como planearon, sin embargo lograron salir adelante y mantener su relación a flote.

Un noviazgo a larga distancia no era nada fácil de manejar, pero los dos ponían todo de su parte. Las llamadas, textos, sesiones en Skype y todo lo que se les ocurría para seguir en contacto lo seguían haciendo desde el momento en que Kurt regresó a Boston, aunque había días en que las cosas se complicaban.

En ocasiones hablaban por tanto tiempo que sólo se perdían del mundo y se dedicaban a ponerse al día en todo lo acontecido en la vida del otro. En otras, estaban tan llenos de trabajos y asignaciones que cruzar palabra era casi imposible, aunque algo nunca faltaba… Sin importar qué, cada noche Kurt llamaba a Blaine para despedirse antes de irse a dormir, o si tenía muchas tareas le marcaba antes de empezar porque no tenía idea de a qué hora iba a terminar y no quería que su amado se durmiese esperando, así que lo llamaba, le deseaba buenas noches y de ahí se dedicaba a lo que tenía que hacer.

Por su parte, cada mañana el ojimiel llamaba a su novio para desearle un excelente día y enviarle mucha energía positiva. Igual que en las noches, a veces ponían los altavoces de sus teléfonos o iniciaban sesión en las computadoras mientras se vestían, arreglaban sus cosas, etc., a la vez que platicaban. Otros días era un "Buenos días mi amor, que todo te vaya muy bien hoy. Recuerda lo mucho que te amo" y luego colgaban, pero eso era más que suficiente.

Claro, eso no significaba que no se extrañaban. Había días en los que realmente necesitaban que el otro estuviese a su lado para poder besarlo, acariciarlo, compartir un momento íntimo, o cosas como ver una película acurrucados el uno contra el otro, leer algún libro, salir a caminar tomados de la mano, etc.

O sólo para un abrazo reconfortante y consolador. Como cuando Blaine había trabajado arduamente en una investigación que debía exponer al final de la semana y un día antes, mientras estaba en la biblioteca estudiando, el cansancio lo venció y se quedó dormido hasta que la encargada lo llamó, entonces todavía adormilado tomó sus cosas de la mesa y se fue. Ya en su departamento se bañó, preparó suficiente café y estudió durante toda la noche. Al día siguiente, antes de salir a clases iba a hacer una simulación de su presentación, buscó en su bolso el trabajo anillado y no lo encontró, desesperado revisó todo el lugar, aunque estaba seguro que lo había guardado en el bolso. Pensó que podría hablar con el profesor y pedirle una prórroga para presentarlo, y que tal vez éste aceptaría al ver la excelente presentación que tenía preparada, además le entregaría la memoria USB con todo el material como constancia de que sí había realizado su tarea. Pero al buscar la memoria, tampoco estaba.

Luego de tratar de calmarse y pensar detenidamente, llegó a la conclusión que alguien le debió robar los objetos mientras se había quedado dormido en la biblioteca.

Ya en clases intentó explicarle al profesor lo ocurrido, pero éste ni siquiera lo escuchó ni le permitió exponer al no tener el material de apoyo y le dijo que no era más que una forma de excusarse. Después de un breve intercambio de palabras, volvió a negarle la oportunidad, y con una voz más enérgica que retumbó en el salón y llamó la atención de todos los alumnos, le dejó en claro que su nota era un cero porque él no toleraba alumnos vagos.

En la noche que tuvo la sesión por Skype con Kurt, estaba estresado, furioso, consternado y demás. Le explicó lo sucedido no sólo con el profesor sino también como uno de sus compañeros presentó su trabajo robado tan sínicamente como suyo y había sido elogiado en todas las formas posibles. De hecho, el catedrático estuvo tan complacido que exoneró al chico del examen final, tal como había prometido cuando les asignó las investigaciones.

Después de clases el moreno lo había confrontado, pero el sujeto negó con vehemencia las acusaciones.

Mientras seguía con el relato empezó a temblar por la frustración y lo que más quería era que su novio estuviese ahí. Sí, estaba al otro lado de la pantalla consolándolo y gruñendo maldiciones al chico que se atrevió a hacer eso, pero el ojimiel necesitaba un abrazo, algún tipo de contacto, pero era imposible.

O en aquella ocasión en la que Kurt tenía el protagónico de una obra que iban a presentar con su grupo para fin de semestre y la chica con la que realizaba varias escenas insistió en que deberían besarse y el profesor estuvo de acuerdo luego de escuchar los argumentos, pero el ojiazul no quería. Estaba consciente que como actor debía ser totalmente profesional y adaptarse a toda situación y pareja, sin embargo, no podía ni quería besarla, sabía que ella lo hacía sólo para molestarlo, así había sido dese que comenzó el año escolar.

Aunque se negó poniendo diferentes excusas, el maestro fue firme en su decisión, así que no tuvo más remedio que acatar la orden, y cuando sus labios tocaron los de su compañera, ella lo mordió con fuerza.

En cuestión de segundos empezó una discusión entre los dos y la chica no tardó en asumir el papel de víctima, lo cual lo enfureció más, y luego de todo un problema que se armó, terminó siendo cambiado a un papel secundario y le fueron restados puntos en su calificación.

Llamó a Blaine y hablaron durante casi dos horas en las que el moreno intentó calmarlo, pero Kurt deseaba tanto tenerlo junto a él, sentirse reconfortado en los brazos de su novio y perderse en esos ojos color miel que eran capaces de transmitirle paz aún en la peor de las tormentas.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

El tiempo seguía avanzando y Blaine había hecho muy buenos amigos con los que se reunía seguido y salía cada fin de semana, y aunque al ojiazul le daba gusto saber que su novio tenía personas con quienes divertirse o que lo apoyasen en los momentos difíciles, sentía que le robaban el poco tiempo del que disponían, porque conforme ellos pasaban de año, todo era más difícil, los profesores designaban más tarea y eso se traducía en menos momentos libres que les coincidieran. Eso sin mencionar que los dos habían conseguido empleo.

Pero también habían surgido otros inconvenientes, como alguien de nombre Mark a quien no soportaba debido a que siempre estaba coqueteándole al moreno por más que él le había dejado en claro que tenía novio.

¿Por qué rayos hay personas que no pueden entender cuando alguien ya tiene pareja y les dice que no?

Kurt anhelaba tener un tiempo libre sólo para ir hasta California y dejarle en claro a ese chico que Blaine era suyo, así de posesivo como sonaba, totalmente suyo y no lo iba a compartir con nadie. El ojimiel era su mejor amigo, su novio, su futuro esposo, el hombre con quien formaría un hogar en el futuro, el amor de su vida sin duda alguna, su destino… suyo en todos los sentidos.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Al entrar Kurt al último año, las cosas se complicaron porque él prácticamente ya nunca tenía tiempo, y cuando lo tenía, no coincidía con el horario de Blaine, así que todo se sentía extraño en la relación, pero seguían intentándolo.

El ojiazul le aseguraba que lo amaba y que lo extrañaba como loco, deseando graduarse pronto para poder ir a buscarlo, tal como se lo había prometido años atrás. Sin embargo, el moreno tenía miedo de que todo se estuviese yendo por la borda. A veces simplemente sentía que su noviazgo en ese punto era como arena en sus manos y sabía lo difícil que era retenerla.

También estaban las discusiones ocasionales por Mark. Desde que Blaine le había contado a Kurt sobre las intenciones de este chico, el castaño había mostrado su lado celoso a pesar de que su novio le asegurase que no tenía ninguna razón para molestarse.

\- Por favor cielo, sabes que eres el único para mí – dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos a través de la pantalla de la computadora – Te amo con todo mi corazón.

\- Lo sé, pero parece que el sujeto ese no lo entiende y busca a toda costa una oportunidad contigo.

\- No debería importarte lo que él haga o deje de hacer. Me tienen sin cuidado sus pretensiones, desde el comienzo le dije sobre ti y todo lo que significas para mí.

\- No lo quiero cerca de ti. – El moreno pasó su mano por el rostro y soltó un pequeño gruñido – ¿Qué pasa? – inquirió en un tono serio.

\- No hemos hablado en toda la semana y hoy que podemos hacerlo sólo quieres discutir sobre Mark – soltó el aire contenido – Por favor Kurt, ¿podemos dejar de lado ese tema?

\- Bien, pero respóndeme una cosa, ¿por qué rayos contestó él tu teléfono cuando te llamé en la tarde?

\- Estábamos reunidos haciendo un trabajo y yo había ido a la cocina a buscar una bebida cuando mi celular empezó a sonar…

La discusión continuó hasta que el castaño sentenció con rabia: "No puedes volver a verlo, te lo prohíbo".

\- Kurt, él es uno de mis compañeros de clase y miembro del grupo de estudio, además es un buen amigo y una excelente persona. No me voy a alejar de él ni sacarlo del grupo porque tú quieres. Además, no tienes derecho a excluir a alguien de mi vida sólo porque a ti no te agrada.

El ojiazul apretó los labios en una línea, subió una ceja y le dio su famosa mirada patentada "Kurt Hummel" con la cual podría causar una hecatombe – Bien, si ese sujeto es más importante para ti que yo – el tono de su voz de fue volviendo más áspero y fuerte – entonces tal vez deberías tener con él la sesión de Skype y aceptar sus invitaciones.

\- Pero de qué... – antes de que terminase la frase, el chico de piel nívea bajó la tapa de su laptop.

\- ¡Esto es una broma! ¡Es una maldita broma! – expresó con frustración el moreno. Se levantó y tomó su celular marcando de inmediato el número del castaño, pero fue recibido por el buzón, así que le dejó un mensaje.

 _Kurt, es absurdo que hayas hecho eso. No tienes ninguna razón para ponerte así. Espero que lo pienses bien y recapacites. Sabes perfectamente que te amo y tu comportamiento no fue correcto. Llámame para que podamos hablar con calma._

El moreno esperó a que su novio le marcase de vuelta, pero no sucedió, así que se fue a bañar y después de eso empezó a leer un libro, o al menos eso intentó, pero no pudo concentrarse, así que decidió salir. Lo menos que quería hacer era quedarse encerrado en su departamento un viernes por la noche. La única razón por la que había rechazado la invitación de sus amigos era platicar con su novio, ya que temprano éste le había enviado un mensaje indicándole que estaría libre a esa hora y podrían conectarse.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Blaine llegó en la madrugada, se sacó los zapatos y la ropa, luego se aventó en la cama abrazando su almohada, quedándose dormido casi de inmediato. Pero su sueño fue interrumpido cuando su celular empezó a sonar, el cual no tenía la más mínima intención de contestar, pero que a regañadientes lo hizo debido a la insistencia con la que seguía timbrando.

\- Hola…

\- Blaine.

\- Amm… ¿Kurt?

\- Sí, soy yo – hubo un silencio por varios segundos – Quería disculparme por mi comportamiento. No debí enojarme contigo. Tienes toda la razón, no tengo derecho a prohibirte nada ni a escoger a tus amistades o a quien le permites estar en tu vida, es sólo que… – escuchó un suave ronquido del otro lado de la línea – ¿Blaine? ¿Blaine, me escuchas? – subió el tono de la voz haciendo que el ojimiel se despertase nuevamente.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Estoy disculpándome contigo y te quedas dormido, eso es…

\- Lo siento, estoy… muy cansadooo, triste… y… y enojado contigoo.

\- ¿Estuviste bebiendo? Porque suenas como alguien que tiene unos tragos encima.

\- Salí con mis amigos… y sí, bebí… bebí unas cervezas, pero estoy sobrio, – bostezó agudamente – aunque un poco mareaado.

\- Si estas mareado entonces no estas sobrio, eso es definitivo.

\- No estoy ebrio, sólo tengo sueñooo – volvió a bostezar – Me dio un vértigo porque me giré muy rápido para contestar.

\- Mmm… ¿Por qué bebiste?

\- Te dije… salí con mis amigos… y bueno… quería… quería olvidarme de que ya no me amas igual.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? Te amo.

\- Si, pero no es igual.

El castaño sintió helársele la sangre. Según comentan, los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad y lo que no se atreven a expresar cuando están sobrios, así que tal vez Blaine en ese momento estaba sacando todo lo que llevaba guardado – ¿Por qué dices que no es igual?

Varios segundos de silencio se hicieron presentes y se escuchó un ruido que el castaño estaba seguro era el ojimiel bebiendo agua de la botella que siempre tenía en la mesa de noche.

\- Ha sido un año difícil Kurt, tienes mucho que hacer, casi nunca dispones de tiempo, cuando hablamos te enojas la mayor parte de las veces, lo único que quieres saber es sobre lo que Mark hace y luego discutimos o peleamos. Ha sido de esa forma desde hace unos meses, así no era nuestra relación, así no eras tú.

\- Amm… Creo que he estado un poco celoso.

\- Yo también soy celoso, pero no estoy enojándome contigo por todo o gritándote, ni apago la computadora en medio de la única plática que hemos tenido en toda la semana.

Dios, estoy tratando de mantenernos a flote a pesar de todo esto, porque te amo y no quiero que nos separemos, pero creo que tú no me amas como antes y duele, duele mucho, ¿sabes? – El sollozo ahogado del ojimiel produjo una sensación de angustia y tristeza en el castaño.

\- Yo también trato.

\- No lo haces – silencio absoluto – o no tanto como yo, al menos.

\- Ambos sabíamos lo complicado que sería todo y más este último año, pero no me di cuenta de lo que acabas de decirme. Lamento mucho haberte hecho sentir así – respiró profundamente – No fue mi intención. Te amo bebé.

\- Bebé – rió suavemente – hace mucho que no me dices de esa forma.

\- Siempre te digo así.

\- Antes lo hacías, pero ha pasado tanto que ya me olvidé cuando fue la última vez que me lo dijiste. Solías decirme bebé, pero ya no… ya no.

Kurt trató de recordar para hacerle hincapié de todas las veces que lo llamó de esa forma, pero no pudo recordar ninguna en un largo tiempo – Blaine… yo…

Escuchó un suave ronquido del otro lado de la línea y se mordió el labio. No había duda que el moreno se había vuelto a quedar dormido, sin embargo decidió seguir hablando con la esperanza de que algo llegara al subconsciente de su novio – Voy a tratar más, lo prometo. No quiero que sufras por mi culpa. Lo lamento, realmente lo lamento y voy a compensarte. Nunca, jamás dudes que te amo con mi vida entera. Te amo, te amo mucho mi bebé.


	20. Cap 20: Confrontaciones

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 20:**

 **"** **Confrontaciones"**

* * *

.

Al día siguiente, Blaine no estaba seguro si había sostenido esa plática con el ojiazul o lo había soñado, y se preguntaba si en realidad le dijo esas cosas. Quería salir de la duda, pero no se atrevió a llamarlo, porque en el fondo tenía miedo de que todo hubiese sido producto de su mente cansada más las cervezas que bebió y que Kurt siguiese enojado.

Por muy cobarde que pensase que estaba siendo, preferiría quedarse con la duda que volver a pelear con el hombre al que amaba.

De pronto llamaron a la puerta y escuchó las voces de sus amigos, quienes llegaban a almorzar. No estaba seguro si el tiempo pasó demasiado rápido o si él se levantó muy tarde. En todo caso, se dirigió a la puerta y los dejó entrar.

Las horas transcurrieron y Blaine estaba totalmente agradecido de tener a esas personas en su vida, ellos lo alegraban y habían hecho que se olvide de sus problemas, al menos por el momento.

\- Alguien está tocando el timbre – dijo un chico.

\- Anda a abrir y no seas flojo – respondió una de las chicas y todos rieron.

\- Blaine, te trajeron algo.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – se acercó a ver y su amigo le entregó un paquete.

Todos corrieron para saber de qué se trataba y corearon al unísono "Que lo abra, que lo abra".

\- ¡No sean curiosos! – respondió sacándoles la lengua.

\- ¡Tienes que abrirlo!

\- ¡Sí, ábrelo!

\- Vamos, ¡queremos ver que es!

\- ¡Ábrelo rápido!

Todos hablaban casi al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Está bien! Pero yo veo primero lo que es y luego les muestro.

\- ¡Ay! ¡Qué aguafiestas!

Blaine se alejó un poco y lo revisó con atención, no tenía remitente ni nada, le retiró la envoltura y vio que era una caja cuadrada cubierta con un papel de colores. Abrió la tapa y al ver el contenido una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

\- ¿Qué te dieron? – indagó una de las chicas. Al voltear vio que todos sus amigos estaban a su alrededor.

\- ¿Qué hay en esa caja?

El ojimiel introdujo dos dedos en el objeto cuadrado y sacó algo, poniéndolo en la palma de su mano y se los mostró.

\- ¿Galletas de animalitos?

\- Yo quiero de jirafa.

\- Yo de elefante.

\- Todas son de ositos – respondió el moreno todavía con la sonrisa pintada.

\- ¿Cómo que todas son de ositos? ¿Por qué? – cada uno empezó a indagar, pero el chico de cabello rizado respondió con un simple "porque son mis favoritas".

\- Pero no pueden venir solo de osos, además no las venden en cajas – replicó su inseparable amiga Tina.

Blaine sabía que ella estaba en lo cierto, pero también sabía que solo había una persona que se habría tomado el trabajo de comprar un paquete de esas galletas y separar las que a él le gustaban.

Cuando eran adolescentes, siempre hacía eso. La primera vez había sido en una ocasión que se encontraba donde los Hummel. El ojiazul estaba comiendo esas galletas cuando él entró a la cocina y se sentó a su lado. Éste le sonrió y puso el paquete sobre la mesa frente a los dos, y el chico de ojos miel empezó a escarbar hasta encontrar lo que querí a.

\- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó curioso el ojiazul.

\- Busco las de ositos, son mis favoritas.

\- Pero, todas saben igual.

\- Lo sé, pero los ositos son tiernos.

Ante la mirada confundida del castaño, Blaine le dio una enorme sonrisa y luego tomó otra galleta – ¿Ves? Son muy bonitas – se la mostró antes de introducirla en su boca.

Kurt le sonrió y le revolvió un poco el cabello – Eres tan dulce y especial.

Después de eso, cada vez que compraba de esas galletas, vaciaba el paquete y separaba las de ositos para dárselas al ojimiel.

\- Blaine… ¡Hey! Te quedaste en la nebulosa – dijo Mark.

\- Te las envió Kurt, ¿cierto?

Sí , Tina una vez más tení a razón y no necesitó que su amigo le respondiese nada, bastó con ver como volví a a sonreí r ante la mención del nombre del castaño.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Luego de ese detalle, Kurt tuvo otros más y una plática a corazón abierto con su novio, para lo cual fue hasta California aprovechando los dos días libres que tení a. Claro que habí an conversado por teléfono primero y aclarado las cosas, pero él sentí a que debí an verse para tratar con calma cada punto, sobre todo las cosas que Blaine le dijo aquella madrugada. No quería que volviera a sentirse de esa forma, lo amaba y pensaba asegurarse de hacérselo saber en todo momento.

Fue un viaje sumamente agotador, pero necesario. Ellos tenían que hablar mirándose a los ojos y sacar todo lo que estuvieron callando. Además de que compartieron algo de tiempo juntos, que tanta falta les hacía.

Kurt regresó a Boston cansado, pero feliz, cada hora en ese avión valió la pena en lo absoluto cuando vio la gran sonrisa de Blaine y ese brillo tan especial en sus ojos.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Pero lamentablemente el tiempo volvía a ser un factor en su contra, así también el hecho de que el ojiazul andaba muy centrado en diferentes asuntos y no le daba mayores explicaciones. Cada vez que el moreno le preguntaba, sólo respondí a con frases como "tengo cosas que hacer", "estoy en medio de algo importante", "estoy muy ocupado", etc., pero le pedía que confiase en él y le prometió que todo valdría la pena.

También le prometió que iría a California a final del mes para pasar con él por una semana antes de regresar para la graduación y finalmente volver para vivir juntos.

El ojimiel esperaba con ansias que el mes terminase para poder tener a su novio por todos esos días. Había planeado muchas cosas para los dos y estaba seguro que lo iban a disfrutar. Y si a eso le sumaba que estaban a nada de que Kurt se mudase con él, se sentía en el séptimo cielo.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Luego de un día agotador, Blaine paseaba por su departamento con una enorme sonrisa mientras hablaba por teléfono.

\- No puedo esperar a que llegue el fin de semana para poder verte. Deseo tanto que ya estés aquí.

\- Eso será imposible.

\- Pe… pero me dijiste que vendrías Kurt. El domingo es mi cumpleaños y era el primero que ibas a celebrar conmigo en cinco años.

\- Lo sé bebé, no he dicho que no iré, pero no voy a poder llegar el fin de semana.

La sonrisa del moreno decayó por completo – Es que… tú dijiste… Realmente lamento que no estarás conmigo… – soltó un jadeo triste – ¿Cuándo llegas?

\- El martes a las ocho de la noche.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Hasta el martes! – respiró profundamente – Al menos me vendrás a visitar.

\- Amm, Blaine, no podré ir a visitarte.

\- ¿Qué?

Lo que sucede es que algo grandioso se presentó y tenía que aprovecharlo, porque cuando una oportunidad así llega a tus manos no puedes sólo ignorarla.

\- Pero ibas a venir a verme, se suponía que estaríamos juntos toda la semana y…

\- Ya se bebé, pero esto es algo realmente muy, muy grande y totalmente primordial.

Blaine estaba totalmente triste después de lo que su novio acaba de decirle, él realmente quería pasar su cumpleaños a su lado, era algo que había estado planeando y esperando por mucho tiempo y ahora no solamente no estarían juntos para esa fecha sino que el ojiazul ni siquiera iba a estar con él.

No tenía idea de qué otro motivo tenía Kurt para ir a California y que fuese más importante que el tiempo que se suponía que iban a compartir. Dios, ¡era su cumpleaños! Realmente quería estar junto a su novio en ese día, pero lamentablemente parecía que éste tenía cosas más importantes, y pensar en eso dolía.

\- Amm… Sí, bien yo… eh… entiendo – dijo poco convencido y tratando de que su voz no sonase triste.

\- Lo siento cariño, tengo que colgar.

\- Pe… pero estamos hablando y…

\- Realmente tengo que colgar. Estoy frente a algo sumamente importante en este momento.

\- ¡Oh! Bien, entonces supongo que luego hablamos – dijo con dificultad por el nudo en su garganta – te amo mucho.

\- También te amo bebé – dicho esto terminó la llamada.

El ojimiel limpió con el dorso de su mano una lágrima que escapó furtiva por su rostro y empezó a caminar por todo el lugar pensando en miles de motivos por los cuales el castaño podría estar actuando de esa forma.

La idea de que el ojiazul ya no lo amase como antes cruzó una vez más por su cabeza, helándole la sangre y produciéndole un dolor fuerte en su corazón. Él sabía que las cosas entre ellos habían sido muy complicadas durante ese último año y constantemente estaban en una especie de montaña rusa y que eso terminaría afectando su relación, pero hacer frente a dicha situación no era algo para lo que estaba preparado.

A veces se cuestionaba si era lo mejor poner fin a su noviazgo y que cada quien continuase por su lado, pero el dolor ante ese pensamiento era tan grande que luego entendía que no podía ser posible. Ellos se amaban y podrían superar cualquier crisis, pero otra duda lo golpeaba, ¿era su amor lo suficientemente fuerte como para lograrlo?

Sacudió la cabeza para dejar de pensar en esas cosas y tomó sus llaves, no quería ni podía quedarse en el departamento solo. Iría al bar que frecuentaba con sus amigos, aunque en esta ocasión lo haría solo, pero no importaba, necesitaba distraerse porque no quería llorar ni pasar deprimido toda la noche.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

\- ¿Me amas Kurt?

\- Más que a nada en la vida, Blaine – el castaño lo abrazó con fuerza, atrayéndolo más hacia su cuerpo y éste se acomodó casi encima de él. Era como si los dos hubieran querido fundirse en un solo ser.

\- Te amo tanto Kurt – le dedicó una de sus dulces sonrisas y luego de eso permanecieron en silencio con sus cuerpos entrelazados mientras se miraban a los ojos y sonreían.

Ese había sido uno de los mejores momentos que habían tenido y un maravilloso recuerdo sin lugar a dudas, pero ahora Blaine estaba frente a la realidad… Junto a él en la cama yacía dormido un hombre desnudo que lo tenía agarrado por la cintura.

Al observarlo las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar a borbotones mientras su respiración se agitaba, y cuando trató de controlarse, los recuerdos de la noche anterior a su lado lo golpearon y el llanto se volvió fuerte y desolador.

Varias copas, música sensual, besos lentos que fueron tornándose fuertes y apasionados, manos atrevidas y caricias calientes se hicieron presentes. Un colchón y dos cuerpos jadeando y gimiendo de placer.

Mirando a aquel hombre fijamente, se llevó las manos temblorosas al rostro mientras negaba con la cabeza. Todavía no podía creer lo que había sucedido, todo era como un sueño, pero al final, no podía negar que era real.


	21. Cap 21: ¿Sueño o Realidad?

_*** Soledad Rodriguez** _ Muchas gracias amiga! Aquí voy, poniéndole ganas.

Oh sí, muy fuertes, pero así es la vida y las relaciones no son siempre fáciles.

 _ *** Adriana Botero**_ Wattpad ha estado fallando mucho últimamente, así que no te preocupes ;)

Hoy Blaine le dirá todo a Kurt y sabrás lo que sucederá.

 _ *** Kmiilo Bastidas**_ Hoy vas a enterarte de todo lo que pasará luego de esa noche que Blaine está recordando.

 _ *** Andrea Luna**_ No te equivocas, vienen cosas fuertes. Aquí el nuevo capítulo.

Gracias de todo corazón por tus buenos deseos 3

 _ *** Yamii Leguizamon**_ También te he extrañado! Aquí lo que sigue =)

 _ *** Gabriela Guadalupe Marin Gill**_ Gracias! Aquí voy, todavía en cama, pero tratando de mantenerme animada.

 _ *** Olga Moreno**_ Muchas gracias Olga! Trato de cuidarme y de irme recuperando.

Que tus buenos deseos regresen a tu vida también.

Lo sé, también lo recordé luego de que escribí el capítulo.

Kurt ama a Blaine tanto como Blaine ama a Kurt =3

 _ *** jeny**_ No van a pelear esta vez.

 _ *** littleporcelana** _ Jajajaja, entiendo, es el sentir de la Klainer enardecida.

Jajajajajaja, no estaba ni estoy despechada XD Mi mente trabaja de una forma muy ocurrente, es todo.

Aquí está finalmente la actualización, estoy tratando de ponerme al día en todo luego de todas las cosas que he estado pasando.

Muchas gracias por tus palabras y buenos deseos. Aun estoy en cama, pero le pongo ganas =)

No, soy de Ecuador, pero conozco la frase ;)

Un gran abrazo a la distancia y prepárate para el capítulo de hoy.

 _ *** hummelandersonsmythe**_ Luego de que lo escribí, tuve ese Deja Vú y recordé lo del capítulo.

 _ *** Georgi G**_ Las relaciones a veces pueden ser muy complicadas, pero ellos están aprendiendo a resolverlas.

Respira, hoy sabrás lo que hizo.

 _ *** KLAINEISMYOTP**_ =3 Gracias infinitas por tus palabras! No tienes idea de lo mucho que me llenan y me motivan.

Pongo mi corazón en todo lo que escribo para darles historias que les lleguen :3

Ay! Jajajaja, primero me amas y luego me odias XD Eso es "amor apache" jajajaja.

Blaine ama con todo su ser a Kurt, no merece que lo trates tan feo, pobrecito.

Eso es verdad, Kurt también lo ama y el detalle de las galletas fue una de tantas muestras de ese amor.

No odies a Blaine, merece amor.

Eso es cierto, Klaine es Klaine y su amor puede contra todo ;)

Gracias! Aquí la actualización que despejará todas tus dudas.

 _ *** Vanesa**_ Hola! Qué tal? Sí, estoy mejor, afortunadamente no fue algo grave. Gracias por preguntar.

Tus palabras me hacen sonreír y me motivan para seguir escribiendo y dándoles lo mejor.

La respuesta a tus interrogantes en este capítulo =)

Besos y que tengas una excelente tarde/noche.

* * *

 _Jajajaja, he recibido toda clase de comentarios y mensajes. No me odien, ni a Blaine tampoco, mi imaginación trabaja de una forma ocurrente._

 _Ahora sólo les tengo una pregunta: ¿Por qué piensan que Blaine engañó a Kurt?_

 _Aquí el nuevo capítulo ;)_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 21:**

 **"** **¿Sueño o Realidad?"**

* * *

.

\- No, no… esto es un sueño… ¿Es un sueño o es real? – le costaba respirar – Necesito saber si estoy despierto y si todo esto pasó.

Miró a un costado buscando una señal, y la ropa estaba esparcida por el suelo, entre esas varias prendas que definitivamente no eran suyas. Como si necesitase más pruebas, de pronto sintió el brazo agarrándolo con más fuerza, halándolo hacia su lado.

\- ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Esto es real! – dijo en medio del llanto y el temblor del cuerpo, haciendo que su compañero se despertase.

\- ¿Blaine, qué tienes?

\- Kurt, yo…

\- Bebé, ¿por qué lloras? – lo abrazó cálidamente y el moreno se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a él – Si no me dices lo que te ocurre no sabré cómo ayudarte.

\- Te amo, te amo con cada fibra de mi ser.

\- Lo sé, y te amo de la misma forma – le besó un costado de la cabeza – Ahora que estoy aquí, nada va a separarnos.

Dichas palabras sólo intensificaron el llanto de Blaine, lo que hizo que Kurt realmente se preocupara.

\- ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? – el ojimiel negó con la cabeza – ¿Te sientes mal? – volvió a negar – ¿Entonces? – sólo se abrazó a él más fuerte todavía. El ojiazul no entendía nada, pero lo envolvió con sus brazos susurrando palabras dulces y dándole pequeños besos donde era posible.

Finalmente Blaine empezó a calmarse y Kurt estiró el brazo para buscar varios pañuelos desechables del cajón de la mesita de noche y se los entregó. Un par de minutos después se alejó un poco para tomarlo del rostro suavemente – ¿Estás mejor? No me gusta verte así, cariño – se acercó y empezó a besarlo despacio.

El beso era dulce y cargado de tantas emociones – Kurt, mi amor, dime que no estoy soñando.

\- ¿Mmm?

\- ¿Estoy despierto? ¿Esto si está sucediendo?

\- Claro que estás despierto bebé.

\- ¿Estás aquí conmigo?

\- Aquí estoy, y he venido para quedarme.

\- Te amo, te amo, te amo tanto.

\- Y yo te amo a ti.

\- Kurt, te necesito. Te necesito mucho. Hazme el amor.

\- Todo lo que mi bebé quiera.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Blaine estaba preparando algo de comer mientras se movía al ritmo de la música y cantaba alegremente.

Kurt estaba parado en una esquina observándolo y sonrió ampliamente. Era una imagen que quería guardar para siempre en su memoria, y al pensar que era algo que iba a tener a diario hizo su corazón palpitar con más fuerza y sentir una gran tranquilidad, una paz profunda difícil de explicar. La mejor forma de tratar de describirlo era con una palabra: hogar. Blaine era su hogar y sabía que a su lado todo estaría bien.

Se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la cintura desde atrás mientras plantaba varios besos en un costado de su rostro, luego le dio la vuelta, lo tomó de la mano y empezaron a bailar juntos.

Canción tras canción se seguían moviendo sin necesidad de decir nada, compartiendo miradas y regalándose sonrisas. La siguiente melodía fue lenta y se acercaron eliminando toda distancia entre ellos hasta que sus cuerpos parecían estar fundidos.

Kurt ubicó sus manos en la espalda de su novio y se la acariciaba muy lentamente mientras que el ojimiel se aferró a la cintura de éste trazando suaves patrones con sus dedos. El castaño colocó su cabeza en el hombro de Blaine y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por ese momento. Estaba seguro que sería uno de sus favoritos por siempre.

Sonrió al escuchar la siguiente canción y se removió un poco para mirar de frente a su novio, suspirando al encontrarse con esos ojos dorados con un resplandor verde y empezó a cantar…

 _Yo te amo cuando lloras, cuando ríes_

 _Yo te amo cuando estás dispuesto a herirme_

 _Yo te amo como a nadie sospeché que yo amaría_

 _Yo te amo 24 horas al día._

 _._

 _Yo te amo cuando eres un día lluvioso_

 _O cuando eres un atardecer hermoso_

 _Yo te amo con tus miedos, tus locuras, tus manías_

 _Yo te amo 24 horas al día._

 _._

 _Yo te amo tal como eres sin remiendo_

 _Yo no busco que tú seas lo que quiero_

 _Yo te amo por lo que eres y no porque eres mío_

 _Yo te amo 24 horas al día._

.

Los ojos del moreno destellaban en medio de las lágrimas acunadas y antes de que pudiese decir algo, el castaño juntó sus labios en un beso lleno de amor y dulzura.

La danza continuaba aun cuando la canción había terminado, así como el beso no era roto todavía, a pesar que cualquiera podría jurar que llevaban demasiado tiempo sin respirar y en cualquier momento morirían por la falta de oxígeno.

En cuestión de minutos estaban acostados en el sofá quitándose la ropa en medio de la lluvia de besos y caricias que compartían.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Kurt estaba semi acostado en la cama, con las piernas separadas y Blaine recostado en medio de estas, con todo su cuerpo sobre el de su novio y la cabeza reclinada en el hombro de éste. El castaño lo tenía sujeto con un brazo y con la otra mano le acariciaba el rostro, subiendo hasta el cabello en donde enredaba sus dedos en los rizos y luego volvía a descender.

Llevaban más de quince minutos así, en total silencio y disfrutando del poder estar juntos. El ojimiel podía sentir en su espalda los latidos del corazón del ojiazul y ambos respiraban de forma sincronizada.

Súbitamente el sigilo fue roto por el castaño – Blaine, ¿vas a decirme finalmente por qué llorabas ayer?

Soltando una respiración pesada, el ojimiel giró ligeramente la cabeza y le besó el cuello – Nunca quiero perderte. Te amo mucho.

\- También te amo bebé – le besó la frente – pero sabes que no es lo que pregunté.

\- Lamento haber estado tan sensible, es sólo que… Has estado lejos tanto tiempo Kurt y…

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Ha sido un año tan difícil, lleno de problemas, varias peleas y llegué a pensar que ya no me amabas igual, que las cosas entre nosotros terminarían en algún momento… Yo… me dejé llevar y…

\- ¿Y? ¿En qué te dejaste llevar?

\- Yo… yo…

\- No vayas a llorar otra vez.

\- Lo siento, te amo mucho, eso es todo – se limpió los ojos.

\- Por favor, dime lo que hay en tu corazón, no lo escondas de mí.

\- Es lo que te estoy diciendo, fue un año tan difícil Kurt y no sé si fue tonto de mi parte, pero pensé en varias ocasiones que terminaríamos, luego trataba de aferrarme a este sentimiento que compartimos, a la idea de que nuestro amor es más fuerte que cualquier obstáculo que la vida pueda ponernos enfrente.

Entonces todo empeoró y sucedió lo que ya sabes y fue cuando viniste y finalmente hablamos. Las cosas fueron mejorando mucho, pero después de un tiempo empezaste a ignorarme nuevamente y últimamente siempre tenías algo importante que hacer y me dejabas sólo esperándote o a penas me hablabas y cortabas casi de inmediato la llamada.

Me sentía como en una caída en picada. Como si estuviese parado en el borde del puente más alto y de pronto alguien me empujase hacia el vacío.

\- Lamento tanto haberte hecho sentir así, jamás fue mi intención, aunque sabía que estaba siendo algo cortante contigo, pero tenía una razón de ser, que ahora ya conoces. Yo… sólo quería sorprenderte, demostrarte que te sigo amando, mucho más cada día – entrelazó sus dedos.

¿Entonces llorabas por eso?

\- Sí – respondió en un susurro.

\- Pero cuando me desperté te escuché decir algo de que si era un sueño o si en realidad había sucedido y no entendía a qué te referías.

\- Cuando abrí los ojos y empecé a ubicarme, te vi a mi lado abrazándome y fue como si un tren de carga me hubiese golpeado en ese momento. La mezcla de emociones simplemente me sobrepasó. Tenerte conmigo, el recuerdo de la noche anterior, tus promesas, todo… fue demasiado y no pude evitar llorar.

No podía creer que estuvieses a mi lado y que esta vez fuera definitivo, que habías llegado para quedarte.

\- Sólo quería sorprenderte y…

\- ¡Y lo hiciste! ¡Fue una de las mejores sorpresas! Sólo que al despertar todo se agolpó dentro de mí y… ¿cómo te explico? Amm… es como cuando tomas una bolsa plástica y empiezas a meter cosas dentro de ella y la sigues llenando y llenando aun cuando has sobrepasado su capacidad, e inevitablemente en un momento dado estalla y todo se esparce. Bien, exactamente así es como me sentí.

Fue un año duro en todos los sentidos, sobre todo en nuestra relación, todo eso lo llevaba guardado y lo de anoche sólo fue tan perfecto que al despertar y recordarlo más la suma de todo lo que vivimos se convirtió en algo demasiado abrumador y estalló dentro de mí.

No era mi intención llorar y menos de esa forma. Yo mismo me sorprendí ante esa acción, pero por más que quería detenerme, no podía. Me decía basta Blaine, ¿por qué te pones así? El amor de tu vida está durmiendo a tu lado, vino para quedarse, deberías estar feliz. Pero era como si mi cuerpo y mi cerebro no estuviesen conectados o simplemente se negara a escucharlo y actuaba por voluntad propia.

\- ¡Oh! Ahora entiendo, y tengo que confesar que me sucedió algo similar cuando estaba empacando mis cosas para venir. El hecho de saber que no era sólo una visita sino que me mudaría contigo finalmente fue abrumador y empecé a llorar. Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

\- Así es como me sentí.

\- Pero ahora sabes que es verdad. Te hice una promesa años atrás, y aquí estoy cumpliéndola. No por obligación ni por compromiso, sino porque quiero, porque te amo y no veo mi vida sin ti.

Ambos hombres suspiraron al mismo tiempo. Blaine se acercó uniendo sus labios en un beso lleno de promesas nuevas y otras renovadas. Un beso donde confirmaban lo mucho que se amaban y como todos sus sueños y anhelos giraban en torno a una vida, un futuro juntos.

El ojimiel fue girando lentamente hasta quedar de frente a su novio, arrodillándose entre las piernas de éste con cuidado y sin despegar sus labios por un tiempo. Luego empezó a descender lentamente por el cuello hasta la clavícula, ascendiendo y llegando hasta la mandíbula para posteriormente adueñarse de esos labios que tanto le fascinaban.

Una hora después estaban con sus cuerpos desnudos entrelazados mientras compartían besos perezosos hasta que el ojiazul se quedó dormido. Blaine lo contemplaba con una sonrisa y trataba de luchar contra el sueño, sólo para seguir disfrutando de la presencia del hombre al que amaba y el calor que emanaba.

Pero la somnolencia se tornaba cada vez más poderosa y fue invadiéndolo victoriosa trayendo consigo una ráfaga de memorias del día anterior.

 **~ FLASHBACK ~**

Blaine estaba totalmente triste después de lo que su novio acaba de decirle, él realmente quería pasar su cumpleaños a su lado, era algo que había estado planeando y esperando por mucho tiempo y ahora no solamente no estarían juntos para esa fecha sino que el ojiazul ni siquiera iba a estar con él.

No tenía idea de qué otro motivo tenía Kurt para ir a California y que fuese más importante que el tiempo que se suponía que iban a compartir. Dios, ¡era su cumpleaños! Realmente quería estar junto a su novio en ese día, pero lamentablemente parecía que éste tenía cosas más importantes, y pensar en eso dolía.

\- Amm… Sí, bien yo… eh… entiendo – dijo poco convencido y tratando de que su voz no sonase triste.

\- Lo siento cariño, tengo que colgar.

\- Pe… pero estamos hablando y…

\- Realmente tengo que colgar. Estoy frente a algo sumamente importante en este momento.

\- ¡Oh! Bien, entonces supongo que luego hablamos – dijo con dificultad por el nudo en su garganta – te amo mucho.

\- También te amo bebé – dicho esto terminó la llamada.

El ojimiel limpió con el dorso de su mano una lágrima que escapó furtiva por su rostro y empezó a caminar por todo el lugar pensando en miles de motivos por los cuales el castaño podría estar actuando de esa forma.

La idea de que el ojiazul ya no lo amase como antes cruzó una vez más por su cabeza, helándole la sangre y produciéndole un dolor fuerte en su corazón. Él sabía que las cosas entre ellos habían sido muy complicadas durante ese último año y constantemente estaban en una especie de montaña rusa y que eso terminaría afectando su relación, pero hacer frente a dicha situación no era algo para lo que estaba preparado.

A veces se cuestionaba si era lo mejor poner fin a su noviazgo y que cada quien continuase por su lado, pero el dolor ante ese pensamiento era tan grande que luego entendía que no podía ser posible. Ellos se amaban y podrían superar cualquier crisis, pero otra duda lo golpeaba, ¿era su amor lo suficientemente fuerte como para lograrlo?

Sacudió la cabeza para dejar de pensar en esas cosas y tomó sus llaves, no quería ni podía quedarse en el departamento solo. Iría al bar que frecuentaba con sus amigos, aunque en esta ocasión lo haría solo, pero no importaba, necesitaba distraerse porque no quería llorar ni pasar deprimido toda la noche.

En ese momento el timbre sonó y extrañado sólo abrió sin siquiera preguntar quién era. Sus ojos se expandieron enormes y su corazón bombeó tan fuerte que podía escucharlo claramente.

\- Kuuu… Kurt.

El ojiazul sonrió ampliamente – ¡Sorpresa!

\- Pe… pero… dijiste…

\- Te dije que debía colgar porque estaba frente a algo sumamente importante en ese momento y era cierto, me encontraba bajándome del taxi frente a este edificio y debía sacar mis maletas.

¿Me vas a dejar pasar o tengo que ir a buscar otro taxi que me lleve a un hotel?

\- ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Estás aquí! ¡Kurt, estás aquí! – se lanzó sobre su novio y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, acción que fue correspondida de inmediato.

Después de haber entrado todo el equipaje al departamento, la pareja estaba sentada en el sofá conversando. El moreno todavía se sentía flotando en una nube.

\- Así que he venido a quedarme. Todavía me tienen que enviar algunas cosas, pero he traído lo que más pude.

\- Dijiste que no vendrías a visitarme, que llegarías hasta el martes a las ocho de la noche, que el fin de semana no estarías aquí, que…

\- No he venido a visitarte, bebé. Vine a mudarme contigo. Y sí, estamos martes y llegué exactamente a las ocho de la noche, fuiste tú quien asumió que sería el de la próxima semana y no de esta, o tal vez te di esa idea con algo que dije. Efectivamente no iba a arribar el fin de semana porque vine antes. Como dije, quería sorprenderte.

\- Kurt, te amo tanto. Ha sido la mejor sorpresa. Dios, es sólo que… te amo, te amo con todas mis fuerzas.

\- Yo te amo igual Blaine. Y estoy aquí para demostrártelo cada día de nuestras vidas.

Una pequeña celebración había empezado en el departamento, música suave y sensual resonaba, varias copas, besos lentos que fueron tornándose fuertes y apasionados, manos atrevidas y caricias calientes se hicieron presentes. Un colchón y dos cuerpos jadeando y gimiendo de placer, expresándose lo mucho que se amaban y cuanto se habían extrañado.

 **~ FIN DEL FLASHBACK ~**

Blaine sonrió una vez más susurrando un "te amo" antes de caer profundamente dormido.


	22. Cap 22: Amor y Cuidados

**_* Soledad Rodriguez_** Y más sorpresas vienen en camino!

 ** _* Georgi G_** Me alegra! No tienes idea cuanto.

Jajajajaja, a todas/os se les cruzaron las ideas, pobre Blaine, lo querían linchar.

Oh sí! Finalmente Kurt terminó su carrera y cumplió su promesa =3

 *** Estela Mendoza Severiano** Me emociona que te haya gustado tanto C:

 ** _* Kmiilo Bastidas_** Ellos se aman, eso es indiscutible.

 ** _* Yamii Leguizamon_** Blaine lo ama mucho, eso no lo dudes. Aquí la actualización.

 ** _* Nicol López Alcívar_** Yay! Ese es el objetivo! Si puedo transportarte a la historia y hacerte vivir las emociones que los personajes experimentan, entonces soy la persona más feliz, porque logré escribo poniendo todo mi corazón.

No te equivocaste, Kurt tenía algo hermoso planeado =)

Ellos se aman, su historia es mágica :')

De Ecuador, ¿y tú?

 ** _* Lety BL_** Jejeje, ok. Espero te sientas mejor ya. Abrazo sanador \\(*^-^*)/

 ** _* jeny_** Kurt fue muy lindo con su sorpresa.

 ** _* littleporcelana_** Jajajajaja, no me odies... Mi imaginación trabaja de formas muy inesperadas :D

Fue compensado el susto con toda la miel que derramaron ;)

Muchas gracias por eso! Aquí un nuevo capítulo cargado de diferentes emociones.

Un fuerte abrazo desde mi cálido Ecuador.

 ** _* AdrianaBotero2_** Jejeje, bueno, pero ya te diste cuenta como son las cosas :P

Es que ellos se aman tanto :')

 ** _* ngel Hummel3_** Muchas gracias! Gracias por tus increíbles palabras y por comentar =)

Aquí tienes la actualización que esperabas.

 ** _* KLAINEISMYOTP_** Jajajajaja sí, soy bien hija de mi mamá jajajaja, y de mi papá también XD

¡Oh no! Yo no quiero que te infartes, quiero de estés bien viva y disfrutando de estos dos hermosos :3

Sí, Kurt le tenía una hermosa sorpresa, no te equivocaste al respecto ;)

Me hace feliz que lo amaras tanto y que te emociones de esa forma. Me haces echarle más ganas a cada capítulo C:

Blaine es la cosa más dulce del planeta y Kurt es su vida. Aquí la actualización.

 ** _* ElizabethHummel_ ** Jajajajajaja ¡BINGO!

Ryan nos causó traumas a todos... Tendríamos que demandarlo XD

Pobre Blaine, si por poco y lo apredreaban y él es un pan dulce *-* La única confesión que tiene que hacer es sobre lo mucho que ama a Kurt.

Todo está bien con ellos, como mencionaste... por ahora, porque las cosas se pondrán muy difíciles y el "suceso" está más cerca de lo que imaginas.

Un abrazo enorme que supere las distancias \\(*^-^*)/

 ** _* misaki-jeevas003_** Gracias! =)

* * *

 _Pobre Blaine, él ama a Kurt tanto y ustedes poco más y ya lo iban a buscar con los palos y antorchas para lincharlo..._

 _Aquí el nuevo capítulo, que estará cargado de muchos sentimientos._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 22:**

 **"** **Amor y Cuidados"**

* * *

.

\- Blaine, quédate quieto – decía el ojiazul entre risitas mientras leía el libreto para un papel que había conseguido en una obra de teatro. No era tal vez el estelar, sin embargo no le importaba, estaba contento de tener trabajo tan pronto.

Trataba de concentrarse y aprender sus líneas, pero el moreno no dejaba de besarle el cuello juguetonamente – Bebé, ya sé que soy irresistible, pero tienes que guardar esos maravillosos besos para más tarde.

\- Bien – susurró el ojimiel, y antes de que Kurt le agradeciera por detenerse, empezó a darle pequeñas mordidas, haciéndolo soltar un pequeño grito entre sorpresa y gusto.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces? – cuestionó mientras intentaba mantener la compostura.

\- Dijiste que no te besara – siguió repartiendo mordidas hasta llegar a un costado de la oreja y succionando el lóbulo lentamente.

\- Blaa...inee det...enteee – trató de removerse un poco y colocó una mano en el hombro de su novio de forma firme – Basta.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta? – indagó tomando algo de distancia.

Kurt giró la silla para poder quedar frente a su pareja y le extendió la mano para que volviese a acercarse. El ojimiel dudó por un instante, pero luego llevó la acción a cabo.

\- Mi amor, claro que no me molesta, sólo que es importante que aprenda mis líneas. Mañana tengo mi primer ensayo y no quiero estar con el libreto en la mano todo el tiempo. Te amo, te adoro, me fascinan tus besos y cualquier cosa que venga de ti, pero necesito que me dejes concentrarme.

\- Lo sé y lo lamento.

\- Bueno, lo que yo lamento es tener que hacer esto ahora y no poder disfrutar de tus labios. Sin embargo, es mi primer trabajo aquí en LA y quiero estar listo.

\- Entiendo, – su mirada decayó – no voy a molestarte. Dejaré que te concentres – su voz sonó apagada.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Nada.

\- No me digas nada. Blaine, puedo leerte como un libro abierto y algo te incomoda o no te gusta.

\- Te amo.

\- También te amo. ¿Y lo que sucede es?

\- A veces me cuesta creer que estés aquí, es todo.

\- ¿Qué más?

\- Nada, sólo eso.

\- Blaine, esa no es la ra... – entonces entendió a lo que se había referido – ¡Oh! ¡Oh, bebé! – se puso de pie y lo envolvió en sus brazos – Estoy aquí y no me iré a ninguna parte. Vine para quedarme.

El moreno abrió ligeramente la boca para soltar el aire retenido y el castaño aprovechó para besarlo, acto que fue correspondido de inmediato y en el que permanecieron por un largo tiempo.

Al separarse, Kurt juntó sus frentes – A veces también me parece irreal. Comprendo cómo te sientes, fueron cinco años de vernos sólo ocasionalmente y por unos pocos días cada vez. Ahora tengo casi dos meses aquí y de pronto puede ser bastante abrumadora la sensación de estar juntos permanentemente, en el buen sentido, claro.

Estoy y estaré a tu lado siempre, a menos que te canses de mí.

\- ¡Eso jamás!

\- Bueno, entonces tendrás que soportarme digamos por... mmm... el resto de tu vida.

Blaine sonrió ampliamente, aún sin separar sus frentes – Eso suena perfecto para mí.

\- ¿Qué te parece si estudio el libreto un poco más y luego nos metemos en la tina para disfrutar de esas sales maravillosas que compraste el otro día? Podemos después ir a comer y al regresar hacer el amor una y otra vez mientras nuestros cuerpos resistan. Tomamos una siesta y de ahí sigo aprendiendo mis líneas. Tal vez me puedas ayudar.

\- Me gusta tu plan, pero cambiaría algo.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Podemos saltarnos la parte de ir a comer.

El castaño sonrió con picardía y se separó un poco para poder ver esos ojos que tanto le fascinaban – Bueno, si vamos a hacer el amor hasta casi desmayarnos, debemos estar bien alimentados. ¿No crees? Necesitaremos muchas energías.

Me dijeron sobre un restaurante en la segunda avenida, venden comida afrodisíaca y estaba pensando que...

Fue silenciado por un dedo de Blaine – Cariño, el mejor afrodisíaco es el amor.

 **кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

Los ensayos se habían vuelto extenuantes, varios cambios se realizaron en diferentes ocasiones lo que tenía a todos vueltos un manojo de nervios. El estreno se acercaba y sabían por buena fuente que irían críticos importantes, lo cual sólo aumentaba la tensión.

Kurt no era la excepción, el stress lo estaba comiendo vivo, sobre todo desde que uno de los actores principales había renunciado y a él le habían dado su parte. Al productor le gustaba el desenvolvimiento del castaño en los tabloides, y aunque pensaba que era un gran riesgo hacer ese cambio, confiaba en él y estaba dispuesto a darle la oportunidad. También estaba el hecho de que entre todos prácticamente conocían los diálogos de los demás, por lo que sería más fácil para el chico de ojos azules hacerse cargo del personaje, y contrataría a alguien para el rol original que éste había tenido, el cual era pequeño.

 **кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

Blaine tenía que presentar una canción compuesta por él mismo como su proyecto. Esta equivalía a la mitad de la nota final, así que había estado todo el día trabajando en ella.

Al llegar la noche la melodía tocada en el piano resonaba por todo el lugar acompañada de la dulce voz del ojimiel.

Kurt repasaba su papel de forma incesante, siendo ya varias las ocasiones en las que se había confundido. Al decir mal otra línea arrojó el libreto a un lado y salió furioso de la habitación, caminando con determinación hacia dónde estaba Blaine tocando.

\- ¿HASTA QUÉ HORA PIENSAS SEGUIR CON ESE ESTÚPIDO ESCÁNDALO?

El moreno levantó lentamente los dedos de las teclas y se giró quedando frente a su novio mientras su corazón punzaba.

El ojiazul se preparaba mentalmente para una discusión y sus ojos eran como dagas cubiertas con fuego.

Blaine lo observó por unos segundos y respiró profundamente – Ya terminé. – Se levantó y bajó la tapa del piano. Aunque la actitud de su novio hacia él dolía, sabía que estaba bajo mucha presión. No, no se trataba de justificar la forma inicua en la que lo había interrumpido, pero en todos los años que llevaba de conocerlo jamás lo había visto así de estresado, nervioso y exaltado. Sabía lo importante que era para él y su carrera esa obra.

Ante la respuesta tranquila de su pareja, el castaño sintió como si alguien lo golpease en el estómago – Lo... lo lame... lamento... Yo... Blaine...

\- He estado todo el día con esto, mañana puedo seguir.

\- No, yo no debí... Es que...

\- Sólo suéltalo. Dime qué sucede.

\- Estoy muy nervioso, todo esto es demasiado y no sé si voy a poder hacerlo. Mi cabeza es un lío y no consigo recordar nada. Voy a fracasar en mi día de estreno y nunca nadie más me dará trabajo.

Blaine avanzó hasta su amado, lo tomó de la mano y juntos caminaron hacia el banco en donde se sentaron. Con la mano libre el moreno empezó a acariciarle el cabello con dulzura – Tranquilo, todo va a salir excelente. Kurt, eres un gran actor, tu desenvolvimiento escénico es maravilloso, la fuerza y pasión que tienes es sorprendente. Si no fuese así, el productor no te hubiese cambiado de personaje. Debes confiar en ti y en el gran talento que posees.

\- No puedo recordar nada, me confundo en cada línea – lágrimas de impotencia comenzaban a emanar.

\- Sólo estás cansado, te estás sobre exigiendo, es normal que tu cerebro reaccione de esa forma. Te he visto en los ensayos, jamás te equivocas, y mañana vas a brillar, lo sé.

El ojiazul se quedó en silencio procesando todas las palabras mientras contemplaba al hombre sentado a su lado. Él había entrado furibundo y gritándole injustamente a su novio, quien estaba trabajando en algo importante para la universidad. Tal vez tenía mucho arremolinado en su interior y la única forma que encontró de liberarse fue esa, sabía que había querido pelear con el ojimiel, gritar hasta quedarse sin voz.

Pero en lugar de eso, éste estaba ahí a su lado, sosteniendo su mano, siendo totalmente comprensivo ante su acción colérica, apoyándolo y motivándolo, mirándolo con tanto amor y... oh... en ese momento se dio cuenta de las caricias en su cabello y la sensación era tan cálida que sólo se rompió.

El hombre de ojos color miel lo abrazó con cuidado y lo fue atrayendo hacia su cuerpo hasta que no quedó ningún espacio entre ellos. Kurt enterró el rostro en el hombro de su novio y se permitió llorar.

\- Sácalo todo – susurraba Blaine mientras lo sostenía con amor y firmeza.

En algún momento se habían trasladado a la habitación y yacían semi acostados. El de cabello rizado lo seguía sosteniendo en sus brazos de forma protectora, dándole pequeños besos por todo el rostro y susurrándole palabras hermosas.

El ojiazul sentía que se había enamorado diez veces más de lo que ya estaba. No dejaba de repetirse lo afortunado que era de tener como novio a un hombre tan maravilloso y que haría hasta lo imposible por darle la felicidad que merecía.

\- Te amo mucho bebé – sollozó mientras le besaba suavemente los labios.

 **кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

Despertó algo aturdido, pero las memorias de la noche anterior comenzaron a hacerse presentes. Sintió un nudo en el estómago al recordar la forma en la que le había gritado a Blaine y como éste lo había envuelto en una nube de amor y comprensión a cambio. Todavía lo sostenía entre sus brazos de esa forma tan especial.

Se inclinó hacia delante y empezó a repartir besos mientras repetía "te amo".

\- También te amo – respondió casi arrastrando las palabras por el sueño.

\- No quise despertarte.

\- Está bien, así puedo disfrutar de tu compañía – sonrió aun manteniendo los ojos cerrados – ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Mejor, calmado, amándote más que nunca.

El moreno lo atrajo más hacia su cuerpo y Kurt feliz se pegó por completo a él.

\- Me alegra que te sientas mejor.

\- ¿Cómo no hacerlo si te tengo conmigo?

Blaine le dio una hermosa y somnolienta sonrisa – Después de desayunar vamos a repasar tu libreto un par de veces y luego te daré un gran masaje para que te relajes. No necesitas más. Eres una estrella por naturaleza. Esta noche vas a brillar.

\- No hay palabras suficientes para darte las gracias por todo bebé. Se supone que soy yo quien...

\- ¿Tú qué?

\- Quien debe cuidarte, soy el mayor aquí.

El moreno abrió los ojos, parpadeando varias veces hasta que pudo ver con claridad y centró su mirada en los orbes azules que amaba, los cuales en ese momento estaban algo acuosos.

\- Kurt, son dos años de diferencia, y así fuesen veinte, eso no le asigna a nadie un rol. No voy a negar que me encanta cuando estás pendiente de mí, pero yo también puedo y quiero cuidar de ti. No se trata de quien sea mayor en esta relación, se trata de que somos dos personas que se aman, y cuidar el uno del otro es lo que hacen las parejas.

El castaño suspiró, sintiendo como su corazón crecía con todo el amor que profesaba por el hombre a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Daba gracias por haber conocido a ese niño de doce años quien en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se convirtió en su mejor amigo y con el tiempo se transformó en su novio, su gran amor, su compañero de vida, a quien quería a su lado hasta el final de sus días y a quien deseaba convertir en su esposo, porque había decidido que en cuanto Blaine terminase la carrera, le propondría matrimonio.


	23. Cap 23: Sorpresa Parte 1

**_Lamento tardar con la actualización, pero mi salud no siempre me permite hacer las cosas como quiero, sin embargo, aquí sigo. Hoy les traigo una mini maratón de varios fics y empezamos con este. Espero lo disfruten ;)_**

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 23:**

 **"** **Sorpresa" Pt. 1**

* * *

.

Era el primer fin de semana que tenían libre al mismo tiempo en varios meses, así que Kurt había decidido sorprender a Blaine, quien había estado últimamente estresado por la cantidad de tareas, asignaciones y demás en la universidad.

Entre su horario del trabajo y todo lo que tenía que hacer, durante un tiempo estuvo casi sin dormir ni comer, había bajado de peso y esa situación le preocupaba mucho. Ahora lo observaba plácidamente dormido, estaba ocupando la mitad del espacio y tenía los rizos todos revueltos cubriendo parte de su rostro. El castaño sonrió ante la visión y se metió a la cama, acomodándose con cuidado para no despertar a su novio.

El moreno al sentir el movimiento, se puso de lado y estiró los brazos para atraerlo hacia él y lo abrazó, enroscando su cuerpo alrededor del ojiazul. Blaine era un abrazador natural y no importaba si estaba dormido, su instinto lo hacía buscar a su amado y abrazarse a él tal como un oso a una rama o un niño a su peluche favorito.

Kurt volvió a sonreír y colocó varios besos en la maraña de rizos, complacido de que por fin estuviera recuperando el sueño perdido.

 **~ FLASHBACK ~**

\- Blaine, cariño, ¿puedes venir un momento?

\- Dime.

\- Siéntate aquí – palmeó la cama en donde estaba acomodado.

\- Kurt, estoy ocupado ahora. ¿Puede esperar?

\- Definitivamente no. Necesito que hablemos, quiero que me escuches con atención porque esto es importante.

El chico de ojos avellana avanzó desconcertado y se sentó frente a su pareja – ¿Qué sucede?

\- Entiendo que la universidad conforme vas avanzando de año se pone más pesada y tienes muchas tareas y cosas que hacer. Y a eso se suma el tiempo que pasas en el trabajo, en consecuencia no estás bien.

\- Sí, es agotador, pero… ¿A qué te refieres con que no estoy bien?

\- Las inmensas ojeras que tienes, lo mucho que has bajado de peso, que no descansas, hace tiempo que no sales a ninguna parte si no tiene que ver con trabajo o estudios, y la lista continúa.

\- Bueno, sí, se ha puesto un poco pesado todo, sin embargo… es normal.

\- No es normal que no duermas ni todo el peso que has perdido, estoy seguro que son como diez libras.

El moreno bajó la cabeza y murmuró – Catorce.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- He perdido catorce libras.

\- ¡Dios mío! ¡Eso no está bien Blaine! Y aquí es donde necesito que escuches con atención lo que tengo que decirte. Quiero que dejes el trabajo.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No puedo hacer eso! ¡Necesito el dinero para cubrir mis deudas!

\- Bebé, déjame ayudarte. Estoy ganando lo suficiente como para hacerme cargo de todo.

\- ¡No! ¡No es correcto! Compartimos los gastos y así debe ser.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, pero en este caso no tiene nada de malo que me dejes ayudarte. ¿Recuerdas cuando dijiste que ser pareja se trata de dos personas que se aman y cuidan la una de la otra? – El joven asintió – Bueno, es lo que quiero hacer, cuidar de ti porque te amo.

\- Muchas personas trabajan y estudian. Puedo hacerlo también.

\- Nadie está diciendo lo contrario, cariño. Claro que puedes, pero no quiero que lo hagas porque vas a terminar enfermándote. Estoy en posibilidades de ayudarte y deseo hacerlo. Te aseguro que al menos la mayoría de las personas, si tuviesen la oportunidad de dejar el trabajo y dedicarse sólo a la universidad, lo harían.

No quiero que vayas a enfermarte ni que sigas bajo tanta presión. Déjame hacer esto por ti.

\- Sería una carga y…

\- Ni siquiera te atrevas a terminar la frase. ¡Jamás serías una carga! Cuando llegué aquí a LA para vivir contigo, estuve unos meses sin empleo y aunque tenía mis ahorros, tú te hiciste cargo de muchas cosas, ¿fui una carga para ti durante ese tiempo?

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Lo hice con mucho gusto porque te amo y apoyarte era lo correcto. Es lo que las parejas hacen.

\- ¿Y por qué piensas que es diferente para mí?

\- Amm…

\- ¡No lo es!

Blaine suspiró con resignación y cerró los ojos por unos segundos, esbozando una sonrisa cuando sintió una cálida mano acariciándole la mejilla – Está bien – susurró.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Sí. Honestamente me siento muy cansado, pero deseaba hacerlo por mi cuenta. Quería que estuvieses orgulloso de mí.

\- Bebé, estoy tan orgulloso de ti – se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente – Orgulloso de quien eres, de las cosas que haces, de lo que estás logrando, de tu dedicación y esfuerzo, del hombre en el que te has convertido. Puedo continuar toda la tarde enumerando las razones por las que estoy tan orgulloso de ti y de ser tu novio. Ahora a eso se suma la inteligente decisión que acabas de tomar de dejarme ayudarte.

\- Kurt, te amo tanto – dijo casi en un suspiro y con los ojos fijos en los de su pareja.

\- También te amo Blaine, y estoy aquí para todo lo que necesites – se acercó más y lo envolvió entre sus brazos. El chico más joven se desmoronó en el tacto y el calor del castaño, sintiéndose una vez más amado de una forma especial.

Esa noche aunque los planes eran hacer el amor, el moreno estaba tan agotado que se había quedado dormido en medio de la sesión de besos. Al despertarse temprano por la mañana, se había disculpado sintiéndose mal por lo sucedido, pero Kurt le respondió con besos suaves y un "lo comprendo totalmente". Luego de eso lo abrazó más fuerte para que descansase un poco más, ya que todavía faltaba para que fuese a su trabajo y poner la renuncia.

 **~ FIN DEL FLASHBACK ~**

Un mes había transcurrido desde aquello, y si bien era cierto que la universidad seguía consumiéndolo en gran parte, Blaine estaba animado, de buen humor, durmiendo más y alimentándose mejor, al punto que estaba recuperando el peso perdido.

La obra había terminado, y aunque Kurt estaba en casa ahora, esperaba a que su novio tuviese un fin de semana desocupado y finalmente este había llegado. Ya había hecho todos los preparativos para salir de la ciudad, inclusive había alistado las maletas de los dos. Ahora sólo aguardaba a que su novio despertase para poner en marcha su plan.

Contemplaba lo precioso que el ojimiel era, siempre lo había sido, y conforme los años pasaban se ponía más hermoso todavía. Desde la posición en la que lo tenía abrazado podía contemplar como las largas pestañas le acariciaban el rostro, los rizos alborotados caían en todas direcciones y sus labios lucían tan suaves y besables.

Quería despertarlo y hacer el amor con él una y otra vez, pero sabía que el moreno todavía necesitaba recuperar toda la energía posible porque durante el fin de semana lo que menos harían sería dormir.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

\- ¿No me vas a decir a dónde vamos?

\- Te dije que era una sorpresa.

\- Pero son casi seis horas de viaje en auto. ¿Por qué no fuimos en avión?

\- Porque quiero que disfrutemos de los paisajes y de un tiempo sólo para nosotros. En un avión estaríamos rodeados por muchas personas, y la única persona a la que quiero a mi lado es a ti.

El rostro del moreno se iluminó y sonrió ampliamente – Te amo.

\- También te amo – lo miró por unos segundos y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Blaine se acercó lo más posible y le dio un beso en la mejilla – Gracias, por todo esto. Eres el mejor novio que alguien pudiese desear y soy el afortunado de tenerte.

\- También soy afortunado de tenerte. Eres más de lo que siempre había soñado.

El trayecto continuaba, iban viendo todo lo que el camino tenía para ofrecer, contemplando las maravillas y platicando sobre ellas. Por momentos se bajaban del auto para tomar algunas fotos y luego proseguían.

A mitad del recorrido, el ojimiel empezó a ponerse muy cariñoso y estaba logrando su objetivo de seducir a su pareja con cada beso y caricia que repartía. Kurt había bajado mucho la velocidad y trataba de mantener su atención en la carretera – Bebé, te amo y te deseo más que a nada, pero hacer esto es un imprudente. Podríamos tener un accidente.

\- ¿Hacer qué? – inquirió con voz inocente y un suave aleteo de pestañas.

\- Sabes muy bien lo que estás haciendo.

\- ¿Yo? Lo único que hago es esto – le besó el cuello de una forma libidinosa y provocativa.

El moreno lo hacía a propósito, eso era evidente, y estaba buscando que Kurt detuviese el auto. Quería tanto acariciarlo, tocar su piel tan blanca y tersa, probar una vez más sus suaves labios. Con todo el trabajo que tenía encima y el cansancio acumulado, casi no habían intimado y realmente moría en ese momento por hacer el amor con él.

\- Blaine, – dijo en un tono bajo y con voz sensual – sé lo que intentas. Sólo déjame llegar al próximo hotel de paso y te prometo que haremos todo lo que quieras.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del chico de cabello rizado, haciéndolo morderse el labio y soltar un pequeño gemido ahogado. De inmediato se acomodó en su asiento y revisó en el mapa la distancia que había antes del siguiente lugar de descanso. Un hostal estaba a diez minutos.

Sin duda alguna fueron los diez minutos más largos de su vida.

Al entrar a la pequeña habitación, los brazos del castaño se enredaron en la cintura de su novio y comenzó a besarle el cuello, llegando a ese punto sensible que sabía muy bien era la perdición para el ojimiel.

\- Te deseo Kurt – susurró mientras le quitaba la ropa lo más rápido que podía.

Hacer el amor tenía toda una variedad de formas para ellos. Estaban esas veces en las que se entregaban lentamente y sin prisa, las cuales eran de sus favoritas, pero ambos sabían que ese momento no era de aquellos. Estaban tan llenos de pasión, deseo, ganas contenidas y urgencia.

Pero sin importar la manera en la que lo hicieran, siempre era perfecto porque estaban conectados, porque se entregaban el alma en cada beso, caricia, palabra y movimiento. Era algo que sin duda alguna disfrutaban plenamente y en donde le daban la atención y cuidados a su pareja buscando propiciarle todo el placer posible, obteniendo el propio en el camino.

Dos pares de manos recorrían la anatomía del ser amado, acariciando, sintiendo y provocando todo un mar de sensaciones. Dos juegos de labios besándose de forma dulce y deliciosa. Profundizando por instantes hasta sentir que el tiempo se había detenido.

En cuestión de nada la ropa había sido eliminada y sus cuerpos desnudos danzaban sincronizados en la sinfonía que sus corazones creaban.

Llegaron a la cama en medio de jadeos y suspiros profundos, sabiendo lo que le gustaba a su pareja y haciéndolo sin temor alguno.

El ambiente se volvía cada vez más caliente y ambos hombres deliraban totalmente. Blaine se acomodó y fue fundiéndose en su amado, haciendo que lo dos gimieran al mismo tiempo.

Sus cuerpos se movían a un compás perfecto mientras pronunciaban el nombre del otro, una que otra incoherencia y no podían faltar los "te amo", deleitándose y sintiendo como las olas de placer los embriagaban rápidamente.

Manos, labios, dientes, uñas siendo parte del momento junto a los latidos de sus corazones que se aceleraban en forma vertiginosa.

Comenzaron a moverse despacio para tratar de hacer que el momento durase lo más posible. Sus miradas se conectaron y sonrieron. Blaine amaba ver la expresión en el rostro de Kurt cada vez que se deslizaba dentro de él.

Volvieron a acelerar el ritmo al mismo tiempo que sus lenguas se entrelazaban y la pasión y el éxtasis los abrumaba, recorriéndolos de pies a cabeza y haciéndolos sentir que flotaban entre nubes.

Pronto la habitación estaba llena de toda clase de sonidos que culminaron con el nombre del otro siendo gritado a viva voz.

Kurt colocó sus manos a los costados del rostro del moreno y lo acercó para besarlo suavemente mientras lo seguía mirando a los ojos y sentía como iba descendiendo del fuerte orgasmo que acababa de tener – Blaine, mi bebé, no sabes cuánto te amo.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Continuaron su camino hasta llegar al _Mirador de Lone Cypress_ y fueron a dar un pequeño paseo, disfrutando de la maravillosa vista. El ojiazul miraba extasiado el paisaje y sonrió al sentir unos brazos que lo sostenían por detrás y el calor de un cuerpo pegándose al suyo.

\- Este lugar es tan hermoso, gracias mi amor por planificar este viaje.

\- No me agradezcas, mereces un descanso y relajarte un poco. Has estado esforzándote tanto en la universidad.

\- Todavía me falta un año y a veces siento que ya no puedo.

\- No digas eso, claro que puedes y vas a lograrlo, terminarás la carrera siendo uno de los alumnos destacados, como hasta ahora, porque eres muy talentoso. Sabes que voy a seguir apoyándote y ayudándote en todo lo que haga falta – giró la cabeza hacia tras para darle un beso – Antes de lo que pienses estarás recibiendo tu título y voy a estar ahí aplaudiendo más fuerte que nadie y totalmente lleno de orgullo.

\- Kurt – suspiró y se movió para capturar los labios de su novio.

Luego de varias paradas y haciendo más tiempo del previsto, finalmente llegaron a San Francisco, donde se dirigieron al hotel en el que tenían las reservaciones, dejaron las cosas y salieron a comer. Después hicieron varias compras y se dedicaron a recorrer los lugares tomados de las manos.

Posteriormente decidieron ir en un tour en bus que los llevó por toda la ciudad y al final dieron un paseo en el teleférico.

Cada una de las experiencias había sido simplemente extraordinaria. Ambos lucían radiantes y felices, además de que ese tiempo para ellos los había hecho sentirse renovados en muchos sentidos y le aportó frescura a la relación.

De regreso en el hotel, estaban tomando una ducha en medio de besos y varias sonrisas que desencadenaron en una maratón de hacer el amor.

Ya despiertos temprano en la mañana, se encontraban con las piernas entrelazadas, abrazados dándose besos perezosos – No pienso salir de esta cama, estoy agotado totalmente, aunque ha valido la pena – dijo Blaine mientras disfrutaba del calor y los labios de su novio.

\- Igual yo, estoy extenuado, pero no me arrepiento en lo absoluto. Sin embargo, debemos ir a un lugar importante.

\- En este momento no puedo levantarme de la cama, mi cuerpo no responde.

\- Entiendo porque me siento de la misma forma – le sonrió – Pero no te preocupes que nos iremos más tarde, ahora ambos necesitamos descansar un poco más para reponernos – le besó la frente.

\- ¿Realmente tenemos que ir? No quiero soltarte ni por un instante.

\- Tampoco quiero soltarte, pero tenemos que ir. Te voy a llevar a un lugar especial que te va a encantar.

\- ¿A dónde?

\- Es una sorpresa.

\- Dame una pista.

\- Necesitaremos todas nuestras energías, y es todo lo que voy a decir.

\- ¡Oh! Ahora estoy intrigado.

\- Dentro de unas horas se despejarán tus dudas.

\- Bien… Mmm…

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¿Podemos hacerlo otra vez?

\- Aunque me encantaría, realmente al lugar al que vamos requiere de mucha energía.

\- Podemos hacerlo despacio.

\- Dijiste que estabas cansado, bebé.

\- Muy, muy despacio – se acomodó hasta dejar su entrepierna aprisionada contra la del castaño y empezó a moverse al mismo tiempo que le besaba suavemente el cuello.

\- Blaine, no… cariño… detente.

\- Si no quieres, aléjame de tu cuerpo.

Después de un tiempo de besos y caricias suaves y delicadas, el moreno cerró los ojos soltando un sonido sensual al sentir que Kurt se deslizaba lentamente dentro de su anatomía. Ambos permanecieron quietos absorbiendo el momento, disfrutando de la unión de sus cuerpos, la conexión de sus almas y el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

.

.

 ** _Mirador de Lone Cypress_** Se encuentra en la ruta entre Los Angeles y San Francisco, considerado uno de los más hermosos de USA por los diferentes paisajes que muestra. Alberga al ciprés más grande y fotografiado por nativos y turistas.

 **LINK DEL LUGAR** _"Quiten los paréntesis"_ htt(p:)(/)/(www).(chrismceniry).(com/data/photos/122_1pebblebeach).jpg


	24. Cap 24: Sorpresa Parte 2

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 24:**

 **"** **Sorpresa" Parte 2**

* * *

.

\- ¿Ya vamos a llegar?

\- Falta un poco.

\- ¿Cuánto?

\- Un poco.

\- ¿Pero cuánto es un poco?

\- Blaine… – desvió la mirada por unos segundos del camino para observar a su novio y la vista lo hizo sonreír. El moreno lucía tan resplandeciente, sus ojos brillaban con expectación y rebotaba en el asiento como un niño pequeño.

No importaba que los años hubiesen pasado, el ojimiel seguía conservando ese toque especial, ese niño interior que dejaba fluir sin apocamiento en los momentos precisos. ¡Dios! ¡Cómo amaba a ese hombre que estaba sentado a su lado! Y cada vez se convencía más de lo que tenía planeado.

\- ¿Si?

\- Te amo – suspiró y regresó la mirada al sendero – te amo mucho bebé.

\- También te amo, mucho, mucho.

Luego de veinte minutos, en los que habían ido cantando varias canciones que sonaban en la radio, llegaron al destino. Blaine abrió los ojos muy ampliamente ante la maravillosa vista que tenía en frente. Era un lugar de ensueño y la fascinación estaba escrita en todo su rostro.

\- Sabía que te gustaría.

\- ¡Kurt, esto es tan hermoso! ¡Me encanta! ¿Dónde estamos?

\- En _Stow Lake_ y tengo planeadas varias actividades.

\- ¡Oh! – se acercó a su amado y le besó suavemente la mejilla – ¡Gracias!

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Hicieron un recorrido por una de las áreas en una bicicleta acuática. Cada paraje era digno de ser admirado y valía totalmente el esfuerzo físico.

\- Ahora entiendo por qué decías que necesitaríamos todas nuestras energías. Es un poco agotador pedalear tanto tiempo en el agua, pero realmente es maravilloso. Me alegra que hayamos venido a este lugar.

\- Me alegra que te alegre – los dos se miraron y sonrieron antes de proseguir con su paseo.

Cuando el hambre se hizo presente, fueron al Café que ofrecía toda clase de comida saludable. Sentados disfrutando de sus pedidos, conversaban acerca del viaje y todas las actividades que habían realizado. Pasaron a hablar de la naturaleza, de la magia del sitio donde estaban y como iban a regresar cada vez que tuviesen la oportunidad. Al final terminaron platicando sobre el futuro mientras saboreaban el café de la casa.

\- Tenemos que irnos.

\- Pero no hemos recorrido todo el lugar. No fuimos hacia el lado de la cascada.

\- Me refería a que teníamos que irnos de aquí para seguir con el paseo.

\- ¡Ah! Bueno, porque realmente quiero verla, escuché a algunas personas decir que es una de las caídas de agua más hermosas.

\- Eso dicen, y que el camino es muy romántico, por eso lo dejé para el final.

\- No hay palabras que alcancen para agradecerte por todo lo que planificaste para este fin de semana. He amado cada instante. Todo ha sido tan especial.

\- Tú eres especial Blaine, y quería darte una muestra de lo mucho que te amo.

\- Lo sé, siempre me lo demuestras.

\- Pero quería hacer algo para ti, algo tan especial como tú.

\- Kurt, eres maravilloso. Aunque todo esto no era neces – fue callado por un beso. Al separarse sólo se miraron y sonrieron. El castaño tomó de la mano a su pareja, entrelazando sus dedos y dirigiéndose hacia el alquiler de botes.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

El ojiazul remaba mientras contemplaba el paisaje, pero sobre todo a su novio, a quien le tenía una gran sorpresa y estaba a nada de dársela.

El ojimiel disfrutaba del panorama, pero en especial del hermoso hombre sentado frente a él. Se dio cuenta que varias gotas de sudor rodaban por su frente. Si bien el clima era bastante agradable, era obvio que estaba agotándose, sin embargo no dejaba de sonreírle en medio de la conversación que sostenían. Respiró profundamente, sintiendo que a cada instante irremediablemente lo amaba más.

\- Quiero remar. Te estás cansando.

\- No, está bien.

\- Vamos, quiero hacerlo también – lo miró con sus enormes y relucientes ojos.

Kurt suspiró, amaba esos ojos, esa mirada marca Blaine Anderson que le estaba dando y a la que le resultaba difícil negarle algo – Seguro, vamos a cambiar de lugar. Con cuidado se movieron al asiento contrario y el moreno siguió con la travesía hasta que llegaron a la cascada.

\- Es más hermosa de lo que imaginaba – dijo con una hermosa sonrisa el castaño.

\- Lo es – se sentó a su lado y entrelazaron sus manos.

El silencio los envolvió por un tiempo en el que sólo permanecieron sentados con sus cuerpos pegados el uno junto al otro, respirando profundamente, dejándose envolver por la tranquilidad que los rodeaba.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Kurt se removió, besándole la frente antes de sentarse al frente.

\- Bebé, uno de los motivos por los que te traje aquí fue para que descansaras y te relajaras luego de todo el peso que has tenido encima con la universidad, pero no es la única razón.

\- Amm… ¿Y qué otra causa hay?

El ojiazul se inclinó hacia delante y lo tomó de la mano con firmeza, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en los de su amado.

\- Nos conocemos sorprendentemente desde hace una década. Un día, un niño de doce años llegó a la puerta de mi casa, y sin pensarlo se convirtió en parte de mi vida.

Un niño al que he tenido la oportunidad de verlo irse convirtiendo en un adolescente y luego en un hombre maravilloso en todos los sentidos, y me siento tan dichoso de haber sido testigo de ese proceso.

Llegaste en un momento perfecto, como si alguien te hubiese enviado sabiendo que quería a alguien como tú a mi lado. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos te volviste mi mejor amigo y nos hicimos inseparables. Nos enamoramos, y aunque ambos fuimos unos inmaduros que mantuvieron en secreto ese sentimiento por un largo tiempo, finalmente encontramos el camino que nos unía en todas las formas posibles.

A lo largo de los años hemos compartido tantos momentos pequeños, grandes, unos banales y otros trascendentales, pero todos importantes porque nos han llevado a ser quienes somos como personas y como pareja. Ha habido risas, alegrías, lágrimas, tristezas, frustraciones, situaciones difíciles, pero todo es parte de la vida.

Te amo profundamente y me amas en la misma manera, eso ha hecho que las cosas sean mejor, porque al final del día, siempre hemos estado ayudándonos a salir adelante, siendo fortaleza, impulsándonos, apoyándonos, cuidándonos y todo lo que el otro necesite.

El chico de cabello rizado tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y un gran nudo en la garganta que lo estaba ahogando. Deseaba hablar, pero no podía ni quería interrumpir a su novio, del que ahora estaba todavía más enamorado.

\- Eres dulce, tierno, romántico, cariñoso, protector, noble, amable y respetuoso con todos, tienes un corazón tan grande que no me explico cómo te cabe en el pecho. Tienes una gran luz en tu interior y amo que la compartas con el mundo.

Blaine, hay tantas cosas maravillosas que puedo decir de ti que el tiempo no alcanzaría, pero puedo decirte que quiero todo aquello que tienes siendo parte de mi vida hasta el último día.

 _-_ Kurt…

El chico de cabello castaño lo silenció poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios, luego se inclinó hacia un costado para sacar el reproductor de música del bolso que había llevado y lo encendió. Segundos después una melodía empezó a sonar y se dispuso a cantar.

 _La primera vez que vi tu rostro_

 _Pensé que el sol se elevaba en tus ojos_

 _Y la luna y las estrellas fueron los regalos que le diste_

 _Al oscuro y vacío cielo, mi amor_

 _Al oscuro y vacío cielo._

 _._

 _La primera vez que besé tu boca_

 _Sentí la tierra moverse en mi mano_

 _Como el corazón tembloroso de un ave cautiva_

 _Que estaba allí a mi disposición, mi amor_

 _Que estaba allí a mi disposición, mi amor_

 _._

 _Y la primera vez que dormí contigo_

 _Sentí tu corazón tan cerca del mío_

 _Y supe que nuestra alegría llenaría la tierra_

 _Y duraría hasta el fin de los tiempos, mi amor_

 _Y que iba a durar hasta el fin de los tiempos._

.

Los ojos del moreno estaban inundados en lágrimas de alegría y emoción – Te amo tanto – fue lo único que pudo decir.

\- Te amo también Blaine, y no hay nada que desee más que tenerte a mi lado siempre. Nos conocemos hace diez años de los cuales llevamos como pareja siete, y aunque sé que habíamos dicho que daríamos este paso cuando fuéramos adultos con carreras estables, y todavía no acabas tus estudios, creo que tenemos la madurez suficiente para formalizar nuestra relación – metió la mano en su bolsillo.

\- Kurt… ¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh Dios!

El de ojos azules sacó la caja que tenía guardada y le mostró el anillo de oro blanco.

\- Blaine, te amo con todo lo que soy y todo lo que espero ser, y este no es sólo un anillo de compromiso…

\- ¡Ay Dios mío!

\- Es un anillo con el que prometo amarte hasta el último día de nuestras vidas.

\- Kurt…

\- ¿Me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo convirtiéndote en mi esposo?

Al no recibir respuesta alguna, lo miró fijamente y se dio cuenta de que el rostro de su novio tenía una expresión que era imposible de descifrar.

\- Blaine, cariño – le acarició la mano hasta que éste lo miró.

\- Kurt, yo… no… esto… no…

El corazón del castaño se aceleró y un temor golpeó su pecho – Bebé… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

\- No… esto… jamás…

 _"_ _No, no, por favor… No digas que no, no digas que no aceptas"._

\- ¿Blaine?… Cariño… ¿Me estás rechazando?…

El moreno respiró profundamente para tratar de controlarse y poder hablar, le tomó más de un minuto, pero al final logró articular las palabras – Kurt, no esperaba esto, jamás lo imaginé realmente. No que no nos casaríamos, porque sabes que siempre hemos hablado de eso, pero no pensé que sucedería a esta edad. Tengo 22 años y…

\- ¿Y? – la angustia lo estaba comiendo vivo y su pecho dolía. La sonrisa que había tenido instantes atrás se había desvanecido por completo, siendo reemplazada por un gesto de incertidumbre y miedo.

\- No me imaginé casado a los veintidós…

\- ¿Es un no?

\- No me imaginé el matrimonio siendo tan joven, pero…

\- ¿Pero? ¿Pero qué?

\- No veo mi vida sin ti. Me visualizo en el futuro y sin importar cuál sea el escenario o el camino que siga, siempre estás a mi lado.

\- ¿Es un sí?

\- No…

\- ¿No?

\- ¿Puedes dejarme terminar? Por favor.

\- Claro, lo siento.

\- No dudes ni por un instante que quiero casarme contigo. A pesar de que no haya terminado mi carrera, o aunque seamos todavía tan jóvenes. Eres todo para mí, has sido y por siempre serás mi único y verdadero amor. Quiero ser tu esposo más que nada en el mundo, y quiero poder decirles a todos que eres mi esposo.

El castaño volvió a sonreír mientras unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Tomó el anillo y se lo colocó – Te amo Blaine – se inclinó hacia delante.

\- Te amo mucho – se fundieron en un dulce y romántico beso.

\- Ya sé que siempre hablamos de que los dos usaríamos anillos de compromiso y…

\- No me digas que compraste tu anillo, porque yo tengo que dártelo – el ojiazul negó con la cabeza – Bien, en cuanto estemos en LA buscaré el apropiado para ti.

\- Cariño…

\- No me digas que no, porque ambos usaremos anillos de compromiso y promesa, porque prometo amarte hasta el final de los tiempos.

Volvieron a juntar sus labios por un instante, luego Kurt se apartó para levantarse de su puesto y sentarse junto a su ahora prometido, quien lo tomó del rostro y fue acortando la distancia.

Ambos se perdieron en los ojos de su pareja, esos ojos que reflejaban tanto amor y como eran el mundo entero para el otro.

.

.

 ** _Stow Lake_** es un lago artificial ubicado en el Golden Gate Park, en San Francisco, el cual remonta desde 1893. Ofrece toda clase de actividades al aire libre y posee hermosos y mágicos paisajes, un puente de piedra, una cascada, senderos, entre otros.

 **LINK DEL LUGAR "Quiten los paréntesis"** _htt(p:)/(/s-media-cache-ak0).(pinimg).(com/originals/01/2a/d9/012ad97a7c3058c05f80bcbfe48c2bb4).jpg_

 _._

 _._

 **Canción:** _The First Time I Saw Your Face (Roberta Flack)_


	25. Cap 25: Uniendo Nuestras Vidas

**_* Georgi G_** Ellos derraman miel C: Ya se comprometieron! Viene boda en camino...

 ** _* AdrianaBotero2_** De nada! Siempre es un placer escribir para ustedes. Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos!

Definitivamente están disfrutando ;) Y el matrimonio llega a sus vidas *-*

 ** _* Olga Moreno_** Aww, tan linda. Gracias por tus buenos deseos! Espero hayas disfrutado la actualización doble ;)

 ** _* Yamii Leguizamon_** Me alegra que estés feliz con todo el amor de esta parejita :3

Jajaja, es que Kurt no lo dejaba hablar y le cortaba las frases jajajaja.

 ** _* Ángela Luciana Jimenez_** ¡Qué mal! Pero ya podrás hacerlo.

 ** _*_ _ngel Hummel 3_** Yay! Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto.

Muchas gracias por tus palabras y buenos deseos. Besos

Cuando puedes transportar a través de la historia a quienes te leen, sabes que lo estás haciendo bien y eso motiva mucho :')

 ** _* Soledad Rodriguez_ ** De nada amiga! Saber que me sigues leyendo y lo disfrutas es más que suficiente.

Gracias por tus hermosas palabras! Un gran abrazo de oso.

 ** _* Nicol López Alcívar_** Me hace feliz que te encantaran! Ellos destilan amor y dulzura en todo momento :3

Gracias por tus buenos deseos y energías positivas.

 ** _* Breen Ledesma_** Jajajaja es que Kurt andaba ansioso y no lo dejaba terminar de hablar xD

 ** _* Kmiilo Bastidas_** Yay! Esta es una parejita que tiene mucho amor para darse.

Muchas gracias por todos los elogios! También te adoro :3

Me alegra que estés disfrutando leer nuevamente C:

 ** _* Olga Moreno_** Mucho amor en el aire!

 ** _* Lety BL_** Gracias amiga!

 ** _* jeny_** Así es, son muy dulces. Y la boda está en sus planes ahora.

 ** _* hummelandersonsmythe_** Sí! Se comprometieron! Van a casarse! Yay!

Oh¡ Necesitarás más insulia después de este capítulo ;)

 ** _* KLAINEISMYOTP_** Aww Qué alegría que amaras tanto estos dos capítulos :3 Ese par está lleno de amor por el otro y sí, se desean mucho... Las hormonas, las hormonas jeje.

Me tienes con una enorme sonrisa con tus comentarios y palabras cargadas de emoción :') Me haces feliz y me motivas más de lo que imaginas para seguir escribiendo.

Aquí la actualización que esperabas.

 ** _* littleporcelana_** Es que con ellos quién no moriría gustosa de amor? Jejeje, bueno, Blaine sí piensa que son jóvenes todavía, pero no es algo que le importe mucho, y ahora van a casarse :3

Aquí tienes otra dosis de miel y azúcar para endulzar tu vida ;)

Muchos besos y abrazos y los mejores deseos para este nuevo año C:

* * *

 ** _¡Feliz Inicio de Año!_**

 ** _Empezamos con la actualización de esta historia. Disfrútenla y recuerden que sus comentarios son siempre valiosos y me ayudan a saber si les gusta la forma en que se desarrolla la trama C:_**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 25:**

 **"** **Uniendo Nuestras Vidas"**

* * *

.

La joven pareja contrajo matrimonio meses después en una boda sencilla, pero rodeados de las personas que compartieron con ellos tantos momentos importantes.

Pam lloraba emocionada abrazada a su esposo. Todavía no podía creer que su hijo estuviese dando ese paso tan grande, pero no tenía duda que lo hacía junto al amor de su vida, por eso aunque al comienzo le pareció apresurada la decisión de casarse, al final lo aceptó con alegría. Sabía que ellos se amaban y llevaban juntos tantos años que era sólo hacerlo oficial.

Los padres de Kurt miraban felices y resplandecientes y Burt tenía un nudo en la garganta al ver a su hijo tan radiante y enamorado. Todo lo que había deseado para él, lo tenía y no podía pedir más.

Una ceremonia en una playa privada fue llevada a cabo y ahí Kurt y Blaine juraron amarse por siempre mientras se miraban fijamente y sin apartar sus ojos del otro ni por un instante.

Frases como "eres más de lo que siempre soñé", "a tu lado todo en este mundo tiene un nuevo y mayor significado" o "cuando sea viejo y esté a punto de morir, quiero que tu hermoso rostro sea lo último que mis ojos vean" fueron parte de sus votos.

Abrazados y con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro del otro estaban bailando, diciéndose tanto sin necesidad de usar palabras. Sus cuerpos tan juntos permitiéndoles sentir los latidos de sus corazones era más que suficiente. La paz y el amor que emanaba de ellos los envolvía y los tenía flotando dentro de una burbuja donde sólo los dos existían, a pesar de estar rodeados por sus familiares y amigos.

Todos hablaban del extraordinario matrimonio que iban a tener y hasta los visualizaban en el futuro ya con una familia formada. "Son el uno para el otro", "qué pareja celestial", "nacieron para estar juntos", "no hay duda de que son almas gemelas", entre otras, eran las cosas que se escuchaban entre los asistentes que los contemplaban derrochando amor y absoluta dicha.

\- No creo que necesiten mayores consejos – decía la mamá del moreno cuando se despedían – porque hasta ahora lo han hecho de maravilla, sólo les diré que sigan haciéndolo igual, pero no se permitan nunca caer en una rutina.

\- Mantengan vivo el romance en todos los sentidos y en todas sus formas – mencionó la madre del castaño.

\- No dejen los detalles de lado, ni den nada por sentado – expresó Burt.

\- Respétense y valórense en todo momento, y no olviden que la comunicación es esencial en las relaciones – afirmó James.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Los recién casados iban en el vuelo que los llevaría a su destino para la luna de miel. Con sus manos entrelazadas, compartieron besos durante casi todo el trayecto, haciendo pequeñas pausas para tomar sus aperitivos o conversar brevemente sobre algún hecho.

Sonreían felices cuando alguien les decía señores Anderson o Hummel. Para ellos no había diferencia, eran una parte del otro. Tal es así que decidieron usar el apellido de su pareja como el primero, siendo ahora Blaine Hummel-Anderson y Kurt Anderson-Hummel.

Cuando llegaron a su suite en el hotel, pusieron música suave y entre sorbos a las copas con vino, bailaban muy pegados. Los besos y las caricias no se hicieron esperar, la ropa fue retirada al ritmo de las canciones hasta que se acomodaron en la enorme cama, donde se tomaron el tiempo necesario para adorarse totalmente.

Los labios de Blaine recorrían con dulzura la pálida piel sin dejar un solo milímetro sin ser besada. Sus manos hacían lo propio atendiendo a su ahora esposo y cuidando de él con amor.

Luego de un tiempo fue Kurt quien empezó a dejar rastros húmedos sobre el cuerpo de su amado, acompañados de caricias perfectas que tenían al ojimiel deshaciéndose por completo.

Ellos habían hecho el amor miles de veces, pero esta era la primera vez como un matrimonio, y querían que fuese especial e inolvidable, y ambos se estaban asegurando de que así fuese.

La combinación entre el amor, la felicidad, el deseo y la pasión los tuvieron despiertos durante toda la noche, turnándose y disfrutando a plenitud del arte de amarse y demostrarse lo mucho que significaban para el otro.

Las frases románticas mezcladas con varias incoherencias y una que otra palabra atrevida estuvieron presentes en todo momento, siendo dejadas de lado momentáneamente sólo por los sonidos hermosos que ambos emitían producto de las sensaciones experimentadas.

Con los primeros rayos del sol, cayeron completamente rendidos, con sus cuerpos entrelazados y bañados en sudor, mientras se repetían que se amaban y lo contentos que estaban por poder llamar al otro "esposo".

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Esperaron a que Blaine saliese de vacaciones para así poder contraer matrimonio con calma y tomarse casi un mes para su luna de miel, la cual estaban disfrutando a plenitud en todas las formas posibles.

Recostados en la arena, el de cabello oscuro observaba con atención sus anillos y sonreía. De pronto varios recuerdos llegaron él, como si alguien hubiese puesto un video con los momentos compartidos desde el día en que se conocieron.

 **~ FLASHBACKS ~**

El moreno junto a sus padres habían ido a presentarse con sus vecinos, los Hummel. Tenían poco tiempo de haberse mudado, y aunque la costumbre dicta que los antiguos habitantes son los que se presentan con los nuevos moradores, eran los Anderson quienes hacían su introducción al vecindario.

El ojimiel estaba ansioso mientras esperaban a que les abriesen la puerta. Se imaginaba toda clase de personas y sólo deseaba que fuesen buenos vecinos o fáciles de tratar cuando menos porque él era muy sociable y le gustaba relacionarse con los demás. Pensaba también en que si tuviesen hijos de su edad o cercana sería genial. Diferentes imágenes mentales lo llenaron en unos breves instantes, pero nada lo preparó para lo que sucedió. En cuestión de segundos se quedó pasmado al ver a ese hermoso chico de brillantes ojos azules abriendo la puerta.

Evidentemente era mayor que él, pues ya era un adolescente, pero la diferencia no era grande. Después supo que el chico de nombre Kurt tenía catorce años, y conforme se iban conociendo descubrieron que tenían mucho en común.

Al joven de ojos azules no le molestaba en lo absoluto que su nuevo amigo fuese dos años menor que él, porque juntos se lo pasaban tan bien que nada más importaba y las cosas fueron avanzando hasta volverse inseparables.

Pero no sólo se trataba de lo mucho que se divertían en compañía del otro, una de las mejores cosas era lo mucho que conversaban. Podían tener toda clase de pláticas durante horas y fue así como un día Kurt le confesó que era gay y que le gustaba mucho uno de sus compañeros.

Días atrás, Blaine con timidez le había dicho que también le gustaban los chicos.

Un año más tarde, los Anderson se mudaron a una casa más grande que quedaba a unos diez o quince minutos de distancia aproximadamente. Y aunque a los dos al comienzo no les gustó la idea, porque antes estaban sólo separados por el espacio que había entre las dos casas, no tuvieron más remedio que aceptarlo y estaban dispuestos a hacer todo para no permitir que la amistad se viese afectada en ningún sentido.

Es así como Blaine pasaba en casa de los Hummel todo el tiempo, y cuando no podía, era Kurt quien permanecía en casa de los Anderson.

 **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ**

Acostados junto a la piscina, tomaban el sol mientras disfrutaban de unas limonadas que Pam les había llevado. Empezaron a reír por algo y de pronto el castaño se lo quedó mirando, observándolo con detalle.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Eres tan hermoso Blaine.

El ojimiel se sonrojó – ¡Oh, no puedes decir esas cosas!

\- ¡Claro que puedo! Somos mejores amigos y por lo tanto siempre nos hablamos con la verdad. Estoy siendo totalmente honesto al decirlo, eres increíblemente hermoso – tasó el cálido rostro del moreno por unos segundos y luego dejó caer su mano.

\- Bueno, si vamos a ser honestos, entonces te diré que eres realmente precioso.

\- Las cosas que dices – rió ligeramente.

\- Es cierto. Eres el chico más precioso que existe. Totalmente perfecto.

Ambos se quedaron viendo por varios segundos con ojos brillantes hasta que una sonrisa tímida se esbozó en sus rostros y apartaron la mirada.

 **~ FIN DE LOS FLASHBACKS ~**

El ojimiel sonrió y observó al hombre a su lado, se inclinó hacia un costado y le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla, seguido de otro y otro más.

\- Cariño, ¿qué sucede?

\- ¿Acaso no puedo besar a mi magnífico esposo? – colocó más besos suaves por el rostro de éste y luego lo abrazó, moviéndose hasta dejar su cuerpo totalmente apretado contra el del castaño para luego frotar su nariz contra el cuello y la mandíbula de él – Te amo tanto.

\- Eres como un koala y amo eso de ti – sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente – Amo todo de ti.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

\- John me llamó, me dijo que cuando regresemos de la luna de miel quiere que me reúna con él porque hay una oportunidad buena para un trabajo.

\- Bebé, dejaste de laborar porque te absorbía demasiado, ¿y vas a volver a hacerlo? No tiene sentido, recuerda que acordamos que trabajarías cuando termines la carrera. Es tu último año.

\- Lo sé, pero esto es algo grande y no tengo que estar ahí todo el tiempo. Al menos eso me dijo. Voy a reunirme con él y cuando me explique exactamente de qué se trata podré saber si me conviene o no.

\- No quiero que vuelvas a estresarte como antes y te enfermes o te pase algo.

Caminó hacia el amor de su vida y lo abrazó por detrás, apoyando la cabeza en su espalda – No pasará, por eso quiero averiguar todo primero. Te prometo que no volveré a descuidarme. Gracias por preocuparte por mí.

El castaño cubrió con sus brazos los de su pareja que estaban firmes envolviendo su cintura – Eso suena bien, mi amor. Y no tienes nada que agradecerme, te amo más que a nada en este mundo, siempre me voy a preocupar por ti y no quiero que vuelvas a estar mal.

Blaine se movió hasta estar de frente y miró al castaño con amor, le sonrió y unió sus labios en un cálido beso, el cual era suave y romántico, hasta que Kurt empezó a deslizar sus manos por el cuerpo de su esposo, haciéndolo suspirar.

En cuestión de minutos se encontraban en el sofá haciendo el amor de la forma más dulce posible. Luego de darse un baño, terminaron besándose con fervor, llenándose de frenesí, viéndose envueltos en el deseo que se desataba en ese momento y cayeron sobre la cama para una segunda ronda totalmente apasionada y ardiente.

En medio de besos tranquilos durante el post orgasmo, se sonrieron – Se supone que nos bañamos porque estábamos sudados – mencionó con algo de dificultad el ojiazul.

\- Es nuestro último día de la luna de miel, diría que debemos ir por una tercera ronda.

\- Blaine, dame un respiro. No tengo tu edad.

Soltando una carcajada, le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo – Oh Kurt, sólo son dos años de diferencia. Pero sí, repongámonos un poco primero – cubrió de besos su rostro.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Días después, Blaine se reunió con su amigo John y luego él le platicó a Kurt de lo que se trataba la propuesta. Había un club nuevo y necesitaban artistas para los fines de semana. Así que luego de analizar todo lo que le ofrecía y estar seguro que intervendría en lo menos posible con sus estudios, aceptó y firmó el contrato, empezando a trabajar luego de dos semanas.

El último año transcurrió sin mayores contratiempos, aunque había ocasiones en las que no estaban juntos por los trabajos que Kurt conseguía, sin embargo, se las arreglaban para compensar el tiempo perdido.

Finalmente la graduación llegó y con esta varias oportunidades para realizar diferentes actividades importantes surgieron, así que fueron tomadas de inmediato.

Los dos estaban labrando carreras fructíferas, las cuales alternaban con su vida en pareja, tratando de encontrar un balance, aunque no siempre era fácil, aun así, ponían todo de su parte no sólo para seguir triunfando sino también para apoyar a su cónyuge a la vez que mantenían su matrimonio fresco y lleno de amor.

Hasta tuvieron la oportunidad de hacer algo juntos, con lo cual estaban muy contentos porque podrían no sólo compartir créditos, sino también verse a diario.

\- Mañana es el estreno de la película. Estoy emocionado.

\- Yo igual bebé. Espero que las críticas sean buenas.

\- Lo serán – le guiñó un ojo y le dio un casto beso en los labios – Relájate un poco, estás muy tenso.

\- No puedo evitarlo, ya sabes como soy.

\- Mmm, creo que puedo ayudarte – empezó a darle un masaje en los hombros, descendiendo por los brazos y dirigiéndose luego a la espalda. Besos suaves fueron depositados sobre el pálido cuello mientras las manos del moreno seguían haciendo su magia.

Con cuidado le quitó la ropa al ojiazul y fue por los aceites para continuar con su labor, haciéndolo suspirar cuando cada músculo adolorido por la tensión era trabajado hasta ser suavizado.

\- Eres increíble en esto. Tus manos fueron hechas por los dioses.

\- ¿Sólo mis manos? – inquirió haciendo un puchero.

\- Todo tú, de hecho – lo tomó por las manos para detenerlo – fuiste esculpido de pies a cabeza por los mismos dioses y soy afortunado de tenerte.

El ojimiel se sonrojó y antes de que pudiese decir algo, el de piel nívea le estaba quitando la ropa.

\- Kurt… ¿Qué haces?

\- Es mi turno de ayudarte a relajarte.

\- Aunque estoy tranquilo, no me opongo a un masaje tuyo.

\- Si no lo necesitas, entonces ya no – se dio la vuelta fingiendo que se iba. El moreno lo tomó del brazo y lo atrajo hacia él.

\- No me vas a dejar con las ganas. Me acabas de ofrecer algo y lo quiero – saltó hacia sus labios besándolo apasionadamente.

Cuando se vieron en la necesidad de separarse, el castaño lo miró a los ojos – dije un masaje.

\- Dijiste que ibas a hacerme relajar y nada mejor que hacer el amor contigo.

\- Se trata de relajarte no de agitarte.

Los dos rieron y volvieron a mirarse con picardía y deseo escrito en sus ojos. Lo que iba a ser un masaje se convirtió en una sesión de besos y caricias que terminó con los dos en la cama con sus cuerpos entrelazados y tratando de regular la respiración.


	26. Cap 26: Derrumbándose

**_* Soledad Rodriguez_ ** Ya están casados :3 Es que ellos son cachondos xD

 _ *** Kmiilo Bastidas**_ ¡Gracias! C:

 ** _* Nicol López Alcívar_** ¡Qué bien que te haya gustado tanto! Lo son, ellos se complementan totalmente. Jajajaja así son ellos, se desean mucho ;D

No te equivocaste, los problemas se hacen presentes.

 _ *** Georgi G** _ Y ahora son esposos!

 _ *** Yamii Leguizamon**_ Ese par son un amor y su boda fue todo lo que habían soñado.

 _ *** Giulyy Medina**_ Sí, al fin han dado ese paso y están felices... Pero las cosas van a cambiar.

 ** _* hummelandersonsmythe_** Jajajajaja, son bastante golosos.

Mucha miel entre ellos hasta ahora. Y estás en lo cierto, el drama ha llegado.

 _ *** BigGirlCrying31**_ Aww, muchas gracias *-* Eso es justamente lo que trato de hacer en todo momento para que se involucren en la historia por completo.

Gracias y feliz año nuevo para ti también.

 _ *** KLAINEISMYOTP**_ ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! Ellos son así dulces y están llenos de amor.

Tus palabras me tienen con una enorne sonrisa. No tienes idea de lo mucho que me motivan para seguir escribiendo y dando lo mejor de mí. Siempre busco eso, plasmar las ideas de una forma tan real que ustedes puedan sentirlas y se sientan parte de la historia.

Jajajajajaja, los dos son bien calenturientos y aman su Klex :D

Por ahora continúa, falta para que se acabe, así que seguirás teniendo novela por un tiempo ;)

Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto la propuesta de matrimonio, la boda y las locuras de la luna de miel jeje.

¡Gracias por tus buenos deseos! Que así sea, porque quiero seguir creciendo para darles lo mejor y tener pronto mis libros en todas partes :')

Lo mejor para este nuevo año. Un abrazo a la distancia.

 _ *** AdrianaBotero2**_ Finalmente son esposos =)

Gracias y feliz año nuevo para ti también C:

 _ *** jeny**_ Así es, ya se casaron.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 26:**

 **"** **Derrumbándose"**

* * *

.

\- Estoy tan nervioso. Es mi primer concierto.

\- Lo harás de maravilla bebé. Eres increíblemente talentoso y los vas a volver locos.

\- Gracias mi amor.

\- No tienes nada que agradecerme. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti – lo tomó por la nuca y lo acercó para besarlo.

\- Te amo Kurt.

\- Y yo a ti – volvió a besarlo – Estaré en primera fila aclamándote más fuerte que nadie.

 **кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

Kurt se encontraba en medio de reporteros contestando amablemente todas las preguntas sobre su primera película, la cual se había estrenado con éxito en todos los cines.

El castaño era uno de los nuevos rostros del séptimo arte y el público lo amaba.

A un costado se encontraba Blaine esperándolo y observándolo lleno de orgullo y con una enorme sonrisa.

Cuando terminó de dar las entrevistas, se dirigió hacia donde estaba su amado y éste lo tomó de la mano – ¿Listo para irnos mi gran estrella?

\- ¡Oh Blaine!

\- Sabía que ibas a tener este impacto. Naciste para brillar – unieron sus labios en un beso y después se encaminaron al auto en donde partieron hacia su hogar.

 **кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

Por la alfombra roja caminaban sonrientes Blaine y Kurt tomados de la mano. Para los dos era un gran orgullo estar invitados a los eventos que se realizaban y que todos supiesen que estaban casados. Cuando alguien les preguntaba si existía una pareja, siempre dejaban en claro que eran esposos.

Pero conforme los años transcurrían, sus carreras se volvían más exitosas y la falta de tiempo se hacía presente con mayor frecuencia.

Si uno estaba trabajando, procuraban que el otro no lo hiciera para poder así acompañar a su pareja, pero cada vez eran menos las ocasiones que tenían de que algo así sucediese... Y con eso, algunos problemas se hicieron presentes.

\- Así que Michael me consiguió esta gran oportunidad de hacer un show en uno de los escenarios más importantes... – Blaine hizo una pausa para observar al castaño, quien estaba leyendo el periódico – y no me estás prestando atención. ¿Kurt? ¿Kurt? – le bajó el periódico con la mano.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¿Has escuchado tan siquiera algo de lo que dije?

\- Sí, estabas hablando de Michael y un show.

\- No es sólo un show. Es algo realmente importante para mi carrera y parece que no te importara. Ese periódico luce más interesante.

\- Estaba leyendo las reseñas que hicieron sobre mi última película.

\- ¿Qué dijeron? Estoy seguro de que les encantó.

\- La mayoría son muy buenas, pero hay varias críticas también.

\- Esas cosas siempre ocurren, sin embargo debes tomar lo bueno.

\- Sí, lo sé.

\- Te felicito por todas las críticas maravillosas.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Puedes escucharme ahora?

\- Tengo que llamar a mi agente. ¿No habías terminado ya? Michael, un show en un lugar importante. ¿Qué más hay que saber?

\- ¡Wow! Realmente no te interesa, ¿cierto?

\- Todo lo tuyo me interesa, pero ahora necesito llamar a Jonathan... Y no creo que tengas más que decirme, ¿o me equivoco?

El moreno lo miró incrédulo y con decepción, se dio la vuelta y salió del comedor sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra más.

 **кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

\- Blaine, cariño... Alista una maleta porque nos vamos a Miami. Blaine... – cuando entró a la habitación vio que el ojimiel tenía una valija sobre la cama y se estaba terminando de vestir.

¿Tienes el equipaje listo?

\- Sí, dentro de un par de horas sale el vuelo. ¿Ya tienes el tuyo?

\- Acabo de llegar a la casa, tengo que... ¿Cómo que en un par de horas? El vuelo sale en la mañana.

\- Kurt, el lunes te dije que hoy nos íbamos a Houston.

\- Nos vamos a Miami. Son los premios de...

\- Mañana es el evento por... Lo olvidaste – suspiró con tristeza – otra vez.

\- ¿Cómo que otra vez?

\- No es la primera ocasión en que esto sucede. Olvídalo. Tengo que terminar de arreglarme para poder llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto – limpió el par de lágrimas que rodaban por su mejilla.

Se acercó por detrás del moreno y lo abrazó – No quiero que te pongas así. Últimamente las cosas están algo complicadas, pero no tenemos que pasar por esto.

El de cabello rizado giró para quedar de frente a su esposo. Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos – Te amo Blaine y me duele verte triste – lo besó suavemente.

\- ¿Vas a ir conmigo?

\- Tengo varias nominaciones.

\- Vas a ganar y los premios te los pueden enviar aquí.

\- No es lo mismo que recibirlos en vivo con todo el público aclamándote. Entiende, pero tú...

\- ¿Yo qué? Puedo no asistir al evenrto y cancelar de último momento. ¡No les voy a hacer eso! Sé que lo tuyo también es importante, pero son distintas situaciones.

\- Es la primera vez que estoy nominado en esas categorías, quiero estar ahí.

Dándole una última mirada, el ojimiel se soltó del abrazo – Entiendo. Nos vemos la próxima semana.

\- Blaine.

\- Adiós Kurt.

 **кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

La tensión y las discusiones se habían vuelto constantes entre la pareja. Ambos sentían como se caían a pedazos, los cuales trataban de recoger y volver a juntar una y otra vez pero con el tiempo resultaba más difícil.

El dolor y la desilusión se hacían presentes, la apatía llegó de la mano y se habían resignado a la relación en la que se encontraban, aceptando las sobras de lo que un día fue el amor que sintieron por el otro.

Sus amigos les aconsejaban que lo mejor que podían hacer era separarse puesto que a ninguno de los dos le hacía nada bien lo que sucedía, pero luego estaban esas ocasiones en las que un detalle, una palabra, un gesto surgía y se olvidaban de lo malo, llenándose con la calidez de sus sentimientos y sabían que aún se amaban.

Pero esos instantes no duraban mucho. La mayor parte del tiempo ya casi no se veían y sólo estaban las llamadas y mensajes sin responder, acompañados de reproches y resentimientos.

 **кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

Sentados en el comedor el día de Navidad, casi no cruzaron palabra, se sentían solos a pesar de estar en compañía del otro. Se comportaron fríos y distantes porque a veces eso era mejor que estar discutiendo.

Los amigos llegaron y fue el único momento en el que lograron distraerse hasta que todos se fueron y fue innegable la hora de ir a la cama, la cual compartían todavía por costumbre.

En su habitación el silencio presente se sentía tan asfixiante y la indiferencia creciente se volvía como muros de concreto entre ellos.

Y conforme pasaban los días las cosas permanecieron de la misma manera, al punto que empezaron a trabajar más sólo para no estar en casa y evitar todos los problemas por los que atravesaban.

De vez en cuando intentaban hablar, pero eso ya no funcionaba, así que volvían a su rutina de mantenerse alejados el mayor tiempo posible.

 **кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

Blaine llegó a casa después de un largo viaje. Eran las tres de la mañana así que entró sigilosamente y dejó las maletas a un costado. Ya en la mañana las llevaría a la recámara.

De pronto se percató que la luz de la cocina estaba encendida y caminó en esa dirección por inercia. Ahí encontró a Kurt sentado bebiendo vino, sus mejillas sonrojadas resaltaban en su pálida piel y sonreía mientras hablaba por teléfono con alguien.

Espero verte mañana – susurró con voz sensual a la persona del otro lado de la línea y el moreno sintió su corazón rompiéndose.

El castaño giró la cabeza y su mirada se encontró con la de su esposo. Su sonrisa desapareció de inmediato así como lo rojo de sus pómulos, tornándose en un tono muy pálido, como si la sangre se hubiese ido de su rostro.

Después hablamos – dijo con voz apagada y terminó la llamada.

\- ¿Desde cuándo? – fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

\- Se suponía que regresarías mañana en la noche.

Un silencio totalmente incómodo se hizo presente. Blaine sintió que sus piernas temblaban y no podrían sostenerlo por mucho tiempo, su pecho dolía, sus ojos se nublaron con las lágrimas que se empezaban a acumular y su cabeza golpeaba en la confusión. ¿Acaso no iba a decirle que estaba en un error y que las cosas no eran lo que parecían?

Al darse cuenta de que eso no sucedería, la agonía se apoderó de él de forma devastadora mientras sentía como su alma se desgarraba.

Salió a paso lento, caminando apoyado en las paredes cuando sintió una mano sujetándolo por el brazo, haciéndolo detenerse para pararse frente a él – Es un amigo.

\- ¿Un amigo con beneficios?

\- Blaine...

\- ¿Desde cuándo a los amigos se les habla de forma sexy y te sonrojas con lo que te dicen?

\- Me siento solo, ¿sabes? Es sólo alguien con quien compartir algo de tiempo.

\- También me siento solo, pero a diferencia de ti, yo quería tratar de solucionar nuestros problemas.

Sí, vine antes de lo que te había dicho, y es porque quería sorprenderte. Te iba a decir que hablé con Gerard y que puse en pausa mi carrera para poder pasar tiempo contigo y que pudiésemos darnos otra oportunidad para salvar nuestro matrimonio, pero es evidente que ya no hay nada que salvar.

\- Blaine, escúchame – el moreno se soltó del agarre y avanzó hacia donde estaban sus maletas, las tomó con manos temblorosas – Blaine, por favor – sin mirar atrás salió del que una vez fue su hogar.

 **кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

En la habitación de un hotel, en medio de lágrimas, los recuerdos de sonrisas cálidas, ojos azules llenos de amor y una piel tan blanca como la nieve se hacían presentes.

Su celular no dejaba de sonar y se sentía demasiado abatido como para apagarlo.

Días después fue cuando se armó de valor y se dispuso a revisar el aparato. Sabía que encontraría mensajes por montones y no estaba equivocado. Leyó cada uno de los textos, escuchó los mensajes de voz una y otra vez, hasta que finalmente tomó una decisión.

 **кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

Entró a su casa y observó todo alrededor suyo. Tantos recuerdos, tantas risas, tantos momentos cargados de amor, pero también muchas peleas, lágrimas, circunstancias complicadas, desilusión tras desilusión, dolor y tristeza en abundancia.

Se dirigió a su habitación rápidamente porque necesitaba algunas cosas y quería aprovechar que el ojiazul no estaba y no sabía cuánto tiempo tardaría en regresar puesto que su auto no se encontraba ahí.

Al abrir la puerta su corazón se rompió más de lo que estaba ante la escena frente a sus ojos. Arrimado en la cabecera de la cama se encontraba sentado el castaño, con las piernas recogidas contra el pecho mientras lloraba copiosamente entre gritos y ahogos.

\- Kurt... – su voz tembló y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

\- ¿Blaine? – volteó hacia un lado.

El moreno no podía decir por cuánto tiempo había estado su esposo ahí, pero era evidente que por un largo periodo ya que su cabello era un desastre, su rostro estaba muy hinchado y sus ojos parecían inyectados con sangre.

\- No pensé encontrarte aquí – trató de sonar fuerte – pero dadas las circunstancias, creo que debemos hablar.

En su intento de bajar de la cama, cayó estrepitosamente al piso y el ojimiel corrió a ayudarlo. Se arrodilló a su lado y lo tomó de la barbilla, de inmediato empezó a llorar también.

Ya más calmados, el primero en tomar la palabra fue Kurt – Duncan me llamó y dijo que quieres empezar los trámites para el divorcio.

Blaine, yo... Blaine... te amo... sé que todo es un desastre, pero todavía te amo – rompió en llanto.

\- También te amo.

\- ¿Si?

\- Pero ya no tiene sentido. Además, tienes a otra persona en tu vida.

\- Él no significa nada para mí. Por favor, créeme. Te expliqué todo en los mensajes.

\- Eso quiero, pero no por eso deja de doler que tú...

El ojiazul se abalanzó sobre su esposo y empezó a besarlo con desesperación. El ojimiel se resistió al comienzo pero no pudo hacerlo por mucho más tiempo. Sus labios estrellándose en forma desordenada, respiraciones entrecortadas, corazones latiendo furiosamente, manos enredándose en el cuerpo del otro, aprisionándolo contra sí como si tuviese miedo de que desapareciera.

\- Podemos intentarlo – volvió a besarlo – por favor.

\- No estoy seguro que – aquellos labios que alguna vez adoró volvieron a apoderarse de los suyos.

Al separarse, mientras trataban de respirar, se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

\- Dime que lo vamos a intentar. Sé que tenemos que hablar de tantas cosas, que hay mucho que reparar, tantas heridas por sanar, pero podemos lograrlo. Blaine...

\- Yo... yo...


	27. Cap 27: Acción y Reacción

_*** Soledad Rodriguez**_ Su matrimonio se está cayendo a pedazos, pero sólo ellos pueden juntar esas piezas y volverlas a unir.

 _ *** KmiiloBastidas**_ ¡Gracias! Aquí la actualización ;)

 _ *** Georgi G**_ Los dos tienen que tratar y ponerle todas las ganas para que las cosas entre ellos se solucionen.

 _ *** Olga Moreno**_ Kurt tiene que corregir muchas cosas, aunque los dos deben poner de su parte para sacar adelante el matrimonio hermoso que alguna vez tuvieron.

 _ *** Yamii Leguizamon**_ No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo. Kurt tiene que volver a valorar a Baline como lo hacía antes, y darse cuenta de que está cometiendo error tras error y eso va a terminar mal si no lo soluciona.

 _ *** Nicol López Alcívar**_ ¡Genial! Y me alegra que todos los capítulos te hayan gustado =)

Definitivamente el drama tenía que llegar. Ha habido mucha azúcar con ellos y el momento ha llegado.

Han pasado por altibajos en otras ocasiones, pero el ascenso en sus carreras no sólo les ha traído todo lo que siempre soñaron, sino también muchos problemas que deberán aprender a resolver si quieren recuperar lo que tenían.

Oh sí, la desaparición de Blaine está a la vuelta de la esquina *o*

 _ *** AdrianaBotero2**_ Definitivamente Blaine está demasiado herido por todo lo que ha sucedido.

 ** _* jeny_** Lamentablemente Kurt lo hizo y eso hirió demasiado a Blaine.

 _ *** ngel Hummel 3**_ Tienen que poner todo de su parte para poder rescatar su matrimonio. Eso es definitivo.

Momentos fuertes e impactantes vienen en los siguientes capítulos.

 ** _* hummelandersonsmythe_** Ellos se aman todavía, pero hay mucho que tienen que solucionar si quieren volver a tener la relación de antes.

 ** _* AngimarGraterolRomer_ ** Me alegra que otra de mis historias te haya atrapado =)

Hay conflictos y drama después de todo el amor y la miel que derrochaban. Ambos tienen que poner de su parte para salir adelante y lograr que todo vuelva a funcionar.

 _ ***** _**_KLAINEISMYOTP_ ** Lamentablemente con el transcurso de los años y la falta de tiempo, muchas cosas cambiaron entre ellos y la hermosa pareja que un día fueron está desapareciendo, sin embargo sólo de ellos depende el luchar por recuperar aquello que tenían.

Kurt cometió un error que le va a pesar y que ha lastimado mucho a Blaine, quien ha estado tratando de rescatar su matrimonio, pero ese es un esfuerzo de dos.

¡Muchísimas gracias! No tienes idea de cómo me motivas, y el hecho de saber que ames tanto lo que escribo al punto de que te inspira significa para mí más de lo que puedas imaginarte. Realmente es un impulso muy grande en mi siguiente paso que es publicar mis libros.

Seguro, voy a leer tu historia y a comentarla. Ponle muchas ganas que cuando se hace lo que a una le apasiona y se le pone el corazón, todo fluye de manera perfecta.

Un abrazo inmenso cargado con mucho cariño, buenos deseos y energías positivas \\(^-^)/

 ** _* haydeeeliana_ ** A partir de este capítulo sucederán muchas cosas que las/os tendrán al filo del asiento. Emociones a borbotón se harán presentes.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 27:**

 **"** **Acción y Reacción"**

* * *

.

Dos semanas transcurrieron desde aquel encuentro. Kurt le había suplicado varias veces a Blaine que volviese a la casa, y al final éste aceptó pero dormían en habitaciones separadas.

El ojiazul lo consideraba un paso pequeño hacia delante en su relación. Las cosas a veces eran tensas y cruzaban palabra muy poco, pero que su esposo estuviese ahí, para él era suficiente por el momento.

\- Blaine, ¿quieres desayunar conmigo? – se animó a preguntar aunque estaba casi seguro de cuál sería la respuesta.

\- Estoy ocupado.

\- Por favor – fue casi una súplica.

\- Bien – bajó la tapa del piano y se puso de pie.

Una vez a la mesa ninguno de los dos decía nada, el silencio era perturbador. El castaño daba pequeños sorbos a su jugo con mucha dificultad porque tenía un nudo en la garganta.

El moreno comía despacio y sin levantar la mirada del plato. Respiró profundamente y soltó los cubiertos – Kurt, no podemos seguir así.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – titubeó.

\- Lo sabes muy bien.

\- Blaine... no... no quiero que nos... divorciemos.

El de ojos dorados extendió el brazo y lo tomó de la mano – Podemos intentarlo, pero los dos debemos poner de nuestra parte.

\- ¿Estás hablando... ahh... es real... esto... me refiero...

\- Sí, realmente quiero que lo intentemos. Te amo y no te quiero perder. Pero tienes que saber que estoy muy herido por todo lo que sucedió.

\- Lo sé, ambos cometimos errores, pero la mayoría fueron míos. Estoy consciente de eso y no tienes idea de cuánto lo lamento. Tienes derecho a estar enojado, dolido, incluso a desconfiar de mí por lo de Jimmy, aunque ya te lo he explicado muchas veces y sabes exactamente cómo estuvieron las cosas.

\- Hemos hablado de todo eso lo suficiente.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Sé que las cosas son difíciles, pero todavía nos amamos y creo que podemos tratar de rescatar lo poco que queda.

\- Sí, eso me gustaría – suspiró – A veces quisiera poder regresar el tiempo y tener conmigo a mi dulce y tímido novio al que le preocupaba tanto que hubiesen dos años de diferencia entre nosotros por más que yo le aseguraba que eso no significaba nada.

\- Sigo siendo el mismo, más maduro y seguro de mí mismo, pero todavía soy yo.

\- Las cosas cambiaron.

\- Tú cambiaste Kurt.

\- Es verdad, cambié, pero de algún modo tú también. Solías ser tan cariñoso y detallista y empezaste a volverte distante.

\- Bien, ¿cómo ser afectivo si no hay nadie a quien demostrarle mis sentimientos?

\- Blaine… – agachó la cabeza y desvió la mirada – sé que tienes razón, y… Dios…

\- Tal vez debemos trabajar en encontrar un punto intermedio entre quienes éramos y quienes somos ahora.

\- Suena bien – hacía fuerza por no derramar las lágrimas aglomeradas.

El moreno se puso de pie y se acercó a él, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro – no reprimas lo que sientes, es mejor si lo dejas fluir.

El castaño dejó caer libremente las lágrimas que rodaron hasta aterrizar sobre su ropa. Se levantó y miró a su esposo entre la nebulosidad de sus ojos – Blaine – soltó con voz rota y afligida.

El ojimiel cerró la distancia entre ellos y lo abrazó. Kurt se aferró a él clavándole el rostro en su hombro y lloró como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Blaine se mantuvo apacible, sólo sosteniendo el cuerpo tembloroso del hombre con el que una vez planeó pasar el resto de su vida, hasta que éste empezó a calmarse un poco y con la voz entre cortada cantó con dificultad una parte de la canción que le dedicó cuando eran unos adolescentes…

 _Tengo suerte de estar enamorado de mi mejor amigo_

 _Suerte de haber estado donde he estado_

 _Afortunado de llegar a casa de nuevo._

 _._

 _Afortunado de que estamos enamorados en todos los sentidos_

 _Afortunado de que nos quedáramos donde nos hemos quedado_

 _Afortunado de llegar a casa algún día._

 _._

 _Tengo suerte de estar enamorado de mi mejor amigo._

 _._

Y con eso el ojimiel se rompió, llorando a mares por todo lo que un día fueron y habían dejado de ser.

Cuando ambos estuvieron más tranquilos se separaron un poco para mirarse a los ojos. Sabían que estaban dispuestos a poner todo de su parte para solucionar sus problemas. El castaño juntó sus bocas suavemente, sólo una presión de labios, luego el de cabello rizado se apartó y le dio un beso en la mejilla – Vamos a ir despacio, tomemos las cosas paso a paso – susurró.

\- Sí, claro. Lo siento. Iremos a tu ritmo.

\- No Kurt, no a mi ritmo, no a tu ritmo. Al ritmo de los dos – le acarició el rostro.

\- Sí, al ritmo de los dos – volvió a eliminar el espacio y juntó sus frentes.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Conforme iba pasando el tiempo los dos trabajaban en ir mejorando las cosas, aunque con sus carreras en el medio a veces era como dar un paso al frente y dos hacia tras.

Kurt estaba sentado en la mitad de la cama revisando su agenda de trabajo cuando Blaine entró a la habitación y permaneció en silencio por un par de minutos sólo observándolo detenidamente, hasta que tuvo una idea – Vamos al cine mañana.

El castaño levantó la cabeza dándose cuenta en ese momento de la presencia del otro hombre – No puedo, voy a estar ocupado.

\- ¿Pasado mañana?

\- Tengo trabajo todos los días.

\- ¿Qué tal este fin de semana en la playa?

\- Tampoco puedo.

\- ¿Y la próxima…

\- Tengo agendado todo el mes. De hecho hoy es mi único día libre.

\- Salgamos en la noche a cenar.

\- Estoy cansado, además debo revisar los…

En ese momento Blaine tuvo un Déjà vu y sintió que la sangre se le helaba. Varios recuerdos lo golpearon al instante.

 **~ FLASHBACKS ~**

 _\- Ha sido un año difícil Kurt, tienes mucho que hacer, casi nunca dispones de tiempo, cuando hablamos te enojas la mayor parte de las veces, luego discutimos o peleamos. Ha sido de esa forma desde hace unos meses, así no era nuestra relación, así no eras tú._

 **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ**

 _\- Dios, estoy tratando de mantenernos a flote a pesar de todo esto, porque te amo y no quiero que nos separemos, pero creo que tú no me amas como antes y duele, duele mucho, ¿sabes?_

 _El sollozo ahogado del ojimiel produjo una sensación de angustia y tristeza en el castaño – Yo también trato._

 _\- No lo haces – silencio absoluto – o no tanto como yo, al menos._

 **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ**

 _\- Kurt, ¿qué te parece si vamos a…?_

 _Cada vez que el moreno le preguntaba o le pedía que fuesen a alguna parte, le respondí a con frases como "tengo cosas que hacer", "estoy en medio de algo_ _importante", "estoy muy ocupado", etc._

 **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ**

 _El ojimiel limpió con el dorso de su mano una lágrima que escapó furtiva por su rostro y empezó a caminar por todo el lugar pensando en miles de motivos por los cuales el castaño podría estar actuando de esa forma._

 _La idea de que el ojiazul ya no lo amase como antes cruzó una vez más por su cabeza, helándole la sangre y produciéndole un dolor fuerte en su corazón. Él sabía que las cosas entre ellos habían sido muy complicadas últimamente y constantemente estaban en una especie de montaña rusa y que eso terminaría afectando su relación, pero hacer frente a dicha situación no era algo para lo que estaba preparado._

 _A veces se cuestionaba si era lo mejor poner fin a su noviazgo y que cada quien continuase por su lado, pero el dolor ante ese pensamiento era tan grande que luego entendía que no podía ser posible. Ellos se amaban y podrían superar cualquier crisis._

 **~ FIN DE LOS FLASHBACKS ~**

Tal vez en el pasado lo había sido, pero en la actualidad ¿era su amor lo suficientemente fuerte como para lograrlo? Él lo estaba intentando al menos, pero Kurt después de haber suplicado tanto por una oportunidad, simplemente no la estaba aprovechando y seguía con su mismo comportamiento anterior, que era justamente lo que los había llevado en su mayoría a donde estaban.

Sacudió la cabeza para dejar de pensar en esas cosas. Si iban a luchar por salvar su matrimonio, ambos tendrían que hacerlo y no iba a permitir que su esposo le dejara todo el trabajo. Además, el ojiazul le había prometido reconquistarlo y hacer que se enamore de él nuevamente, pero hasta el momento no hacía otra cosa más que seguir trabajando.

\- Kurt, esto no puede seguir así. No lo voy a tolerar.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- O te comprometes en luchar por esto o lo damos por terminado.

\- ¿Es alguna clase de amenaza o advertencia? Porque… – su mirada se conectó a la de su esposo, la cual estaba cargada de dolor, pero en el fondo había una pequeña esperanza tratando de mantenerse a flote, y al darse cuenta de eso, fue hacia atrás en el pasado…

 **~ FLASHBACKS ~**

 _Una tarde cualquiera el timbre de su casa sonó, Kurt estaba en la sala viendo un programa en la televisión y su papá le dijo que fuese a ver quién tocaba. Al abrir la puerta una familia estaba frente a él presentándose como sus nuevos vecinos. Parecían personas agradables y amables, pero lo que más llamó su atención fue el chico de ojos pardos y rizos largos que le sonrió._

 _Tenía un rostro muy dulce y hermoso, y si su mirada era cálida, esa sonrisa podía derretir los glaciares._

 _\- Somos los Anderson, mi nombre es James, ella es mi esposa Pam y él es nuestro hijo Blaine._

 _\- Mucho gusto, soy Kurt Hummel._

 _Burt se acercó a ver qué demoraba a su hijo y ahí los Anderson se presentaron nuevamente. Mientras los adultos platicaban, los dos chicos estaban en el jardín conversando y el de ojos azules descubrió que su vecino tenía doce años y era muy divertido. La química entre ellos era asombrosa y habían hecho tal conexión que a los pocos minutos parecía que eran amigos de toda la vida._

 **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ**

 _Un día soleado de verano los dos chicos salieron a montar en bicicleta. Se habían detenido luego de un largo recorrido en una propiedad abandonada para descansar un poco, y estaban sentados bajo un árbol platicando – ¿Sabes Blaine? Eres genial realmente._

 _\- ¡Gracias! – respondió con su entusiasmo característico – Tú también. No me imaginé cuando te conocí que te convertirías en mi mejor amigo._

 _\- ¿Soy tu mejor amigo? – preguntó con una enorme brillo en los ojos._

 _\- Claro que lo eres Kurt._

 _\- ¡Oh! ¡Wow! Tú igual eres mi mejor amigo – los dos se miraron y se sonrieron._

 **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ**

 _\- ¿Qué pasa?_

 _\- Nada, sólo… espero algún día poder encontrar a alguien._

 _\- Blaine, tienes 13 años, todavía eres un niño, pero vas a ir creciendo y te aseguro que encontrarás a un chico que se vuelva loco por ti. Alguien que ame tus hermosos ojos y cuyo corazón palpite al ver tu cálida sonrisa. Eres maravilloso en todos los sentidos, y cualquier chico estaría más que encantado de tenerte como novio, sólo dale tiempo._

 _\- Sí, tienes razón. Ya pasará._

 _\- Claro que sí, y él será el más afortunado del mundo al tenerte a su lado._

 _\- Kurt, ¡qué cosas dices!_

 _\- Sólo la verdad Blainey, eres el chico más impresionante de este mundo y algún día alguien tendrá la fortuna de que te enamores de él. Y más le vale que te haga muy feliz porque si no se las verá conmigo._

 **~ FIN DE LOS FLASHBACKS ~**

El ojiazul lo miró ahí frente a él, luciendo tan roto, recordando sus propias palabras " _algún día alguien tendrá la fortuna de que te enamores de él"._ Él era ese alguien y estaba dejando de lado la oportunidad de seguir amándolo, de tenerlo entre sus brazos cada día, de dormir abrazados por las noches, de seguir compartiendo tantos momentos mientras envejecían juntos.

¡Dios! Ya lo había echado a perder en otras ocasiones y Blaine, su Blaine siempre terminaba perdonándolo y dándole una nueva oportunidad, ¿pero hasta cuándo seguiría haciendo eso? Tal vez esa era la última. No podía continuar cometiendo los mismos errores del pasado. Su esposo era la persona a la que más amaba en el mundo y con quien había vivido las cosas más maravillosas durante diez años.

Diez años de su vida junto a ese hombre de ojos dorados que lo miraba con amor y de una forma tan especial que lo hacía sentir como lo más valioso del mundo. Diez años de amistad, siete de amarse con locura. Blaine era su mejor amigo, su confidente, su compañero, su complemento, su esposo, su alma gemela, su todo.

El día de su boda llegó a su mente, recordando los consejos de sus progenitores:

 _\- No creo que necesiten mayores consejos – dijo la mamá del moreno cuando se despedían – porque hasta ahora lo han hecho de maravilla, sólo les diré que sigan haciéndolo igual, pero no se permitan nunca caer en una rutina._

 _\- Mantengan vivo el romance en todos los sentidos y en todas sus formas – mencionó la madre del castaño._

 _\- No dejen los detalles de lado, ni den nada por sentado – expresó Burt._

 _\- Respétense y valórense en todo momento, y no olviden que la comunicación es esencial en las relaciones – afirmó James._

Se levantó de la cama y dejó caer la agenda a un lado, caminó con paso firme y decidido hacia donde el moreno no dejaba de mirarlo con expectación – Lo lamento tanto. Tienes razón en todo, sigo pidiendo oportunidades y que trabajemos en recuperar lo nuestro, pero no hago mucho para que eso suceda.

Te prometí cambiar y corregir lo que había estado haciendo mal. Prometí volver a enamorarte, prometí muchas cosas y no he cumplido como debería. He hecho algo, pero no mucho, y voy a remediarlo – lo tomó de las manos – Equivocadamente te he estado poniendo en segundo lugar cuando eres lo más importante en mi vida.

Y no es porque no te ame lo suficiente sino más bien porque he confiado tanto en ti y en lo grande que es nuestro amor que lo he dado todo por sentado y no debe ser así.

Tú me has puesto en primer lugar siempre mientras que yo sólo me perdí en algún momento y dejé de hacer lo que era correcto, dejándote a un lado aun cuando eres mi persona favorita en todo el mundo, y no te he tratado de esa forma desde algún tiempo, pero voy a remediarlo.

Realmente voy a demostrarte cuanto me importa nuestro matrimonio y lo mucho que quiero rescatarlo, sobre todo te convenceré de que te amo más que a nada ni a nadie. Y voy a empezar en este instante, llamaré a mi agente para cancelar todos mis compromisos y poder estar junto a ti.

\- Kurt…

\- Shh, no tienes que decir nada. Sólo déjame mostrarte que puedes confiar en mi palabra, en mis promesas, en mí.

\- Kurt – pronunció con la voz quebrada – ¿Puedo besarte?

\- Es lo que más espero.

Sus labios se juntaron de forma suave y dócil. Era un reconocimiento de que se seguían amando y todavía se pertenecían. Se estaban redescubriendo, afirmando lo que sentían. La forma en que sus labios encajaban, el sabor de sus bocas, todo era perfecto.

Kurt suspiró y continuó besando al hombre con el que se había casado, su corazón se aceleraba y sabía a ciencia cierta que él era su hogar.

Se separaron por un instante y se miraron, sus rostros estaban surcados por las lágrimas. Sin decir nada retomaron el beso separando sus labios sólo un poco, lo que envió descargas eléctricas por todas partes. El ojimiel con pequeñas mordidas le pidió acceso a su boca y el castaño se lo dio sin dudarlo.

Sus lenguas se encontraron y la sensación fue tan fuerte que ambos jadearon al mismo tiempo y profundizaron más el beso.

Finalmente cuando se separaron para poder respirar, los dos tenían los labios tan bellamente hinchados y rojos. Kurt acarició el rostro de su esposo con mucha dulzura y juntó sus frentes – Voy a llamar a mi agente ahora.

\- No lo hagas, tendrías problemas por incumplimiento de contratos, pero en cuanto termines tus compromisos…

\- Voy a tomarme un descanso para dedicarme a ti, a nosotros. Lo prometo. Te amo, te amo tanto.

\- También te amo – volvió a juntar sus labios y sonrió en el beso. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Blaine estuvo convencido de que lo lograrían, iban a estar bien.


	28. Cap 28: Dudas

**_* AdrianaBotero2_** Deben luchar por ello. Los dos se aman, ahora tienen que trabajar en solucionar sus problemas.

 ** _* Soledad Rodriguez_** Cien por ciento de acuerdo. Si Kurt realmente quiere salvar su matrimonio tiene que empezar a cumplir con todo lo que ha prometido.

 ** _* Georgi G_** Kurt debe poner todo de sí si en verdad quiere rescatar su relación.

Ellos nacieron para estar juntos, tienen demasiada historia para que permitan que todo se lo lleve el viento.

 ** _* Yamii Leguizamon_** Los dos están pasando por momentos difíciles, pero es cierto, Blaine está poniendo todo de su parte y lo mínimo que espera es que Kurt haga lo mismo. Sin lugar a dudas se siguen amando, pero hay mucho daño que reparar.

 ** _* Nicol López Alcívar_** Kurt ha abierto los ojos y va a tratar de corregir sus errores. Totalmente de acuerdo, una relación es de dos y finalmente se dio cuenta de que había dejado de remar en el barco en el que navegaban.

Jajajaja, ya querías darle sus buenas bofetadas. Creo que vas a conservar ese sentimiento por un tiempo.

Tuvieron un momento romántico en el que volvieron a poner sus corazones y confianza en que las cosas van a mejorar.

 ** _* KmiiloBastidas_** ¡Exacto! Ahora le toca hacerlo.

 _* ngel Hummel 3_ Las cosas a veces no son lo que esperamos o lo que nos gustaría. Las personas van y vienen, algunas permanecen en nuestras vidas y otras sólo están de paso, pero todas nos dejan lecciones de las que aprendemos.

Sabes que lamento mucho que pasaras por eso, pero confío en que vas a encontrar a la persona que aprecie todo lo que vale y que te trate como mereces.

¡Gracias precioso! También te adoro :3 Aquí tienes la actualización.

 _* jeny_ Tienen que trabajar en ello.

 _* lety bl_ Sólo de ellos depende sacar su matrimonio adelante.

Gracias =)

 _* hummelandersonsmythe_ ¡Exacto! Lo bueno es que ya se dio cuenta de lo que debe hacer.

 _* Nahir Jaime_ ¡Fantasmita! Jejejeje. Es parte de la vida, ellos han vivido cosas maravillosas pero ahora están pasando por momentos difíciles que pondrán a prueba la fortaleza y magnitud del amor que se tienen.

Gracias por seguirme leyendo desde mis primeras historias. Un mega abrazo \\(^-^)/

 _* AngimarGraterolRomer_ Así es, Kurt dio por sentado a Blaine y su relación, pero se ha dado cuenta fianlmente del gran error que era eso y está dispuesto a hacer todo para solucionarlo y que vuelvan a ser la pareja hermosa que siempre fueron.

Muchas gracias. Me hace feliz saber que amas mi historia C: Aquí la actualización que esperabas.

 _* KLAINEISMYOTP_ ¡Wohoa! Me alegra que amaras tanto el capítulo. Por fin Kurt se dio cuenta de sus errores y está dispuesto a enmendarlos.

Las cosas van mejorando poco a poco aunque siguen teniendo sus tropiezos.

¡Muchísimas gracias! Tus palabras me motivan tanto y estoy trabajando en esos libros que son mi sueño.

Claro que sí, hoy empiezo a leer tu historia. La sinopsis me dejó intrigada y con angustia. Los dos han sufrido demasiado ='(

 _* Veronica Rucci_ ¡Así es! La rutina es una cruel asesina, así como dar por sentadas las cosas o a las personas es uno de los errores más grandes.

Al parecer Kurt finalmente está en la misma página que Blaine y ahora sí navegarán en la misma dirección.

Ese era el objetivo, que pudieran sentir lo que ellos y entender lo que piensan.

 _* aandrear_ Jajajajaja tabla a Kurt. Más vale tarde que nunca. Lo bueno es que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Blaine es un amor siempre.

 _* BigGirlCrying31_ Cuando escribo pongo todo mi corazón, visualizando y sintiendo lo que cada personaje vive y lo transcribo con ese sentimiento justamente para que ustedes puedan involucrarse con sus historias y se sientan parte de las mismas.

Kurt abrió los ojos y es tiempo de que tome acción.

Otro abrazo fuerte para ti y gracias por seguirme leyendo y apoyando C:

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 28:**

 **"** **Dudas"**

* * *

.

\- Me da tanto gusto ver que están mejor – mencionó Tina con una gran sonrisa.

\- Gracias. Realmente lo estamos intentando – respondió el castaño – aunque todavía hay momentos difíciles.

\- Me imagino. No puedes pretender que todo se arregle en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

\- Lo sé, pero detesto cuando peleamos. El lunes tuvimos una disputa muy fea.

\- ¡Qué mal! ¿Por qué fue eso? ¿Qué sucedió?

\- El idiota de Marcus que siempre está coqueteándole a Blaine.

\- Pensé que había dejado de hacerlo cuando le quedó claro que su relación era seria. Tú mismo me contaste que él te dijo que no iba a meterse entre ustedes.

\- Así era, o al menos lo fue hasta que supo de los problemas en nuestro matrimonio.

\- ¿Estás seguro? Tal vez mal interpretaste las cosas.

\- Vino hace unos días para hablar con Blaine, porque para mi desgracia son socios en el Estudio de grabaciones, y todo el tiempo se la pasó mirándolo de una forma que me revuelve el estómago sólo de acordarme, le sonreía, le tocaba el hombro, la rodilla o cualquier parte que pudiese mientras conversaban.

\- ¿Y Blaine qué hizo?

\- Se reía con él todo el tiempo y dejaba que le pusiera sus sucias manos encima.

\- Él es así, siempre riendo, es alegre por naturaleza. No ve el lado malo de las personas. Te puedo asegurar que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Marcus tenía otras intenciones.

\- Tal vez no lo notó, pero tampoco alejó al cretino ese.

\- Dime que no le reclamaste o le hiciste alguna escena de celos.

\- Lo corrí de la casa.

\- ¡Botaste a tu esposo! ¿Estás loco?

\- ¡Nooo! ¿Cómo crees que haría eso? A Marcus.

\- Me asusté. Igual no estuvo bien que hicieras semejante cosa. Ya me imagino lo enojado que debió estar Blaine.

\- Tuvimos una pelea horrible.

\- ¿Cómo están ahora?

\- Ya mejor, aunque por momentos se pone serio.

\- Me imagino – los dos permanecieron en silencio – Realmente tienes que controlarte si no quieres arruinar el progreso que han ido teniendo.

\- Lo sé. Pero es difícil. Y luego está todo lo que nos rodea, el trabajo, la…

\- ¡Tengo una idea! – exclamó con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Acerca de…?

\- Lo que ustedes necesitan es irse un tiempo, alejarse de todo y todos para estar sólo los dos sin nadie que los moleste, ni presiones, stress o lo que sea.

\- Mmm, no es una mala idea.

\- Va a ser algo bueno para su relación. No sé si puedo decir que como una segunda luna de miel, dadas las circunstancias, pero puede ser como un viaje de reconciliación.

\- Eso me gusta. Tendría que pensar a dónde podemos ir.

\- Vayan a Baros. Es una isla tropical realmente hermosa. Los padres de Mike tienen ahí un resort, voy a hablar con él para que les reserve una habitación.

\- ¡Eso sería estupendo! Siempre quisimos ir a algún lugar así, pero por falta de tiempo lo fuimos posponiendo.

\- ¿Ves? Es más que perfecto. Será una gran sorpresa para él y lo vas a hacer feliz. Aprovechen el tiempo ahí para abrir sus corazones, para redescubrirse, para volver a conectarse, para enamorarse nuevamente.

\- Me gusta como suena eso definitivamente.

\- Y pueden volver a tener relaciones, así se les quita lo amargados.

\- ¡Tina!

\- Por favor Kurt, no lo han hecho en mucho tiempo, por eso andan de mal humor siempre.

\- ¡Tina Coen-Chang!

\- Dime que estoy equivocada… Bien, dicen que el que calla, otorga, así que tomo tu silencio como un gran sí.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

\- ¿Entonces qué has pensado hacer?

\- No lo sé Marley. Amo a Kurt y quiero salvar mi matrimonio.

\- ¿Pero?

\- Siento que caminamos en una cuerda floja sin importar cuanto lo intentemos, y tengo miedo.

\- Pienso que ustedes deberían alejarse un tiempo de aquí.

\- ¿Alejarnos?

\- Kurt te prometió que en cuanto termine con todos sus compromisos se tomará un tiempo, ¿cierto?

\- Así es.

\- Bien, en cuanto eso pase ustedes deberían viajar, ir a un lugar diferente y despejar la mente. Pasar tiempo a solas sería muy beneficioso.

\- Había pensado en eso también, pero Kurt empezó con lo de los celos y hemos discutido en varias ocasiones debido a ello.

\- Creo que es toda la presión que tienen aquí, pero estoy segura que en cuanto se alejen las cosas mejorarán mucho.

\- Espero que tengas razón. ¿Sabes? Nuestro quinto aniversario se acerca y me gustaría pasarlo con él en un lugar apartado.

\- ¡Sí, Blaine! – saltó emocionada – ¡Eso sería perfecto y muy romántico! ¡Tienes que hacerlo!

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Días después el ojimiel entró a su casa y un delicioso olor se instaló en sus fosas nasales. No pudo evitar sonreír y se dirigió a la cocina. Hacía mucho que no probaba comida hecha en casa y a él realmente le fascinaba.

La visión ante sus ojos lo remontó en el pasado, a cuando Kurt se mudó con él cumpliendo la promesa que le había hecho años atrás. El castaño vestía un jean y una camiseta que le quedaba de maravilla. Estaba moviéndose al ritmo de la música mientras cantaba alegremente y revolvía algo en una olla.

Se acercó por detrás y lo abrazó por la cintura haciéndolo pegar un grito del susto – Dios, Blaine. Casi me da un ataque.

\- Lo siento – respondió con una risita – apegándolo más y empezó a darle pequeños besos en el hombro – ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

\- Terminé con las entrevistas y lo único que quería era estar contigo y ver tu hermosa sonrisa, así que me excusé de los compromisos posteriores y vine a casa. En el camino recordé que todavía no estarías desocupado así que pensé que podía preparar tu plato favorito y sorprenderte.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Wow! ¡Gracias! ¡Me encanta! – suspiró – Te amo.

El ojiazul se dio la vuelta quedando frente a su esposo, colocó los brazos sobre sus hombros, enrollando las manos tras la nuca y comenzó a envolver los rizos en sus dedos.

\- Sé que últimamente he estado muy celoso y haciendo escenas que no te gustan, también estoy consciente que ya me he disculpado por eso, pero lo que no te he dicho es que no soporto la idea de que alguien quiera alejarte de mí. Eres el aire que respiro, jamás podría vivir sin ti.

El ojimiel le sonrió por varios segundos – Nunca nadie va a hacer que me aleje de ti porque eres lo que más amo en este mundo y voy a estar contigo mientras me quieras a tu lado.

Bajó una de las manos hasta la cintura del moreno y lo atrajo hacia él, pegándolo completamente a su cuerpo – Entonces estaremos juntos por siempre.

\- Para siempre – susurró el de cabello rizado antes de fundirse en un beso, el cual fue interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono.

A regañadientes el castaño soltó a su amado y fue a contestar mientras éste comenzó a poner los utensilios en la mesa.

Durante el almuerzo platicaron de diferentes temas y sacaron a la luz lo del viaje, sorprendiéndose de que el otro tuviese la misma idea.

Luego de lavar los platos y limpiar todo, se sentaron a planificar los detalles y es así como decidieron que se irían a la isla Baros a celebrar su quinto aniversario.

Estaban convencidos que esa era una señal de que a partir de ese momento todo iba a mejorar pues era la primera vez en un largo tiempo en que se pusieron de acuerdo en algo sin necesidad de discutir y ambos realmente querían lo mismo.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

\- Estoy tan emocionado de que vayamos a realizar este viaje – mencionó el castaño acostado en la cama con Blaine apoyado en su pecho mirándolo embelesadamente.

\- Yo igual, nos va a hacer bien, estoy totalmente convencido – le sonrió – Quiero estar ahí contigo, donde no conozcamos a nadie y podamos sólo ser una pareja que está disfrutando su tiempo juntos.

\- Será una gran experiencia y haré todo lo posible porque cada cosa sea muy romántica. Te prometí reconquistarte y hacer que te enamores de mí nuevamente, así que voy a aprovechar cada minuto que estemos ahí para lograrlo.

\- Sabes que te amo.

\- Sí, pero quiero que sea como antes y mejor todavía. Que te sientas completamente amado y que nunca tengas la menor duda de todo lo que significas para mí.

\- Kurt… – lo miró con un brillo especial y acomodó su cabeza sobre el pecho de su esposo sintiendo los latidos de su corazón, suspirando ante la sensación.

\- Te extraño – susurró enredando sus dedos en la cabellera rizada. Extraño tu cuerpo, tus caricias, sentir tu piel.

\- Lo lamento, pero con las cosas como estaban entre nosotros, simplemente no podía tener relaciones contigo, aun no me siento bien como para…

\- Hey, no te estoy reclamando nada. Entiendo perfectamente la situación. Sólo dije que te extrañaba, pero no quería hacerte sentir incómodo.

\- No incómodo… culpable por no…

\- Ni siquiera se te ocurra terminar esa frase Blaine. Hacer el amor no es una obligación, es algo muy especial que sucede entre dos personas que se entregan por completo la una a la otra y en donde conectan sus almas a un nivel superior. Sé que no hemos estado en la misma página desde hace un buen tiempo y si hubiésemos hecho algo, habría sido sólo sexo y jamás ha sido así entre nosotros.

Estoy consciente de que han pasado meses desde la última vez que intimamos, pero va a suceder cuando ambos estemos listos, no antes, así que no pienses en ello. Sólo fue un comentario.

\- También te extraño – empezó a trazar con el dedo pequeños círculos sobre el estómago del ojiazul – Pronto tal vez.

\- Cuando tenga que pasar, y será perfecto.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Kurt iba con Tina y Mike conversando en el automóvil, el chico le había entregado los papeles de las reservas y le estaba dando las indicaciones de cómo llegar al resort y de varios sitios a donde podía ir con su esposo, ya que él conocía muy bien el lugar.

\- ¿Quieren algo? – preguntó la chica al ver que la cafetería estaba en la siguiente cuadra – Yo invito.

\- Seguro, y de paso me quedo para ir a visitar a Blaine. Su estudio está del otro lado y quiero sorprenderlo.

\- Me encanta verte así – mencionó Tina emocionada.

\- Bien, vamos a la cafetería y ahí te termino de explicar bien. – comentó Mike y estacionó el vehículo.

Ya dentro del local, los tres amigos estaban platicando hasta que fuese su turno. No había muchas personas por lo que no consideraron necesario ir a apartar una mesa. Una vez con sus órdenes en mano se dirigieron a una de las áreas y el castaño apretó con fuerza su vaso, haciendo que el café comenzara a gotear.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – indagó Mike y miró en la misma dirección.

\- Cálmate – expresó su amiga preocupada al ver que Blaine estaba sentado con Marcus conversando amenamente.

\- ¿Calmarme? Ese idiota tiene tomado de la mano a mi esposo y él no se la quita ni hace nada por apartarlo.

\- No mal interpretes las cosas.

\- Es verdad – recalcó el chico – Recuerda que están en una etapa delicada y no puedes poner en riesgo su relación. Lo más sensato sería acercarte y saludarlos tranquilamente. O mejor todavía, salgamos de aquí y cuando Blaine llegue a casa pregúntale por su día. De seguro te va a contar.

\- Sí, claro. Y me dirá que ese idiota lo tomó de la mano.

\- Piensa en lo que vas a hacer – dijo Tina sujetándolo del hombro – Han estado bien en este tiempo. Además están a unos días de irse a disfrutar sus vacaciones. No lo eches a perder.

\- Ya le soltó la mano. Ahora vámonos – musitó el joven.

\- No, voy a ir a su mesa. Quiero ver su reacción.

\- ¿Estás dudando de Blaine? ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Qué desilusión! Te espero en el auto Mike – se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

\- Kurt… Ven…

\- No.

\- No sé para qué intentas arreglar tu matrimonio cuando ni siquiera confías en tu esposo – lo dejó solo y salió del local.

Respiró profundamente y a paso lento avanzó hacia la mesa, cuando estuvo a unos cuantos centímetros apretó los puños y giró en otra dirección.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Durante las horas que faltaban para que el ojimiel regresara a casa, el castaño daba vueltas desesperado, no dejaba de pensar en lo que había visto y toda clase de escenarios cruzaban por su mente. Luego sacudía la cabeza y se reprochaba a sí mismo por aquello.

Necesitaba hacer algo para distraerse, así que empezó a buscar la ropa que llevaría al viaje, la clasificó, ordenó y fue guardando en la maleta. Al terminar, se dirigió a la cocina para preparar algo para la cena, sintiendo que el tiempo pasaba muy lento y se angustiaba con cada minuto.

Ya con todo listo se bañó y arregló. Esperaba en el sofá retorciendo sus dedos cuando la puerta fue abierta y el moreno ingresó. Se puso de pie y avanzó despacio a su encuentro.

\- Kurt… – pronunció con admiración, mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

\- Blaine, hola.

\- Hola – sonrió mientras se acercaba hasta eliminar el espacio entre ellos – siempre tan hermoso – lo tomó por la cintura y lo besó haciéndolo olvidarse de todo durante el tiempo que sus labios estuvieron juntos degustándose y expresando lo que sentían.

\- ¡Wow! – lo miró a los ojos cuando se separaron. Aquellos orbes dorados lo contemplaban con un gran brillo. Había tanto amor en ellos que no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Sí, wow – lo volvió a besar hasta que se vieron necesitados de oxígeno.

\- Preparé la cena – mencionó de prisa. Quería mantener la cordura antes de volver a perderse en ese mar de sensaciones.

\- ¡Oh! Voy a lavarme, no demoro.

 _No pienses tonterías Kurt. ¿Qué te pasa? Él jamás te engañaría. Te ama, lo sabes. No tiene la culpa que ese sujeto sea un ofrecido._

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un beso resonó en su mejilla – Gracias por esto.

\- ¿Ah?

\- Por preparar la cena.

\- Lo que sea por ti.

Se sentaron a comer y platicar de las expectativas que tenían acerca del viaje, aunque había momentos en los que el ojiazul se quedaba ausente.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? – indagó cuando se dirigían a la sala para tomar un café.

\- Todo bien. Cansado porque estoy dejando las cosas en orden, pero muy bien.

\- ¿Alguna novedad?

\- Mmm… No, igual que cada día.

\- Fui a buscarte al estudio y no estabas.

\- ¿Fuiste a verme? ¿Por qué no me llamaste?

\- Quería sorprenderte, y fui yo el que se llevó la sorpresa.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Ah… Al hecho de que no te encontrabas allí cuando llegué.

\- ¡Oh! Debiste ir cuando estaba en la cafetería de la vuelta. Lamento que avanzaras en vano. Tenías que haberme llamado y te hubiese dicho que me esperaras.

\- No te preocupes. Pensé que estarías trabajando en algún lugar y no quería molestar.

\- Jamás tu presencia me va a molestar. Al contrario, me hubiera hecho muy feliz verte en ese momento. Saber que fuiste para darme una sorpresa fue un gesto realmente hermoso.

Aquellas palabras fueron como una lanza directa al pecho. Tomó un sorbo del líquido caliente mientras trataba de sobreponerse – ¿Te fuiste a otra parte después? – Odiaba estar mintiendo así.

\- No, regresé directo. Pero nadie me dijo que estuviste ahí. Eso es raro.

Alzó los hombros – Amm, pero demoraste en la cafetería porque te esperé y no llegaste.

\- Eso sí, demoré porque tuve hablando con Marcus, dándole varias indicaciones y poniéndonos de acuerdo con algunas de las cosas en las que estamos trabajando ya que él deberá hacerse cargo de todo cuando viajemos.

\- Ya veo.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Nada.

\- Has estado actuando de una forma extraña desde que llegué, pero esperaba que me dijeras lo que te pasa.

\- No es nada, sólo que no puedo esperar a que nos vayamos lejos.

\- Estoy seguro que no es todo lo que te ocurre.

\- Blaine, lo único que quiero es estar en Baros contigo y que seas sólo para mí.

\- Soy sólo para ti – asentó la taza en la mesa de centro y lo tomó de la mano que tenía libre – Vamos, dime que te ocurre.

\- No quiero perderte.

\- No vas a perderme. Estamos poniendo todo de nuestra parte por mejorar las cosas y salvar nuestro matrimonio. En estas últimas semanas hemos avanzado de una gran forma, no hemos peleado en absoluto, nos estamos comunicando mejor, pasamos más tiempo juntos. Además vamos a viajar y estoy seguro que eso nos ayudará mucho, y cuando regresemos iremos a terapia.

Sé que lo vamos a lograr y todos los problemas que tuvimos no serán más que un recordatorio de lo fuerte que es nuestra relación y de que nos amamos lo suficiente como para superar cualquier obstáculo.

\- Blaine, soy un… No te merezco.

\- Nunca vuelvas a decir eso. Los dos hemos cometido errores y estamos tratando de solucionarlos.

\- Es que yo…

\- Me prometiste que esta vez te esforzarías por nosotros, y lo has hecho. Por lo que a mí concierne eres el hombre más maravilloso y estoy feliz de estar casado contigo.

¿Estás llorando? ¿Kurt, qué tienes?

\- Te amo, es todo lo que importa. Te amo tanto bebé – dejó la taza en la mesita y lo abrazó con fuerza.


	29. Cap 29: Paso a Paso

**_* Yamii Leguizamon_ ** Están en plan de reconciliación =)

 ** _* Veronica Rucci_** Kurt estará celoso en varias ocasiones.

Merecidas vacaciones las que van a tener y sí, se avecina la desaparición de Blaine =S

 ** _* Olga Moreno_** Totalmente de acuerdo. Deberán sacarle el máximo provecho.

Así es, el drama está a la vuelta de la esquina.

 ** _* Soledad Rodriguez_** Kurt andará muy celoso.

Jajaja, más le vale que mantenga las manos lejos porque más de una se las quiere cortar.

Sí... el drama empieza u.u _  
_

**_* KmiiloBastidas_** ¡Exacto! Pasarán muchas cosas.

 ** _* Georgi G_** Tú lo has dicho, pero no puede evitar ser celoso.

 ** _* ngel Hummel 3_** Kurt es muy celoso, más ahora que tiene miedo de perder a Blaine.

Eres la dulzura personificada. All my love 4ever *-*

 _ *** Nicol López Alcívar**_ Las cosas están mejorando entre ellos y parece que finalmente avanzan a pasos más largos.

Kurt no quiere perder a Blaine y no puede evitar ponerse celoso.

Así es, se irán a sus vacaciones y la desaparición sucederá.

 ** _* hummelandersonsmythe_** Así es, el objetivo del viaje es ese =)

Estoy de acuerdo, Kurt debe dejar los temores de lado y no volver a desconfiar de Blaine.

 ** _* AdrianaBotero2_** Al menos Kurt no cometió una locura y lo pensó mejor.

Muchas cosas van a suceder en el viaje.

 ** _* jeny_** Marcus está interesado en Blaine.

 _ *** AngimarGraterolRomer** _ Me hace feliz que te haya gustado =)

Así es, vienen las vacaciones que necesitaban pero también otras situaciones con las que no contaban.

 _ *** Candy Criss**_ Pronto se sabrá de Paul y qué sucedió con él luego de que desapareció.

Jajajajajajajaja, Blaine no le fue infiel, ahora ya lo sabes y Kurt le dio la mejor sorpresa.

Sí, fue real. Kurt tenía a alguien más y aparecerá en escena nuevamente.

Han ocurrido muchas cosas entre ellos y a lo largo de su relación y las cosas empezaron a hundirse. Ahora están luchando por salir a flote, aunque han tenido contratiempos en el camino.

Lamentablemente Kurt se enfocó por completo en su carrera y dio por sentada su relación, dejando de lado a Blaine en el camino, y ahora enfrente las consecuencias.

Blaine no le presta atención a las cosas que hace Marcus porque éste siempre ha sido así y él ya se acostumbró a eso.

Así de mal se puso todo como para ir a terapia luego de que regresen de su viaje.

Exacto, es la isla donde va a desaparecer. Será más de uno el involucrado en el secuestro.

Trato de actualizar lo más rápido que puedo. Estaba subiendo un capítulo semanal, pero ahora ando algo ocupada, sin embargo aquí sigo escribiendo. Jajajajaja, bueno, tuviste bastante que leer de corrido por lo menos.

Gracias por tus buenos deseos.

* * *

 ** _Me pidieron algo de tranquilidad y felicidad para nuestros chicos antes de que la desaparición de Blaine suceda. Así que complaciéndolas/os les traigo mucha miel. Disfruten ;)_**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 29:**

 **"** **Paso a Paso"**

* * *

.

Debido a que el vuelo era largo, habían ido durmiendo más de la mitad del camino y el resto del tiempo lo pasaron hablando sobre lo que tenían planeado hacer. Finalmente arribaron y se dirigieron hacia el resort. Las expectativas de los dos eran altas, y hasta el momento no habían sido defraudados.

Al entrar al lugar fueron recibidos por Stefan. Mike había hablado con el personal para que les den un trato preferencial a sus amigos y estén pendientes de cualquier cosa que pudiesen necesitar, y él sería el encargado de ser su guía turístico y asistente personal en el resort.

A Kurt no le agradó la idea porque el viaje tenía el objetivo de que estén solos él y Blaine, así que ya encontraría la forma de deshacerse de aquel chico.

Stefan medía 1.85, tenía el cabello negro ondulado y lo llevaba elegantemente peinado en un corte moderno, sus ojos eran azules como un cielo despejado en un día de verano, su sonrisa podía compararse con las que suelen verse en los comerciales de productos dentales y sus facciones eran perfectamente proporcionales a su rostro. Era en realidad muy atractivo y con un gran físico, lo que hacía al castaño preguntarse qué hacía un chico como ese trabajando en un resort en una isla en vez de ser modelo.

Sin lugar a dudas muchas agencias se pelearían por tenerlo ahí y… Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó la risa de su esposo, y sonrió mientras llenaba el registro que le había sido entregado.

Otra vez esa risa que amaba tanto estaba llenando el espacio y de pronto dejó de escribir al ser invadido por la duda. ¿Por qué Blaine reía tanto? Giró la cabeza hacia un lado y vio que conversaba con Stefan, quien estaba… ¡Esperen! ¿Estaba coqueteando con su esposo?

Los observó detenidamente y prestando mucha atención. El moreno reía de lo que sea que el asistente estuviese diciendo. El celular le sonó en ese momento, y mientras hablaba, Stefan se lo comía con la mirada. ¿No podía ser más obvio acaso? Ese sujeto estaba viendo a su cónyuge como si fuese un banquete y él estuviese extremadamente hambriento.

¡Oh no! Definitivamente eso no lo iba a permitir. Iba a encontrar la forma de que el tal Stefan permaneciese lo más lejos posible de ellos, empezando desde ese instante. No lo quería cerca de Blaine, su Blaine. ¿Es que el hombre estaba ciego y no veía el anillo de matrimonio que el ojimiel llevaba en su mano? ¿Tampoco se había dado cuenta de que no llegó solo? ¿O es que simplemente no le importaba?

 _Contrólate Kurt, no vas a hacer una escena de celos aquí. A penas llegaron y no puedes arruinarlo. Por supuesto, eso no significa que no vas a defender lo que es tuyo. Le tienes que dejar muy claro como son las cosas y_ … sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos esta vez por los brazos cálidos del moreno, quien lo acabada de tomar por la cintura y estaba depositando un beso en su mejilla.

Había sido su amado quien consciente o inconscientemente, acababa de poner en orden las cosas, mostrándole al pelinegro que él estaba ahí acompañado. Disimuladamente vio al hombre alto y éste hacía una mueca de desagrado ante la escena.

\- ¿Terminaste? Ya quiero que vayamos a nuestra suite a dejar las cosas para después salir a recorrer la isla.

\- Sí, ya sólo me falta esto – señaló una línea en el papel – y podremos irnos.

\- Genial – le sonrió.

\- Te amo bebé – se aseguró de decirlo en voz lo suficientemente alta pero sin que sonase a un grito.

\- También te amo – juntó sus frentes y Kurt cerró los ojos ante el momento y la sensación que lo inundaba. Sin embargo fue interrumpido por la voz del guía.

\- No es que sea mi intención interrumpir, pero quiero saber si el botones ya puede venir por su equipaje.

El ojiazul lo miró con severidad – Podemos hacernos cargo, así que puedes irte a seguir con tus labores – tal vez eso sonó un poco rudo, pero no le importó. Este extraño estaba intentando algo con nada más y nada menos que su esposo, y jamás lo iba a permitir.

\- Me contrataron para estar pendiente de ustedes y hacerme cargo de **todas sus necesidades** – miró lascivamente al moreno mientras pronunciaba con énfasis aquellas palabras.

 _Mike Chang te voy a ahorcar cuando regresemos._

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Ya en la habitación y habiendo acomodado sus maletas, Blaine suspiró y sonrió por unos segundos – ¡Me encanta! Tenemos poco tiempo aquí y ya estoy fascinado con lo que hemos visto. No puedo ni imaginarme todo lo que vamos a vivir durante las tres semanas que nos quedaremos.

\- Sí, es un lugar hermoso – respondió el castaño de forma seca.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Nada. ¿Por qué iba a ocurrir algo?

\- Por tus respuestas.

\- Sólo dije que era un hermoso lugar y que nada pasaba.

\- No es lo que dijiste sino la manera en la que lo hiciste. Kurt, hemos venido para disfrutar de unas vacaciones, para tomarnos un tiempo para los dos, porque estamos intentando rescatar nuestro matrimonio, y ni bien llegamos tomas esa actitud. No sé ni qué pensar – negó con la cabeza y la alegría de su rostro desapareció por completo.

\- Lo lamento, pero no puedo evitar estar molesto por la forma en la que… Olvídalo, sólo vamos a disfrutar de…

\- ¿La forma en la que qué cosa? Y no vuelvas a decir que nada sucede.

\- El tal Stefan.

\- ¿Qué pasa con él?

\- La forma en la que te miraba y como te reías con él.

\- Es muy gracioso. Aunque lo primero que dijiste no lo entendí. ¿A qué te refieres?

\- No pudiste no darte cuenta, te comía con los ojos. Yo pensaba que Marcus te miraba con deseo y se quedó corto junto a este sujeto.

\- Realmente no me di cuenta, porque si bien me reía de las cosas que decía, mi atención estaba en algo importante.

\- ¿En qué?

\- En ti.

\- Blaine, Stefan es un hombre muy atractivo, debiste fijarte en él cuando te hablaba.

\- ¡Oh! Bueno, si a ti te pareció muy atractivo es otra cosa. No te voy a decir que es feo o algo así, pero no me interesa en lo absoluto porque el único para el que tengo ojos es para ti.

\- ¿Cómo que a mí me pareció atractivo? ¿Qué estás insinuando con eso?

\- ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Vamos a hacer esto Kurt? ¿En realidad vamos a discutir por algo que no tiene ninguna importancia? Porque es hacia dónde va esto.

La forma en la que él o cualquier otra persona me mire, me tiene sin cuidado. Te amo y jamás podría fijarme en nadie más.

\- Aunque sea atractivo.

\- Estoy casado con el hombre más hermoso, sexy, atractivo y caliente del mundo.

\- Que cosas dices – negó con la cabeza.

\- Sólo la verdad – lo tomó por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo – Eres el hombre más perfecto que mis ojos hayan visto.

\- Soy un idiota. Trato de arreglar las cosas y termino haciendo todo mal.

\- No te permito que te expreses de esa forma del hombre al que amo.

\- Blaine…

\- Eres celoso, no sé por qué ya que nunca te he dado motivos, sin embargo entiendo en cierto modo que es parte de ti. Sólo te pido que no dudes de mí.

Aquellos orbes dorados tenían esa mezcla con tonalidades verdes que tanto le fascinaban, y lo estaban mirando de una forma que hizo que su corazón se comprimiese y luego se acelerase al máximo – ¡Jamás! Te amo tanto y tengo miedo a perderte. Creo que por eso actúo así.

\- ¿Me amas mucho?

\- Con todas mis fuerzas.

\- ¿A pesar de todos los problemas por los que hemos atravesado?

\- A pesar de cualquier cosa, te amo más que a nada en este mundo. Estoy consciente de que dejé de demostrártelo por un tiempo, pero te puedo asegurar que te amo más de lo que jamás podrás imaginarte.

Los ojos del moreno se habían tornado en una mezcla de colores, con ese brillo único que tenían y esa calidez y amor que emanaban. Sin dejar de mirarlo le sonrió de una forma sincera, radiante. Era una sonrisa que venía desde el fondo de su ser.

¿Y tú todavía me amas Blaine?

\- Demasiado – pronunció en medio de un suspiro.

\- ¿Cómo el primer día?

\- Eso es imposible. Jamás podría amarte como el primer día.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque eso significaría que nuestra relación nunca floreció y que nuestro amor no creció. No puedo amarte igual que antes porque con el paso de los años me fui enamorando más de ti, y si bien en esa época te amaba con todo mi ser, mi amor por ti evolucionó y siguió aumentando, y hoy te amo mucho más y de mil formas diferentes.

\- ¡Oh por Dios! – exclamó con la voz quebrada. Colocó sus manos alrededor del rostro de su esposo y le acarició las mejillas con los pulgares – Eres lo mejor que la vida me ha dado. No hay palabras suficientes para poder expresar cuanto te amo – Unió sus labios en un beso suave y romántico.

Cuando era necesario se separaban unos milímetros y soltaban el aire en la boca del otro, volviendo a respirar para continuar besándose de esa forma dulce y parsimoniosa. Era un beso en el que se estaban diciendo todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro y en el que sus almas se estaban conectando en todos los niveles.

El castaño bajó una mano y desabrochó uno de los botones de la camisa del ojimiel, introduciendo su mano en ella para acariciar la piel que tanto añoraba. Se sentía tan cálida y perfecta, fue subiendo para encontrarse con pectorales fuertes y un rastro ligero de bello. Comenzó a descender hasta llegar a unos abdominales marcados sin ser exagerados, y las caricias continuaban de forma sutil.

Retiró la mano y la dirigió hacía la hebilla del cinturón y fue detenido en ese momento. Abrió los ojos y se topó con la mirada del moreno – No estoy listo para dar ese paso.

\- Lo siento, no quise… Yo… Estoy consciente que…

\- Shh. Está bien. Te amo – volvió a juntar sus labios por lo que ambos sintieron fue una eternidad.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Luego de una larga sesión de besos que terminó con ellos recostados en el gran sofá en medio de pequeñas caricias, decidieron quedarse abrazados tomando una siesta. Al levantarse se pusieron ropa más fresca y cómoda para salir a recorrer los alrededores con el objetivo de tratar de irse ubicando por su cuenta ya que determinaron prescindir de los servicios de Stefan.

El lugar era mágico, no había un sitio hacia donde mirasen y no estuviesen rodeados de grandes maravillas y el más hermoso paisaje. Blaine se detuvo abruptamente y respiró tan profundamente como le fue posible mientras cerraba los ojos. Kurt lo miraba con fascinación y su corazón se hinchaba de amor.

\- ¿Quieres quedarte aquí?

\- Es tan maravilloso Kurt – se acercó y lo abrazó – Gracias por elegir esta isla, me fascina.

\- Cualquier cosa por ver el brillo en tus hermosos ojos y esa espléndida sonrisa. Voy a demostrarte lo mucho que te amo y todo lo que significas para mí.

Estuvieron caminando tomados de la mano, conociendo, recorriendo, tratando de memorizar los caminos y por supuesto, haciendo pausas en donde sólo se sentaban a disfrutar del lugar y de la compañía del otro mientras se abrazaban, besaban o compartían miradas y sonrisas.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Conforme los días transcurrían, disfrutaban de las actividades que la isla ofrecía así como del romanticismo de la misma. Sorprendentemente habían pasado ya dos semanas y cada día las cosas seguían mejorando.

Blaine se sentía como si estuviese en medio de un sueño del cual no quería despertar. Kurt había vuelto a ser el mismo del que se enamoró sin remedio, y no podía sentirse más feliz, aunque eso también creaba en él algunas dudas acerca de por qué su esposo cambió con el tiempo y dejó de ser afectivo o de interesarse en lo que él hacía y ahora de pronto volvía a ser el de antes.

¿Acaso estaba forzándose? ¿Era el miedo a perderlo lo que lo hacía realmente actuar de esa forma?

\- ¿En qué piensas? – preguntó intrigado al observar al ojimiel sentado en el borde de la cama con la mirada perdida.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Qué?

\- ¿Qué es lo que ocupa tus pensamientos? Luces preocupado.

\- ¿Por qué haces todo esto?

\- No entiendo.

\- Sé que estamos tratando de solucionar los problemas que hemos tenido y salvar nuestro matrimonio, pero…

\- ¿Pero? ¿Hay algo que estoy haciendo mal? – la angustia tiñó su rostro – ¿O tal vez es algo que no estoy haciendo? Dime lo que necesitas y quieres y te juro que voy a intentar dártelo.

\- Justamente es eso lo que me preocupa. Que te estés forzando a hacer cosas para complacerme y no…

\- Te aseguro que no es así. Todo lo que he hecho o dicho ha salido de mi corazón y ha sido totalmente espontáneo. ¿Es que dudas de mis sentimientos hacia ti?

\- No, por supuesto que no. Es sólo que hemos pasado por tantas situaciones, y por momentos tengo dudas acerca de todo. Tal vez es absurdo, pero…

\- No es absurdo, y me alegro que compartas tus inquietudes conmigo. Es una de las cosas que habíamos dejado de hacer y que fueron afectando nuestra relación. Yo también me siento de esa forma en algunas ocasiones, pero creo que es normal.

Extraño sería que hubiéramos dicho algo como "todos los problemas quedan atrás, hagamos borrón y cuenta nueva" y hubiésemos seguido como si nada. Eso en realidad me preocuparía, pero que los dos sintamos estos abismos es lógico porque queremos mejorar todo y no volver a equivocarnos.

\- Eso es muy cierto, y ahora que lo mencionas y lo estoy analizando, tienes toda la razón. Creo que tengo miedo de que no podamos arreglarlo porque no quiero perderte.

\- Ni yo a ti Blaine. Así que supongo que vamos por buen camino.

\- Tal vez no necesitemos las terapias que íbamos a tomar.

\- Tal vez no, tal vez sí. No lo sé en realidad, pero quiero intentar cualquier cosa que sea necesaria para que todo esté bien entre nosotros.

\- Yo igual. Te amo tanto Kurt y te quiero a mi lado hasta el último día de mi vida – A ese punto el ojiazul se había sentado a su lado y se encontraban con las manos entrelazadas mientras volcaban sus corazones.

\- ¿Recuerdas nuestros votos?

\- Jamás podría olvidarlos.

\- Entonces recordarás que te dije que cuando sea viejo y esté a punto de morir, quiero que tu hermoso rostro sea lo último que mis ojos vean. Y eso no ha cambiado en lo absoluto Blaine.

\- Kurt… – los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

\- Cometí demasiados errores y sin embargo me has perdonado por todos ellos y siento que de algún modo debo reparar todo el daño que te causé, y demostrarte que eres y serás por siempre lo que más ame.

\- Kurt… yo…

\- No tienes que decir nada, sólo déjame amarte como mereces, volver a ser el hombre del que te enamores cada día y que no sientas la más mínima duda cuando estás a mi lado de que eres más de lo que alguna vez soñé.

\- Nunca has dejado de ser esa persona de la que me enamoro cada mañana al despertar cuando la veo a mi lado, cuando siento el calor de su cuerpo rodeando al mío. Cada vez que sonríes, que veo tus maravillosos ojos, que siento tus labios rozando los míos, me enamoro más de ti.

\- Blaine…

\- Estoy listo.

\- ¿Listo para qué? – sus miradas se conectaron y el castaño de inmediato supo a lo que se refería. Una sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro – También estoy listo.

El moreno lo tomó del rostro con ambas manos y empezó a besarlo despacio, con amor y cuidado, como si se tratase de una pieza fina y frágil. El ósculo fue tomando varios matices y provocando un mar de sensaciones.

El ojiazul comenzó a acariciarlo despacio, con delicadeza. Habían sido meses añorando ese contacto, deseaba tanto a su esposo, lo necesitaba con urgencia, sin embargo no quería apresurar las cosas.

¿Estás seguro de que quieres esto? – lo miró a los ojos con expectación.

\- Totalmente – se inclinó y suavemente presionó sus labios contra los de su amado moviéndolos en sincronía – Te amo Kurt – murmuró en medio del beso y empezó a profundizarlo – Te amo demasiado.

\- Eres mi vida entera – respondió antes de volver a deslizar su lengua dentro de la boca del moreno y envolver los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Después de unos minutos, se separaron para respirar y Blaine comenzó a depositar suaves besos sobre la pálida piel de aquel cuello que lo invitaba a perderse en él, provocando suspiros y gemidos en su propietario.

Kurt buscó una de las manos del moreno y la colocó sobre su propio pecho – Siente como late mi corazón por ti. Sólo tú eres capaz de acelerar mis latidos.

\- Late muy fuerte.

\- Es lo que causas en mí.

El ojimiel le sonrió y le quitó la camiseta, plantando suaves besos en donde segundos atrás estuvo su mano ubicada. El ojiazul sonrió y empezó a enredar sus dedos en los rizos que tanto le fascinaban.

En un momento determinado los dos se pusieron de pie para quitarle al otro la ropa en medio de besos.

Cuando estuvieron completamente despojados de las prendas, Kurt le acarició la mejilla a la vez que lo miraba con todo el amor que sentía por él. Unos suaves y húmedos labios se posaron sobre los suyos y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la sensación. El beso se volvió profundo y sus respiraciones agitadas.

De pronto sintió las cálidas manos del ojimiel recorrer todo su cuerpo y nada podía ser más perfecto en el mundo en ese instante.

* * *

.

.

 _ **Aquí los links de la isla de Baro donde están nuestros chicos, Stefan, y la suite que los dos están ocupando:**_

 _http(:/)/s-media-cache-ak0.(pinimg.)com/originals/21/29/e7/2129e7429de45f2a6343da4a04eb05ec.(jpg)_

 _http(:/)/s-media-cache-ak0.(pinimg) originals/12/6d/27/126d2776f942b10ef7e3d687190bdbd2.(jpg)_

 _http(:/)/s-media-cache-ak0.(pinimg.)com/originals/ff/c8/8f/ffc88f95e125421dd5382f74a286fff0.(jpg)_

 _ *** Quiten los paréntesis ***_

* * *

 ** _¿Qué piensan acerca de Stefan? ¿Creen que volverá a interferir en algún momento?_**

 ** _Alguien del pasado regresa... ¿Quién será? ¿Con qué objetivo?_**

 _._

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

 ** _Saludos a todas y todos. A quienes forman parte del grupo en Facebook, ya leyeron esto._**

 ** _Les quiero pedir su opinión acerca de mí como escritora y mis historias en forma general, sin centrarse en ninguna en particular._**

 ** _Necesito referencias acerca de mi trabajo para_ _presentarlas a las editoriales._**

 ** _Voy con todo con lo de mis libros, y cada reseña de ustedes es importante._**

 ** _Al final por favor, pongan su nombre y de qué país son. Se los voy a agradecer infinitamente._**


	30. Cap 30: Soy Tuyo y Eres Mío

**_* Yamii Leguizamon_** ¡Me alegra que disfrutes tanto cada capítulo! Stefan va a causar estragos. Aquí una nueva actualización.

 ** _* Kmiilo Bastidas_** ¡Muchas gracias! Siempre es un placer escribir para personas como tú que disfrutan todos los giros que una historia puede tener. Gracias también por tus palabras.

Y sí, llega el momento que todas/os temen.

 ** _* Veronica Rucci_** ¡Gracias! Hay mucho amor todavía entre ellos *-*

Stefan jugará un papel importante desde ahora. Jajajaja, Sebastian no es, pero ya sabrás de quién se trata.

Jajajaja, Stefan está divino... Sí, estos hombres existen, aunque están lejos u.u Jajajaja, lo odiarás pero recordando que es tan sexy... Eso estuvo bueno ;D

 ** _* Olga Moreno_** Stefan ya empezó a ganarse enemigos xD

Las cosas van a ponerse complicadas.

 ** _* Soledad Rodriguez_** ¡Yay! Me hace feliz que cada capítulo te emocione de esa forma =3

Stefan será pieza clave en la historia. Y sí, llega el momento de que las cosas se pongan fuertes.

 ** _* Georgi G_** Jajajajaja es que Stefan está como quiere, nadie puede negárselo.

Kurt celoso hasta el infinito jeje.

Una vez más, muchas gracias por tus palabras y motivación constante. Por personas como tú es que voy a luchar hasta tener mis libros en todas partes.

Y nunca desistas de tus sueños, si amas escribir, síguelo haciendo que realizas un gran trabajo =)

 ** _*_ _jeny_** Stefan no le agrada a nadie.

 ** _*_ _hummelandersonsmythe_** Todas/os contra Stefan jeje. Estás en lo cierto, él tendrá mucho que ver en la historia.

Muy buena apreciación sobre Sebastian. Habrán sorpresas.

 ** _*_ _Candycriss1977_** Han habido chicos que han coqueteado con Kurt, pero no han sido mencionados, más adelante saldrá todo a la luz.

Blaine estará muy celoso en el siguiente capítulo, y eso no será bueno.

Kurt siempre fue celoso, aunque no tuviese motivos. Con respecto a Marcus, Blaine no lo toma en cuenta más que como amigo y a Stefan no le hizo caso tampoco.

Blaine ha tenido sus reservas en cuanto a intimar con Kurt no por falta de amor o deseo, sino porque aunque lo perdonó por lo de la infidelidad, algo en su corazón lo frenaba a causa de eso.

Jajajajajajajajajaja déjalos que disfruten, que Kurt muere de ansias.

Paul tendrá una aparición, pero no todavía. ¡Oh no! Yo no podría hacerle eso a Blaine, aunque las cosas se pondrán fuertes.

¡Wow! Muchas gracias por tus palabras, son una gran motivación para seguir escribiendo y poniendo todo de mí al momento de hacerlo.

 ** _*_ _ngel Hummel 3_** Jejejeje, entonces este capítulo te va a encantar ;) ¡Gracias mi hermoso! También te adoro C:

 ** _*_ _AdrianaBotero2_** Oh sí, Stefan está más bueno que un día soleado en la playa =)

Jejeje, muy cierto eso, aunque guapo estorba... Y de hecho va a estar molestando mucho.

Una linda personita llamada _Mony_ bautizó mi estilo de escribir _Klex_ como **_"Wanky-cursi"_** y definitivamente fue acertado porque es mi sello personal, y que hoy les traigo en este capítulo de 13 páginas.

Espero que lo disfruten ;)

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 30:**

 **"Soy Tuyo y Eres Mío"**

* * *

.

Blaine empezó a recorrer con cálidos besos la suave piel del cuello y pecho de su amado, no dejó un solo milímetro sin besar, tocar o adorar. Las caricias eran suaves, cálidas y con la experiencia suficiente que le daba el tiempo que llevaban juntos. Conocía a la perfección a su esposo y sabía cómo incitarlo hasta hacerlo perder la razón en un instante.

Las manos del castaño se deslizaban sin censura por el cuerpo del moreno, haciéndolo suspirar y gemir sutilmente. Al escucharlo, empezó a dejar besos en su cuello acompañados de pequeñas mordidas.

Kurt se estremeció cuando los labios de Blaine comenzaron a descender mientras le rozaba la piel con sus uñas al mismo tiempo y con sumo cuidado. Besos y caricias llegaron a los costados de su cadera y continuaron a lo largo de sus largas piernas, haciéndolo soltar toda clase de sonidos.

\- ¡Oh Blaine! Eso es perfecto... Oh... Oh... Blaaineee – Exclamó por el gran placer que recorría cada fibra de su ser. – ¡Oh siii! – Sintió esos suaves labios ascendiendo por todo su cuerpo hasta presionarse contra los suyos, y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los de su amado, ambos se decían tanto con la mirada.

Decidió que era su turno de hacer lo mismo, así que fue agachándose poco a poco mientras cubría al moreno de los más exquisitos besos y caricias por toda su anatomía, haciéndolo agitarse y respirar con dificultad, hasta que soltó varios sonidos hermosos.

Cuando subió, juntó sus frentes, sosteniendo con ambas manos el rostro de su esposo para empezar a besarlo tiernamente. – Te amo, te amo más de lo que puedas imaginar o alguna vez puedas entender. Eres mi mundo entero Blaine Anderson.

\- Hummel... – Lo besó despacio, recorriendo con melosidad los labios del castaño con su lengua. – Es Blaine Hummel-Anderson. – Prosiguió con el ósculo que era tan dulce y excelso que se asemejaba a la caricia de un ángel.

Así continuaron por varios minutos hasta que el ojimiel lo aprisionó contra su cuerpo mientras invadía su boca, recorriendo cada centímetro de ella y llenándose con ese sabor que tanto le fascinaba, y continuaron así hasta que fue necesario separarse.

Todo lo que hacían estaba tan lleno de amor y deseo, haciendo a sus corazones palpitar al compás de sus respiraciones agitadas. Con cuidado fueron acomodándose en la cama, mirándose con adoración absoluta.

El castaño palpaba cada parte de Blaine con una mezcla de ternura y pasión, era maravilloso volver a sentir después de tanto tiempo aquella piel bajo sus manos y poder explorar ese cuerpo que le encantaba. El ojimiel se deshacía ante cada toque y no dejaba de suspirar. – Te amo Kurt. – Dijo entre un jadeo. Éste le sonrió y le besó el cuello, ascendió por la mandíbula, siguiendo por todo el rostro, deslizándose hacia sus labios mientras sus manos seguían provocando toda clase de sensaciones en su amado y en él mismo como reacción.

Cada caricia se volvía más íntima, los movimientos delicados y los besos sublimes. De pronto dejó de ser un momento que buscaba la satisfacción física. La urgencia con la que empezó fue tomando otros matices y se transformó en total adoración en todo su apogeo.

Sus ojos se conectaron tan llenos de amor, diciendo tanto sin necesidad de las palabras. Era el reconocimiento de sus almas reencontrándose, reafirmando que se pertenecían completamente y se convertían en una sola.

El moreno besó y rozó con su lengua el pecho de su amado mientras lo acariciaba, desatando en él un mar de sensaciones. Sus labios descendieron hasta llegar al estómago y continuaron su camino, logrando que Kurt se curve y suelte un grito de placer al sentir la tibia humedad que su esposo iba dejando por toda su piel.

Giraron y esta vez fue el castaño quien se encargó de recorrer cada rincón del cuerpo de Blaine, sin dejar ninguna zona sin haber sido degustada o tocada, haciéndolo perder la razón.

Sus cuerpos se encontraban ya cubiertos por una fina capa de sudor y sus respiraciones estaban agitadas mientras se miraban extasiados, y apenas estaban en el preámbulo. Todo hasta el momento había sido tan hermoso y cargado del amor que sentían el uno por el otro, que estaban con todas las emociones a flor de piel. Sólo un pequeño beso o el mínimo roce entre ellos provocaban quejidos y jadeos que sonaban como música celestial, la cual estaba acompañada por los latidos de sus corazones que palpitaban acelerados.

Blaine sentía que amaba más que nunca al hombre que estaba entre sus brazos. Se sentía totalmente conectado a él, era maravilloso percibir toda esa electricidad por su cuerpo, las mariposas en el estómago, el placer recorriéndolo hasta el tuétano, tal como en los mejores tiempos de su relación, y eso lo llenaba de esperanzas, haciéndolo rogar que todo entre ellos se solucione y que momentos como ese nunca terminen.

En cada beso entregaba su amor entero, y cada caricia era la confirmación de que su corazón le pertenecía a aquel ángel de cristalinos ojos azules.

\- Te amo. – Suspiró – Te amo tanto Kurt.

El castaño lo miró con emoción evidente, y se sintió inundado por los sentimientos que sólo su "bebé" de ojos dorados era capaz de hacerle sentir. – También te amo. – Le acunó el rostro con ambas manos. – No hay palabras suficientes ni en los diccionarios para poder expresarlo. – Juntó sus labios y se deleitó en la textura, el sabor y la sensación, sabiendo en su corazón que nunca nadie más podría provocar aquello.

En medio de los besos Blaine sonrió, porque hacía mucho que no se sentía de esa forma. Luego de tantos problemas y las dudas que estos provocaron en el pasado, estaba sintiendo nuevamente que ese hermoso hombre de piel pálida era el indicado, su amor eterno, su alma gemela.

El juego previo continuaba, parecía que podían pasar horas besándose y prodigándose todo tipo de caricias. Estaban envueltos en una burbuja de amor que los hacía sentirse plenos, completos y al mismo tiempo tan expuestos y vulnerables.

Ambos necesitaban más del otro, lo querían, lo deseaban. Habían extrañado tanto esa conexión, el sentirse uno solo, estar tan cerca que era casi imposible saber dónde empezaba uno y dónde terminaba el otro.

Sus cuerpos se fundían buscando mayor proximidad, como si fuese posible. Sus labios ya no hallaban la manera de expresar todo el amor que emanaba de ellos. Y no podían ocultar tampoco el estado de éxtasis en el que se encontraban aun cuando nada se había consumado todavía.

Blaine comenzó a dejar besos húmedos por el estómago de su amado mientras sus manos descendían peligrosamente.

Por alguna razón, el castaño recordó de pronto la curiosidad de sus amigas, era ilógico pensar en eso en un momento tan perfecto como el que estaban viviendo, pero las ideas sólo llegaron. Ellas siempre les preguntaban acerca de su vida íntima, y hacían cuestionamientos como "¿quién va arriba y quién va abajo?, ¿quién es el activo, quién el pasivo, o son versátiles?, ¿acostado o sentado, cómo es mejor?, ¿quién da y quién recibe?, y un sin número de cosas más.

Soltó una risita que atrajo la atención de su pareja, haciéndolo moverse hacia arriba para poder observarlo. – ¿Qué sucede?

\- Recordé a las chicas.

\- Ah... Eso es poco halagador, ¿sabes? Mis ánimos empezarán a esfumarse.

\- No, no bebé. Es que me acordé cuando empiezan a hacernos sus preguntas sobre nuestra intimidad.

\- ¡Oh! Igual... Es raro que pienses en ellas... No es el momento para eso. – Lo miró alzando una ceja.

\- Ya sé. – Lo tomó por el rostro y lo besó. – Lo que pensaba en sí no era en ellas si no en los términos que usan, y que en realidad el que me gusta es "¿quién _da_ y quién _recibe_ "?

\- ¿Y eso por qué? – Realmente no entendía hacia donde iba el castaño con esa plática repentina y que consideraba fuera de lugar.

\- Bueno, porque para nosotros no se trata de una posición, o de una forma ni ninguna de esas cosas, sólo nos dejamos llevar por lo que sentimos en el instante y lo disfrutamos al máximo. Porque los dos _damos_ todo en el momento de entregarnos el alma y el corazón, siendo el otro nuestra prioridad. No es sólo algo físico, es una conexión a un nivel superior. Y a cambio _recibimos_ exactamente lo mismo, lo que lo vuelve tan perfecto.

\- ¡Wow! Me gustó eso. – Le sonrió dulcemente. – Eres tan maravilloso, y lo que dices es muy cierto. – Unió sus labios de una forma sublime.

Cuando se separaron, Kurt le susurró al oído con una risita traviesa. – En palabras de todos aquellos que nunca entenderán como el entregarte por amor va más allá de cualquier pensamiento pre-concebido o etiqueta, ¿activo o pasivo?

Blaine sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo y lo miró con un brillo especial. Sus ojos expresaban todo lo que estaba sintiendo y pensando. – Sorpréndeme. – Respondió de forma sugerente.

El ojiazul sonrió ampliamente y se inclinó para besarlo, presionando suavemente la lengua dentro de la boca de su amado, la cual fue aceptada de inmediato. Se separaron para respirar y volvieron a unir sus labios dando permiso a sus lenguas de danzar al ritmo de los latidos de sus corazones.

\- Eres divino, tan hermoso y perfecto. – Susurró el castaño antes de recorrer con su lengua el pecho y cuello de su esposo, luego se dispuso a besarle y morderle los labios de una forma muy seductora. El moreno se derretía como arcilla en sus manos, gemía y producía toda clase de sonidos excitantes que lo volvían loco.

Blaine se estremeció al sentir como su hombre lo tomaba de la mano y lo guiaba para que lo preparase. Lo hizo de la forma más suave y delicada posible, procurando tomarse todo el tiempo necesario porque luego de tantos meses sin intimidad, no quería lastimarlo ni hacerlo sentir incómodo de ninguna forma.

Kurt suspiraba y movía su cuerpo de formas tan fascinantes durante la preparación. Sintiendo un gran calor que lo invadía por completo, se mordió los labios y empezó a enredar sus manos en los espesos rizos de su amante.

El pelinegro lo observaba deleitado, sabiendo que era él quien estaba provocándole ese estado de excitación. Amaba ese cuerpo en su totalidad, adoraba cada pulgada de éste, los lunares, las pecas, la piel tan blanca.

Podría escribir mil poemas diferentes sobre la anatomía del castaño y todas las emociones que le provocaba. Eran tantas cosas para expresar, que nunca terminaría.

Kurt clamó el nombre de su esposo con una voz ronca y delirante, estaba más que listo y necesitaba hacérselo saber. Éste acudió a su llamado y lo besó apasionadamente.

En un momento dado, giró para quedar encima del pelinegro y recorrió su cuerpo con caricias hechas con la calidez de sus manos y el roce de sus suaves labios, logrando que ambos se estremecieran hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

Mientras Blaine daba pequeñas mordidas y usaba sus manos a la perfección, Kurt se colocó a horcajadas sobre éste y fue acomodándose, descendiendo despacio y paulatinamente. Los dos empezaron a jadear y se volvieron un lío en cuestión de segundos.

Un pequeño grito pintado de mil emociones salió de los labios del ojiazul y su esposo lo detuvo porque era mejor asegurarse. – ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí mi amor, es sólo que ha pasado algo de tiempo, pero no te detengas por favor. – Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y apoyó sus manos sobre el bronceado pecho para poder impulsarse.

El moreno le devolvió la sonrisa y aprovechó la posición para besarlo al mismo tiempo que con sus manos lo ayudó a descender, disfrutando a plenitud al sentir como se fundía dentro del cuerpo del hombre que amaba. Por varios minutos permaneció quieto, sólo repartiendo besos, caricias y palabras cargadas de amor hasta que el castaño empezó a moverse.

El ambiente se tornó demasiado caliente y los sonidos que ambos hacían, sin lugar a dudas retumbaban por toda la habitación y seguramente más allá de esta, por lo que agradecían que Mike les hubiese apartado una suite privada y alejada de las demás, porque de no ser así, estarían dando todo un espectáculo a los demás huéspedes.

Los movimientos de ambos estaban totalmente sincronizados y marcaban un ritmo perfecto que los dos conocían muy bien. Era mágico sentir sus cuerpos unidos de esa forma. Ambos querían más y buscaban la forma de complacer al otro.

Después de un tiempo y varias posturas, Blaine se sentó y sostuvo firmemente a su esposo con ambas manos sobre su regazo, quien dejó escapar un hermoso sonido de placer ante la nueva posición. Enroscó sus piernas alrededor del cuerpo del moreno y continuó con el movimiento, siendo ayudado por éste.

Kurt estaba totalmente extasiado, el placer era inmenso, era como estar en el paraíso. Amaba la sensación de tener una parte del cuerpo de su esposo dentro de él. Lo hacía sentirse completamente vulnerable, pero a la vez estaba acompañado de ese sentimiento cálido de saberse amado y cuidado, por lo que se entregaba con total devoción y abandono. – Te amo Blaine, te amo tanto. – Dijo en medio de un fuerte gemido. – Soy todo tuyo, en cuerpo y alma soy tuyo.

Todo se sentía increíble, ambos aceleraban el vaivén de sus caderas y luego ralentizaban, aprovechando para besarse antes de volver a retomar el ritmo, hasta que ambos supieron que estaban cerca.

El ojimiel amaba escuchar los sonidos hermosos que brotaban de los labios de su amante, y hacía todo para provocarlos, desde besar o tocar en lugares estratégicos hasta impulsarse hacia arriba con más fuerza. – Te amo con toda mi vida. – Pronunció en medio del beso.

\- Te amo tanto mi bebé hermoso.

Dicho esto, escondió su rostro en el cuello de Blaine mientras sentía que se aproximaba a su culminación. Se aferró a la espalda de éste mientras el placer lo abrumaba por completo. Sus manos temblorosas subían y bajaban hasta que se clavaron con fuerza cuando el orgasmo lo invadió fuertemente.

El moreno seguía moviéndose de forma sublime y perfecta, repleta de deseo y pasión, pero a la vez llena de ternura y amor. Se empujó un poco más hasta que segundos después se unió a su esposo en el maravilloso y total estado de éxtasis por el que estaba atravesando.

Cuando sus respiraciones empezaron a regularse, Kurt movió la cabeza de su escondite y miró los orbes dorados de su amado. – No quiero perderte, no quiero que nos divorciemos. No puedo concebir mi mundo sin que tú estés presente.

Blaine observó aquellos ojos azules que eran su cielo personal en el que se perdía, y los que quería seguir contemplando hasta el último día de su vida. Llevó una de sus manos hacia el rostro de su esposo y lo acunó con suavidad. – No vamos a divorciarnos, te amo demasiado y jamás podría vivir sin tenerte a mi lado.

Se fundieron en un beso dulce y luego de eso se acomodaron en la cama sin perder contacto. Sus cuerpos presionados contra sí, sus brazos envueltos alrededor del otro y la pierna del castaño elevada sobre la cadera del moreno.

\- ¿Podemos quedarnos así toda la noche? – Preguntó en medio de los besos que le daba al hombre de cabello rizado. – Ha pasado tanto desde que dormimos de esta forma. – Lo apretó más.

\- Anhelaba tanto poder dormir abrazados nuevamente. – Respondió el ojimiel a la vez que lo besaba de la forma más suave y delicada que pudiese existir.

 **кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

Kurt abrió los ojos sintiendo que los rayos del sol lo acariciaban, se dio cuenta de que estaba acostado encima del moreno y sonrió al recordar que en la madrugada se despertaron sólo para volver a hacer el amor.

Empezó a depositar pequeños besos por todo su rostro y repetía sin cesar "te amo" mientras varias lágrimas brotaron caprichosas. – Te prometo que seré el esposo que mereces. – Seguía repartiendo besos. – Nunca más voy a descuidarte. – Lo observó por un instante y con uno de sus dedos comenzó a trazarle las facciones con delicadeza para no despertarlo. – ¿Quién diría que ese niño que un día llegó a mi puerta se convertiría en el amor de mi vida? Aunque algo me dijo desde el momento en el que te vi que serías muy importante para mí.

Con sumo cuidado retiró los brazos que lo rodeaban y se sentó un poco para contemplar al hombre que yacía bajo él. Conocía de memoria ese cuerpo que ahora tenía algunas marcas causadas por la noche maravillosa que vivieron.

Sus manos lo recorrían lentamente. Fue subiendo desde el abdomen hacia los costados, llegando al pecho para posarse en los hombros, listo a repetir el mismo recorrido pero esta vez de forma descendente.

"Eres tan hermoso" susurró al continuar con el movimiento de sus manos. De pronto sonrió al recordar lo tímido que alguna vez fue el moreno y hasta algo inseguro con su anatomía mientras se iba desarrollando durante la adolescencia. No importaba lo mucho que le repetía lo sexy y atractivo que era y el maravilloso cuerpo que tenía, siempre estaba lleno de dudas, pero con el tiempo fueron siendo superadas. Para él, Blaine era perfecto de pies a cabeza y siempre lo había sido.

En cuestión de segundos se vio inundado de recuerdos. Tantos años juntos, demasiados momentos compartidos, toda clase de experiencias, aventuras y emociones como los mejores amigos, después siendo novios y luego como esposos. Cada remembranza estaba llena de Blaine a su lado, siempre apoyándolo, animándolo, cuidándolo, consintiéndolo, amándolo. Eran memorias que lo iban a acompañar por siempre.

Lo observó detenidamente y sonrió al pensar que el ojimiel le había dado todas sus primeras veces en muchos aspectos, y eso era algo para atesorar de forma invaluable.

Se inclinó y le acarició los rizos negros que estaban esparcidos en todas direcciones sobre la almohada, y una realidad lo golpeó con fuerza: Blaine era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida y sin lugar a dudas lo más importante. Lo amaba como a ninguna otra persona y sabía que era correspondido. No entendía en qué momento su mente se nubló y empezó a dejarlo de lado, convirtiendo a su carrera en su prioridad.

La relación que tenían era tan especial y había superado las más difíciles pruebas porque simplemente ellos habían nacido para estar juntos, se pertenecían, se amaban, se adoraban y necesitaban de igual forma y en las mismas proporciones.

Unas cálidas manos acariciándole la espalda lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y se percató que esos radiantes ojos del color de la más dulce miel lo observaban con ese brillo que los caracterizaba, y sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta, porque había pasado un tiempo largo desde que recibió esa mirada.

\- Blaine... – Susurró con la voz quebrada.

\- Te amo.

Escuchar esas dos palabras fue suficiente para hacerlo estremecer. Se acomodó para volver a acostarse sobre el pelinegro, amando la sensación de sus pechos juntos y colocó la cabeza en el hombro de éste mientras disfrutaba de ese momento en el que no era necesario nada más para hacerlo sentir la persona más dichosa del mundo.

El moreno tomó la mano de su esposo y la llevó hacia sus labios, besando suavemente cada milímetro de esta a la vez que con el otro brazo lo rodeaba por la espalda.

Kurt levantó la cabeza y le sonrió antes de unir sus labios en un beso. – Te amo bebé, y quiero demostrártelo.

Se miraron a los ojos y las palabras no fueron necesarias, ambos conocían la respuesta. Volvieron a besarse y sus manos empezaron a trazar caricias en la anatomía contraria. Luego de varios minutos el castaño sintió como respondían al estímulo tanto su cuerpo como el de su esposo, y se movió creando la fricción suficiente entre sus entrepiernas, la cual los hizo gemir al mismo tiempo.

Kurt quería hacerle el amor suave y sin prisa, iba a adorar a su esposo de la forma en que éste lo hizo con él, así que empezó a repartir caricias íntimas. Quería hacerlo sentir bien, y al escuchar los sonidos que emitía, supo que lo estaba logrando.

Dejó besos húmedos en los hombros bronceados, acompañados de ligeros roces con los dientes. Sintió las manos que antes estaban en su espalda ir descendiendo hacia sus caderas y empezó a perderse en las sensaciones.

Los rosados labios fueron descendiendo por el cuerpo del de cabello rizado haciéndolo estremecerse, lo que incitó que esbozara una pequeña sonrisa al saber que él estaba provocando dichas respuestas. Lo escuchó pronunciar su nombre entre jadeos y lo besó instantáneamente, sintiendo como aquellos sonidos resonaban dentro de su boca.

El preámbulo fue largo, igual que la noche anterior. Ambos destilaban amor por cada poro y estaban listos para dar más. Kurt lo tomó sutilmente y lo hizo girar, dejándolo boca bajo. Blaine soltó un gran suspiro, consciente de lo que sucedería a continuación.

Giró la cabeza hacia tras y vio a su pareja pidiendo permiso con la mirada. Sonrió en respuesta, recibiendo otra sonrisa a cambio y unos ojos azules que se volvieron de un tono muy oscuro.

El castaño sentía que lo amaba más con cada segundo que pasaba. Que se entregase a él de esa forma era abrumador. Sabía que estar dándole la espalda y no poder ver lo que haría era una muestra de confianza absoluta, y no pudo explicar la emoción que lo embargó en ese momento.

Con todo el amor y cuidado posible empezó a prepararlo, observando con atención todas sus reacciones y deleitándose con los sonidos que éste empezó a realizar. Era hermoso, un acto sublime que hizo que su corazón latiese acelerado al pensar que nunca nadie había tocado a su amado de esa forma, él era el único y así sería por siempre.

Empezó a dejar besos entre las piernas torneadas y fue subiendo por la cadera, la espalda y hombros. Cuando Blaine volvió a voltear la cabeza, atrapó sus labios y sumergió su lengua de forma lenta y sensual en su boca.

\- Kurt... – Su respiración estaba tan agitada que no podía hablar.

\- Sí, cariño. Lo sé. Pero usando tus mismas palabras, ha pasado un tiempo y no quiero lastimarte. Sólo un poco más para estar seguros que estás listo.

Era una dulce tortura para los dos, disfrutaban de la preparación, pero ambos querían más y la espera los volvía locos. Finalmente el ojiazul lo tomó del rostro para volver a besarlo, y cuando su esposo asintió mientras cerraba los ojos, supo que era el momento.

Se acomodó sobre la espalda del moreno y con cuidado fue fundiéndose en su cuerpo. Lo hizo tan despacio que ambos sentían que caían en pedazos. Cuando Blaine gimió con fuerza, Kurt soltó la respiración que había estado conteniendo. Se mantuvo quieto, repartiendo besos y palabras bonitas mientras le daba tiempo de acostumbrarse.

No había nada en el mundo que pudiese compararse con lo que estaba sintiendo. Saber que la persona que amaba con todas sus fuerzas lo amaba a él de tal forma que le permitía estar dentro de su cuerpo, era la sensación más maravillosa. No existía manera de explicar ese grado de amor y confianza.

Lo único que podía hacer era amar con devoción a ese hombre que yacía bajo su cuerpo y que se estaba entregando a él sublimemente. Y así lo hizo, los movimientos que realizaba eran suaves y perfectos. Tantos años juntos le habían dado la experiencia para saber de qué manera moverse y cuando variar la velocidad así como el ángulo.

Estar así son Blaine era hermoso y tan profundo que por un instante le dieron ganas de llorar. Cerró los ojos para centrarse en todas las sensaciones mientras se seguía empujando con cadencia y los dos llenaban la habitación de toda clase de sonidos. Empezó a repetir una y otra vez "te amo" entre los besos que repartía en la húmeda piel bronceada.

Para el moreno era divino lo que ocurría, sin importar la forma, siempre se había sentido amado cuando se entregaba a su ojiazul adorado, y su corazón se llenaba al mismo tiempo de tanto amor que parecía que estallaría. Éste se aseguraba de demostrarle todo lo que sentía por él y la conexión entre ellos era inmediata.

Fueron poco a poco cambiando varias veces de posiciones, disfrutando de todas las variedades, y fue cuando el castaño notó esa forma particular que tenía Blaine de moverse cuando estaba cerca, que se colocó detrás de él, estilo cucharita y volvió a hundirse en su cuerpo con un movimiento un poco más rápido.

Lo abrazó con fuerza y susurró en su oído lo mucho que lo amaba, lo hermoso que era, además de cuanto le fascinaba verlo así, completamente perdido entre sus brazos. Cada palabra iba acompañada de un empuje que hizo perder la razón al ojimiel y terminar en un orgasmo tan fuerte que sentía que se desmayaría. Sólo unos segundos después Kurt se vio envuelto en un éxtasis perfecto.

Cuando el castaño pudo regular su respiración un poco y las fuerzas que lo abandonaron estaban volviendo, abrazó con más fuerza a su amante y lo llenó de besos, aferrándose contra su cuerpo.

Siempre le había gustado lo de ser "la cuchara grande" porque le producía la sensación de poder cuidar y proteger a Blaine cuando eran adolescentes y éste vivía lleno de dudas por la diferencia de edades, sin importar todo lo que él le repitiese que no había nada a qué temer y tratase de demostrárselo, para el moreno era un tema serio. Con los años finalmente había aceptado que dos años no eran nada, pero Kurt seguía amando la sensación de protección, así que solía acomodarse así cuando quería transmitirle todos sus sentimientos.

Era como una clave entre ellos que usaban en momentos especiales. Blaine había sido la cuchara grande también en muchas ocasiones, pero por lo general era el castaño quien ocupaba ese lugar, y por alguna razón quiso usar esa posición para que llegasen a su culminación, y había sido una magnífica decisión. Sentía que amaba más que nunca al hombre entre sus brazos y haría por él cualquier cosa con tal de verlo feliz.

Por su parte, el ojimiel no tenía la menor duda que todo se arreglaría entre ellos, y en ese momento se sentía tan amado y completo como lo hizo Kurt en la noche anterior.

Quería reír, tenía ganas de llorar, estaba feliz y al mismo tiempo abrumado. Tantas emociones lo estaban inundando en ese momento en el que sentía el vaivén del pecho del castaño presionado contra su espalda. Estaba total y completamente enamorado de él y sabía que no podía ni quería perderlo. La sola idea lo aterraba.

Cubrió con sus brazos los de su esposo y empezó a acariciarlos suavemente. Lo amaba, realmente lo amaba con cada fibra de su ser, lo hacía desde que tenía trece años, aunque en esa época no tenía plena conciencia de lo que era el amor por una pareja, pero lo que había sentido por Kurt era algo tan grande y especial que lo hizo sonreír cada vez que se vieron, que habló con él, cuando compartieron momentos juntos, cuando platicaron por teléfono, de hecho todo el tiempo.

El castaño siempre hizo que su corazón se acelerase, y era glorioso saber que después de catorce años seguía teniendo ese mismo efecto.

\- ¿En qué piensas? – Preguntó el ojiazul adormilado.

\- En lo mucho que te amo. – Se removió un poco para tener más comodidad y acceso a los labios de su esposo y empezó a besarlo.

\- ¿Qué tanto? – Preguntó con una sonrisa mientras luchaba porque sus ojos no se cerrasen.

\- Con todas mis fuerzas, con mi alma y corazón. Haría cualquier cosa por ti y tu felicidad. Daría mi vida por ti si fuese necesario.

\- Blaine... – Susurró con voz ahogada. – Voy a amarte y atesorarte hasta el último día de mi existencia.

Colocó una de sus piernas entre las del moreno y lo aprisionó por completo contra su cuerpo, abrazándolo con tanto amor para luego buscar su boca y besarlo hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 ** _* SPOILERS ALERT *_**

.

Kurt no dejaba de besarlo mientras se movía sobre su cuerpo. Parecía que los meses de abstinencia estaban cobrándoles factura y lo único ambos que anhelaban era hacer el amor una y otra vez.

El celular sonaba con insistencia y Blaine separó sus labios. – Deberías contestar, puede ser alguna emergencia. Todos sabían que estaríamos aquí, así que nadie llamaría a menos que fuese algo importante.

\- No importa. Si el fin del mundo llega, quiero morir entre tus brazos.

 **ღ ღ**

.

\- Tal vez no debería mencionar esto ahora, pero es importante para mí.

\- Si es importante para ti, lo es también para mí.

\- No quiero que te enojes ni lo tomes a mal, por favor.

\- Dímelo. No te guardes nada.

\- Es sobre Marcus, Stefan y todos los hombres que te coquetean.

 **ღ ღ**

.

El castaño contempló la pantalla de su teléfono por unos segundos, era un número que no tenía registrado por lo que pensó no contestar, pero como no paraba de sonar desde la mañana, decidió finalmente hacerlo y terminar así con la duda y el suplicio.

 _\- Hola. ¿Quién es?_

 _\- ¿Kurt?_

 _\- Sí. ¿Quién habla?_

 _\- Por fin te encuentro mi amor, soy Jimmy._


	31. Cap 31: Del Cielo al Infierno

_He leído cada uno de sus comentarios, pero por falta de tiempo no puedo responderlos ahora, sin embargo, lo haré en el siguiente capítulo junto a los nuevos. Saben que siempre lo hago ;)_

 _Sin más que decir, las/os dejo con 14 páginas llenas de diversas emociones que espero las/os mantengan al filo del asiento._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 31:**

 **"** **Del Cielo al Infierno"**

* * *

.

La vida no podía ser más hermosa, un nuevo día empezaba y los rayos del sol que se filtraban triunfantes por la ventana abrazaban a aquellos dos cuerpos mientras soltaban gemidos suaves.

Aún en la posición de cucharita, pero habiendo invertido los lugares, Blaine estaba acariciando a su esposo mientras se movía despacio dentro de él, ambos se encontraban muy cerca de su culminación.

Kurt estaba seguro de que era totalmente ilegal sentir tanta dicha, pero no podía evitarlo y no le importaría ser encarcelado por eso. De pronto la necesidad de mirar a su esposo fue imperiosa – Bebé… – Susurró entre jadeos. – Bebé, quiero mirar tu rostro, perderme en tus ojos.

El moreno comprendió y dejó que su amado se diese la vuelta para quedar frente a él.

El castaño juntó sus labios y sonrió en medio del beso por un instante. Al separarse tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Blaine y lo contempló con amor. Éste suspiró y sin dejar de mirarlo volvió a adentrarse en su cuerpo.

Era tan maravilloso perderse en esos ojos, en esos labios, en aquellas manos repartiendo caricias. Su corazón se agitaba cada vez más y no pudo evitar aferrarse con fuerza al cuerpo del moreno, quien iba deslizando sus manos hasta hundir los dedos en sus blancas caderas.

En ese momento el ojimiel accedió a que Kurt tomase el control del beso con el cual le robó el aliento y lo llenó de vida.

\- Te amo Blaine. – Gimió luego de retirar su lengua de la boca de su esposo. Aquellas palabras fueron correspondidas por un "Te amo tanto" que lo hizo olvidarse del tiempo, elevando su alma a un nivel superior.

Ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo al mismo tiempo, y Blaine tomó entre sus brazos con más fuerza el cuerpo de Kurt a la vez que el castaño se aferró a él. Permanecieron entrelazados hasta que su respiración empezó a normalizarse y sus cuerpos dejaron de temblar.

El de cabello claro rogaba que toda esa felicidad no pudiera ser destruida por nada ni nadie, y mientras contemplaba esos ojos que lucían tan dorados y brillantes como el sol, mirándolo con todo el amor del universo, se prometió jamás volver hacerlo sufrir y dar todo de sí para que su matrimonio durase por toda una eternidad.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Luego de desayunar y salir a realizar varias de las actividades que la isla ofrecía, regresaron a su suite para buscar el equipo de buceo, sin embargo terminaron nuevamente en la cama.

Kurt no dejaba de besarlo mientras se movía sobre su cuerpo. Parecía que los meses de abstinencia estaban cobrándoles factura y lo único que ambos anhelaban era hacer el amor una y otra vez.

El celular comenzó a sonar pero ninguno de los dos le prestó atención. Sin embargo, la insistencia con que la llamada se repetía hizo a Blaine separar sus labios. – Deberías contestar, puede ser alguna emergencia. Todos sabían que estaríamos aquí, así que nadie te llamaría a menos que no fuese algo urgente.

\- No importa. Si el fin del mundo llega, quiero morir entre tus brazos.

\- Kurt... – Sonrió de esa forma que al castaño le fascinaba.

\- Te amo y sólo tú importas en este momento. – Juntó sus labios mientras continuaba moviéndose con pericia, provocando las más exquisitas sensaciones en los dos, hasta que finalmente se vieron envueltos en un éxtasis portentoso.

Cuando Blaine despertó no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su amor dormido sobre su pecho. Kurt era tan hermoso y lucía como un ángel apacible así con sus ojos cerrados, las largas pestañas acariciándole el rostro y sus labios ligeramente abiertos.

El sonido del celular retumbando en la habitación lo hizo despertar y gruñir con molestia. Abrió un poco los ojos y sonrió. – Eres precioso bebé. – Volvió a bajar la cabeza y lo abrazó dulcemente.

Cuando la melodía que le empezaba a resultar molesta volvió a interrumpir su sueño, se bajó con cuidado de su esposo, se estiró hasta alcanzar el detestable aparato y lo apagó de inmediato.

\- ¿No vas a revisar quién llama con tanta insistencia?

\- Ahora no. Más tarde tal vez. – Se acomodó pegado al moreno y colocó la cabeza en su pecho, sonriendo al sentir cada latido de su corazón.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Luego de tomar una ducha refrescante, decidieron salir a dar un paseo. Fueron a la recepción para pedir uno de los pequeños vehículos destinados a dicha actividad y ahí se encontraron con Stefan, quien de inmediato se acercó a saludarlos.

\- ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos? Ya saben que estoy aquí para hacer de su estancia una experiencia mucho más agradable y placentera. – Sonrió con coquetería.

Kurt apretó con tal fuerza los dientes que le rechinaron. Se había olvidado por completo de la existencia de ese sujeto, y verlo de pronto ahí tan servicial y mirando a su esposo como si fuese un manjar que deseaba probar, lo hacía sentir ganas de desaparecerlo del planeta.

Sí, Blaine era el más exquisito de los manjares, pero era sólo para él. Nadie más tenía derecho a degustarlo, y el asistente aquel parecía no entenderlo.

El moreno luego de responder el saludo, se giró dándole la espalda y apoyándose en el mostrador. Estaba dedicado a hablar con el gerente sobre el alquiler y el pelinegro de ojos azules aprovechó eso para observarlo detenidamente desde atrás. El castaño lo vio inclusive relamiéndose los labios y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Se acercó furioso y abrazó al ojimiel plantándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Blaine lo miró y le sonrió dulcemente, luego lo tomó de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos sobre el aparador, soltándolo sólo para firmar el documento que le estaba siendo entregado. Kurt giró ligeramente la cabeza y encontró los ojos de Stefan clavados en la cadera de su esposo mientras murmuraba algo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces estiró su brazo y colocó la mano sobre el hombre a su lado, justo en la parte del cuerpo en donde la espalda pierde su nombre, , haciéndolo saltar por la sorpresa. – Cariño, ¿qué haces? – Preguntó sonrojado.

\- Eres mío, bebé. – Respondió en voz alta. – ¿No puedo acaso descansar mi mano donde yo quiera? – Indagó casi en un susurro.

\- Claro que puedes, sólo me sorprendió. – Le sonrió. – Soy todo tuyo.

Kurt aprovechó esa declaración para besarlo apasionadamente y el atractivo asistente rodó los ojos en desagrado, acción que no pasó desapercibida por el ojiazul.

El ojimiel no entendía lo que pasaba, su esposo no solía hacer ese tipo de demostraciones en público. Una cosa era que compartiesen un beso o una pequeña caricia, pero otra era la forma tan candente en que estaba poseyendo su boca. Al separarse sólo pudo tratar de recuperar el aire que había sido extraído de sus pulmones.

\- ¿A dónde quieren que los lleve?

Ambos voltearon y vieron a Stefan a un costado –A ninguna parte. – Respondió Blaine completamente sonrojado y todavía algo agitado. – Sólo vamos a ir los dos a…

\- Por política del hotel, los vehículos siempre deben ser conducidos por un empleado.

Kurt llamó al gerente tratando de contener la rabia, y cuando éste le confirmó aquello, la idea de ir a pasear dejó de ser atractiva. – Haremos otra cosa. – Musitó

\- Amor, he pagado una cantidad grande por el alquiler del vehículo. – Con varias palabras y mimos logró convencerlo de continuar con su plan y así los tres partieron del lugar.

A mitad del recorrido, el castaño le pidió que se quedaran en esa sección de la isla en donde estaban y el moreno accedió enseguida, por lo que prescindieron de los servicios del hombre de cabello oscuro quien no había dejado de lanzar miradas coquetas y sonrisas en todo el momento, así que siguieron por el sendero a pie.

\- Es un idiota. – Murmuró para sí mismo el ojiazul.

\- ¿Qué ocurre amor?

\- ¿Por qué iba a ocurrir algo?

\- Te conozco demasiado bien Kurt, y hay algo que te molesta.

El joven suspiró pesadamente varias veces para armarse de valor. – Tal vez no debería mencionar esto ahora, pero es importante para mí. – Soltó con recelo.

\- Si es importante para ti, lo es también para mí.

\- No quiero que te enojes ni lo tomes a mal, por favor.

\- Dímelo. No te guardes nada.

\- Es sobre Marcus, Stefan y todos los hombres que te coquetean. Es tan molesto verlos hacer ese tipo de cosas. Estoy consciente que eres un hombre muy atractivo, pero estás casado conmigo y eso es algo que algunas personas parecen olvidar o simplemente no les importa.

\- Tú eres el único para mí. En todos los años que llevamos juntos jamás me he fijado en nadie más. Sólo tengo ojos para ti, mi corazón late por ti, mi amor es todo tuyo.

\- Lo sé, es que… – tomó una gran bocanada de aire – cuando alguien te coquetea o tiene atenciones contigo con segundas intenciones, me siento incómodo.

\- Jamás he correspondido a ninguna de esas cosas, y siempre he dejado muy en claro que tengo un esposo al que amo inmensamente y al que nunca lastimaría de ninguna forma.

El ojiazul le dio una pequeña sonrisa de resignación. – Bien.

\- Kurt, – lo tomó de la mano y lo miró fijamente, – con respecto a cualquier persona que se me acerque y busque flirtear o lo que sea, no puedo evitarlo. Me refiero a que uno no tiene control sobre las intenciones de otros, sin embargo, jamás les he prestado ninguna atención.

Aunque al comienzo no me di cuenta, luego entendí que lo que hiciste en la recepción fue por Stefan. Te aseguro que no necesitas hacer eso para que él o alguna otra persona sepan que estamos juntos y que sólo tú me importas.

\- ¿Te molestó que me comportara así?

\- Fue raro, lo admito, y tal vez pienses que estoy loco, pero me resultó sexy. Y si querías demostrarle que soy tuyo, está bien. Porque soy todo tuyo. En cuerpo y alma mi amor, sólo tuyo y me alegra que el mundo lo sepa.

El castaño se lanzó sobre su boca y empezó a besarlo suavemente, regalándole una sinfonía completa de caricias hechas con sus labios y su lengua. Al separarse se sonrieron y entrelazaron sus manos, permaneciendo por un poco más de tiempo donde estaban antes de retomar el camino.

\- El otro punto que tocaste fue Marcus – dijo repentinamente el chico con algo de vacilación aunque sabía que debían terminar esa plática. – Somos grandes amigos y socios, desde el comienzo he sido muy claro con él acerca de todo. Sabe que te amo más que a nada en este mundo y que entre él y yo lo único que puede existir es una amistad. Nunca he propiciado nada ni he aceptado ninguna cosa tampoco. Sé que tiende a ser algo físico, pero no es sólo conmigo, él es así con todos, si lo conocieras realmente te darías cuenta de eso. – Kurt hizo una mueca y bajó la mirada.

Sin embargo, si tanto te molesta, – suspiró haciendo una breve pausa, – voy a hablar con él y advertirle que debe aprender a controlarse, y si no lo hace, pondré a otra persona a cargo para que me ayude en el estudio y así tener el menor contacto posible.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio?

\- Por supuesto, mi amor. Aun cuando él no representa ningún peligro en nuestra relación, me queda claro que te resulta molesto, y no deseo que tengamos inconvenientes a futuro por eso.

\- Es… es tu amigo, no quiero que pierdas su amistad, sólo…

\- Sabré manejarlo, lo prometo.

Kurt se quedó quieto de pronto, haciéndolo detener al moreno y avanzar los pocos pasos que había de distancia entre los dos. Se miraron a los ojos y no fue necesario decir más nada, porque en ese momento las palabras salían sobrando. Todo el amor que se profesaban el uno al otro estaba escrito en sus miradas, y eso era lo único que necesitaban.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

De regreso en la suite, Blaine entró al baño para preparar la tina. Kurt se estaba quitando la ropa, se sentó de su lado de la cama para sacarse los zapatos cuando vio su celular encima de la mesita de noche y la curiosidad se hizo presente, así que lo encendió para revisarlo y saber por fin quien había estado llamándolo con tanta insistencia. El número era desconocido y pensó que tal vez alguien en medio de alguna situación difícil se equivocó y luego sólo utilizó la marcación rápida, por lo que no se percató de a dónde llamaba.

No era la mejor de las respuestas, pero la más lógica que se le ocurrió mientras terminaba de desvestirse.

\- Todo está listo. – Escuchó decir de forma seductora a su esposo, y sonrió con picardía.

\- Enseguida te alcanzo. – Dejó la última prenda a un costado y se dirigió hacia el baño, en donde su ojimiel lo esperaba dentro de la tina con una sonrisa coqueta y una copa en la mano. Suspiró y se acercó a él de forma seductora, acomodándose sin dejar de besar al hombre que amaba.

Luego de todas las travesuras que hicieron en el baño, se metieron a la cama bastante cansados. Había sido un día muy agotador por las actividades que habían realizado más todas las veces que hicieron el amor, así que descansaron abrazados y al despertar pidieron servicio a la habitación.

Alrededor de las diez de la noche, lo cual para ellos era temprano por lo general, sin embargo Blaine se encontraba totalmente envuelto en los brazos de _Morfeo_ y Kurt lo contemplaba embelesado pensando en todo lo que habían vivido en los últimos tiempos y como su relación cayó en picada de forma estruendosa, y sin embargo la habían ido reconstruyendo poco a poco, con amor y paciencia y ahora se elevaban de entre las cenizas como un portentoso rascacielos.

Porque así se sentía el ojiazul: fuerte, seguro, con un matrimonio firme y tan lleno de amor que haría morir de envidia a los más grandes poetas románticos, porque ni ellos con todo lo excelso de sus palabras podrían jamás describir lo que él y Blaine tenían.

El celular volvió a sonar y se levantó rápidamente de la cama para tomarlo, puesto que el aparato había terminado sobre el sofá, y no quería que el ruido fuese a despertar a su esposo.

Contempló la pantalla por unos segundos, una vez más era aquel número que no tenía registrado por lo que pensó no contestar, pero como no habían dejado de llamar desde la mañana, decidió finalmente hacerlo y terminar así con la duda y el suplicio.

 _\- Hola. ¿Quién es?_

 _\- ¿Kurt?_

 _\- Sí._ _– Respondió intrigado. –_ _¿Quién habla?_

 _\- Por fin te encuentro mi amor, soy Jimmy._

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Kurt estaba realmente nervioso, lo que menos quería es que algo fuese a estropear las cosas con Blaine. Todo iba de maravilla, el moreno le había prometido que no iban a divorciarse y que cuando estuviesen de regreso en casa, llamaría a su abogado para cancelar los trámites.

Los dos estaban bastante bien, habían hablado mucho, tomado decisiones importantes, expusieron sus corazones, se hicieron nuevas promesas. Lo que empezó siendo un viaje de reconciliación terminó convirtiéndose en su segunda luna de miel, y hasta el momento había sido más que perfecto.

Se sentía tan unido y conectado en todos los aspectos al hombre que amaba y no quedaba ninguna duda en su corazón de que no sólo estaban rumbo a volver a ser el matrimonio de antes, sino uno mucho mejor, más maduro y con una relación más fuerte.

En la intimidad todo había vuelto a la normalidad, y más. Habían tenido relaciones en todas las formas y en todas partes: en la arena, el mar, la piscina, las tumbonas, el sofá, la cama, la tina, contra la pared, en la excursión y donde sea que el deseo se hiciese presente. Parecían dos adolescentes hormonales que no podían controlarse, y él no sabía cómo sus cuerpos aguantaban tanto, pero estaba agradecido por eso.

El día anterior había sido su aniversario número cinco, y lo celebraron desde el amanecer. Blaine lo había llenado de detalles y él había preparado varias sorpresas también para su esposo. Estaban felices, enamorados y todos los problemas habían sido dejados en el olvido. Y ahora su dicha se veía amenazada por una persona que era el recordatorio del error que cometió tiempo atrás. Un error que a pesar de todo el dolor que le había causado, el ojimiel había perdonado.

Blaine lo condonó y volvió a confiar en él. No fue nada fácil, pero lo hizo, lo hacía y él no iba a permitir que esa confianza que le costó tanto volver a ganar se perdiese. Cerró los ojos y recordó esa noche en la que el hombre de cabello rizado al que amaba lo miró a los ojos, podía escuchar su voz resonando en sus oídos cuando le dijo "te perdono Kurt". Esas tres palabras habían sido igual a la dicha más grande para él en ese momento.

No, por ningún motivo iba a permitir que nadie destruyese eso. No le diría a Blaine sobre las llamadas y los mensajes que Jimmy le estaba enviando desde hacía ya dos días. Apagaría su teléfono y llegando de las vacaciones iría a la compañía telefónica para solicitar un número nuevo. Ya inventaría cualquier pretexto por el cambio repentino.

Se quedó observando el aparato en sus manos y sintió que no podía más, así que se alejó de la suite lo más posible y marcó el número de Tina, quien respondió sorprendida, puesto que sabía que sus amigos estarían muy ocupados en sus vacaciones y habían pedido que nadie los llame y por ende ellos tampoco lo harían.

 _\- ¿Kurt? ¿Está todo bien? ¿Qué sucede?_

 _\- Tina, estoy hecho un lío. No sé qué hacer._

 _\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurrió? Pensé que las cosas entre tú y Blaine se arreglarían._

 _\- Todo entre nosotros ha salido muy bien._

 _\- ¿Entonces?_

 _\- Es Jimmy._

El sólo escuchar ese nombre hizo encolerizar a la chica. – _¿Qué pasa con ese sujeto? ¿Por qué tienes que mencionarlo? Kurt Hummel, ¿qué quisiste decir con que estás hecho un lío? ¡No te atrevas a decirme que te has dado cuenta que quieres algo con él o alguna estupidez de esas, porque te juro que tomo el primer vuelo hacia allá y yo misma me encargo de hacerte reaccionar y de la forma más dolorosa!_

 _\- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Cómo se te ocurre?_ – Protestó con voz ofendida. _– No es eso… Es que me ha estado llamando. No tengo idea de cómo consiguió mi número._

 _\- ¿Cómo que te ha estado llamando?_

El chico de ojos azules le contó todo con detalles y hasta repitió lo que aquel sujeto le había dicho en cada llamada y el contenido de los mensajes. También le contó sobre su plan y antes de que pudiese terminar fue interrumpido por un grito.

 _\- ¿Por qué quieres ocultarle a Blaine algo así? A menos que desees volver a involucrarte con el idiota de Stone, no hay ninguna razón para que hagas semejante locura. Si Blaine se llega a enterar entonces sí que vas a perder la confianza que te tiene._

 _\- ¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer? No puedo decirle que me localizó, no me va a creer, se enojará y todo lo que hemos logrado se irá a la basura._

 _\- Eso pasará si no le dices la verdad. Blaine es un hombre muy comprensivo que te ama mucho y te lo ha demostrado en todas las formas posibles. Tal vez se moleste un poco, pero no contigo sino con Jimmy, pero te va a agradecer que confíes en él con esto que está sucediendo. Muéstrale los mensajes que te ha enviado para que vea que es el tipo ese quien te está buscando. También los que le enviaste diciéndole que te deje en paz y que no quieres absolutamente nada con él._

 _¡Eso es lo correcto! ¡Es lo que debes y tienes que hacer!_

 _\- ¿Estás segura? Tengo mucho miedo._

 _\- Kurt, si no estás involucrado con el idiota ese, no veo cuál sea la razón para que tengas miedo. Tu esposo va a entender. Sólo dile, es más, él te va a apoyar y ayudar en lo que sea necesario._

 _\- Está bien, le diré a Blaine. Gracias._

\- ¿Qué me vas a decir?

\- ¡Por todos los cielos Blaine! – Exclamó asustado al escuchar la voz detrás de él. – ¿Por qué me estás persiguiendo? ¿Es que no confías en mí? – Preguntó colérico y a la defensiva.

\- Cálmate Kurt. En primer lugar no te estoy persiguiendo. Saliste hace más de cuarenta y cinco minutos a contestar una llamada y como no regresabas me preocupé, así que decidí buscarte. Sólo seguí tus huellas en la arena hasta aquí.

Segundo, ¿por qué no iba a confiar en ti?

\- Lo lamento, es que… me asusté. No sé ni lo que digo.

Al moreno no le pareció una respuesta lógica, pero se lo dejó pasar, aunque estaba seguro que ese nerviosismo de su esposo y lo raro que se estaba comportando tenía que ver con esas llamadas. Sin embargo, no lo iba a presionar, dejaría que fuese él mismo quien le contase lo que estaba ocurriendo. Después de todo, una relación tiene que estar basada en la confianza.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Faltaban sólo dos días para que sus vacaciones terminasen y Blaine se sentía exasperado porque el castaño no le decía nada, incluso se había alejado de él y siempre lucía nervioso. Cuando intentó abrazarlo en la mañana, saltó asustado y salió de la suite con la excusa de que hacía calor y necesitaba algo de aire fresco. Antes de que el pelinegro le pudiese decir que iría con él, ya se había ido.

El castaño caminaba por uno de los senderos cuando sintió unos pasos cerca, más no les prestó atención. Seguramente era otro de los huéspedes del hotel.

\- ¡Kurt! – Exclamó una voz de hombre abrazándolo por detrás.– ¡No tienes idea lo mucho que te he extrañado!

Por unos segundos se quedó en shock, no era posible que esa persona estuviese ahí, debía ser un mal sueño. Luego se dio cuenta de que era real y reaccionó de forma impetuosa – ¡Suéltame! ¡No tienes ningún derecho a tocarme! – se removió de los brazos del ojiverde y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo de frente.

\- ¿Por qué tan agresivo, cariño?

\- ¡No me digas así! – Gruñó – ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste?

\- Es sólo una coincidencia. Vine a pasar unas pequeñas vacaciones y…

\- ¿Una coincidencia? ¿Crees que soy estúpido? ¡Esta es una isla privada en Oceanía! No cualquiera viene a un lugar como este. Es otro continente, y tú me vas a decir que por pura casualidad viniste a vacacionar aquí. ¡No me jodas!

\- ¿Cómo podría saber que estabas aquí? Tendría que ser psíquico o algo parecido, o tal vez que alguno de tus amigos me dijese, porque estoy seguro que ellos sí sabían. Sin embargo, no soy santo de su devoción.

El castaño decidió ignorarlo y dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, emprendió la marcha a paso veloz.

Unos ojos azules oscuros habían estado observando la escena a lo lejos, y su dueño sonrió con perversidad.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Blaine buscaba preocupado a Kurt, ya llevaba varias horas de haber salido y aún no tenía noticias de él. En cuanto lo encontrase iba a encararlo para que hablasen sobre lo que sea que estaba perturbándolo. No podía pasar un minuto más sin que lo solucionasen. Pensaba que tal vez era una prueba que la vida les ponía ahora que su matrimonio había logrado salir a flote, y no podían fallar tan miserablemente.

Se acercó a la recepción pero no encontró a nadie. Salió del hotel mirando en todas direcciones cuando escuchó una voz conocida. – ¡Blaine! ¡Hey, Blaine! ¿Cómo estás?

\- Hola Stefan. – Respondió secamente.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? Tal vez te puedo ayudar.

\- Estoy buscando a Kurt.

\- Amm… Uy, qué mal…

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Es que… No quiero quedar como chismoso.

\- Dime dónde está.

\- Lo vi por el segundo sendero con un sujeto, muy apuesto he de decir.

\- ¿Un sujeto?

\- Sí, un hombre alto, de ojos verdes y muy atractivo, que por cierto se portaba sumamente cariñoso con él. Me pareció extraño, pero no creí que era oportuno interrumpir. – Blaine se puso pálido por un momento. – Pero no hay por qué pensar mal, debe ser un amigo seguramente.

\- Sí, claro que debe ser eso. – Trató de sonar tranquilo. – ¿Por dónde dijiste que lo viste?

\- Por el segundo sendero. ¿Necesitas que te acompañe?

\- No, está bien. Conozco el camino. Gracias.

Salió presuroso y con el corazón martillando fuertemente contra su pecho. Ninguno de sus amigos iría hasta la isla, el único que tal vez podría ir era Mike, pero la descripción que Stefan le había dado no coincidía en lo absoluto.

Recorrió el largo camino que lo llevaba hacia ese sendero, las piernas le ardían por la rapidez con la que iba y su respiración estaba agitada. Entonces decidió hacer una pausa y se quedó pensando en qué le estaba ocurriendo, no tenía por qué ponerse así, Kurt lo amaba y aunque hubiese estado actuando raro no quería decir que…

Al escuchar unas voces todos sus pensamientos se detuvieron y ardió de celos al ver a ese sujeto abrazando a su esposo, y cuando éste depositó un beso en su mejilla, el estómago se le revolvió. Se acercó a paso raudo mientras apretaba los puños. No, no iba a hacer una escena, tenía que saber primero lo que sucedía, necesitaba saber quién era aquel hombre y con qué derecho estaba dándole esas muestras de afecto al castaño.

Al acercarse pudo notar que discutían y decidió interrumpir. – Kurt, te estaba buscando. Hola, ¿qué tal? – Se dirigió al ojiverde con voz seria y mirándolo de frente.

\- Blaine… – Susurró el de piel nívea asustado.

\- Hola. Así que tú eres el famoso Blaine. – Sonrió el desconocido maliciosamente.

\- Sí, ¿y tú eres?

\- Jimmy Stone. – Le extendió la mano.

\- No recuerdo a nadie con ese nombre. – Lo miró extrañado.

\- Soy el amante de tu esposo. – Respondió con descaro. – El que se hacía cargo de hacerlo sentir bien y acompañado cuando estabas en tus largas giras, el que saboreaba sus deliciosos labios en cada encuentro, el que lo hacía gritar de placer cada vez que…

\- ¡CÁLLATE! – Gritó Kurt furioso.


	32. Cap 32: Dolor y Angustia

*** _Olga Moreno_** ¡Exacto! Fue un capítulo lleno de emociones.

 *** _Yamii Leguizamon_** Porque ahí tenía que quedar. Jimmy trayendo complicaciones, y no será el único.

 *** _Soledad Rodríguez_ ** Te unes a las/os que quieren hacerle daño.

 *** _Nicol López Alcívar_** Ese es un detalle muy importante: El silencio que guardó Kurt ante la situación, a pesar de que recibió consejo. Ahora toda la felicidad que estaban viviendo se ha visto afectada.

 *** _Angie Moreno_** ¡Muchas gracias! =)

 *** _Benjamin Jack Castillo Reyes_** ¡Gracias! :D

 *** _hummelandersonsmythe_** Todas/os contra Jimmy. Ha llegado a causar daño.

 *** _haydeeeliana_** Kurt tuvo miedo de decirle, así que prefirió callar... Ahora deberá afrontar las consecuencias.

 *** _DCrissVM_** Las cosas se pondrán difíciles a partir de este punto.

 *** _veronicaandrearucci_ ** ¡Muchas gracias! =) Merecen eso y más.

 *** AdrianaBotero2** _Tristemente ese hombre no tiene escrúpulos._

 *** _Georgi G_** Jimmy es un descarado. Sólo llegó para destruir la felicidad de los chicos =(

 *** _Candy Criss_** Kurt no pensó en las consecuencias de sus actos. Ahora todo se complicó de peor forma.

 *** _jeny_** Lamentablemente así se dieron las cosas.

 *** _ngel Hummel 3_** Las cosas se van a poner muy difíciles.

 *** _aandrear_** Jimmy llegó a causar estragos.

* * *

 _Ya mejor con mi salud y luego de varios días bastante ocupada y con varios contratiempos (incluyendo un día entero sin tener luz), les traigo 16 páginas de Word. Uno de los capítulos más largos hasta ahora._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 32:**

 **"** **Dolor y Angustia"**

* * *

.

\- ¿Por qué me voy a callar? Tú me dijiste que él lo sabía y que esa era justamente una de las razones por las que querías poner en pausa lo nuestro. Pero creo que ya ha pasado suficiente tiempo y que deberíamos retomarlo.

\- ¿DE QUÉ RAYOS ESTÁS HABLANDO? ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!

\- Cariño, deja de fingir. Sabes muy bien que es verdad. Inclusive hemos seguido en contacto y me contaste del viaje que harían a este lugar, por eso pensé que tener aquí nuestro reencuentro sería fantástico.

\- ERES UN CRETINO, MALDITO MENTIROSO. ¿QUÉ PRETENDES CON TODO ESTO?

\- Si tu esposo no hubiese aparecido tan inoportunamente, ahora nos estaríamos besando apasionadamente. – Se acercó al ojiazul y le colocó la mano en su rostro. – O te estaría empujando contra ese árbol para…

\- ¡QUITA TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE ÉL! – Dándole un fuerte empujón gritó un Blaine furioso, quien hasta ese momento había permanecido en shock escuchando el intercambio de palabras entre los dos hombres. – ¡NO TIENES NINGÚN DERECHO A TOCARLO, PEDAZO DE IDIOTA!

\- Tengo todo el derecho del mundo de tocar a mi pareja. – Respondió con voz áspera mientras se sacudía la camisa.

\- ¡NO SOY TU PAREJA! ¡FUISTE UN ERROR EN MI VIDA! ¡EL PEOR DE TODOS! ¡NO QUIERO SABER DE TI POR EL RESTO DE MIS DÍAS!

\- ¿Y por qué has estado contestando mis llamadas y mensajes entonces? – El chico palideció al instante y no pudo decir más nada. – ¿Sabías Blaine que Kurt y yo hemos estado platicando durante varios días?

\- ¡No voy a creer ninguna de tus patrañas! – Gruñó mirándolo con rabia.

\- ¿Patrañas? – Sacó su teléfono y lo activó. – Tengo un registro de llamadas que dice lo contrario, además de todos los mensajes. Deberías pedirle a tu esposo su celular para que lo compruebes. Pero en caso de que haya sido lo suficientemente inteligente y hubiese eliminado todo, yo no lo hice.

Aquí dice última llamada realizada a Kurt Hummel a las tres de la madruga, y tuvo una duración de diez minutos. ¿No has notado que su teléfono ha estado sonando mucho últimamente? – Al observar el gesto en el rostro del moreno, continuó con una sonrisa triunfante.

Te puedo leer uno de los tantos mensajes también, veamos… Aquí está uno de mis favoritos: "Adorado Kurt, sabes bien cuánto te extraño. Anhelo sentir nuevamente tus suaves labios con ese sabor a menta que siempre tienen y poder deslizar mi lengua en tu boca".

O este otro: "Kurt, amor, no puedo esperar más por nuestro encuentro, deseo tanto acariciar tu perfecta piel mientras beso el lunar que tienes al final de la espalda para tenerte luego retorciendo de placer en mi cam…" – Antes de que pudiese terminar, un golpe en el rostro lo hizo callar.

En cuestión de segundos, Blaine y Jimmy estaban teniendo una batalla campal ante los ojos horrorizados del castaño.

\- ¡Basta! ¡Blaine detente! – Pronunció el castaño con voz débil. – ¡Jimmy déjalo!

Al ver como su ex amante impactaba con el puño en el estómago a su esposo haciéndolo caer de rodillas, se abalanzó sobre éste con furia y le propino un par de golpes, recibiendo otro a cambio.

\- Lo siento cariño. – Se detuvo el ojiverde al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

\- ¡TE DIJE QUE NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!

\- ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE SUCEDE AQUÍ? – Espetó Stefan, quien junto a otros empleados del hotel y dos guardias se hacían presentes.

\- Unos huéspedes nos avisaron sobre un disturbio. – Pronunció un chico de cabello ligeramente rojizo y ojos verde aceituna.

Kurt se aproximó donde Blaine para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie mientras respondía furibundo. – Este sujeto atacó a mi esposo y ha estado acosándome.

\- ¿Yo?

\- ¡Claro que tú! ¡Deja de ser tan sínico! ¡Maldigo el día en que te conocí!

\- Señor, tiene que acompañarnos. – Mencionó un guardia acercándose para tomarlo del brazo.

\- ¡No me toques, idiota! – Lo empujó.

Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, era llevado a la fuerza y alejado del lugar mientras protestaba.

\- ¿Necesitan ayuda?

\- No Stefan. – Respondió el ojiazul. – Gracias.

\- Nos encargaremos de él. Cualquier cosa, pueden acercarse al lobby o llamar. Contamos con un equipo médico en caso de que lo requieran. – Se retiró dándoles una última mirada.

El ojimiel empezó a caminar primero con un poco de dificultad y luego fue acelerando el paso.

\- Blaine, espera. ¿A dónde vas? ¡Blaine! – Corrió para alcanzarlo. – Tenemos que hablar.

El hombre de cabello rizado siguió avanzando en silencio, con el semblante desencajado y la mirada turbia. Kurt avanzó a su lado pronunciando una que otra palabra o frase, pero luego se calló, entendiendo que su pareja necesitaba tal vez ese mutismo porque iba procesando las cosas.

Una vez en su cabaña, el pelinegro se encerró en el baño. El castaño se sentó en el borde de la cama a esperarlo, pensando en todo lo que había sucedido. ¿Por qué no le había contado que Jimmy lo estaba hostigando? Quiso seguir el consejo de Tina, pero el miedo lo frenó por completo. Todo entre ellos había sido perfecto con ese viaje, y ahora su matrimonio tambaleaba como una torre hecha con barajas.

Empezaba a desesperarse porque su esposo no salía y ya llevaba ahí lo que a él le parecía una eternidad. Finalmente la puerta se abrió y la visión frente a él le rompió el corazón. Era evidente que el hombre al que amaba había estado llorando, el dolor pintaba su rostro y sus ojos… ¡Dios! Sus ojos siempre habían sido tan expresivos y reflejaban todo lo que sentía sin que pudiese ocultarlo, y justamente en ese momento no le gustaba en lo absoluto lo que mostraban.

\- Blaine, escúchame por favor. – Su voz sonó tan rota y ahogada que no estaba seguro de si había sido comprensible lo que dijo.

El chico se acercó y extendió su mano sosteniendo una toalla húmeda con agua fría y la presionó sobre la marca que Kurt tenía en la mejilla por el golpe recibido.

Aquel gesto lo hizo derretirse en su interior. Su esposo era tan maravilloso y él había prometido horas atrás que no volvería hacerlo sufrir nunca más y estaba haciendo todo lo contrario. – Gracias. – Dijo casi como un susurro y sujetó la toalla.

El moreno se sentó en el otro extremo de la cama mirando fijamente la pared. – ¿Me mentiste?

De todas las cosas que pasaron por la cabeza de Kurt que podía haberle dicho o preguntado, nunca se esperó eso. – ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Cuando me contaste lo que tuviste con ese sujeto… dijiste que… – Bajó la mirada y respiró entrecortadamente varias veces. Era evidente que le resultaba muy difícil lo que iba a decir. – Dijiste que ustedes no… – Apretó los puños como buscando el valor que necesitaba. – ¿Te acostaste con él?

Esas palabras quemaron su garganta, como si al haberlas pronunciado una llamarada hubiese aparecido dejando una estela de dolor y destrucción a su paso.

Los ojos azules se abrieron ampliamente y sintió un nudo en el estómago que se fue transformando en potentes nauseas. Inhaló algunas veces y se puso de pie. Su cuerpo temblaba mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia donde estaba su cónyuge sentado.

Se agachó frente a él y posó sus manos sobre las rodillas de éste. – Jamás te mentí. Te conté todo lo que pasó y no omití nada. Él quiso tener sexo en varias ocasiones, pero nunca sucedió. Una sola vez me dejé llevar por un instante, pero se sintió mal porque esas manos no eran las tuyas, no eran tus caricias ni tus besos y lo detuve automáticamente. No podía hacerlo porque no eras tú. – Las lágrimas surcaban su rostro y su corazón punzaba dolorosamente. – Eso… ya lo sabías.

Lo tomó de la barbilla para intentar que lo mirase, pero éste se negó a hacerlo. – Eres el único Blaine. Fuiste el primero y el último. Te lo juro. Nunca he intimado con nadie que no seas tú. – Sollozó.

No sé por qué dijo esas cosas, pero no son ciertas, te lo juro. Tienes que creerme, por favor. Te estoy diciendo la verdad. No te mentí en esa época ni te oculté nada. ¿Qué sacaba con eso? Perder más tu confianza únicamente.

El de piel bronceada cerró los ojos por un momento, sus dedos habían comenzado a acariciar el anillo de matrimonio que reposaba en su dedo, y esa acción hizo que Kurt albergara una pequeña esperanza.

\- Todas esas llamadas que has estado recibiendo en estos días, ¿de quién eran?

Así como esa esperanza apareció, se desvaneció como un castillo de arena cuando es absorbido por el mar. – Ah… Blaine… yo…

\- Eran suyas, ¿cierto? – El de ojos azules no pudo contestar, el nudo en su garganta casi no le permitía articular las palabras. – Por eso haz estado actuando tan extraño últimamente. – Dijo con una mezcla de rabia y dolor.

Déjame ver tu teléfono.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Si no tienes nada que esconder no hay razón para que no puedas mostrármelo. ¿Quieres revisar el mío? – Lo sacó de su bolsillo y extendió su mano. – Hazlo, no hay nada que no puedas o debas ver.

\- Blaine…

\- ¿Qué sucede? Responde al menos mi pregunta. Es él con quien has estado hablan…

\- Sí… Era él. – Anderson se puso de pie y se alejó de su esposo. – Pero no es lo que estás pensando. Él me ha estado acosando. Le dije que dejara de hacerlo, que…

\- Dijiste que no me ocultaste nada y fuiste honesto conmigo en esa época.

\- Lo fui.

\- ¿Cómo se supone que voy a creerte si ahora me entero que me estuviste ocultando que has estado en contacto con él? ¿Cómo puedo creerte Kurt?

\- Mírame a los ojos, te dije la verdad antes y te la estoy diciendo ahora. Él me ha estado asediando. No tengo idea de cómo consiguió mi nuevo número, pero lo hizo y empezó a llamarme y enviarme mensajes.

No sabía cómo decírtelo porque tenía mucho miedo de que te fueras a enojar o alguna cosa que… Hemos sido muy felices desde que llegamos aquí y estaba tan asustado de que al contarte todo se iría al demonio.

Tina me aconsejó que te dijera lo que estaba pasando, pero tenía tanto miedo. No quiero perderte.

Al ver que Blaine se acercaba a la puerta, en un acto desesperado sacó el teléfono con manos temblorosas y extendió el brazo. – Ten, puedes ver los mensajes que me ha enviado, pero te pido que leas lo que le he contestado. Todas las veces que le pedí que me dejara en paz y se alejara de nosotros. Ante su insistencia le exigí que se detuviera y hasta lo amenacé con denunciarlo.

El ojimiel tomó el aparato y empezó a revisarlo. Con disgusto vio la cantidad de llamadas recibidas y escaneó de forma rápida algunos de los textos. – Colocó el celular junto al mueble que estaba cerca de la entrada y sin decir nada, abrió la puerta y salió.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

\- _¿Estás seguro de que podemos seguir adelante?_ – Un hombre de traje negro y un sombrero gris con filos oscuros preguntaba a la persona que estaba del otro lado de la línea.

 _\- Por supuesto, las cosas están saliendo mejor de lo planeado. Esto va a ser muy fácil e increíblemente satisfactorio._ – Respondió un sujeto alto de ojos verdosos con una sonrisa esbozada en su rostro.

 _\- ¿Ya hablaste con nuestro contacto?_

 _\- Así es, todo está listo. Él estará vigilándolo y enviándonos informes constantes._

 _\- ¡Perfecto! Ahora debo colgar, necesito dar una última revisión al lugar para cuando lleguen con nuestro premio grande._

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Blaine deambulaba por uno de los parajes de la isla tratando de poner en orden sus ideas. ¿Por qué esto tenía que haber ocurrido cuando las cosas entre él y su esposo finalmente parecían haber retomado el rumbo correcto?

Se sentía tan confundido que ya no sabía qué creer. Quería confiar en Kurt, aferrarse a la idea de que en todo momento le había dicho la verdad, pero el hecho de que le hubiese ocultado que estaba hablando con ese sujeto lo hacía dudar. Le preguntó en diferentes ocasiones y nunca le respondió con sinceridad.

¿Realmente tenía miedo? ¿O simplemente había decidido ocultarle las cosas para reencontrarse con su ex amante? ¿Sería en verdad su ex? ¿Alguna vez terminaron o sólo pusieron en pausa lo que tenían?

Las palabras de Jimmy daban vueltas en su cabeza inevitablemente y lo torturaban despiadadamente…

 _* Soy el amante de tu esposo. El que se hacía cargo de hacerlo sentir bien y acompañado cuando estabas en tus largas giras, el que saboreaba sus deliciosos labios en cada encuentro, el que lo hacía gritar de placer cada vez que…_

 _* Cariño, deja de fingir. Sabes muy bien que es verdad. Inclusive hemos seguido en contacto y me contaste del viaje que harían a este lugar, por eso pensé que tener aquí nuestro reencuentro sería fantástico._

 _* Si tu esposo no hubiese aparecido tan inoportunamente, ahora nos estaríamos besando apasionadamente o te estaría empujando contra ese árbol para…_

 _* ¿Sabías Blaine que Kurt y yo hemos estado platicando durante varios días?_

Pasó las manos por sus rizos de forma desesperada, las lágrimas surcaban su rostro y el dolor que sentía lo recorría de pies a cabeza. Los recuerdos se agolpaban ahogándolo tal cual río caudaloso a una persona que no sabe nadar ni encuentra la manera de mantenerse a flote.

 **~FLASHBACK ~**

\- Por qué Kurt? Sé que las cosas no han estado del todo bien entre nosotros últimamente y que casi no nos hemos visto porque hemos tenido mucho trabajo, pero… Acabo de poner en pausa mi carrera por nosotros, y tú… – El llanto no lo dejó terminar la frase.

\- Lo lamento. Sé que no estuvo bien lo que hice… Me siento terrible. – lloraba copiosamente.

\- ¿Qué es lo que lamentas? ¿El que te haya descubierto cuando hablabas con tu amante?

\- Lamento lo que hice. Dame la oportunidad de explicarte.

\- No puedo, no ahora. Aún tengo en mi cabeza el recuerdo de… Tú hablando sensualmente con él y… ¡Dios! Y no dejo de pensar que si en lugar de eso hubiese llegado y te encontraba en la cama…

\- ¡NO! Nunca, jamás… No he hecho eso con él. Quiero y necesito explicarte todo.

\- Necesitamos tiempo, al menos yo sí.

\- Pero…

\- Te voy a escuchar, sólo que no ahora. Vamos a sentarnos a hablar, pero en este momento me resulta imposible porque duele demasiado.

\- Gracias.

 **~ FIN DEL FLASHBACK ~**

Cuando reunió el valor para escuchar la verdad y hacer frente a todo lo que su esposo tuviera que decirle, lo llamó. Sabía que sería una plática muy difícil, pero necesaria.

Luego de eso le había costado bastante tan siquiera verlo, pero poco a poco y con pasos pequeños, las cosas fueron avanzando. La confianza aún no estaba reestablecida, tomaría tiempo lograrlo, pero al menos podía estar en el mismo lugar con Kurt platicando o compartiendo un momento.

Fueron meses para volver a estar juntos como amigos y comprender y aceptar que lo amaba demasiado, el amor que sentía por él no había disminuido en lo más mínimo y definitivamente iba a darle una segunda oportunidad. El ojiazul le demostraba con creces que también lo amaba y volver a intentarlo parecía lo más justo.

Meses transcurrieron para reconstruir los cimientos de su relación piedra por piedra, pero quedaban todavía algunos vacíos en el camino y provocaban pequeños tropiezos. Vacíos que terminaron de llenar y pavimentar en aquel viaje que habían realizado.

Todo parecía haber vuelto a encajar en el lugar correcto y ajustarse a la perfección, como siempre había sido con ellos desde que se conocieron. Pero esas llamadas empezaron, y si bien era cierto el castaño las había ignorado por completo al comienzo. Luego de que contestó la primera, se mostró nervioso y esquivo.

Si tan sólo le hubiese dicho la verdad desde el comienzo, tal vez se hubiera alterado un poco, pero le habría creído porque confiaba en él. Sin embargo en estos momentos la palabra confianza era algo que estaba muy lejos.

Y aquellos mensajes que leyó. Recordarlos le producía nauseas, y sin embargo empezaban a repetirse como un disco rayado…

 _* "Adorado Kurt, sabes bien cuánto te extraño. Anhelo sentir nuevamente tus suaves labios con ese sabor a menta que siempre tienen y poder deslizar mi lengua en tu boca."_

 _* "Kurt, amor, no puedo esperar más por nuestro encuentro, deseo tanto acariciar tu perfecta piel mientras beso el lunar que tienes al final de la espalda para tenerte luego retorciendo de placer en mi cama."_

 _* "Te extraño tanto cariño. Cuento los días que faltan para volver a vernos."_

 _* "Espero pronto verte mi Kurt para bañarte de esos besos y caricias que tanto te fascinan."_

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar todo aquello y se concentró en las respuestas de Kurt…

 _* "¿Estás loco acaso? ¿Con qué derecho me escribes esas cosas?"_

 _* "Deja de llamarme y enviarme textos. Ya te lo dije y no sé qué más hacer para que entiendas que no quiero nada contigo."_

 _* "Te advierto que si sigues hostigándome voy a denunciarte y conseguir una orden de restricción en tu contra. Es más, Blaine y yo tenemos los suficientes contactos como para refundirte en la cárcel por un tiempo."_

Todo eso le había dado esperanzas, hasta que leyó el siguiente mensaje y la pequeña luz que brillaba en el fondo de su corazón se desvaneció al instante.

 _"Hermoso Kurt, entiendo que tengas que responder de esta forma por si el idiota de tu esposo llega a leer por casualidad algo de esto. Pero las cosas que me dices cuando hablamos me dejan en claro que me quieres a tu lado tanto como yo te quiero a ti."_

No pudo seguir caminando más, sus piernas temblaban más todavía y se dejó caer en la tierra. No tenía idea de dónde estaba, pero tampoco le importaba.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

 _\- No sé qué hacer Tina, estoy desesperado._

 _\- Todavía no entiendo por qué no le dijiste. Debiste escucharme._

 _\- Tenía mucho miedo, pero ahora estoy aterrado._

 _\- Trata de tranquilizarte. Estando así no ganas nada._

 _\- No puedo. Duele mucho. Siento que me hubieran desgarrado una parte de mi alma._

 _\- Quisiera poder ayudarte… ¿Y si lo llamo y le digo todo lo que conversamos para que…?_

 _\- No, seguramente creería que te pedí que hicieras eso._

 _\- Mmm, debemos pensar en algo._

 _\- Me preocupa que no haya regresado._

 _\- Dale tiempo. Hay tanto en lo que tiene que pensar, así que no lo atosigues más._

 _\- No contestas mis llamadas y empieza a oscurecer._

 _\- Entiendo, pero debe estar muy confundido, y que ese idiota haya aparecido ahí no ayuda en nada._

 _\- No tengo idea de cómo supo dónde estábamos. Todas las mentiras que le dijo sólo empeoraron las cosas. Tenías que haberlo escuchado, hablaba con tanta convicción y seguridad que si yo no estuviese involucrado y hubiese sido un espectador, le hubiera creído._

 _\- Vaya, eso no lo hace más fácil._

 _\- Lo sé y ya no puedo seguir aquí esperando. Lo amo tanto Tina. No quiero ni puedo perderlo._

 _\- ¿Qué vas a hacer?_

 _\- Voy a salir a buscarlo._

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

\- ¿Blaine? ¿Qué tienes?

El moreno levantó la cabeza en dirección de dónde provenía la voz. – Stefan, déjame solo.

\- Estás mal. Además te encuentras en una de las zonas poco visitadas de la isla. Varios turistas se han perdido aquí, por eso ahora realizamos rondas para asegurarnos que no haya nadie extraviado en estas partes, sobre todo cuando empieza a oscurecer.

\- Entiendo, pero quiero estar solo.

El hombre de ojos claros caminó hacia él y se sentó a su lado. – ¿Problemas con tu esposo? Es por el sujeto con el que estaba, ¿cierto?

Me siento mal por haberte dicho. No pensé que las cosas se pondrían así.

\- No es tu culpa. Tarde o temprano lo hubiera descubierto.

\- ¿Es algo malo?

\- No voy a hablar de eso con alguien a quien no conozco.

\- Debe ser bastante malo entonces. Tu esposo estaba involucrado con él, ¿verdad? Al menos es la impresión que me dio cuando los vi. – Colocó una mano sobre el hombro del moreno. – Lo lamento mucho Blaine, de lo poco que he conocido de ti, me he dado cuenta de que eres un hombre maravilloso e increíble. No mereces que te haya hecho esto.

\- Vete por favor.

\- No. Necesitas a alguien con quien hablar en estos momentos y estoy aquí para ti. Tal vez no seamos amigos ni me tengas la confianza, pero quiero que sepas que si necesitas desahogarte, llorar, ir a beber algo, lo que sea… puedes contar conmigo.

Si fueras mi pareja te atesoraría y cuidaría como el regalo más bello del universo. Lástima que la persona que tiene la dicha de tenerte no sepa valorarte. Yo jamás rompería tu corazón.

Stefan siguió hablando mientras Blaine lloraba desconsoladamente y murmuraba cosas incoherentes. El ojiazul lo rodeó con un brazo tratando de darle consuelo. – Sé cómo te sientes. Hace unos años atrás estuve comprometido, realmente estaba enamorado, imagínate… ¡Iba a casarme! Un día antes de la boda lo encontré con otro. Eso me devastó. Sentía que mi alma y mi corazón estaban siendo desgarrados sin compasión, y lo único que quería era morirme.

Todos me decían que lo iba a superar, que no sería fácil pero que al final lo lograría. Al comienzo no les creí, pero con el tiempo me fui dando cuenta que no valía la pena sufrir por alguien a quien no le importó destrozarme de esa forma, alguien que juró que me amaba y que a la primera oportunidad que tuvo me fue infiel. Así que como comprenderás, sí te entiendo y sé por lo que estás pasando. Conozco el dolor que estás sintiendo.

Pero al final logré superarlo, lo dejé en el pasado y ahora estoy bien, tranquilo y feliz. Tú también lo harás, porque él no te merece, no vale ni una sola de tus lágrimas ni todo el amor que le tienes. – Lo tomó de la barbilla. – Y si me lo permites, yo puedo ayudarte a superarlo. – Posó sus labios sobre los del ojimiel y éste lo empujó de inmediato.

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – Espetó agitado por el llanto y la furia.

\- Tranquilo, sólo déjame ser lo que necesitas. – Le robó otro beso.

\- ¡Eres un sínico! – Pronunció una voz cerca de ellos. – Te atreves a juzgarme y tú estás aquí buscando consuelo en brazos de este idiota.

\- Kurt…

\- No me digas nada. Y pensar que me he sentido como una basura por haberte hecho daño, pero a ti no te importa lastimarme. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Tu venganza? ¡No puedo creerlo! – Se dio la vuelta y se fue del lugar.

\- Deja que se vaya, así es mejor. Es un infeliz que no vale la pena porque…

\- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A HABLAR DE ESA FORMA DE ÉL!

\- Blaine, por favor. – Lo tomó del brazo.

\- ¡SUÉLTAME! – Lo empujó y se puso de pie.

\- ¿A dónde vas? Espérame, voy contigo.

\- ¡Vete a la mierda!

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Kurt empacaba sus cosas con lágrimas desbordando por sus ojos mientras murmuraba sin cesar mil cosas a la vez.

Blaine entró a la cabaña y lo miró fijamente. El castaño levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron por unos segundos.

\- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan desvergonzado?

\- ¡No te atrevas a crear juicios sobre mí! ¡Yo no estaba haciendo nada!

\- Te estabas besando con Stefan.

\- ¡Yo no hice nada!

\- Besarse con alguien ahora es hacer nada…

\- ¡No lo hice! Fue él quien me besó y yo lo rechacé.

\- Eso no fue lo que vi.

Blaine tomó su maleta y comenzó a guardar sus cosas también. La discusión se fue tornando más fuerte conforme pasaban los minutos.

\- ¡Basta Kurt! ¡No te permito que me faltes el respeto de esa forma!

\- ¿Faltarte el respeto? Por favor… Juegas a ser la víctima porque alguien de mi pasado regresó mientras tú te revuelcas con los hombres que te coquetean.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- ¡Ya me oíste!

\- ¿Es lo que piensas? ¿Realmente me crees capaz de algo tan vil?

\- Después de lo que vi, ya no me extraña nada de ti.

\- ¡Jódete! – Varias lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

\- No quise decir eso. Lo lamento.

El ojimiel tomó sus maletas y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

\- ¿A dónde vas? Blaine, espera… Blaine.

La puerta fue azotada haciéndolo sobresaltar.

A la mañana siguiente Kurt se vistió sin ánimos, su cabeza estallaba por haber permanecido despierto y llorando toda la noche, pero debía alistarse aunque no quisiera porque su embarcación llegaría en un par de horas.

Al salir vio las maletas del pelinegro a la entrada de la cabaña junto a las escaleras, y suspiró pesadamente. Eso quería decir que tal vez se había quedado a dormir en los camastros y al salir el sol se alejó para no verlo.

\- ¿Blaine? ¿Estás aquí? Tenemos que irnos. ¿Blaine?

\- ¡Buen día Sr. Anderson-Hummel! – Uno de los empleados llegó con el carrito para el equipaje. El castaño saludó con un movimiento de cabeza. – ¿Ya puedo embarcar las maletas?

\- Sí. – Respondió vacilante, tratando de observar en todas direcciones pero sin encontrar ningún rastro de su amado.

\- ¿Es esto suyo? – Se agachó y recogió algo de la arena.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Esto. – Colocó el objeto en su mano. – Es muy bonito.

Al darse cuenta de lo que era, una sensación que no supo descifrar lo recorrió por completo. Era el reloj que Blaine cargaba, pero estaba arrancado de un lado. No se explicaba cómo pudo suceder algo así porque era de acero. Extrañado lo guardó en su bolsillo. – Es de mi esposo. – Respondió con pesar.

\- Espero que pueda arreglarlo. ¿Nos vamos?

\- Es que él no está.

\- Tal vez ya se encuentra en el lobby firmando los papeles de salida. Muchos huéspedes han estado ahí desde temprano porque hoy parten las únicas embarcaciones que hay para este mes. La primera salió a las siete de la mañana, y la segunda es la que se va en media hora.

\- ¡Oh! Sí, quizá tiene razón. No había pensado en aquello. Debió ir a hacer eso para estar listos a tiempo. Vamos – Se embarcó en el carrito aún con la mirada en el horizonte, sólo por si de casualidad el hombre al que amaba aparecía en el camino.


	33. Cap 33: Enredos

_**Este capítulo está dedicado a Adriana Botero y Berenice Castellanos. ¡Gracias por el apoyo a esta historia!**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 33:**

 **"** **Enredos"**

* * *

.

Kurt estaba desesperado, el momento de abordar se acercaba y no había rastro alguno de su esposo. Sabía que no se había ido porque sus maletas estaban ahí, pero entonces ¿en dónde estaba?

 _¡Muchas gracias por su estadía! ¡Vuelvan pronto!_

Al escuchar esa voz se volteó y se dirigió furioso hacia el dueño de esta.

\- ¿Dónde está Blaine?

\- ¿Por qué iba yo a saber dónde está? Es tu esposo, se supone que tú deberías saber.

\- ¡Dime dónde está! ¡Tú lo sabes Stefan!

\- No tengo idea, pero aunque supiese no te diría nada porque no lo mereces. Blaine es demasiado bueno para ti.

\- ¿De qué mierda hablas?

\- No eres hombre suficiente para alguien como él, por eso busca en otros brazos lo que tú no puedes darle.

\- ¡Maldito infeliz! – Se abalanzó sobre el empleado del hotel pero éste supo esquivarse y evitó que lo golpease.

\- Ni siquiera sé por qué te quejas cuando eres tan sínico como para que tu amante haya venido a buscarte mientras estabas de vacaciones con tu esposo.

\- ¡Yo no tengo ningún amante!

\- Si tú lo dices. – Se burló.

 **Último llamado a nuestros distinguidos huéspedes para abordar la embarcación.** – Se escuchó en el altavoz – **Les recordamos que…**

Kurt dejó de escuchar y frotó su rostro con frustración y angustia. Decidió ir a recepción, tal vez ahí podrían decirle a qué hora Blaine había firmado la salida y si sabían algo de él.

Su sangre se heló cuando fue atendido por el gerente y éste le mostró el registro que indicaba que el ojimiel ya se había ido en el primer barco.

\- No es posible… ¿Está seguro?

\- Así es Sr. Anderson-Hummel, tal como puede apreciar aquí está la firma de su esposo. Marcó la salida a las seis y media de la mañana e indicó que partiría en la primera embarcación y que usted lo haría en la segunda.

\- ¿Le dijo algo o…?

\- Lo lamento, pero no fui yo quien lo recibió sino el empleado en turno. Yo llegué hace poco.

\- Entiendo. ¿Puedo hablar con la persona que estaba a esa hora?

\- Cuanto lo siento, pero él ya no se encuentra aquí. Cubre el turno de la noche hasta las siete de la mañana cuando es relevado y luego se retira a su casa.

\- ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¿Por qué se fue y dejó las maletas? ¡No tiene sentido!

\- Quisiera poder ayudarlo, pero no tengo las respuestas que busca. Créame que lo lamento y espero que pueda solucionar los inconvenientes que tenga con su pareja.

\- Gracias. – Respondió más por cortesía que por cualquier otra cosa y se retiró acongojado.

Subió al barco sintiendo un gran dolor en su pecho. Caminaba por inercia mirando hacia tras a la isla donde fue feliz durante un tiempo pero que luego se había convertido en testigo de su calvario y el término de su relación.

Conforme empezó a alejarse, no podía dejar de mirar fijamente el lugar, su corazón estaba punzando como si dejase algo importante ahí y pensó que esa sensación extraña era tal vez porque en esa isla si había quedado algo: sus últimas esperanzas para salvar su matrimonio.

El viaje era largo, varios días en altamar completamente solo no ayudaban en lo absoluto a su atormentada cabeza. Había pasado un día entero llorando, no soportaba la idea de que el amor de su vida lo hubiese abandonado. Dolía demasiado pensar que el hombre al que amaba no quería saber nada él al punto que se había ido en la primera embarcación, dejándolo solo en la isla.

Todavía le costaba creerlo, aun cuando le fue mostrado el registro de salida firmado. Por unos segundos lo dudó, pero esa era la letra de su esposo, era su firma también, así que la triste realidad era que Blaine lo había dejado, y probablemente cuando estuviese de regreso en su país se encontraría con que los trámites de divorcio habían sido puestos en marcha, ya que el pelinegro llegaría antes que él.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

 _\- Blaine, tengo sueño. Quédate quieto. – Pronunció con voz adormilada._

 _El ojimiel repartía ósculos traviesos a lo largo del cuello y el hombro desnudo del castaño, quien estaba acostado de lado. – Te amo tanto. Te amo, te amo. – Repetía en medio de cada beso._

 _\- Blaine…_

 _\- ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias por hacerme tan feliz! ¡Gracias por lo de ayer! ¡Gracias por todo! ¡Siempre soñé que mi primera vez sería contigo… y todo fue perfecto!_

 _El ojiazul sonrió dulcemente. – También soñé siempre que tú serías mi primera vez, – bostezó – el primero y el único._

 _\- Te amo, te amo, te amo tanto. – Frotaba su nariz por todas partes mientras repartía besos._

 _\- Amaneciste extra cariñoso, ¿eh? – Se acomodó hasta quedar boca arriba y extendió sus brazos hasta tener rodeado a su novio por completo. – Te amo demasiado mi bebé, eres mi amor por siempre. – Lo aprisionó más y le dio un tirón para que quedase encima de él ante lo cual el de rizos profirió un pequeño quejido._

 _Ante ese sonido, automáticamente Kurt abrió los ojos con preocupación. – ¿Qué fue eso? Te quejaste, ¿por qué?_

 _\- No es nada._

 _\- Por favor no me digas eso. Uno no se queja por nada. ¿Qué pasó?_

 _\- Mmm… Es sólo que…_

 _\- ¿Qué cosa? – Le acarició las mejillas suavemente y retiró varios rizos que le cubrían los ojos. – Dime._

 _Blaine se sonrojó y se escondió en el cuello de éste. – Bueno, estoy un poco incómodo._

 _\- ¿Incómodo? Siempre te acuestas sobre mí, por qué eso… ¡Oh! ¡Oh por…! ¿Es lo que estoy pensando? ¿Blaine, es por lo de anoche? ¿Te lastimé?_

 _\- No, no lo hiciste. Fue muy bueno._

 _\- ¿Pero?_

 _\- No hay peros, sólo estoy algo incómodo. Se siente raro. – Hundió más su cabeza._

 _\- ¿Te duele? ¿Estás seguro que no te lastimé? Yo no sabía bien lo que hacía y tenía miedo de hacerte daño de alguna forma. – Su voz denotaba total preocupación._

 _\- Estoy bien, te lo prometo, no es más que una pequeña molestia. Supongo que es hasta que uno se acostumbra._

 _\- Me siento tan mal por eso. – Le empezó a acariciar la espalda – Y sí, supongo que debe ser así hasta que el cuerpo se adapta, aunque…_

 _\- Deja de preocuparte, fue algo único y hermoso. Fue una experiencia maravillosa de la que no me arrepiento en lo absoluto. Lo disfruté mucho la verdad, te lo prometo._

 _\- Bien, te creo… ¿Y por qué estás escondiéndote?_

 _\- No sé, me da vergüenza._

 _\- Blaine, – sonrió negando con la cabeza, – eres tan adorable. Mírame a los ojos._

 _\- Mmm…_

 _\- Vamos, mírame a los ojos y dime que estás bien._

 _El ojimiel se removió y acomodó la cabeza hasta quedar frente a su novio. – Estoy más que bien, soy inmensamente feliz y me siento más enamorado y unido a ti que nunca._

 _\- Bebé… – Suspiró. – Me siento de la misma manera. Te amo más de lo que alguna vez pensé que fuese posible, – frotó sus narices – y me siento conectado a ti en todos los niveles._

 _Unieron sus labios en un beso suave y romántico que duró lo que para ellos fue una eternidad._

 _\- ¿Cómo fue para ti? – Preguntó el de ojos como la miel con curiosidad. – Sé que no es igual. ¿Fue bueno? ¿Te gustó?_

 _Acunando el rostro del chico con una de sus manos empezó a acariciarlo. – Fue más que bueno, fue perfecto. Por supuesto que me gustó y lo disfruté mucho, pero no sólo fue el placer físico sino la forma en que sentí que dejamos de ser dos y nos convertimos en uno solo. Fue llenarme de tanto amor por ti al saber que me amas lo suficiente como para haberme concedido… ya sabes… estar… dentro de tu cuerpo. – Ambos chicos se sonrojaron. – Fue sentir esa confianza y esa entrega que nos permitió estar juntos de esa forma tan íntima._

 _\- ¡Fue mágico!_

 _\- ¡Lo fue! Aunque los dos éramos inexpertos y pudimos ser algo torpes en algunas cosas, sin embargo cada cosa que hicimos y compartimos fue tan perfecta y llena de amor, de ese amor que sentimos el uno por el otro. Y tampoco me arrepiento de la mejor experiencia de mi vida, y fue así porque fue contigo._

 _Blaine sonrió, su rostro se iluminó y sus ojos brillaron de una forma especial._

 _¡Cuánto amaba a ese chico de rizos alborotados y ojos dorados como el sol! Era maravilloso verlo así de radiante y se prometió en ese instante que haría todo por mantener esa felicidad desbordante en su rostro._

 _\- Te amo Kurt._

 _\- Y yo a ti mi bebé. Te amo mucho y quiero pronto revivir esto tan hermoso que compartimos._

 _\- Yo también. – Comenzó a besarle el cuello._

 _\- No hoy cariño. Tu cuerpo necesita reponerse, así que vamos a descansar y luego te prepararé la tina con agua caliente._

 _\- No es necesario._

 _\- Igual quiero hacerlo… Blaine, detente o no voy a responder de mis actos._

 _\- Eso pretendo. – Siguió besando y mordiendo suavemente._

 _\- Quiero saber lo que se siente._

 _\- ¿Ah?_

 _\- Que la próxima vez que lo hagamos quiero entregarme a ti de la misma forma en la que tú te entregaste a mí. Deseo sentirte dentro de mí._

 _\- No tenemos por qué esperar. – Atacó con pasión los rosados labios._

\- Blaine… Te amo… – Fue abriendo los ojos lentamente y estiró el brazo para atraer el cuerpo de su esposo, pero no había nadie a su lado, entonces la realidad lo golpeó formándose un nudo en su garganta.

No, eso no podía estar pasando. Ese viaje había sido perfecto, se habían reconciliado, hicieron nuevas promesas, iban a regresar a su hogar para volver a vivir juntos como una pareja.

¡Malditos Jimmy y Stefan! Era culpa de esos dos que todo se hubiese echado a perder. Ellos eran la razón por la que en ese momento él se encontraba solo en ese barco llorando por su esposo y camino a una casa vacía, porque sin Blaine ya no era más un hogar.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

 _El pelinegro llegó a casa después de un largo viaje. Eran las tres de la mañana así que entró sigilosamente y dejó las maletas a un costado. Se percató que la luz de la cocina estaba encendida y caminó por inercia. Ahí encontró a Kurt sentado bebiendo vino, sus mejillas sonrojadas resaltaban en su pálida piel y sonreía mientras hablaba por teléfono con alguien._

 _"Espero verte mañana". – Susurró con voz sensual a la persona del otro lado de la línea, y el moreno sintió su corazón rompiéndose._

 _El castaño giró la cabeza y su mirada se encontró con la de su esposo. Su sonrisa desapareció de inmediato así como lo rojo de sus pómulos, tornándose en un tono muy pálido, como si la sangre se hubiese ido de su rostro._

 _"Después hablamos". – Dijo con voz apagada y terminó la llamada._

 _\- ¿Desde cuándo? – Fue lo único que salió de los labios del de rizos._

 _\- Se suponía que regresarías mañana en la noche._

 _Un silencio totalmente incómodo se hizo presente. Blaine sintió que sus piernas temblaban y no podrían sostenerlo por mucho tiempo, su pecho dolía, sus ojos se nublaron con las lágrimas que se empezaban a acumular y su cabeza golpeaba en la confusión._

 _¿Acaso no iba a decirle que estaba en un error y que las cosas no eran lo que parecían?_

 _Al darse cuenta de que eso no sucedería, la agonía se apoderó de él de forma devastadora mientras sentía como su alma se desgarraba._

 _Salió a paso lento, caminando apoyado en las paredes cuando sintió una mano sujetándolo por el brazo, haciéndolo detenerse para pararse frente a él. – Es un amigo._

 _\- ¿Un amigo con beneficios?_

 _\- Me siento solo, ¿sabes? Es sólo alguien con quien compartir algo de tiempo._

 _\- ¿Entonces no lo niegas?_

 _\- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Tú estás siempre trabajando y él es una perfecta compañía._

 _\- ¿Cómo pudiste?_

 _\- Kurt, cariño. – Un hombre desnudo salió de la habitación envuelto con una sábana en la cadera._

 _\- Quiero que conozcas a alguien. – Pronunció sin inmutarse – Él es Blaine._

 _\- ¡El gran y famoso Blaine! ¡Tu esposo! – Dirigió la mirada hacia el ojimiel – Mucho gusto, soy Jimmy Stone. – Le extendió la mano._

 _\- No recuerdo a nadie con ese nombre. – Lo miró extrañado._

 _\- Soy el amante de tu esposo. – Respondió con descaro. – El que se hace cargo de hacerlo sentir bien y acompañado cuando estás en tus largas giras, el que saborea sus deliciosos labios en cada encuentro, el que lo hace gritar de placer cada vez que le hace el amor. – Se giró hacia el castaño y lo besó apasionadamente._

 _El pelinegro los separó de un empujón y empezó a forcejear con el hombre de ojos verdes hasta que Kurt se puso en medio de los dos._

 _\- ¡BASTA! ¡DEJEN DE ACTUAR COMO ENERGÚMENOS!_

 _No tienes por qué ponerte así Blaine, sabes que te amo y que eres el único para mí._

 _\- ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso luego de que…?_

 _\- Ya me perdonaste, dijiste que habías vuelto a confiar en mí, entonces demuéstralo. No hay nada entre él y yo. – Lo tomó por la cintura y empezó a besarlo._

 _El moreno intentó resistirse pero terminó cediendo. – ¿Por qué me haces esto Kurt? Me estás lastimando._

 _\- Estamos aquí porque tratamos de salvar nuestro matrimonio. – Lo tomó de la mano y señaló una cabaña._

 _Blaine miró confundido a los alrededores. ¿En qué momento se habían movido de la casa? ¿Qué hacían en ese lugar?_

 _\- ¿Dónde estamos?_

 _\- En la isla de Baros. Vinimos aquí para alejarnos de todo y reconciliarnos. Nos amamos y estamos intentando ser felices nuevamente._

 _\- ¿Y qué hace este sujeto aquí?_

 _\- No tengo la menor idea. Ya te dije que sólo tú me importas, él fue un error._

 _\- No le mientas, tú y yo estamos juntos, nunca dejamos de estarlo. – Interrumpió Jimmy._

 _\- ¡No es cierto! ¡Cállate!_

 _\- Cariño, deja de fingir. Sabes muy bien que es verdad. Inclusive hemos seguido en contacto y me contaste del viaje que harían a este lugar, por eso pensé que tener aquí nuestro reencuentro sería fantástico._

 _Si tu esposo no hubiese aparecido tan inoportunamente, ahora nos estaríamos besando apasionadamente o te estaría empujando contra ese árbol para…_

 _\- ¡MALDITO INFELIZ! ¡ESO NO ES VERDAD! ¡KURT NO ME MENTIRÍA!_

 _\- ¡Oh! Bueno, si no confías en mi palabra dile que te muestre su celular. Ahí tiene todos los mensajes que nos hemos estado enviando._

 _\- No le hagas caso por favor._

 _\- Dame tu teléfono._

 _\- No es necesario, sólo confía en mí._

 _\- ¡Tu celular! ¡Ahora! – Antes de que el castaño pudiese reaccionar, le sacó el dispositivo del bolsillo y empezó a leer los textos._

 _* "Adorado Kurt, sabes bien cuánto te extraño. Anhelo sentir nuevamente tus suaves labios con ese sabor a menta que siempre tienen y poder deslizar mi lengua en tu boca."_

 _* "Kurt, amor, no puedo esperar más por nuestro encuentro, deseo tanto acariciar tu perfecta piel mientras beso el lunar que tienes al final de la espalda para tenerte luego retorciendo de placer en mi cama."_

 _* "Te extraño tanto cariño. Cuento los días que faltan para volver a vernos."_

 _* "Espero pronto verte mi Kurt para bañarte de esos besos y caricias que tanto te fascinan."_

 _El de rizos aventó el teléfono contra el piso. – ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A MENTIRME EN MI CARA? – Gruñó furioso._

 _\- ¡NO TIENES NINGÚN DERECHO A RECLAMARME NADA!_

 _La discusión se fue tornando más fuerte conforme pasaban los minutos._

 _\- ¡Basta Kurt! ¡No te permito que me faltes el respeto de esa forma!_

 _\- ¿Faltarte el respeto? Por favor… Juegas a ser la víctima porque alguien de mi pasado regresó mientras tú te revuelcas con los hombres que te coquetean._

 _\- ¿Qué dijiste?_

 _\- ¡Ya me oíste!_

 _\- ¿Es lo que piensas? ¿Realmente me crees capaz de algo tan vil?_

 _\- Después de lo que vi, ya no me extraña nada de ti._

Blaine fue despertando con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. Ese sueño había sido horrible, pero lo peor es que no era una simple pesadilla sino el recuerdo de las cosas que habían estado sucediendo.

Estaba sumamente abatido y se sentía aturdido, de pronto escuchó voces a su alrededor pero no reconocía ninguna y no podía ver nada por alguna razón. Trató de moverse, más le fue imposible hacerlo.

Le tomó un poco de tiempo recobrar cierta lucidez y darse cuenta que tenía los brazos y piernas atados con algo, tal vez una soga, y sus ojos estaban vendados. Pero eso no era todo, había algo cubriendo su cabeza por lo cual le costaba un poco respirar.

Trataba desesperadamente de recordar lo que había sucedido. Pequeños instantes llegaban a su memoria y pudo verse en la cabaña discutiendo con su esposo, quien lo había acusado de acostarse con cualquiera.

El dolor que lo inundó fue tan grande que salió del lugar a toda prisa. Sólo había dado unos pasos tras cerrar la puerta cuando sintió un pinchazo en el cuello… Luego de eso no había nada, todo se tornó oscuro.

Estaba siendo presa del pánico, tal vez Kurt estaba en la misma situación. ¡Eso no podía estar pasando! Sin importar los problemas que tuviesen, tenía que encontrar el modo de liberarse para ir a buscarlo, porque aunque su esposo ya no lo amase y a pesar de todo lo sucedido, para él seguía siendo el amor de su vida.


	34. Cap 34: Secuestrado

**_¡Saludos a todas y todos!_**

 ** _Como recordarán, les conté a quienes forman parte del grupo en Facebook que mi inspiración se había perdido para algunas de las historias, incluyendo ésta, y que no las abandonaría nunca, más las tendría en pausa por un tiempo._**

 ** _Han pasado sorprendentemente cuatro meses, pero la inspiración está de regreso, así que les traigo el nuevo capítulo que nos va llevando hacia la recta final de la historia._**

 ** _¡Gracias por su paciencia y apoyo a pesar de la larga espera!_**

* * *

 _ *** AdrianaBotero2**_ ¡De nada Adri! =) En el siguiente capítulo se descubrirá quién está detrás de lo que está ocurriendo.

 _ *** Georgi G**_ Sí, están pasando por un momento difícil. Hoy sabrás la respuesta a esa interrogante.

 _ *** aandrear**_ Ambos están sufriendo. Lo sé. Las cosas se pusieron fuertes.

 _ *** hummelandersonsmythe** _ Me imagino que sí.

 _ *** Jeny** _ No hubo buena comunicación. Hoy sabrás.

 _ *** Maria Soledad Rodriguez** _ Totalmente de acuerdo. Hubo mucha tristeza con los recuerdos que ambos tuvieron.

 _ *** Berenice Castellanos**_ ¡Muchas gracias! Siempre es una gran recompensa cuando alguien dice que ama tu historia *-*

Hoy sabrás lo que va a suceder. ¡Gracias por el apoyo!

 _ *** Camy Gonzalez**_ Gracias por seguir leyendo =)

 _ *** Nicol López Alcívar**_ Muchos sentimientos y emociones estuvieron presentes.

¡Gracias! ¡Aquí la actualización que esperabas! ;)

 _ *** Kmiilo Bastidas**_ Es un momento difícil.

 _ *** veronicaandrearucci** _ Los sentimientos estuvieron a flor de piel. Lamento la espera, pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo.

 _ *** haydeeeliana** _ Las cosas van a ir surgiendo. Hoy sabrás qué va a suceder.

 ** _* LetyBL_ ** Sí, mucho =(

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 34:**

 **"** **Secuestrado"**

* * *

.

Kurt había llegado a su casa y el sabor amargo de la soledad lo embargaba. Soñó volver de la mano con su esposo, listos para dejar el pasado a un lado y reconstruir su relación para tener juntos el futuro que siempre anhelaron. Pero la realidad era otra, el hombre al que amaba lo había abandonado por lo que él le había dicho en el calor del momento a causa de las situaciones provocadas por terceros indeseables.

Seguía repitiéndose que la vida los había puesto a prueba, y habían fallado de la peor forma, pero no por falta de amor, eso jamás, sino por las circunstancias:

Personas que no debieron estar ahí arruinando su felicidad…

Cosas que él no debió decir sólo por estar enojado…

Algo que no debió ocultar por tener miedo…

Todo se había ido a la basura, y sentía que era su culpa en gran parte. Si le hubiese contado a Blaine desde el principio lo que estaba sucediendo, la cadena de eventos que se suscitó después no hubiera ocurrido, y ellos estarían probablemente en ese momento besándose en lugar de estar sufriendo por su inminente divorcio.

Los minutos posteriores a su llegada se convirtieron en horas, y con ellas la minúscula esperanza de que el ojimiel entrase por esa puerta iba desapareciendo. La idea de que estuviese dando vueltas en algún lugar o alojado con algún amigo sólo por evitarlo, porque era evidente que no había llegado a casa después del viaje, le revolvía el estómago y provocaba punzadas de dolor en su corazón.

Lo había llamado tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta, pero su teléfono seguía apagado. Quería marcarles a sus amigos pero reprimía las ganas porque no podía decirles que habían regresado peleados de su viaje de reconciliación y ahora él no tenía idea de donde estuviese su pareja.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Blaine despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, el cual no tardó en extenderse por todo su cuerpo haciéndolo proferir un quejido que se quedó atorado en su garganta al tener cubierta la boca.

Intentó abrir los ojos y le resultó imposible también, entonces recordó haberse dado cuenta de que estaba atado, había escuchado personas hablando cerca pero no lo suficiente como para entender lo que estaban diciendo. Por las diferentes voces que había contado sabía que eran tres hombres, al menos los que estuvieron alrededor. Tal vez podían ser más, pero no podía asegurarlo.

Empezó de pronto a sentir una gran sofocación en su rostro y la falta de aire se hacía presente. A pesar de la angustia que sentía, trató de mantener la calma ya que alterarse sólo aceleraría su consumo de oxígeno.

\- ¡Hasta que despertaste! Creo que tu cama es demasiado cómoda y por eso no dejas de dormir. – Dijo en forma sarcástica un hombre vestido de gris completamente.

¡ESTÁ DESPIERTO! – Gritó, y segundos después se escuchó el sonido de una puerta y varias pisadas.

\- Espero que esta vez sí podamos divertirnos contigo antes de que vuelvas a desmayarte. – Pronunció otro sujeto bastante alto. – Es muy grosero de tu parte hacer eso. – Rió.

\- ¿POR QUÉ RAYOS NO LE HAN QUITADO LA CAPUCHA DE LA CABEZA? ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE LES PASA PEDAZO DE INEPTOS? ¿QUIEREN MATARLO? – Gritó con furia un hombre de ojos azules al ingresar al lugar.

Esa era una voz que Blaine no había escuchado antes, pero por alguna razón le parecía reconocerla.

\- Sólo es una medida de seguridad. – Respondió el del traje gris.

El pelinegro empezó a ahogarse y su pecho se agitaba ferozmente mientras sus piernas temblaban y su cuerpo se tambaleó.

\- Este idiota va a desmayarse nuevamente. – Expresó un cuarto sujeto quien tenía una barba bastante larga y espesa.

\- ¿Cómo que desmayarse nuevamente? – Inquirió el de la voz conocida.

\- Lo ha hecho dos veces ya.

\- ¿CREEN QUE ESTO ES UN JUEGO? ¡QUÍTENLE LA CAPUCHA EN ESTE MOMENTO! SI SE HA DESMAYADO ES POR LA FALTA DE OXÍGENO, IMBÉCILES. PUEDEN CAUSARLE UN DAÑO A NIVEL CEREBRAL.

\- Te vas calmando. – Gruñó el de gris, quien era el que estaba más cerca del ojimiel y le retiró el cobertor de la cabeza enseguida.

\- ¡Está deshidratado por completo! ¡Tráiganle agua!

\- ¿Y por qué te importa tanto lo que le pase? No es nuestro asunto. – Indagó molesto el de la barba.

\- En primer lugar porque no somos asesinos ni unos desalmados, al menos yo no lo soy. Estamos hablando de un ser humano.

\- Al que secuestramos. – Protestó el más alto de todos.

\- Pero eso no significa que debamos hacerlo daño.

\- Creo que deberíamos esperar a lo que diga el jefe. – Mencionó con voz vacilante una mujer rubia de no más de veinte años, quien usaba un vestido azul hasta la rodilla y llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño. Él no ha dado instrucciones todavía de qué es lo que quiere que hagamos con el sujeto.

\- Eso es cierto. – Dijo entre dientes y poco gustoso el más alto. Si lo quiere intacto y le hemos hecho algo, vamos a tener problemas.

\- Tendremos que esperar hasta la noche para saber con exactitud lo que debemos hacer. – Confirmó la rubia. Por ahora hay que darle agua y no volver a ponerle la capucha, igual no puede vernos porque tiene los ojos vendados.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

La desesperación del ojiazul se volvía apremiante conforme la luz del sol que entraba por los ventanales iba siendo reemplazada por la de la luna y una vez más por los rayos del astro rey, y con cada hora transcurrida la angustia se estaba transformando en rabia.

El timbre sonó y corrió hacia la puerta a abrirla apresuradamente. – ¡Tina!

La chica lo abrazó fuertemente. – Hola Kurt. ¿Cómo estás?

\- ¡Imagínate! – Rodó los ojos antes de dejarla pasar.

\- Luces molesto.

\- Lo estoy. Son ya tres días en los que Blaine no ha puesto un pie aquí ni enciende el celular ni nada. Eso es ya una actitud bastante inmadura de su parte.

\- Debes comprender que la situación no es fácil. Si yo fuese él, tampoco habría venido a casa para no encontrarme contigo. Lo siento, pero es la verdad. Tres días es poco para que se le haya pasado el resentimiento o el enojo o lo que sea que esté sintiendo.

\- No estoy diciendo que debe estar tranquilo como si nada hubiese sucedido, pero lo de esconderse, porque es lo que está haciendo, no está bien, y los únicos que hacen eso son los cobardes, lo cual sólo me hace pensar en que yo tenía razón.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- A que Blaine tenía un affaire con Stefan.

\- ¿Estás loco o qué te pasa? Estuvo contigo todo el tiempo, además de que es incapaz de hacer algo así.

\- ¿Entonces por qué no ha venido? ¿Por qué me evita?

\- Justamente por esa actitud tuya, por tus comentarios estúpidos y totalmente erróneos. Blaine se fue de la cabaña porque lo ofendiste al acusarlo de acostarse con otros y ser un cualquiera.

¿Es eso lo que realmente piensas de él? Porque si es así, déjame decirte que eres un idiota y estás completamente equivocado.

Ese hombre te ama más que a nada en su vida y sería incapaz de engañarte.

\- ¿Qué te hace estar tan segura?

\- Que tú hayas tenido un amante Kurt no significa que él te hiciera lo mismo.

\- Tina. – La miró con ojos dolidos.

\- No es mi intención hacerte sentir mal o lastimarte, pero a veces necesitas que alguien te hable de frente y te haga ver tus equivocaciones.

\- Lo de Jimmy fue un error, el peor de mi vida, estoy consciente de aquello, no necesito que me lo eches en cara.

\- Te repito que no estoy tratando de ponerte mal. Te amo Kurt y sólo quiero que entiendas que una vez más te estás ofuscando y dejando llevar. Cuando hablamos por teléfono me dijiste casi llorando lo mucho que te arrepentías de no haberle dado la oportunidad a Blaine de que te explique lo que sucedió y sólo haberte enojado y descargado contra él toda tu ira y frustración.

También mencionaste que nunca debiste decirles esas cosas tan horribles porque en tu corazón sabías que él no sería capaz de engañarte. Pero como ahora el coraje te empieza a ganar, sueltas todas esas tonterías acerca de que si no se ha presentado es porque sí estuvo involucrado con Stefan.

Pon los pies sobre la tierra y deja de comportarte como un niño caprichoso que ni siquiera sabe lo que dice.

Si tanto amas a ese hombre más te vale que confíes en él, porque de no ser así, no tiene ningún caso que hayan viajado para reconciliarse, y todos estos meses que han estado tratando de enmendar las cosas habrán sido sólo una gran pérdida de tiempo.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

\- Ahora que tenemos carta blanca para hacer lo que queramos contigo será cuando empiece la diversión. – Dijo con una risa maquiavélica el hombre de la gran barba al pelinegro.

Blaine sintió un gran nudo en su garganta y como su cuerpo empezaba a temblar. Sabía que nada bueno le esperaba con esos sujetos y no había forma en que pudiese defenderse ya que estaba atado y a su merced.

Los escuchó reírse y hablar entre ellos, lo cual sólo estaba haciendo crecer su miedo y aumentar su ansiedad.

El hombre más alto tomó por la barbilla al ojimiel con brusquedad, haciéndolo estremecerse. – Creo que ya escuchaste que podemos hacer contigo lo que queramos. Bueno, niño bonito, supongo que ya debes suponer lo que significa… La diversión está a punto de comenzar. – Lo sujetó por el brazo haciéndolo levantarse y casi caer al suelo al tener los pies amarrados, sumado a eso la debilidad de su cuerpo por estar privado de agua y alimentos.

Quince minutos después la puerta fue abierta y el de ojos azules entraba a la pequeña habitación. – ¿QUÉ CREEN QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO? ¡SUÉLTENLO! – Golpeó a uno de sus secuaces.

\- ¿ESTÁS LOCO? ¿QUÉ CARAJO TE PASA? – Protestó el sujeto en el suelo mientras se defendía repartiendo más golpes.

\- ¡NO TIENEN POR QUÉ TOCARLO!

\- El jefe lo autorizó. – Dijo la rubia sentada en una silla, observando todo sin inmutarse.

\- ¿QUÉ? ¡NO!

El sujeto lo impactó con su puño y lo aventó lejos antes de ponerse de pie.

\- Son unos infelices. – Dijo en medio de una tos con sangre.

\- Será mejor que no intervengas. Estamos en todo nuestro derecho. – Expresó con calma el que usaba un traje gris pero esta vez en una tonalidad oscura.

El de ojos azules se levantó y se lanzó sobre él con furia.

\- ¡Ya basta! – Gruñó el más alto mientras lo apuntaba con un arma a la cabeza. – Si no quieres participar, perfecto, pero no vengas aquí con tus rollos moralistas y a decir un sin número de estupideces.

\- No pueden lastimarlo. No lo hagan.

Soltó una sonora carcajada. – Suenas como si estuviéramos metiéndonos con alguien que te importa… Espera un momento… Este tipo te interesa, ¿cierto? ¡Vaya! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto? Aquí no tienes más poder que nosotros.

\- No soy una mala persona. Nunca he lastimado a nadie.

\- Lo que hayas hecho me tiene sin cuidado. Pero no fue eso lo que pregunté. ¿Por qué quieres protegerlo? ¿Te gusta?

\- No, es sólo que…

\- Entonces no intervengas. – Hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el de barba, quien golpeó al pelinegro en el estómago, haciéndolo doblarse por el dolor.

\- ¡Lárgate y déjanos hacer nuestro trabajo! – Le profirió a Blaine unos golpes más con una enorme sonrisa hasta que éste cayó al suelo.

\- ¡BASTA! ¡YA NO LO LASTIMEN! – Quiso intervenir pero el arma fue rastrillada.

\- Entonces sí te interesa.

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Pero voy a hacer un trato contigo.

\- ¿Un trato? No estás en condiciones de…

\- Te daré la mitad de mi dinero, sólo déjalo en paz.

\- ¿La mitad de lo que te corresponde del botín?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y por qué a él? – Gruñó el de gris.

Sin prestarle atención, el de ojos azules levantó las manos en señal de rendición y fue girando lentamente hasta quedar de frente al sujeto que lo apuntaba, quedando el arma en dirección de su rostro. – Tú eres el más poderoso aquí. Todos te respetan, y si les das la orden de que no lo lastimen, te van a obedecer. La mitad es mucho dinero.

\- Yo también quiero parte de…

\- ¡TÚ TE CALLAS! – Miró con rabia a quien interrumpió. Luego volvió a clavar sus ojos sobre el hombre con el que hablaba. – ¿Y cómo sé que no me vas a estafar? ¿Qué me garantiza que cuando tengamos nuestra parte no te vas a ir o que…?

\- Le diré al jefe que te lo entregue directamente, o si lo prefieres, tú mismo se lo dices.

\- ¡Increíble! – Lo miró con asco. – ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Cuidarlo hasta que sea liberado? ¿Qué pretendes? Que desarrolle el _síndrome de Estocolmo_ ***** _._ – Rió.

\- Eso es asunto mío. Te estoy proponiendo un trato. Creo que es bastante justo. Además, voy a traerle comida, agua y lo que necesite para…

\- Llévalo a un hotel cinco estrellas de una vez. – Escupió con sarcasmo. – Pediste que no lo lastimemos, eso es todo.

\- Podemos gozar con él sin ser rudos. – Dijo en medio de una risa sardónica el de barba.

\- ¡Nadie va a tocarlo ni acercarse a él de ninguna manera! ¡Sólo yo podré estar a su lado! – Exclamó con voz firme y una mirada de rabia.

\- Correcto. – Respondió el alto. – Pero si quieres alimentarlo te costará otra fracción de…

\- Sabes que si acepté hacer esto es porque me urge ese dinero.

\- Es decisión tuya.

\- Está bien. – Gruñó.

\- Tenemos un trato. – Bajó el arma.

\- ¡NADIE SE ACERCARÁ A ÉSTE IDIOTA! ¿ENTENDIERON?

Todos miraron con sorna a los dos sujetos.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Kurt estaba sentado solo en una de las sillas de la isla de la cocina bebiendo algo de whiskey.

Tina se había ido hace más de una hora, y él no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que ella le dijo.

Después de su tercer vaso y aceptando que la chica tenía razón, se levantó a buscar la agenda de su esposo pues estaba dispuesto a ir a buscarlo a donde estuviese.

Verificó que en ese momento debía estar en medio de la filmación de un comercial, así que llamó a su agente para pedirle los detalles del lugar donde se encontraban y el horario de trabajo para poder llegar a tiempo.

\- _Michael, hola._

\- _¡Kurt!_ – Dijo el hombre en un tono molesto. – _Justamente estaba a punto de llamarte para preguntarte por Blaine. Su ausencia nos está haciendo perder miles de dólares._

 _\- ¿No está en el set?_

 _\- No. De hecho no lo he visto en estos días. Ayer teníamos una reunión y tampoco llegó. Le estuve dejando mensajes y marcando, pero no responde._

 _Espera, ¿me llamaste para preguntar por él? ¿Por qué? Es tu esposo, se supone que tú debes saber dónde está._

 _\- Blaine está desaparecido._ – Pronunciar esas palabras produjeron una sensación de enfermedad por todo su cuerpo. No lo había visto de esa forma hasta que lo dijo.

Luego de dar por terminada la llamada después de varios minutos, empezó a marcarles a todos sus amigos, pero absolutamente nadie sabía del paradero del de ojos dorados ni lo había visto. El pánico empezaba a apoderarse de él nuevamente, y la sensación de que algo malo sucedía le retorció el estómago.

Daba vueltas por la casa como un loco desesperado mientras bebía de la botella de whiskey a tragos largos y sostenía el teléfono en la otra mano en espera de que alguien le avisase algo ya que todos se preocuparon y dijeron que empezarían a buscarlo.

El celular sonó de pronto y Kurt se sobresaltó. Era un número desconocido, así que decidió ignorarlo, pero la insistencia de la llamada hizo que decidiera contestar de mala gana.

 _\- ¿Sr. Anderson?_

 _\- ¿Sí?_

 _\- ¿Kurt Anderson?_

 _\- Sí. El mismo. ¿Quién habla?_ – La duda lo invadió y una corriente helada lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. Sólo sus familiares y amigos sabían que al casarse ellos habían tomado el apellido del otro, porque para el resto del mundo seguían siendo Kurt Hummel y Blaine Anderson.

 _\- Tenemos a su esposo en nuestro poder._

 _\- ¿Qué?_

 _\- Preste mucha atención. La vida de su pareja depende de que usted haga exactamente lo que voy a indicarle._

Kurt escuchaba todo lo que el sujeto le decía mientras su corazón latía cada vez con más fuerza y su garganta se cerraba hasta sentir que no podía respirar.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Pensar que Blaine lo había abandonado fue muy doloroso y renegó contra el mundo al no entender por qué se empeñaba en arruinar su felicidad. Maldijo a Jimmy por haber regresado, y a él mismo por haber sido tan estúpido como para haberse enredado con éste desde un principio. Lanzó maldiciones sobre Stefan y su jodida coquetería. Aborreció sus celos infundados y su carácter explosivo. Lamentó la gran pelea que tuvieron y todas las cosas que se dijeron, en especial sus acusaciones.

Había sentido una rabia infinita porque Blaine se estaba portando como un cobarde y no le daba la cara, prefiriendo huir de esa forma, aunque no dejaba de pensar en lo realmente dolido que debía estar, como dijo Tina. Y es por eso que a pesar de todo, deseaba más que nada en el mundo hablar con él y disculparse. Necesitaban hablar, aunque eso no significase que las cosas se arreglarían.

Pero cuando supo que su esposo había sido secuestrado, el dolor y la desesperación que sintió fue tan fuerte qué temió perder la razón. Sin embargo, supo que debía sobreponerse y hacer algo de manera inminente pues tenía solamente 72 horas para pagar el rescate o perdería a su verdadero amor definitivamente.

Sólo esperaba la prueba que les había pedido a los secuestradores cuando su celular vibró, haciéndolo saltar una vez más por los nervios. Al revisarlo, lo que apareció frente a sus ojos pudo haber paralizado su corazón. Era una fotografía con fecha actual en donde se podía apreciar un lugar oscuro y sucio, en una esquina yacía tirado en el suelo un colchón viejo muy delgado, y en el centro de éste estaba Blaine arrodillado, atado de pies y manos, y privado de sus sentidos de la vista y el habla.

Pero eso no fue lo único que le revolvió el estómago. Las prendas que éste tenía, mismas que eran las que estaba usando la noche en la que pelearon, estaban desgarradas de algunas partes y manchadas de sangre, su cabello completamente despeinado y enmarañado. Y su rostro, su perfecto rostro estaba cubierto por varios golpes. ¿Qué rayos habían estado haciendo con su esposo para que se encontrase en ese estado? Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, no quería ni pensarlo porque las cosas más horribles venían a su mente.

Estaba tan desesperado que sus manos temblaban y sentía una terrible opresión en el pecho. Amplió la foto que le habían enviado hasta al máximo tamaño que le permitió el teléfono y acarició la pantalla con sus dedos mientras las lágrimas rodaban sin poderlas contener. Respiró varias veces con dificultad y de pronto sintió una ola de rabia recorrerlo por completo mientras observaba el cuerpo maltratado del hombre al que amaba.

\- ¡Voy a encontrarte! ¡Te juro que lo haré! Y a los infelices que te hicieron eso los haré pagar por todo el dolor que te han causado.

Te amo Blaine y voy a traerte a casa. Así me cueste la vida, cumpliré mi promesa, y sé a quién debo localizar para que me ayude.

Trató de calmarse un poco, aunque resultaba casi imposible, y con mucha dificultad marcó un número que tenía desde hacía un tiempo guardado, esperando que todavía siguiera perteneciendo a la misma persona, pero sintiendo su fe desvanecerse con cada timbrada que daba sin obtener respuesta.

La máquina sonó y colgó sin dejar ningún mensaje. Esperó unos segundos y volvió a marcar rogando que esta vez el resultado fuese distinto.

Justo cuando estaba por desistir, escuchó la voz que anhelaba contestando del otro lado de la línea.

 _\- ¿Kurt?_

 _\- Sebastian, te necesito._

* * *

.

.

 ** _* Síndrome de Estocolmo:_** _Reacción psicológica en la que la víctima de un secuestro desarrolla una relación emocional o de complicidad hacia la persona que le causó daño físico y/o psicológico cuando estuvo privada de su libertad._


	35. Cap 35: Planificando Parte 1

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 35:**

 **"** **Planificando" Parte 1**

* * *

.

El hombre de cabellera castaña que estaba sentado en el gran sofá color café y sostenía una taza en una de sus manos, escuchaba con mucha atención todo lo que su amigo le contaba.

\- Ésta foto es la evidencia que me enviaron. – Dijo el de ojos azules entregándole el teléfono.

\- ¡Son unos infelices! Lo han estado maltratando. Se supone que a un rehén no le haces daño hasta que te ves en la necesidad de presionar a su familia para que te entregue el dinero. A menos que se trate de alguna venganza personal o algo por el estilo, lo cual no creo que aplique en el caso de ustedes, porque ¿quién querría hacerles daño?

\- No lo sé, Seb. No puedo pensar en nada más que en la pelea que tuvimos en la isla, y el hecho de que lo tengan secuestrado haciéndole quién sabe qué cosas, y me aterran las posibilidades. Mi pobre Blaine no merece eso.

\- Te voy a preguntar algo, y quiero que me respondas con toda sinceridad. ¿Lo amas todavía? Pero a él, no a la idea de lo que compartieron juntos. ¿Realmente todavía lo amas y deseas seguir a su lado por el resto de tu vida?

\- No entiendo qué clase de pregunta es esa, pero sí. Lo amo con todas mis fuerzas.

\- ¿Y crees que él te ama de la misma manera?

\- Lo hace, lo sé.

\- Entonces respóndeme, primero, ¿por qué le fuiste infiel? Y segundo, ¿qué te hizo pensar que él te engañaba? ¿Es alguna forma de tratar de aliviar en algo tu conciencia?

\- Sebastian. – Dijo con voz temblorosa. – No veo cómo sea de tu incumbencia. – Trató de mostrar su enojo, aunque en realidad aquellas preguntas retumbaban en su cabeza.

\- Simplemente no logro comprender que hayas estado con ese sujeto. No eres esa clase de persona. Al menos no el Kurt que conocía.

\- No estuve con él, sólo salíamos y…

\- No me interesa si únicamente coqueteaban o si tenían el sexo más desenfrenado. Para mí es igual, no deja de ser una infidelidad. Y que Blaine te haya perdonado… bueno, o es un idiota o te ama más de lo que puedo entender.

\- No te llamé para que me juzgues y emitas juicios sobre mi vida. Necesito que me ayudes a rescatar a Blaine. Tenemos menos de 72 horas para hacerlo, y no me importa cuánto cueste.

\- Y siendo así, ¿por qué no quieres pagar el rescate?

\- Porque no voy a permitir que ninguno de esos infelices mal nacidos se quede con el dinero. Pero sobre todo, quiero hacerlos pagar el sufrimiento que le están causando al hombre que amo.

\- ¡Oh! Entiendo. Pero sigue sin gustarme que lo hayas engañado.

\- Ya te dije que no es algo que te interese, ni veo cómo se relacione con lo que está sucediendo.

\- Tu ex amante se presentó en la isla donde estabas con tu esposo en un viaje de reconciliación. Para mí tiene mucho que ver. No fue una coincidencia que ese sujeto haya aparecido ahí. Algo tramaba, Kurt.

\- No había pensado en eso. Me refiero al hecho de que podría estar involucrado. Porque sí me pareció muy raro que llegase allá y supiera exactamente en donde estábamos.

\- Yo pienso en todo, es parte de mi trabajo. Necesito que me proporciones cierta información y que seas totalmente honesto. Por lo que sé de casos anteriores, pudiste estar involucrado con un psicópata.

Sebastian empezó a realizarle preguntas acerca de Jimmy, desde cómo se conocieron hasta el tipo de relación que tuvieron, tomando nota de todo en una libreta.

\- ¿Estás seguro que él está involucrado? – Inquirió mordiéndose la esquina del labio inferior.

\- No Kurt, pero lo vamos a averiguar. Lo que nadie puede negar es que su llegada es demasiado sospechosa.

Bien, debemos establecer algunos datos. – Dio un último sorbo a su café y dejó la taza sobre la mesita central, tomó su computadora portátil, la cual había estado a un costado de él desde que se sentó, y la encendió. Empezó a escribir varias cosas y frunció el ceño. – Hasta donde sabemos, Blaine fue secuestrado en la isla, y ya que no hay transportes diarios y sacarlo delante de todos los turistas habría sido demasiado arriesgado y notorio, podemos asumir que todavía están ahí.

\- ¿Qué nos garantiza que no hayan utilizado un transporte privado?

\- Es una posibilidad. Tengo al mejor equipo, y lo pondré a trabajar de inmediato en este caso. – Tipió algo más antes de tomar su celular y realizar una llamada.

 _Te necesito, al igual que a Thompson, Prescot, Johnson, Guitierrez y el equipo de rescate… Es una emergencia… Sí, correcto… Es clasificación A…_

 _Averigua si ha habido algún tipo de embarcación privada ingresando o saliendo de la isla Baros, en Oceanía._

 _Investiga a fondo el resort que queda ahí, propiedad de la familia Chang. Las personas que trabajan en el lugar y quienes han ingresado y salido en la última semana… ¡Exacto!_

 _Y algo más, quiero un informe detallado sobre Jimmy Stone… No… Lo ignoro… Quiero saber todo de él, hasta cuántas veces respira por minuto._

 _Necesito la información a la brevedad posible, y recuerda, es clasificación A… Bien, espero tu llamada._

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó el ojiazul intrigado.

\- Cuento con el mejor grupo de trabajo. Una vez que tenga los datos que solicité, me reuniré con ellos.

\- No podemos estar aquí cruzados de brazos. – Comenzó a caminar frenéticamente de un lado al otro. – Tenemos que hacer algo, no…

\- Por ahora lo único que puedes hacer es calmarte y esperar, Kurt.

\- ¿Que me calme? ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que me calme, Sebastian? ¡Blaine está secuestrado!

\- No hay nada más que se pueda hacer. La información que le solicité a Jacob es la que nos va a ayudar a organizarnos y poder trazar un plan.

\- Pero…

\- Olvídate de los peros, Kurt. Me llamaste porque piensas que soy la persona idónea para ayudarte, así que déjame hacer mi trabajo.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Una video llamada fue realizada desde una lujosa oficina, y fue respondida en una cabaña abandonada por un grupo de hombres.

\- ¿Cómo se ha portado el imbécil? – Preguntó el jefe de la organización.

\- No ha dejado de luchar para tratar de soltarse. – Respondió uno de los secuaces.

\- Milo quería tener un poco de diversión con él, pero surgió un problema. – Mencionó el hombre de la barba.

\- ¿Qué problema?

\- Asher le impidió hacerlo. Dijo que nadie podía tocarlo. Incluso ofreció la mitad de su botín para protegerlo.

\- Bien, dejen que se encargue. Si lo quiere cuidar, es asunto suyo. Pero una vez que tengamos el dinero, ustedes son libres de hacer con el idiota lo que quieran. – Todos rieron sonoramente.

Por ahora quiero verlo. Lleven la cámara hasta donde está.

Los hombres hicieron lo que se les indicó. Uno de ellos agarró a la fuerza a Blaine y lo hizo ponerse de rodillas mientras el otro lo apuntaba con el dispositivo.

\- Ahí lo tiene jefe.

El sujeto de traje abrió los ojos con horror. – ¿Pero qué han hecho pedazo de imbéciles? ¡Les pedí que capturaran a Hummel!

\- Señor, él es la persona que pidió. Cuando firmó el registro del hotel, lo hizo como Blaine Hummel–Anderson.

\- ¿Tomó el apellido de ese cretino? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Tienen a la persona equivocada!

Estaba completamente furioso. Meses de preparar todo para que sus hombres hubiesen capturado a quien no era, lo tenía al borde de un ataque de histeria.

Quería a Kurt, quería hacerlo sufrir por haberlo destrozado lentamente durante todos esos años, pero el error que cometieron estaba estropeando sus planes.

¡Qué clase de ineptos eran los que había contratado! Tanto Blaine como Kurt eran famosos, resultaba imposible que no los conocieran, por eso cuando dio la instrucción de capturar a Hummel, jamás pensó que llevarían al moreno.

Claro que tampoco imaginó que el ojimiel había tomado el apellido de su esposo, y menos supuso que su gente se dejaría llevar por la firma del registro. "Blaine Hummel-Anderson", sintió una gran rabia bullir al pensarlo.

Pero las cosas ya estaban hechas y no había forma de retroceder el tiempo, así que el plan seguiría su marcha, aunque con algunas variantes. A toda costa haría sufrir al castaño, aunque fuese a través de su esposo.

\- Jefe, no entiendo. ¿Cómo que…?

\- ¡Ya no importa! – Expresó con un rechinar de dientes. – Seguimos adelante con lo planificado, pero habrá ciertas modificaciones que les haré saber en su debido momento.

\- Entendido. – Dijo en un tono serio el más alto. ¿Y lo de Asher, continúa?

Los ojos pardos se posaron sobre el cuerpo maltratado del pelinegro, observándolo detenidamente, y el estómago se le contrajo. – Quiero hablar con él.

\- Está en el resort trabajando.

\- Podemos seguir divirtiéndonos con éste idiota hasta que regrese. – Expresó con sorna y una sonrisa malévola el de traje gris claro, enredando sus dedos en los espesos rizos y tirando de la cabeza de Blaine hacia atrás. – No te va a gustar nada lo que tengo en mente.

\- ¡SUÉLTALO EN ESTE INSTANTE! – Gritó el hombre del otro lado de la pantalla.

\- ¿Pero jefe…?

\- ¡QUE LO SUELTES! Y A PARTIR DE AHORA NADIE VA A PONERLE UNA SOLA MANO ENCIMA, ¿ENTENDIERON?

\- Sí, está bien. – Respondió a regañadientes y sin entender lo que sucedía.

Todos salieron de la habitación dejando la cámara encendida en dirección del ojimiel, tal como se les había sido ordenado.

El hombre misterioso observaba al rehén con mucha atención, lo escuchó quejarse y vio como trataba de acomodarse a una posición que le resultara menos incómoda.

\- Lo siento Blaine, jamás quise que te hicieran esto. – Dijo sin despegar sus ojos de la pantalla. – Quien debería estar ahí es el imbécil de Hummel. Pero me voy a encargar de solucionar las cosas, y sobre todo de que estés bien, mi amor.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Cuando Blaine despertó, sus ojos seguían vendados y el cuerpo le dolía terriblemente. Notó que le habían quitado la mordaza, y quiso gritar, pero le resultó imposible ya que tenía la garganta seca, con un ardor insoportable.

Sus manos y piernas seguían atados, por lo que se le dificultaba moverse, además de producirle una gran tensión muscular.

¿Quién le estaba haciendo eso? ¿Por qué? ¿Con qué objetivo? No tenía enemigos, al menos que él supiese. ¿Y Kurt? ¿Estaba pasando por la misma situación?

\- Veo que por fin estás lúcido. Cálmate, no te pasará nada si cooperas. – Una voz retumbó en el lugar.

El pelinegro se tensó, y trató de acomodarse, respirando con un poco más de calma al darse cuenta que quien sea que estuviese hablando, no se encontraba en la habitación. El sonido parecía venir desde otra parte.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? – Preguntó con suma dificultad, sintiendo que su garganta quemaba.

\- A tu derecha hay una pequeña mesa, ahí encontrarás un vaso con agua.

A pesar de la sed que tenía, decidió no moverse. No podía confiar en lo que le estaban ofreciendo. – No. – Pronunció casi en un susurro.

\- No seas necio, estás deshidratado. – Al ver que el pelinegro se mantenía firme en su postura, gruñó. – Bien, es tu decisión.

\- K…Kurt.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Es una estúpida broma? Te tengo cautivo, ¿y preguntas por ese idiota?

\- ¿Dón…de es…tá?

\- Lejos. Muy lejos, y no volverás a saber de él.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¡PORQUE ÉL NO TE MERECE!

\- ¡No sabes nada de Kurt!

\- ¡SE ATREVIÓ A ENGAÑARTE CON UN TIPEJO QUE NO TE LLEGA NI A LOS TALONES! ¡NO ES LA CLASE DE HOMBRE QUE VALE LA PENA! ¡HUMMEL NO TE AMA!

\- ¿Cómo sabes esas cosas? ¿Nos has estado espiando? – Una corriente fría lo atravesó de pies a cabeza ante la idea de que alguien los hubiese estado vigilando.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Hummel daba vueltas totalmente desesperado por toda la sala. Seguía esperando el informe de uno de los agentes con los que Sebastian trabajaba, y al mismo tiempo deseaba tener noticias sobre su esposo, aunque le asustaba pensar que le enviasen una foto peor que la anterior.

La sola idea de que le estaban haciendo daño a Blaine, hizo que su estómago se revolviera.

Un celular sonó en ese momento, haciéndolo sobresaltar. Seb contestó y empezó a anotar todo en la computadora mientras él lo miraba intensamente. Un golpeteo retumbó en la mesa central, volteó de inmediato y vio que la pantalla de su teléfono se iluminaba, se apresuró a tomarlo y respondió la llamada de un número privado.

 _\- ¿Anderson?_

 _\- Sí._

 _\- Tenemos nuevas instrucciones para ti. Presta mucha atención porque sólo lo diré una vez. ¿Entendiste?_

 _-_ _S...sí. Claro._

 _\- Al final de la semana deberás entregarnos el dinero. Pero lo harás tú solo a las diez de la mañana en la siguiente dirección…_

Cuando el sujeto del otro lado de la línea colgó, Kurt estaba pálido, recordando todo lo que le había dicho. Levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta que su amigo seguía con el teléfono presionado entre la oreja y el hombro a la vez que continuaba tipiando y leyendo con el ceño fruncido. Al terminar la llamada, hizo una mueca.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué averiguaron?

\- Esto no me gusta nada.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Blaine temblaba por el frío, trataba de apegar su cuerpo lo más posible contra la pared para encontrar un poco de calor. Sus dientes castañeaban, su estómago rugía por el hambre, y tenía los brazos y las piernas entumidos.

Trataba de pensar en cosas buenas, sobre todo se aferraba a los recuerdos, aquellas memorias de momentos en los que fue feliz. Curiosamente, en cada uno de ellos un chico de ojos azules estaba siempre involucrado.

"Kurt", escapó de sus labios, segundos después escuchó la puerta abrirse, y una voz que le resultó familiar surgió.


	36. Cap 36: Planificando Parte 2

_*** Veronica Rucci**_ ¡Muchas gracias! Estoy tratando de darles algo muy bueno, y tus palabras me halagan.

Esa es una gran duda que será despejada pronto.

 _ *** Maria Soledad Rodriguez**_ ¡Gracias a ti por seguir fiel a cada una de mis historias!

Las cosas van tomando forma y la verdad saldrá a la luz.

 _ *** Georgi G** _ Sebastian está trabajando en eso junto a su equipo.

Definitivamente al sujeto ese le falla algo en la cabeza.

Los chicos corren peligro, eso es definitivo.

 _ *** Jeny** _ Todos están intentando eso.

 _ *** Nicole Nancy Tamayo Beltrán**_ ¡Gracias! Sebastian está a cargo.

En el siguiente capítulo se descubrirá quién es el jefe.

 _ *** hummelandersonsmythe** _ Sebastian es todo un héroe, jeje.

Está muy enojado con Kurt por lo que hizo... Y es lógico.

Tus dudas serás despejadas en los siguientes capítulos ;)

 _ *** LetyBL** _ Están trabajando en ello.

 _ *** KBItsColdOutside**_ Tus dudas van siendo despejadas capítulo a capítulo.

 _ *** AdrianaBotero2**_ Pronto se sabrá.

 _ *** MauroMoyaKlaine9**_ ¡Yay! ¡Qué emoción saber que has quedado atrapado por otro de mis fics!

Blaine y Kurt tienen una larga historia juntos, que nació con una amistad incondicional e inquebrantable y que terminó convirtiéndose en el más grande amor.

A lo largo de su relación han tenido altibajos que superar, y hasta ahora lo han logrado. Pero llega un momento crucial que puede definir todo y cambiar el curso de las cosas...

Tus dudas serán despejadas con cada capítulo. Por lo pronto aquí tienes la actualización.

Jajaja, amo tus exageraciones =D Besitos y un gran abrazo.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 36:**

 **"** **Planificando" Parte 2**

* * *

.

\- Lamento tanto que te tengan en estas condiciones, pero todo va a cambiar, lo prometo.

\- ¿Q-Quién e-ee-eres?

\- Que no reconozcas mi voz me decepciona.

Blaine trató de recordar dónde la había escuchado antes, pero no estaba seguro. El dolor físico seguía en aumento y cada vez temblaba con mayor intensidad, lo que no le permitía pensar con claridad. – Agh… – Su voz tiritó, y se reprendió por ello, no quería demostrar debilidad ante sus captores.

\- Voy a ayudarte primero, no quiero que te enfermes. Tal vez ya con más calma puedas recordarme. – Se acercó y lo tomó del brazo. El pelinegro intentó forcejear, pero estaba tan débil que no representó ningún reto. – No te esfuerces, sólo consigues agotarte más. No te haré ningún daño, al contrario, te voy a llevar a un lugar más cómodo. – Le desató las amarras de brazos y piernas, lo puso en pie y lo sujetó para ayudarlo a caminar ya que hacerlo por sí mismo le resultaba imposible.

\- ¿D-Dón…de me lle…vas?

\- Te lo dije, a un lugar mejor. No está lejos, sólo debemos caminar un poco más.

Las piernas del ojimiel temblaban tal cual gelatina y dolían a un nivel que no podía explicar. Era desesperante encontrarse en esa situación en la que ni siquiera sería capaz de correr para tratar de escaparse si se diese la oportunidad. Sintió como su cuerpo no respondía más y perdía todo el control, cayendo inevitablemente al suelo. Esperaba el fuerte golpe al hacer contacto con el pavimento, sin embargo éste nunca llegó.

Escuchó que le hablaban, pero la voz se volvía más endeble, y todos sus sentidos se fueron desvaneciendo.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Kurt observaba con angustia a Sebastian mientras éste daba instrucciones a un grupo de personas que se encontraban reunidas en su sala. En cuestión de minutos su hogar se había convertido en el centro de operaciones del Escuadrón Antisecuestro que su amigo lideraba.

Todo parecía salido de una de esas películas de acción que había visto tantas veces junto a su esposo, aunque a él no le gustasen mucho hasta que protagonizó dos en ese género y aprendió muchas cosas que le parecieron interesantes. Un nudo se formó en su garganta al pensar en Blaine. Si lo que sucedía en las películas era cierto, en ese momento podrían estar torturándolo. Recordó la foto que le enviaron y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, más no iba a permitirse ponerse sentimental porque no conseguiría nada con ello.

\- Kurt, estamos listos. Kurt, ¿me escuchas? – Lo removió del brazo.

\- ¿Sebastian? ¿Qué sucede?

\- Tengo a mi equipo trabajando ya en el caso. Vamos a encontrar a Blaine.

\- Gracias. – Suspiró limpiándose el rostro. – ¿Me explicas lo que están haciendo?

\- Seguro, ven conmigo. – Los dos caminaron hacia un grupo que se encontraba frente a varias computadoras. – Ellos son Marcus, Walter y Patricia, forman parte de la división de Control y Rastreo. Tratarán de localizar la posición de Blaine a través de su teléfono y…

\- ¿Y si destruyeron su celular?

\- Ubicarán el último lugar del que emitió algún tipo de señal. No importa lo que haya sucedido con el dispositivo, siempre hay un registro de todas las actividades realizadas. Además, también están rastreando a los secuestradores mediante la foto que te enviaron. Contamos con tecnología de punta, así que pronto tendremos los resultados y sabremos si se encuentran en el mismo lugar.

\- ¿Y no se supone que deberían estar juntos?

\- No siempre. Existe la posibilidad de que tengan a Blaine oculto en alguna parte y que su centro de operaciones esté en un sitio diferente donde no levante sospechas y pueda pasar desapercibido. Todavía no sabemos con qué clase de delincuentes estamos tratando, bien podría tratarse de una organización especializada en secuestros y extorsión, como de principiantes que simplemente los reconocieron a ti y a Blaine y pensaron que conseguirían una buena suma de dinero para solventar sus vicios.

\- Comprendo. – Frunció el ceño.

\- Tranquilo, sé que todo esto es muy difícil de asimilar, pero te doy mi palabra que localizaremos a tu esposo, Kurt.

\- Con vida.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tienes que encontrarlo y traerlo vivo. Quiero verlo, contemplar sus hermosos ojos, escuchar su risa y todas sus ocurrencias. Ni siquiera me importaría discutir con él, sólo lo quiero aquí conmigo.

\- En eso estamos trabajando. – Le tocó el hombro y realizó una ligera presión en un movimiento reconfortante. – Ven, te presento a los demás.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Un par de ojos se fueron abriendo lentamente hasta que pudieron observar una ventana ubicada al frente, la cual tenía una cortina de color vino que estaba cerrada, pero aun así los rayos del sol la atravesaban.

Giró la cabeza un poco y notó que estaba sobre una almohada suave. ¿Qué hacía en ese lugar? Obviamente era una habitación, pero eso no tenía sentido. Lo habían secuestrado, lo habían golpeado, lo tenían en condiciones terribles, ¿qué hacía en una cama acostado?

Aunque tal vez todo se había tratado de un sueño, una pesadilla en realidad, pero ¿en qué momento se durmió? De todo lo que podía recordar, ¿qué era producto de su imaginación y qué era real? Fue así como empezó a recapitular para tratar de encontrar el punto de partida de toda esa locura.

Había volado con su esposo a la isla de Baros en un viaje de reconciliación que se terminó convirtiéndose en una segunda luna de miel. Todo había sido más que perfecto hasta que Kurt comenzó a comportarse de una manera extraña a raíz de una llamada telefónica que recibió.

Luego apareció en la isla el ex amante de su esposo… ¡Cómo dolía pensar que éste había sido capaz de engañarlo! Y sin embargo, logró perdonarlo y volver a confiar en él. Estaban retomando sus vidas juntos paso a paso, pero todo se vino abajo cuando aquel idiota apareció.

¿Podía ser cierto que el ojiazul había estado jugando con él y manteniendo una aventura a sus espaldas? ¿De qué manera se había enterado el tal Jimmy Stone que ellos estaban en ese lugar tan apartado del mundo? La única respuesta era que Kurt se lo hubiese dicho, pero éste le aseguró que nunca lo hizo y que el sujeto lo estaba acosando.

¿Pero por qué no le dijo nada desde que empezó a contactarlo? ¿Cómo creerle? Y a la vez, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Si en sus ojos había miedo y dolor reflejados, con un atisbo de esperanza.

La discusión vino a continuación y luego apareció Stefan… y el beso que éste le dio, el cual terminó de desatar una guerra en la que no habían ganadores. Una batalla donde dos corazones terminaron muy lastimados y con un futuro incierto.

Recordaba las palabras hirientes, el dolor y la rabia invadiéndolo hasta contraer su pecho. Había salido de la cabaña, necesitaba respirar y a la vez alejarse para poder pensar.

Trataba de controlarse cuando alguien lo había atacado por detrás tapándole el rostro con lo que probablemente era un pedazo de tela o un pañuelo, forcejearon hasta que una segunda persona apareció y entre los dos comenzaron arrastrarlo. Luego de eso no había nada, todo era oscuridad.

Cuando despertó estaba vendado y amordazado, durante las horas siguientes, o tal vez días, había sido torturado y privado de alimentos y agua. Hubo gente a su alrededor hablando de planes, un rescate, un error… pero, ¿qué significaba eso? ¿Y por qué ahora se encontraba en un lugar distinto? Realmente nada tenía sentido.

Al estirar su mano izquierda se dio cuenta que tenía puesto un suero, lo cual lo alarmó de inmediato, haciéndolo pensar que tal vez había tenido algún tipo de accidente y se encontraba en un hospital. Observó con detenimiento el lugar y se percató que lucía como una habitación personal. Y una vez más el desconcierto lleno su mente.

Intentó levantarse pero fue en vano, su cuerpo estaba muy endeble y adolorido, por lo que desistió y trató de apaciguarse. Luego otra duda lo asaltó, si había estado envuelto en un accidente, ¿eso querría decir qué Kurt también?, ¿o había sido sólo él? De ser así, ¿cuándo, dónde y cómo sucedió? ¿Estaba bien su esposo? Necesitaba que alguien entraste por esa puerta para que pudiese despejar todas sus dudas.

Cerró los ojos y los recuerdos de unos hombres golpeándolo se hicieron presentes. Uno de ellos le había arrancado varios botones de la camisa, le acarició el pecho, y le dijo que se iban a divertir mucho. De pronto sintió otro par de manos sobre él… Abrió los ojos sobresaltado y con la respiración agitada. ¡No era posible! ¿Esos sujetos habían…? ¡No! ¡Eso no! Tenía que ser una pesadilla producto del tiempo que llevaba dormido a causa del accidente, sí, eso debía ser.

La puerta se abrió lentamente en ese instante y Blaine miró en esa dirección con una mezcla de sentimientos y emociones encontradas. No sabía quién entraría, y la ansiedad seguía creciendo segundo a segundo mientras su respiración se agitaba.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

\- ¿Estás loco? ¡La respuesta es no!

\- ¡Quiero ir y voy a ir! ¡Nadie va a detenerme, Sebastian! – Espetó.

\- Ya te dije que…

\- Blaine sigue en Baros, nunca salió de ahí. Tengo que ir a…

\- Mi equipo detectó la última señal de su celular, pero no han podido descifrar el código de encriptación del dispositivo del que te enviaron la fotografía, lo que quiere decir que estamos tratando con gente muy preparada y que puede ser altamente peligrosa. Además, aún no es seguro que continúen en la isla, y aunque así fuese, ¿qué rayos vas a hacer allá?

\- Buscar a mi esposo.

\- Para eso me pediste ayuda. Ahora lo que tienes que hacer es ir a sentarte y dejarnos hacer nuestro trabajo.

\- Sebastian. – Interrumpió un hombre alto de cabellera oscura.

\- ¿Qué encontraron, Prescot?

\- Los Chang están completamente limpios. Nuestras investigaciones los dejan libres de toda sospecha.

\- Bien, hay que descartarlos de la lista. – Tomó su tableta y realizó varios movimientos en la pantalla. – ¿Qué hay acerca de los empleados del hotel?

\- Thompson se está encargando de eso junto al grupo Alfa.

\- ¡Perfecto! – Volteó hacia el castaño. – ¿Cuál es el nombre del imbécil de tu amante?

\- ¿Qué?

\- El sujeto con el que te enredaste y por el cual está pasando todo esto. Porque si ese no hubiese aparecido en medio del viaje, tal vez Blaine no habría sido secuestrado.

El ojiazul se sintió indignado y se percató de la mirada que le dio el hombre que estaba a su lado.

\- Te odio. – Gruñó con una mezcla de rabia y dolor, y se fue a paso veloz.

\- Voy a hablar con Gutiérrez. – Dijo el hombre más alto.

Smythe se frotó las sienes con una mano mientras negaba con la cabeza, y se fue en busca de su amigo. Al encontrarlo suspiró y trató de controlarse. – Kurt, lo siento.

\- No me fastidies y déjame en paz.

\- Kurt…

\- ¿Crees que ya no me siento lo suficientemente mal como para que tú me ataques de esa forma?

\- Sé que no debí decir eso, me dejé llevar y no estuvo bien. Es sólo que me irrita tanto la infidelidad, no la soporto.

\- ¿Y por eso tenías que humillarme delante de un empleado tuyo?

\- De verdad lo lamento, no volverá a pasar. – Colocó una mano sobre el hombro de éste. – No voy a mencionar al sujeto para más que lo necesario, porque como ya sabes, lo estamos investigando. Es demasiado sospechoso que se haya aparecido en la isla, y todo lo que hizo.

\- No tienes idea de cuánto lo detesto. Maldigo el día en que lo conocí y le di cabida en mi vida.

\- Hay una razón por la cual te hizo esas llamadas y te envío los mensajes antes de aparecer allá. Obviamente tenía un plan trazado para que tuvieses problemas con Blaine, pero la cuestión es por qué lo hizo. ¿Por qué pagar un viaje tan costoso sólo para ir a interferir entre ustedes? Bien podría haberlo hecho aquí cuando regresaran de su viaje… Así que por nada del mundo me trago el cuento de que fue pura casualidad que apareció por allá.

\- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo.

\- Y hay otra cosa que tampoco entiendo. Ya sé que dije que no tocaría más el tema, pero, ¿por qué no le dijiste nada a Blaine? Debiste hablar con él desde el comienzo y no quedarte callado. Tenías que decirle de las llamadas y mostrarle los mensajes que ese tipo te estaba enviando. Muchas cosas hubieran sido distintas si hubieses sido honesto desde el principio.

\- ¿Y crees que no lo sé? ¡Maldita sea! No dejo de cometer error tras error, y con ellos de lastimar al hombre que amo. – Finalmente las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

\- No te pongas así, sabes lo mucho que me duele verte sufrir. – Lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo y lo abrazó fuertemente. – Todo va estar bien, encontraremos a Blaine y podrás solucionar todos tus problemas con él. Ese hombre te ama con su vida entera.

\- Y yo a él.

\- Lo sé, de verdad lo sé.

Cuando estuvo más tranquilo, Kurt se separó y miró a su amigo a los ojos. – Quiero ir a buscarlo.

\- Eso es demasiado arriesgado.

\- No me importa.

\- A mí me importa, no voy a permitir que cometas una locura de tal magnitud.

\- Iré con tu ayuda o sin ella.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Lo primero que el pelinegro alcanzó a divisar fue una charola con varios platos con comida, luego un brazo, un torso, y finalmente el rostro se hizo presente.

\- Me da gusto que hayas despertado. – Dijo con honestidad y una sonrisa el hombre que ingresó. – Parece que el suero con las vitaminas te está ayudando, te veo mejor semblante.

\- ¿Stefan?

\- Finalmente me reconociste. – Sonrío.

\- ¿Fuiste tú el que me ayudó antes?

\- Por supuesto. Ahora quédate tranquilo, necesitas descansar, nada te va a pasar aquí.

\- ¿Dónde estamos?

\- En mi habitación.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No podías continuar en ese lugar en condiciones infrahumanas, tenía que sacarte de ahí.

\- Pero… ¿cómo?

\- Trata de no esforzarte, todavía estás débil y necesitas reposo. Yo me encargaré de que te recuperes.

\- Entonces sí me secuestraron… Todo fue real…

\- Sí, lo fue. Y siento mucho que hayas pasado por esas cosas.

Blaine se estremeció por completo y sintió como las lágrimas empezaban a formarse en sus ojos. – Esos sujetos… Eran dos… Ellos… estaban… – comenzó a temblar. – E-ellos… me tocaban y…

El chico dejó la charola sobre una repisa y corrió hacia el ojimiel. – Tranquilo. – Se sentó en un costado de la cama y lo tomó de la mano con cuidado de no mover el suero. – No te hicieron nada.

\- Pero… ellos…

\- Sí, ya sé que uno te rompió la camisa… y… – Negó con la cabeza y frunció el ceño con evidente molestia. – Pero llegué a tiempo y no permití que pasara nada más.

\- Alguien los detuvo. – Recordó vagamente.

\- Sí, fui yo.

\- Pero cuando estuve sedado pudieron…

\- Estuve pendiente de ti en todo momento, y nadie hizo ninguna cosa indebida contigo. Jamás iba a permitir algo así.

\- Ah… Es…

\- Si te hubiesen lastimado de alguna forma, lo sentirías, ¿no te parece?

Blaine soltó el aire retenido luego de moverse un poco como tratando de comprobar lo que acababa de escuchar, después de todo era lógico, aunque a él no se le hubiese ocurrido debido a los nervios que lo invadían.

\- Gracias. – Soltó con voz ahogada. – En verdad te lo agradezco… Estaba tan asustado.

\- Me imagino, pero estás bien. Elimina cualquier duda de tu mente. Te doy mi palabra de que ni siquiera te tocaron una hebra del cabello.

Ahora relájate y trata de descansar, o si prefieres comer, voy a calentar lo que traje, porque de seguro se está enfriando.

\- Gracias por todo.

\- No me agradezcas. Sólo hice lo correcto.

El artista bajó la mirada por unos segundos y suspiró con pesadez. – ¿Por qué no me llevaste a la cabaña con Kurt?

\- Él se fue de la isla hace varios días.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Él no se iría sin mí!

\- Pues lo hizo.

Un nudo se formó la garganta del ojimiel y tragó con dificultad. – Debiste llevarme con la policía entonces.

\- Lo siento, eso no es posible.

¿Por qué?

\- Mientras menos preguntas hagas, mejor. Es por tu seguridad.

\- Pero…

\- Confórmate con saber que estás a salvo. Ahora dime, ¿quieres comer o…?

\- Tengo hambre.

\- Ya regreso, voy a…

\- No es necesario que calientes nada, estoy famélico. No me importa si me das un pedazo de pan viejo, igual me lo comería.

\- No tengo inconveniente en ir a…

\- Estoy hambriento, y tengo mucha sed.

\- Está bien, acomódate con cuidado que voy a ayudarte a comer.

\- Me siento débil y algo mareado, pero sí puedo… – Cuando intentó mover su brazo derecho se dio cuenta que estaba sujeto por la muñeca a la cama con una tela suave, tal vez de seda, la cual no estaba apretada, más limitaba su movimiento, por eso no la había notado antes. – ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué me tienes…? – Al querer sentarse, notó que la pierna izquierda también estaba atada.

\- Sé que te sientes confundido, pero debo mantenerte así.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Para evitar sospechas.

\- ¿Sospechas?

\- Si prometes quedarte quieto, te contaré lo que está pasando. Además, agitándote sólo consigues fatigarte más.

\- Bien. – Respondió poco gustoso, pero consciente que era cierto. No estaba en condiciones para luchar. Ni siquiera estaba seguro si podría levantarse de la cama sin caerse.

\- Tengo problemas económicos… No yo exactamente, sino mi familia, por eso he estado trabajando tantos turnos como me han sido posibles. No sé si te diste cuenta, pero no todos los empleados del hotel estaban a diario ahí, pero yo sí porque lo necesito.

Un día unos sujetos se acercaron a mí y me ofrecieron ayuda. De inmediato supe que no podría tratarse de nada bueno porque las personas no llegan a darte algo sin pedirte nada a cambio, pero mi desesperación me hizo escucharlos. Sin embargo, cuando mencionaron lo de un secuestro, me negué de inmediato.

\- ¡Estás con ellos! – Abrió los ojos con horror. – ¡Eres parte de todo esto! Realmente fui muy idiota al no darme cuenta.

\- Estás algo aturdido por los residuos de los sedantes que seguramente quedan en tu organismo. Es normal que no…

\- No trates de ser condescendiente ni de…

\- Bien, bien. – Levantó las manos. – Olvida eso. ¿Vas a dejar que te termine de contar?

\- ¿Tengo opción? – Respondió con sorna.

\- Por supuesto, siempre hay una opción. Puedes elegir no saber nada y sólo quedarte con tus conjeturas.

\- Habla. – Gruñó mirándolo con rabia.

\- No soy una mala persona, Blaine. Si lo fuese, no te habría ayudado ni estaría arriesgando tanto para poder sacarte de aquí.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

\- ¡Por última vez te lo digo, Kurt! ¡No vas a venir con nosotros!

\- Perfecto, entonces iré por mi cuenta.

\- ¿Por qué eres tan terco?

\- Puedo ayudar y voy a hacerlo.

\- Haber recibido cierto entrenamiento por una semana para hacer una película no significa que estés apto para ser parte de un equipo de rescate.

\- Fueron tres meses en los que me prepararon en artes marciales, combate, técnicas de…

\- Te pudo entrenar el mismísimo guardaespaldas del Presidente, y seguiría sin importarme. No es lo mismo enfrentarte a falsos delincuentes que a una organización real. ¡Pon los pies sobre la tierra!

\- Sr. Smythe. – Dijo una joven de cabellera larga y ondulada en dos tonalidades de castaño. – Todo está listo para partir. El avión lo espera.

\- Muy bien. Dile a Gutiérrez que estaré ahí en diez minutos.

\- Entendido. – Se fue hablando por una radio.

\- ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó intrigado al ver a Hummel revisando la computadora con apremio.

\- No es de tu incumbencia.

\- Kurt… – Se acercó y leyó lo que mostraba la pantalla. – ¿Qué rayos?

\- Te lo dije, voy a ir con o sin tu ayuda. Ahora muévete de aquí, te están esperando, así que no me quites el tiempo que estoy tratando de comprar un pasaje de avión.

\- Realmente estás decidido… ¡Mierda! – Dio un golpe con el puño en un estante, derribando las cosas. – No hay manera de hacerte desistir, ¿cierto?

\- No.

\- Espero no arrepentirme de esto… Toma tus cosas, vienes conmigo.

* * *

.

.

 ** _Gracias por sus comentarios y votos. Eso me ayuda mucho a saber lo que opinan y si voy por buen camino con la historia._**


	37. Cap 37: ¿Saliendo del Averno?

**_¡Saludos a todas y todos!_**

 ** _En primer lugar, quiero agradecerles por su paciencia y constante interés por saber si continuaría con la historia._**

 ** _En segundo lugar, me disculpo por el tiempo que ha transcurrido para ésta actualización. Han sido exactamente 6 meses y 5 días, pero como comenté en el grupo de facebook, ocurrieron algunas cosas en mi vida que me llevaron a perder la inspiración. Sin embargo, he logrado reencontrarla y hoy les traigo un capítulo de 15 páginas que espero esté a la altura de sus expectativas y de la larga espera._**

 ** _Sin más que acotar, una vez más gracias y les dejo comenzar con su lectura._**

 _ **εїз Aиgιє εїз**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 37:**

 **"** **¿Saliendo del Averno?"**

* * *

.

\- Fue así como todo sucedió. —Stefan terminó de explicarle y Blaine no dejaba de mirarlo con el ceño fruncido— Me amenazaron con hacerle daño a mi familia, así que acepté por miedo. Prácticamente me obligaron a ayudarlos.

\- ¿Entonces por qué me sacaste de su guarida?

\- Ya te lo dije, hice un trato con ellos y hablé con el jefe para hacerme cargo de ti directamente.

\- No logro entenderlo. Todo lo que me explicas es contradictorio, Stefan.

Primero, necesitabas dinero con urgencia, pero les cedes casi toda tu parte del pago para que no me lastimen. ¿De pronto se acabaron tus necesidades?

Segundo, te amenazaron con lastimar a tu familia si no cooperabas, sin embargo ahora estás ayudándome y protegiéndome mientras los engañas para poder hacerlo. ¿Por qué arriesgar a tu familia de esa forma por mí?

\- Logré contactar a una persona que se llevó a mi familia y la está escondiendo, por eso pude actuar. No soy como ellos. No podría vivir conmigo mismo si permitiese que te hicieran daño. Ya bastante has padecido por su culpa.

Blaine cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente— ¿Estás seguro que no conoces a esos sujetos?

\- Como mencioné antes, uno de ellos es empleado nuevo en el hotel. Hablamos en pocas ocasiones porque siempre fue muy reservado. A los demás nunca los había visto.

\- ¿Por qué tú?

\- Supongo que de algún modo Anton, ese es el nombre del chico nuevo, se enteró de que necesitaba dinero y habló con ellos, así que cuando llegó el momento me lo ofrecieron. ¿Por qué? No lo sé. Honestamente no tengo ninguna idea de por qué me eligieron para ser parte de esto. No soy el único que tiene problemas económicos.

\- Algo debes saber… te debieron decir…

\- No es así. Incluso cuando tenían que reunirse y yo estaba presente, me obligaban a irme.

\- Pero…

\- Si supieras lo que pensaban hacer contigo, me agradecerías en lugar de cuestionarme tanto. —Blaine tragó con dificultad y bajó la mirada— Sé que te resulta difícil creerme, pero estoy diciéndote la verdad.

Mi trato con ellos era muy limitado. Sin embargo, cuando estaba en el lugar donde te tenían, prestaba atención a todo lo que sucedía. De las pocas cosas que logré escuchar cuando hablaban con el jefe, está el hecho de que tenían planeado el secuestro desde hace algún tiempo.

\- Espera, ¿qué? ¿Cómo que lo tenían planeado desde hace tiempo?

\- Eso oí. No sé más.

\- ¿Quién es el jefe?

\- No tengo idea.

\- ¡No te creo! ¡Algo ocultas! ¡Dime todo lo que sabes!

\- Baja la voz por favor. Puedes meternos en un gran lío si se dan cuenta lo que está pasando.

Blaine respiró profundamente e intentó calmarse— ¿Cómo luce? ¿Dónde se encuentra?

\- Se comunica por medio de video llamadas a una computadora. Todo el tiempo usa grandes lentes oscuros y un sombrero. Siempre está sentado y el lugar es muy oscuro, por lo tanto es imposible reconocerlo a él o algo. Podría ser cualquier persona y estar al otro lado del mundo o alojado en una de las cabañas.

\- Quiero la verdad.

\- Te la estoy diciendo. No tengo más información.

El pelinegro suspiró derrotado y lo miró de forma suplicante— Desátame.

\- No es posible. Pueden venir en cualquier momento, y sería sospechoso que no te tuviese inmovilizado de algún modo. Pero las amarras son suaves para evitar lastimarte.

\- Stefan…

\- Hago lo que está a mi alcance. Sé que es muy difícil lo que te pido, pero dame un poco de tiempo y ten paciencia. Te voy a sacar de aquí.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Sebastian revisaba con el ceño fruncido su computadora y dio un golpe fuerte en la mesa— ¡Esto no es posible!

\- ¿Y bien? —Kurt no dejaba de dar vueltas— ¿Dónde tienen a Blaine?

\- No lo sé. Mi equipo hizo una búsqueda exhaustiva, pero no han dado con él, lo cual resulta extraño porque no ha salido de la isla. Al menos no de una forma visible.

\- ¿Eso qué significa?

\- Si lo sacaron fue utilizando algún medio clandestino que no hemos logrado detectar.

\- Es una maldita broma, ¿cierto? ¡Prometiste que lo encontrarías, Sebastian!

\- Trabajamos arduamente en eso.

\- ¡Pues no están haciendo un buen trabajo! Ha pasado otra semana, y Blaine sigue desaparecido.

\- No está desaparecido, lo secuestraron. Hay una gran diferencia.

\- ¡Para mí es lo mismo! ¡Mi esposo fue llevado a la fuerza a quien sabe dónde y lo tienen en condiciones sórdidas!

\- Trata de calmarte.

\- ¡No me digas que me calme! ¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡Blaine está sufriendo, viste la última foto que me enviaron!

\- Alterarte no ayuda. Estando así no piensas con claridad ni…

\- ¡Al diablo contigo! ¡Me cansé de esperar a que las cosas se hagan a tu manera y no obtener resultados! ¡Voy a buscarlo por mi cuenta!

Sebastian intentó detenerlo pero éste fue más rápido— ¡Kurt! ¡Espera! ¡Kurt!

El ojiazul salió de la cabaña y a paso veloz se dirigió al carrito que habían alquilado, poniéndolo en marcha con un destino y una idea en mente.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Todo transcurría en calma y con normalidad en el lobby del hotel de los Chang. Uno de los empleados estaba registrando a una pareja. Una vez que les entregó la llave y ellos se alejaron, Kurt se acercó discretamente.

\- Buenas tardes.

\- Sr. Anderson, buenas tardes. Es un gusto tenerlos de regreso.

\- Muchas gracias. —Respondió sorprendido de que lo recordase.

\- ¿En qué puedo servirle?

\- ¿De casualidad ha visto a mi esposo por aquí? Vino a solicitar un guía para que nos lleve al lado norte de la isla, pero todavía no ha regresado.

\- Mi turno empezó hace una hora, y en ese tiempo no lo he visto, pero permítame consultar el registro de paseos guiados. —Revisó la computadora rápidamente— Lo siento, pero no aparece aquí. Tal vez se dirigió a otro lugar primero.

\- ¡Oh sí! Quería alquilar un bote para mañana y hacer una reserva para una cena privada también.

\- Lo del bote puedo revisarlo aquí, para lo de la cena tiene que ir directamente al área este que es en donde se encargan de eso. —Volvió a checar en la computadora— No, tampoco ha hecho la reserva. Seguramente está todavía ocupado en lo del restaurante, hoy ha sido un día particularmente ocupado.

\- Bueno, entonces iré a buscarlo allá. Gracias por todo.

\- Es un placer. ¿Desea que le separe el bote y el paseo guiado?

\- Sólo el bote por ahora. Gracias. —Fingió una sonrisa y se alejó de la recepción.

\- Sr. Anderson… —Un susurro alertó al castaño— Sr. Anderson… por aquí.

Los ojos azules escanearon los alrededores hasta divisar a alguien con el uniforme del hotel que estaba arreglando unas plantas, pero le daba la espalda y parecía muy dedicado a su tarea.

\- Sr. Anderson… A su derecha.

Kurt avanzó con cautela hacia aquel hombre y se detuvo lo más cerca posible pero guardando cierta distancia, revisando varios anuncios que habían sido colocados en un tablero— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me llama?

\- Trabajo aquí, señor… Y creo saber por qué usted regresó.

\- ¿A qué se refiere?

\- Está buscando a su esposo, ¿cierto?

Un escalofrío lo recorrió por completo. ¿Era acaso éste sujeto el que lo ayudaría a encontrarlo?— Sí. ¿Lo ha visto?

\- Podría equivocarme, pero estoy casi seguro que era él.

\- ¿Cuándo lo vio?

\- Hace varios días… No sé si sea seguro seguir hablando aquí.

Kurt tomó dos de los carteles con los anuncios y escribió su número en uno de ellos, después lo dobló con cuidado mientras observaba el otro con fingido interés.

\- Disculpe, —se acercó al empleado y le mostró la hoja— ¿podría darme información sobre éste evento?

\- Por supuesto, señor. —Tomó el trozo de papel y lo leyó, luego le dio las indicaciones.

\- Muchas gracias. —Aceptó el cartel de vuelta y con discreción y de forma muy rápida le entregó el papel doblado al mismo tiempo.

Después de eso y con demasiada angustia esperó por la llamada durante más de una hora.

Cuando su celular sonó, su corazón se aceleró y contestó sin fijarse quién lo llamaba.

 _\- ¿Dónde vio a mi esposo?_

 _\- ¿Qué? ¿Quién vio a Blaine?_

 _\- ¿Seb?_

 _\- Sí. ¿Con quién creías que hablabas?_

 _\- Con alguien que trabaja en el hotel._

 _\- Ven aquí y hagamos esto juntos. Solo no vas a poder resolver las cosas._

 _\- Estoy desesperado, Seb. Tengo que encontrar a Blaine._

 _\- Vamos a encontrarlo, pero para eso debemos planificar todo estratégicamente. Si ésta persona realmente tiene información que nos sirve, debemos actuar de forma inteligente. Un movimiento en falso y…_

 _\- Sí, sí. Entiendo, pero…_

 _\- Confía en mí. Sé lo que hago._

 _\- Bien, voy para allá._

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

La noche llegó y con ella la consternación de un Kurt que no dejaba de dar vueltas mientras se mordía las uñas y había tenido varios ataques de ansiedad.

\- ¿Por qué no llama?

\- Ya lo hará.

\- No crees que sepa algo, ¿cierto?

\- No he dicho eso. Pero no podemos hacer más que esperar.

El teléfono sonó y Kurt saltó hacia la cama, donde lo había lanzado media hora atrás, presionando el botón torpemente.

 _\- ¿Sr. Anderson?_

 _\- Sí, soy yo._ —Activó el altavoz— _¿Qué es lo que sabe?_

 _\- A comienzos de ésta semana salí a fumar tarde en la noche ya que no podía dormir, y vi uno de los carritos llegar al área donde están las residencias de los empleados, lo cual me pareció extraño ya que estos son de uso exclusivo para los huéspedes, así que me acerqué un poco y fue cuando distinguí a dos hombres. Uno de ellos parecía estar herido o algo le pasaba porque mi compañero, quien era el otro sujeto, lo bajó con dificultad y luego se lo llevó hacia su departamento._

 _\- Si estaba oscuro, ¿cómo pudo distinguir a las personas?_ —Intervino Smythe.

 _\- ¿Quién es?_ —Preguntó asustado el hombre.

 _\- Mi mejor amigo._ —Se apresuró Kurt a contestar, dándole una mirada molesta al castaño— _Está ayudándome a encontrar a mi esposo._

 _\- No sé si…_

 _\- No lo meteremos en problemas. Tiene nuestra palabra._

 _\- Amm…_

 _\- Por favor. Se lo suplico._

 _\- Está bien…_ —Realizó una breve pausa— _No estaba oscuro. El lugar es muy iluminado, por lo tanto es fácil distinguir todo._

 _\- ¿Entonces está seguro que se trataba de Blaine?_ —Inquirió Sebastian.

 _\- Estaba casi seguro._

 _\- ¿Por qué casi?_

 _\- Por el mal estado en el que se encontraba. Salvo eso, podría jurar que era él. Y tuve mis dudas hasta que vi al Sr. Anderson y escuché que lo estaba buscando._

 _\- ¿Y el sujeto que lo llevaba quién es?_ —Preguntó Kurt.

\- _Su… su nombre es… Stephan._

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Durante toda la noche Sebastian planeó junto a Kurt y varios miembros de su equipo el operativo que llevarían a cabo. Debían ser muy discretos para no levantar sospechas.

A la mañana siguiente y una vez que hubo empezado la labor de Stephan según el itinerario que consiguieron, se dirigieron a su habitación.

\- _Perímetro despejado._ —Dijo un hombre de estatura promedio por su dispositivo de manos libres que llevaba en la oreja izquierda y que pasaba completamente desapercibido por su minúsculo tamaño— _Repito, perímetro despejado. No hay movimiento en la zona._

Dos hombres armados avanzaron cada uno por un lado.

\- _Todo despejado por aquí._

\- _Un empleado va saliendo por mi lado. Alerta en la puerta sur._

Sebastian y Kurt se escondieron hasta que recibieron la señal de que podían continuar.

Una vez frente a la puerta, Smythe se detuvo— Esto no me gusta. Si tienen a Blaine aquí, debería haber por lo menos una persona custodiándolo.

\- Supongo que la idea es no llamar la atención. —Dijo Kurt— Y cuando tengamos al idiota de Stefan, quiero encargarme de él.

\- Eso no va a pasar.

\- Te aseguro que no podrás detenerme, Sebastian.

\- Es ahora. —Alertó uno de los hombres— A la cuenta de 3. ¿Listos? —Todos ocuparon sus respectivos lugares— 1… 2… 3… —Forzó la cerradura y entró con arma en mano, seguido de su compañero.

\- ¡Quiero entrar! —Exclamó el ojiazul.

\- Aún no es seguro. Sólo espera.

\- _El lugar está vacío. Repito, está vacío._

\- ¿Cómo que vacío? —Sebastian levantó la voz.

\- Aquí no hay nadie… Pero debe ver esto.

Kurt entró corriendo y miró horrorizado el interior del lugar— ¿Qué pasó aquí?

Smythe observó detenidamente todo. —Hubo una pelea… Forcejearon, pero al final quienes irrumpieron aquí fueron los que vencieron.

\- ¡Te lo dije! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Teníamos que haber venido enseguida!

\- Dudo que esto haya pasado anoche. Si fuera así ya lo hubiesen reportado. —Siguió caminando entre los escombros al igual que sus hombres— Esto me gusta cada vez menos, si el objetivo era Blaine, ¿por qué se llevaron también al tal Stephan?

\- ¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

\- Porque todo está destrozado. El chico puso resistencia obviamente. —Presionó uno de los botones de su dispositivo— _Necesito que averigües cuándo fue el último día que alguien de nombre Stephan se presentó a trabajar._

Kurt empezó a revisar las cosas, y se puso pálido con la voz que resonó de pronto.

\- Encontramos rastros de sangre.

\- ¿Sangre? Blaine… —Sus piernas se debilitaron y cayó sentado cerca de la cama.

\- ¡Kurt! —Seb corrió a ayudarlo— ¿Qué tienes?

\- Blaine… —Dijo en un hilo de voz y empuñó la sábana que estaba en el suelo.

\- Vamos a encontrarlo.

\- Está herido.

\- No sabemos si es su sangre. Ni siquiera tenemos constancia de que haya estado aquí. Lo más probable es que la sangre sea de Stephan.

El dispositivo sonó en ese momento y Sebastian hizo una mueca— _Entendido._

\- ¿Qué te dijeron?

\- Hace tres días que se ausentó supuestamente por enfermedad… Ven, salgamos de aquí.

Cuando Kurt se levantó y soltó la sábana, escuchó un ligero sonido, y miró hacia el suelo donde vio algo que brillaba. Un nudo se formó en su garganta y se agachó a recoger el objeto.

\- ¡Oh Dios!

\- ¿Qué es eso? — El más alto intentó ver lo que su amigo tenía en la mano.

\- El anillo de matrimonio de Blaine.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- ¿Qué clase de pregunta absurda es esa? ¿Crees que no reconozco nuestros anillos?

\- Bien, bien. Al menos ya tenemos la prueba de que Blaine sí estuvo aquí. El asunto ahora es ¿a dónde lo llevaron, y por qué?

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Blaine pensó que estaría a salvo bajo la custodia de Stefan, realmente creyó que lograría escapar de alguna manera con su ayuda, pero sus esperanzas murieron cuando ambos fueron sacados a la fuerza del departamento por un grupo de hombres armados.

No tenía idea de dónde estaba porque le habían cubierto la cabeza con algo que parecía una bolsa oscura de lona. Lo único que sabía era que lo habían llevado lejos, primero en un auto y luego en un bote o barco.

¿Por qué tenía que sucederle esto? Stefan dijo que el secuestro había sido planificado, pero, ¿quién se encontraba detrás de todo ello? ¿Cómo sabía del viaje que había realizado? ¿Qué pensaba hacer con él?

Se sentía tan asustado y confundido que su corazón empezó a latir con furia, su pecho subía y bajaba frenéticamente mientras lágrimas rodaban sin control por su rostro. En un movimiento complicado, ya que sus manos estaban atadas, logró poner un dedo donde solía estar su anillo de bodas, y un fuerte sollozo brotó de sus labios.

Escuchó una puerta abrirse y unos pasos resonaron. Alguien lo tomó del brazo haciéndolo levantarse.

\- ¡Suéltame! ¿A dónde me llevas?

\- El jefe te espera.

Intentó dar pelea, pero resultó inútil porque aún se sentía débil.

\- Tranquilo, sólo camina. Al jefe no le gusta esperar.

Blaine notó el cambio tanto en la forma de tratarlo como de hablarle, y no podía entender a qué se debía, aunque agradecía que los gritos, empujones, insultos y golpes se hubiesen detenido.

Trató de prestar atención a su alrededor. Escalones, estaba subiendo muchos escalones… Giraron hacia la derecha y avanzaron… Había ventanales, y era de día, probablemente pasadas las doce que es cuando el sol golpea con mayor intensidad. Podía sentir los fuertes rayos calentándolo cada cierto tramo. Hasta el momento había contado cinco ventanales.

 _"_ _Escalones, giro a la derecha, cinco ventanales._ " —Empezó a repetir mentalmente.

Varios golpes ligeros. Por el sonido se trataba de una puerta de madera. Otra vez los golpes suaves y luego escuchó como se abrió.

\- Permiso.

\- Pasa. —Un hombre de voz gruesa y algo rasposa retumbó por el lugar.

La respiración de Blaine volvió a acelerarse, pero una vez más se obligó a calmarse.

Había música clásica de fondo, y por la reverberación, supo que se encontraba en un salón grande con muy pocos muebles. Esa era una de las cosas que había aprendido por su profesión.

\- ¿Se le ofrece algo más? —Le soltó el brazo.

\- No, eso es todo por… —Se giró y la vena de su frente se brotó mientras su rostro se contraía en disgusto— ¿Por qué mierda sigue con eso encima?

\- Así fue como lo encontré. Seguramente como usted dio órdenes específicas de que no le permitieran ver a…

\- ¡No es posible que esté rodeado de ineptos! —Elevó la voz— ¡Quítale esa estúpida cosa! ¡Y desátale las manos maldita sea! ¿Quiénes lo dejaron así? ¡Quiero saber!

Blaine intentaba abrir los ojos pero la luz era fuerte, y mientras trataba de adaptarse se sobaba las adoloridas muñecas.

\- Listo. Voy a encargarme de eso, señor. Permiso. —Salió y cerró el portón.

El pelinegro finalmente pudo abrir los ojos y vio que estaba en lo que supuso era una oficina. Del lado izquierdo había un librero que cubría una parte la pared y llegaba casi hasta el techo. Del otro lado estaba una gran y elegante chimenea, y sobre ella un reproductor de música.

Frente a él había un largo sofá color crema, y al fondo un gran ventanal curvo de cristal que mostraba una imponente vista del océano.

\- ¡Bienvenido! —Dijo de forma cálida el extraño, lo que resultó espeluznante.

\- ¿Dónde estoy?

\- Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo. —Se fue aproximando y lo observó de pies a cabeza— Blaine, mi precioso Blaine. —Suspiró— Todos estos años y no he podido olvidarte.

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- ¿Realmente no me reconoces? —Se acercó más— Estoy seguro que pronto lo harás.

\- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué me tienes aquí?

\- Primero, me exculpo por la forma tan inapropiada en la que te han tratado. Veo los golpes en tu rostro y la rabia empieza a fluir por mis venas. Aunque por un lado sólo estaban llevando a cabo su trabajo, ya que no era a ti a quien debían capturar. Sin embargo, cometieron un terrible error, y los he hecho pagar por ello, porque los errores son imperdonables. Más si a causa de estos se ven afectadas las personas que son importantes para mí.

Segundo, prometo que voy a compensarte por el mal momento que pasaste. Alguien como tú sólo merece cuidados y lo mejor de éste mundo.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- Ya lo entenderás. Por ahora te van a acompañar a una habitación cómoda y te darán ropa nueva.

\- Sólo… Sólo quiero irme de aquí.

\- Eso no va a pasar. —Le acarició el rostro— Me ha costado mucho tiempo y sacrificios poder tenerte, y ahora que finalmente lo he conseguido, no te dejaré partir.

Te voy a hacer muy feliz y me encargaré de todo. No tendrás que volver a preocuparte por nada durante el resto de tu vida.

\- No puedes retenerme en contra de mi voluntad. —Fue retrocediendo.

\- Claro que no, precioso. Pero ya hablaremos al respecto. —Presionó un botón en su teléfono y dos hombres altos y fornidos entraron. —Escolten al señor a su nueva habitación.

\- ¡No me toquen! —Intentó esquivarlos— ¡Déjame ir!

\- Relájate y ve a descansar un poco. Enviaré a un médico a que te revise las heridas. En un par de horas nos reuniremos para comer.

\- ¡Estás loco! ¡Quiero irme de aquí!

\- No hagas esto difícil. Realmente odiaría tener que decirles que te lleven a la fuerza.

\- ¡Auxilio! —Empezó a gritar— ¡Alguien ayúdeme! ¡Me tienen secuestrado!

\- Grita todo lo que quieras, nadie va a escucharte. Sólo conseguirás lastimarte la garganta.

\- ¡Ayuda! —Aprovechó el momento y golpeó a uno de los hombres en el estómago, pero la falta de fuerza más el físico de roble del sujeto impidieron que le hiciera daño alguno.

\- Lamento que tenga que ser de ésta manera. —Suspiró— Llévenlo a la habitación.

Los dos individuos lo tomaron cada uno por un brazo, levantándolo del suelo como si fuese un muñeco de trapo y uno de ellos le colocó ágilmente una mordaza.

A pesar de que sabía que era inútil, Blaine no dejó de moverse y tratar de soltarse mientras gritaba como fuera posible.

El jefe lo tomó de la barbilla y lo miró a los ojos fijamente— Cuando te calmes y te comportes como una persona civilizada, regresa. Y no intentes ningún truco porque tengo cámaras en todas partes.

Asintió y sus secuaces salieron con el pelinegro del lugar.


	38. Cap 38: Tratando de Comprender

_**Saludos a todas y todos. Estamos llegando al final de ésta historia en donde los últimos capítulos serán muy intensos. Gracias por el apoyo.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 38:**

 **"** **Tratando de Comprender"**

* * *

.

Blaine daba vueltas en la gran habitación tratando de comprender lo que sucedía. Nada tenía sentido. ¿Por qué lo habían secuestrado? ¿Por qué ahora estaba en esa lujosa casa? ¿A quién pertenecía? ¿Stefan le había dicho la verdad? ¿Y dónde se encontraba? ¿Qué habían hecho con él?

Como si fuera poco, necesitaba saber quién era el sujeto que le dio la bienvenida como si se tratase de una reunión. Obviamente era el líder, y no estaba bien de la cabeza.

Intentó abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada con llave. Dio varios golpes en ella, y ésta se abrió dejando pasar a un hombre alto y corpulento.

\- Más te vale que te comportes si no quieres que te espose.

\- ¿Dónde estoy?

\- Cuando actúes juiciosamente, tendrás las respuestas que buscas… Y si eres inteligente, sabrás lo que te conviene.

\- Pero…

Sin decir más nada, el hombre salió dejando a un más confundido Blaine.

Minutos después empezó a observar por primera vez la habitación, era grande y lujosa. Tenía ahí todas las comodidades que cualquiera pudiera desear, pero que a él no le interesaban.

Cortinas… Largas cortinas estaban ubicadas en la pared del fondo, lo cual significaba que debía haber una gran ventana, y esa podría ser una manera de escapar. Corrió para comprobar, y cuando corrió el cortinaje se quedó pasmado por el descomunal ventanal que ocultaba. Segundos después sacudió la cabeza y lo revisó, pero no tenía forma alguna de ser abierto.

Bien, tal vez podría intentar romperlo, aunque todo lo que había era… agua. Y por la vista probablemente se encontraba en un tercer piso. ¿Cuáles eran sus posibilidades de poder salir de ese lugar?

Debía elaborar un plan lo más pronto posible.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Kurt no dejaba de dar vueltas, la angustia lo estaba matando lentamente. Una vez más no tenían nada luego de haber estado tan cerca.

\- ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!

\- Kurt…

Levantó una mano para indicarle que no continuase— ¡No me digas que me calme, Seb! Blaine estuvo en esa habitación con el desgraciado de Stefan. —Golpeó con el puño una de las mesas— Lo que de cierto modo me consuela es tener la confirmación de que está vivo.

\- Oh sí. Esa es una muy buena señal. Que después de todo éste tiempo lo mantengan con vida significa que no piensan matarlo, de ser así ya lo hubiesen hecho. Lo que me extraña es que no volvieran a comunicarse contigo. Algo está ocurriendo.

\- Probablemente tienes razón… No lo sé. Lo único que tengo muy claro es que no voy a detenerme hasta encontrar a mi esposo. Y una vez que esté a salvo, me encargaré de hacerles pagar a esos infelices por todo el daño y sufrimiento que le causaron.

\- Tú no vas a hacer nada de eso. Dejarás que nosotros nos encarguemos. La justicia…

El castaño fue interrumpido por Patricia— Sebastian, tengo un dato interesante acerca de Jimmy Stone.

Al escuchar ese nombre, Kurt sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué sucede con ese sujeto? —Gruñó.

\- Estuvo recibiendo llamadas desde ésta isla un par de semanas antes de que los Anderson-Hummel viniesen.

\- Eso es bastante sospechoso.

\- Lo es. Y hay algo más.

\- ¿Pero qué relación tiene con todo esto? —Preguntó Kurt con cierta inquietud.

\- Es lo que vamos a averiguar. —Respondió Smythe y luego miró a la chica— Habla con Steve. Necesitamos interrogar a Stone.

\- Enseguida. —Se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

\- ¿Steve pertenece a la policía? —Quiso saber el de ojos azules.

\- Así es, aunque sus métodos no son muy apropiados que digamos. Pero es la persona indicada para estos casos.

\- Entiendo.

\- Necesitamos también volver a hablar con el empleado que te contactó.

\- Bien, voy a llamarlo.

Sebastian tomó el teléfono que estaba sobre la mesa y marcó un número mientras Kurt hacía lo mismo desde su celular.

 _Jackson, ¿tienes algún informe?… Bien… Perfecto… Sí… Reúne al equipo, estaremos ahí a la brevedad posible._

\- Tengo que irme. —Le tocó el hombro a su amigo— A mi regreso me dices lo que…

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- Me dieron una información que debo corroborar.

\- ¿Es sobre el paradero de Blaine?

\- Amm… Algo así.

\- ¿Cómo que algo así?

\- Ahora no tengo tiempo, debo… —Fue sujetado por el brazo— Kurt, por favor.

\- ¿Qué significa algo así?

\- Tengo que ir. Mi gente me espera.

\- Voy contigo.

\- ¡No! —Elevó un poco la voz.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que encontraron?

\- Un huésped reportó haber visto un… cuerpo en una de las…

\- ¿Un cuerpo? ¿B-Blaine?

\- No lo sé todavía.

\- ¿E-está… he-herido? ¿M-muerto?

\- Tampoco lo sé. Mi equipo se dirigió al lugar.

\- B-bien v-va-mos.

\- No, Kurt. Es mejor que te quedes.

\- No.

\- Pero…

\- No. T-tengo que ir, Seb.

\- Está bien. Pero no te vas a bajar del carro a menos que yo te lo diga.

Los dos amigos salieron de la cabaña sin tener idea de lo que encontrarían.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

\- No puedo creer lo que está ocurriendo. —Tina sollozó mientras se sentaba en el sofá junto a su esposo— Me siento culpable en cierta forma.

\- No es culpa tuya, amor. —Mike la abrazó— Te pido que dejes de pensar así.

\- Yo le di la idea de que viajasen y fuesen al resort de tu familia.

\- Entonces también sería mi culpa porque las cosas sucedieron allí. Y no es así, ni tú ni yo tenemos nada que ver con lo que sucedió.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo ya y aún no se sabe nada de Blaine. Ayer hablé con Kurt, y está desesperado.

\- Sebastian y su equipo se están haciendo cargo, y mi familia ha cooperado en todo. Pidió acceso total al resort, documentos legales, registros, habitaciones y demás. También solicitó medios para movilizarse así como poder interrogar a los empleados.

\- Lo sé, es sólo que la angustia me está volviendo loca.

\- Comprendo, pero necesitas calmarte, amor.

\- Ay Mike, ¿y si le pasó algo a Blaine?

\- No pienses eso. Ya verás que lo van a rescatar pronto, y que antes de que te des cuenta estaremos reunidos los cuatro como de costumbre.

\- Espero que sea así, porque Kurt no podría soportar que algo le ocurriese a Blaine.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Cuando Sebastian y Kurt llegaron al lugar, un grupo de varios hombres se encontraban reunidos ahí— ¡Quédate aquí! —Advirtió el primero, y luego se bajó.

\- Sebastian… —Uno de los agentes se acercó a él apresuradamente.

\- ¿Cuál es la situación?

\- Un huésped del resort comunicó en recepción haber notado un bote abandonado mientras realizaba un paseo. La curiosidad lo llevó a aproximarse para revisarlo y fue cuando divisó una pierna sobresaliendo entre varios objetos.

El castaño volteó y vio a su amigo que permanecía en el vehículo observando los alrededores. Volvió a mirar a su agente y respiró profundamente— ¿Qué hay con el cuerpo?

\- Lo están sacando, así que aún desconocemos su condición. Lo habían envuelto y ocultado muy bien.

Smythe vio a varios miembros de su equipo cargando con un cuerpo inerte y llevándolo hacia una superficie plana. Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, el ojiazul corría en esa dirección.

\- ¡Kurt, espera! —Corrió tras él— ¡Kurt! —Sintió su sangre helarse cuando éste cayó de rodillas— No… —Al pararse a su lado, miró el cuerpo y exhaló.

\- No es Blaine. —Susurró Hummel— No es él… —Llevó ambas manos a su pecho.

\- ¿Lo conoces?

\- Sí. Es… Stefan.

\- Está vivo. —Dijo el paramédico que lo revisaba— Pero su condición es grave.

Kurt lo observó y notó por primera vez lo golpeado que el hombre estaba. Tenía un corte que nacía en alguna parte de la cabeza y llegaba hasta la frente. La camiseta estaba manchada de sangre y parecía tener un brazo roto. Su garganta se cerró al pensar en las condiciones en las que podría estar Blaine.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Dos días después de luchar y padecer, Blaine bajó al comedor con una nueva actitud. Había estado pensando mucho, y tal vez si le hacía creer a aquel sujeto que se quedaría ahí y no causaría problemas, éste paulatinamente lo dejaría andar libre por la casa, y podría así buscar la manera de escaparse.

Él era un actor aclamado, ganador de diversos premios y reconocimientos, y estaba a punto de interpretar probablemente el papel más importante de su vida, el cual debía realizar magistralmente porque de ello dependía su futuro.

El extraño sonrió al verlo y con una mano le indicó donde sentarse— Me da mucho gusto que decidieras acompañarme a almorzar. Espero que sea de tu agrado lo que el chef preparó.

\- Gracias por la invitación. Lo que sirvan estará bien, tengo mucha hambre en realidad.

\- Lamento que te tuvieran privado de alimentos. No sabes cuánto lamento todo lo que tuviste que soportar. —Agestó su rostro durante unos segundos— Pero me alegra tanto que hayas recapacitado y te dieras cuenta que puedes tener todo aquí.

Blaine sonrió y asintió ligeramente— Agradezco sus atenciones.

\- No me hables de usted, por favor. No son necesarios los formalismos.

\- Está bien.

Mientras comían, el sujeto no dejaba de hablar de todos los planes que tenía para los dos, y el ojimiel escuchaba atento pero temeroso, porque era indudable que se encontraba frente a un lunático.

\- Nunca debieron hacerte daño. ¡Nunca! —Gritó de pronto a la vez que golpeó la mesa con el puño— ¡Cómo pudieron equivocarse de esa manera! Me disculpo por ello, aunque sé que no es suficiente. No era a ti a quien debían secuestrar. Eres muy importante para mí y jamás permitiría que te hicieran daño.

\- Sí, comprendo… —Respiró profundamente tratando de no demostrar el nerviosismo que lo carcomía— ¿P-puedo sa-saber tu nombre?

\- ¿Todavía no me recuerdas? Bueno, no puedo culparte en realidad. Después de todo, he cambiado mucho físicamente. Pero creo que sabrás quien soy luego de que te diga esto… El primer beso nunca se olvida, ni tampoco las personas que han sido buenas contigo cuando el resto del mundo te ha tratado como una mierda.

Bueno, tú eres de esas pocas personas que alguna vez mostró amabilidad y bondad hacia mí, y es algo que siempre voy a agradecerte. Y fuiste mi primer beso también. Claro que yo te robé el beso, sin embargo fue lo mejor que me había pasado en mi atormentada vida.

Tu recuerdo y el de aquel beso es lo que me ayudó a sobrevivir el calvario que tuve que soportar en ese centro para curar la homosexualidad en el que mis padres me encerraron cuando era un adolescente.

Los ojos de Blaine se abrieron muy amplios y soltó el aire retenido— ¡Paul!

\- Eso es correcto. —Sonrió.

\- Luego de ese día no regresaste a la escuela.

\- Mis padres me tomaron por sorpresa y decidieron, por consejo del psicólogo, enviarme a ese centro para poder ayudarme lo más pronto posible… Y todo fue porque cometí el error de decir en una de las sesiones que me gustabas.

Jamás podrás imaginar todo lo que tuve que vivir en ese horrible lugar.

\- Lamento tanto que haya sido así. Nunca más volví a saber de ti y temí que te hubiese ocurrido algo.

\- Supe que estabas preocupado por mí. El único, de hecho. A los demás les dio igual. Pude haber muerto, y nadie tan siquiera se tomó la molestia de llamar a casa de mis padres o ir a buscarme.

Más ya no quiero hablar de eso. Ahora debemos centrarnos en nuestro futuro… Aunque confieso que me decepciona que siguieras con Hummel después de tantos años. Sobre todo porque él no te merece.

\- Ah… No, él es…

\- No trates de defenderlo. He estado pendiente de ti desde hace mucho tiempo, y sé lo que ese infeliz te ha hecho y todo el sufrimiento que te ha causado.

Sigo sin explicarme cómo se atrevió a serte infiel. Pero tampoco es de lo que quiero hablar. Ese mal nacido no merece que perdamos el tiempo en él.

\- Sí, seguro. —Sonrió falsamente— Hay algo que me gustaría saber antes de conversar sobre el futuro.

\- Todo lo que quieras, precioso.

\- ¿A quién debían capturar?

\- Quizá no debería decírtelo todavía, aunque de todas formas vas a enterarte. Además, no quiero que haya secretos entre nosotros. —Lo tomó de la mano— A quien les pedí fue a Kurt. —Respondió con total naturalidad.

\- ¿A Kurt? ¿Por qué?

\- Por todo el daño que te ha hecho, y porque estaba en mi camino.

\- Pe-pero eso… eso es…

\- Terminemos de comer tranquilos, Blaine. Luego tendremos una muy extensa plática.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Kurt se encontraba sentado en una silla observando a Stephan cuando sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro— ¿Cuándo despertará?

\- Es imposible saberlo. —Respondió Sebastian— Su estado es crítico. Es un milagro que lo encontráramos con vida.

\- Lo sé.

\- Tengo información sobre el idiota de Stone.

\- Vamos a otro lado.

\- Hay una pequeña cafetería.

Kurt asintió y salió de la habitación detrás de su amigo. Una vez ubicados en una mesa, el de ojos azules suspiró— ¿Qué ocurre con él?

\- Fue contactado por alguien que quería asegurarse que tú y Blaine peleasen.

\- ¿Qué? No tiene sentido. ¿Quién querría…?

\- Es lo que debemos averiguar. Stone empezó a recibir llamadas anónimas de alguien que sabía muy bien que él había sido tu amante, y luego de hablar varias veces llegaron a un acuerdo para que una vez que estuvieses con Blaine en la isla, comenzase a buscarte.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Para separarlos.

Kurt soltó un pequeño jadeo y bajó la mirada— Eran contadas con los dedos de una mano las personas que conocían… lo que ocurrió. Los Chang, Marley y Duncan. Y de ellos, sólo Tina y Mike sabían que estaríamos aquí… Ellos no serían capaces de…

\- ¡Oh no! No tiene nada que ver con ellos. Como dije antes, las llamadas que Stone recibió fueron realizadas por alguien que estaba aquí en la isla.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que hubiese una persona en éste lugar que supiese de eso?

\- Al parecer los tenían vigilados.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Esa persona también sabía los detalles de tu relación con Stone.

\- P-pero… —Llevó ambas manos hacia su cabeza, enterrando los dedos entre sus sedosos cabellos— Es espeluznante pensar que alguien estuviera observándonos y siguiéndonos.

\- Lo es. Y eso nos lleva a la siguiente interrogante: ¿Por qué quería que tú y Blaine se separasen?

\- ¿Y por qué contactó a Jimmy?

\- Obviamente sabía que su regreso causaría estragos y arruinaría el progreso que habían hecho así como el viaje de reconciliación.

Stone aceptó ser parte de ello para cobrar venganza ya que lo abandonaste.

\- Eso es tan… Cuando terminé con él me dijo que me arrepentiría, que encontraría la manera de hacerme pagar y un sin número de cosas más, pero jamás creí que hablase en serio.

\- Pues sí lo hacía. Y el sujeto que lo llamó sabía de ello y que tendría la motivación para intervenir en el momento preciso, a más de la suma grande de dinero que le ofreció, de la cual la mitad ya le fue entregada.

\- ¡Es un infeliz hijo de…! —Alzó la voz, y las personas alrededor voltearon a verlo.

\- Shh… Cálmate, Kurt. —Colocó una mano sobre la de su amigo— Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero lo peor que puedes haces es llamar la atención. Podrían estarnos vigilando en éste momento, y debemos ser muy cuidadosos.

\- Sí… sí… ¿Y ahora qué?

\- Mi gente rastreó el lugar desde donde se realizaron las llamadas, y ya fueron a comprobar, pero no encontraron nada. Quien sea que estuvo allí, se fue.

\- ¿Y si regresan?

\- Hay un grupo de agentes custodiando el sitio de forma discreta. Si alguien llega a acercarse, será detenido.

\- ¿Y si nadie va?

\- Es muy factible, sin embargo no podemos descartar ninguna posibilidad.

Y lo único que nos queda es esperar a que Stephan despierte para que nos diga todo lo que sabe.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Cuando Stephan despertó y estuvo en condiciones de hablar, no dudó en cooperar y contar todo lo que había ocurrido.

Kurt quería golpearlo hasta volverlo a dejar inconsciente, pero a la vez quería abrazarlo por haber protegido y cuidado a Blaine de que le hicieran un daño más grande, exponiendo incluso su propia seguridad.

\- Estoy seguro que Anton está involucrado. —Dijo con seguridad— Él llegó un día de pronto a trabajar al resort. Jamás lo vi en los cursos de entrenamiento, sólo empezó a laborar.

\- ¿Estás sugiriendo que alguien superior del resort era cómplice? —Preguntó Smythe intrigado.

\- No. A veces llegan personas recomendadas, pero siempre nos son presentadas. En cambio él apareció simplemente.

\- ¿Cuál es el apellido de Anton?

\- No lo sé.

\- ¿Quién está a cargo del personal del hotel?

\- Dustin Ivanov.

Sebastian miró a uno de sus hombres— Investígalos. Y quiero que Steve interrogue al tal Anton.

\- De inmediato.

\- Por el momento es todo, Stephan. Te dejaré descansar, pero debes comprender que estás bajo custodia y deberás ser procesado por tu participación en el secuestro y cautiverio de Blaine Anderson.

\- Lo entiendo, y no pondré resistencia.

\- Gracias por tu cooperación. —Se retiró de la habitación junto con las personas que lo acompañaban.

\- Señor, esperamos sus indicaciones. —Dijo Marcus— Un sujeto alto de piel morena y ojos oscuros, quien era uno de los hombres de confianza de Sebastian.

\- Código azul. Ya sabes cómo proceder.

\- A la orden, señor. —Se fue de inmediato.

\- Kurt, hemos terminado. Vamos a…

El hombre de ojos claros, quien había permanecido en completo silencio todo ese tiempo, negó con la cabeza— Quiero hablar con Stephan.

\- No puedes hacerlo.

\- No eres policía, no puedes impedírmelo.

\- No es correcto.

\- No voy a interferir de ninguna manera. Sólo necesito preguntarle sobre Blaine.

\- Escuchaste su declaración.

\- Tengo que hablar con él, y voy a hacerlo.

\- Eres la persona más terca que he conocido. —Bufó— Bien, cinco minutos.

\- No me pongas límite de tiempo, y no te quedes esperándome. Cuando me diga todo lo que quiero saber, me iré.

\- Sólo no hagas nada imprudente ni impulsivo, por favor.

Kurt realizó un gesto y luego se dirigió hacia la habitación.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

\- Anton Mitman. —Dijo uno de los agentes cuando éste iba saliendo de su habitación— Debo hacerle un par de preguntas.

El hombre se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr, siendo perseguido por las dos personas que habían ido a buscarlo. De pronto sacó un arma y disparó sin ninguna puntería.

 _\- Sospechoso armado huye en dirección este._ —Dijo uno de ellos por el dispositivo inalámbrico que llevaba— _Repito, sospechoso armado va en dirección este._

 _\- Copiado. Lo estaremos esperando._

El sujeto dio una vuelta inesperada y corrió hacia un bote que estaba anclado.

 _\- El sospechoso va hacia el muelle. Atentos, va hacia el muelle._

 _\- Copiado._

Anton llegó al bote, y en lo que trataba de soltar la amarra fue alcanzado por dos agentes, y una pelea se llevó a cabo. Luego de varios disparos el bote partió.

 _\- Agentes heridos. Solicito atención médica, tenemos dos agentes heridos._

Varias lanchas salieron a toda velocidad.

 _\- El sospechoso está herido. Tengan cuidado, lo necesitamos vivo._

Tras una persecución que parecía no tener fin, Anton fue detenido y llevado a un interrogatorio en donde Steve no dudó en utilizar sus peores métodos para obtener la información que buscaban.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Varios helicópteros se acercaron a una gran propiedad privada al pie del mar. Todos los tripulantes iban armados y usando chalecos antibalas. En uno de los helicópteros Sebastian y Kurt iban muy bien resguardados.

Los aparatos intentaron descender y fueron recibidos por un grupo de hombres armados.

 _\- Están disparando… Están disparando._

 _\- Agente caído._

Mientras por uno de los lados de la casa se llevaba a cabo tal encuentro, del otro lado, de un _Airbus Helicopter H160_ , varios hombres descendían por sogas y una vez dentro de la propiedad avanzaron con sigilo.

 _\- Alerta en posición tres._

Todos continuaron moviéndose hasta ingresar a la casa.

 _\- Perímetro despejado._

De pronto los disparos comenzaron, pero terminaron en cuestión de segundos.

 _\- Pasillo desalojado. Todos los hombres neutralizados._

Sebastian iba con su grupo, atento a cualquier minúsculo movimiento.

Paul apareció en medio de la sala, cercado por un grupo de sus guardaespaldas, y dio un solo disparo al aire, alertando a todos, acto seguido habló en un megáfono.

\- ¿Qué mierda pasa aquí? ¿Quiénes creen que son para irrumpir en mi propiedad de ésta manera?

 _\- Alto al fuego. Atentos, pero nadie dispara._ —Dijo Smythe y luego se dirigió al sujeto en cuestión— Queremos a Blaine Anderson. Déjenlo ir y nadie saldrá herido.

Paul se abrió paso hasta quedar frente a sus hombres. Sebastian hizo lo mismo.

\- Voy a demandarlos por todo lo que tengan por la barbarie de la que he sido víctima. —Dijo en un tono seco y duro.

\- No estás en condiciones de demandar a nadie. —Respondió el castaño.

\- Ingresan a mi propiedad a la fuerza, asesinan a varios de mis empleados y encima me amenazan. Creo que tengo todo el derecho de hacer que se refundan en la cárcel.

\- Sabemos que tienes secuestrado a Blaine Anderson, y exigimos…

\- ¡A mi casa nadie viene a exigir nada! —Bufó. Seguido levantó un brazo, y con un pequeño movimiento de mano, sus guardaespaldas se retiraron. Después le dio una mirada desafiante a Sebastian.

\- Pueden irse. —Afirmó Smythe.

\- Sí… señor… —Dijo quien estaba a cargo y todos salieron, pero el francotirador se quedó posicionado en un lugar estratégico.

\- Blaine es un invitado mío.

\- ¿Invitado? Ser llevado a la fuerza y retenido bajo condiciones terribles, ¿es ser un invitado?

\- No sé de lo que hablas. —Metió la mano a su bolsillo y levantó la otra mano— Sólo voy a sacar mi teléfono. —Indicó y marcó un número— Dile a Blaine que venga.

En cuestión de minutos el ojimiel estaba de pie a un costado.

Cuando Kurt, quien había estado escondido, vio a su esposo, corrió hacia él— Cariño… —Le acunó el rostro y acarició con las yemas de sus dedos las marcas de los golpes que éste tenía— Te encontré… No puedo creer que te encontré. —Lágrimas bordearon sus ojos— Voy a sacarte de aquí.

\- No voy contigo a ninguna parte. —Lo agarró de la muñeca y apartó su mano.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Ya lo escuchaste. —Dijo Paul en tono autoritario— Ahora aléjate de él.

\- ¿Quién crees que eres para decirme qué hacer?

\- Soy el futuro de Blaine.

Kurt frunció el ceño— ¡Estás loco!

\- Loco estaría si no supiese valorar al hombre al que amo y lo hubiese engañado como lo hiciste tú.

El castaño abrió la boca pero no pudo decir nada, y en su lugar le dio una mirada dolida a su esposo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no es verdad? —Preguntó Anderson con frialdad.

\- Blaine…

\- ¡Vete! ¡No quiero volver a verte!

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- ¡Sólo vete! ¡Aquí estoy muy bien!

\- ¡No! —Lo tomó del brazo— Vas a volver a casa conmigo.

\- ¿A casa? —Se soltó con un movimiento brusco— ¡Éste es mi hogar! ¡Aquí soy feliz! Así que lárgate por donde viniste.

\- Blaine, por favor. —Dijo Sebastian— Entiendo que estás aturdido y asustado por todo esto, pero…

\- No sé lo que ustedes están pensando ni con qué derecho llegaron de esa manera a mi hogar a…

\- ¿Tu hogar? ¿Tienes una puta idea de lo que hemos pasado para poder localizarte?

\- ¿Y quién te dijo que quería ser localizado, Smythe?

\- Pero… pero… —Kurt estaba atónito— Blaine…

El pelinegro le dio una mirada fúrica— Déjame en paz y ve a buscar a Jimmy.

* * *

.

.

 **Airbus Helicopter H160** Helicóptero moderno y veloz, poseedor de aspas con forma de palo de hockey, lo que lo vuelve silencioso.


	39. Cap 39: Confusiones

_**Tal como les indiqué en el grupo, aquí empezamos con los capítulos finales de esta historia.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 39:**

 **"** **Confusiones"**

* * *

.

Acusaciones, discusiones, investigaciones, y varias declaraciones se llevaron a cabo durante varios días para intentar esclarecer con la policía lo sucedido en el hogar de Paul Chase, un empresario acaudalado y algo excéntrico, con un historial aparentemente limpio.

Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, Sebastian y su equipo regresaron a su país junto a un Kurt totalmente renuente a irse que fue casi obligado a subirse al avión que lo llevó de vuelta a una casa vacía y silenciosa… porque ya no era un hogar sin Blaine ahí.

No podía sacar de su mente lo que este le había dicho, y cómo dolía. Las palabras no sólo habían sido duras sino que también tuvieron el objetivo de ser hirientes, y habían logrado su cometido. Se sentía devastado.

Sí, era cierto que su esposo estaba enojado con él por la aparición repentina de Jimmy en la isla así como el hecho de que le ocultó cierta información, pero de ahí a odiarlo… nunca lo hubiera creído, pero así fue como lo hizo sentir, como si lo aborreciese, y su corazón se había fragmentado en miles de pedazos.

Cada cosa que le dijo, la manera en que lo miró con tanta rabia, la seguridad con la que afirmó estar en su hogar y no querer volver a verlo.

Caminó en círculos por la amplia sala durante varios minutos, luego se dirigió a la cocina, observó las cosas y se sentó en una de las sillas del desayunador. Su mirada se dirigió hacia la entrada y por su mente pasó aquel momento en que estaba hablando por teléfono con aquel hombre del que no quería ni recordar su nombre, y Blaine lo había escuchado.

Apoyó ambos codos sobre la mesa y llevó las manos hacia la frente, enterrando los dedos en su cabellera. Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar sin clemencia por sus mejillas y cerró los dedos, tirando cada vez con más fuerza de su cabello.

El tiempo que permaneció allí fue indefinido. No tenía noción alguna, pero se sentía como una eternidad. Finalmente agotado, se dirigió hacia su habitación arrastrando el cuerpo como si pesase una tonelada. Soltó un sollozo y avanzó hacia la cama, la cual miró durante varios segundos antes de aventarse en ella y tomar la almohada de su esposo. Empezó a olfatearla tratando de sentir su aroma, pero fue imposible, no había ningún rastro de él ahí. Aun así la abrazó fuertemente, enterrando su rostro y llorando hasta que se quedó dormido.

 _Kurt estaba acostado en su cama recordando lo perfecto que había sido su día junto a Blaine, cada segundo compartido, el video, la canción en el piano, las miradas, las sonrisas, los besos, incluso habían avanzado en el nivel de las caricias._

 _Empezó a sonreír mientras suspiraba. Cuando conoció a aquel niño de rizos jamás se imaginó que iban a terminar siendo novios, y tal vez en el futuro, mucho más que eso._

 _Un golpeteo incesante en el vidrio lo sacó de su ensoñación haciéndolo sentarse automáticamente. Miró hacia un costado y vio a contra luz la sombra de alguien agachado tratando de abrir la ventana._

 _Su corazón se aceleró y se levantó despacio de la cama procurando no hacer ningún ruido. Camino sigilosamente y empezó a mover la fina cortina que reflejaba gracias a la luz de la luna la sombra de la persona que estaba del otro lado._

 _La ventana estaba siendo abierta cuando Kurt deslizó la cortina por completo hacia un lado, quedando de frente al intruso._

 _\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí a esta hora? —Preguntó intrigado._

 _Una brillante sonrisa resplandeció de la persona parada frente a él— No podía dormir y estaba seguro que tú tampoco. —Terminó de abrir la ventana e ingresó a la habitación._

 _\- Afortunadamente hay una rama de ese árbol que da hacia aquí. —Le sonrió cálidamente._

 _\- Muy afortunadamente. —Blaine tomó el rostro de su novio entre sus manos y lo besó con fervor._

 _\- Estás helado._

 _\- Hace frío allá afuera. Aquí porque tienes puesta la calefacción no lo sientes._

 _\- Estás temblando, pero yo puedo calentarte. —Lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo envolviéndolo con sus brazos mientras se volvían a besar. El ósculo fue interrumpido por la ráfaga que entró haciéndolos estremecer._

 _Se soltaron y Kurt cerró la ventana mientras Blaine se aseguraba de que la puerta estuviese cerrada con llave._

 _\- Así que mi hermoso novio no podía dormir y decidió venir en medio de una fría noche a buscarme. ¿Cómo pudiste tan siquiera pedalear? Está helando._

 _\- Mi bicicleta está dañada._

 _\- ¿Cómo viniste?_

 _\- Caminando._

 _Aquello lo hizo enojar, y regañó al chico por su imprudencia ya que podía haberle ocurrido algo debido a que en las noches la temperatura bajaba demasiado en esa época del año._

 _Al ver como la gran sonrisa que el ojimiel había tenido hasta hacía poco había desaparecido por completo, siendo remplazada por un ceño fruncido y los ojos fijos en el suelo, suspiró y se acercó a él acariciándole el rostro— No quiero que te vayas a enfermar. —Susurró en un tono suave y le besó la frente— No quise enojarme, pero es que, ¿en qué estabas pensando al hacer eso?_

 _\- No podía dormir y quería verte._

 _\- ¡Dios! Eres demasiado adorable para tu bien._

 _Le hizo quitarse la chaqueta helada y meterse a la cama en lo que fue por un chocolate caliente. Después se metió bajo el cobertor y abrió los brazos. Blaine enseguida se acomodó abrazándolo con fuerza, y él lo apegó más contra su cuerpo._

 _Suaves besos se hicieron presentes en medio de suspiros. Todo era tan perfecto, la forma en que sus labios encajaban, el sabor de sus bocas, la manera en la que sus lenguas se deslizaban, el calor que emanaban sus cuerpos, las caricias que sus manos prodigaban._

Kurt abrió los ojos, tomándole algo de tiempo comprender que había estado soñando. Miró la cama vacía y se aferró con más fuerza a la almohada. –Blaine…

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

 _Una ceremonia en una playa privada fue llevada a cabo, en la cual Kurt y Blaine juraron amarse por siempre mientras se miraban fijamente, sin apartar sus ojos del otro ni por un instante._

 _Frases como "eres más de lo que siempre soñé", "a tu lado todo en este mundo tiene un nuevo y mayor significado", o "cuando sea viejo y esté a punto de morir, quiero que tu hermoso rostro sea lo último que mis ojos vean" fueron parte de sus votos._

 _Estaban casados, era un sueño vuelto realidad. La felicidad que ambos sentían era tan grande que parecía irreal._

 _Habían recibido las felicitaciones de todos los invitados y varios consejos de sus padres sobre la importancia del matrimonio y como mantenerlo a flote._

 _Abrazados y con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro del otro se encontraban bailando, diciéndose tanto sin necesidad de usar palabras, sus cuerpos tan juntos permitiéndoles sentir los latidos de sus corazones era más que suficiente. La paz y el amor que emanaba de ellos los envolvía y los tenía flotando dentro de una burbuja donde sólo los dos existían, a pesar de estar rodeados por sus familiares y amigos._

 _\- Te amo Blaine. —Acarició el anillo que reposaba sobre el dedo de su ahora esposo._

 _\- Te amo tanto, y siempre lo haré. Por ti haría lo que sea, hasta dar mi vida por la tuya, sin siquiera pensarlo._

El sonido de golpes fuertes retumbando en algún lugar lo hicieron abrir los ojos lentamente mientras rezongaba. A regañadientes se sentó en la cama tratando de identificar de dónde provenía tal ruido que perturbaba su sueño.

\- ¡Kurt! ¡Kurt!

\- ¡Abre la puerta!

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

\- ¡Kurt!

Frotando su rostro con ambas manos trató de despejarse, como si eso ayudase, y se levantó para dirigirse hacia la puerta, empujando con los pies todo lo que estaba en el paso.

\- ¡Kurt! ¡Por favor abre!

Era una voz femenina, pero no lograba identificarla, aunque le sonase familiar.

\- ¡Kurt! ¡Juro que si no abres la puerta, voy a derribarla!

Bien, ese era un hombre… pero, ¿quién?

\- Ya voy… —sonó molesto— pero dejen de hacer ruido. —Miró la pequeña pantalla que estaba a un costado de la puerta y que le permitía ver quienes se encontraban del otro lado. Frunció el ceño y procedió a abrir— ¿Qué rayos pasa con ustedes? ¿Cuál es el escánda…?

Antes de que pudiese terminar de hablar un cuerpo se aferraba al suyo— Estábamos tan preocupados por ti.

\- Quería estar solo, Tina.

\- Luces terrible, Kurt. Y no hueles nada bien.

\- Luzco tal como me siento, Mike. —Se apartó de la chica— Ahora que ya me vieron, y sin ánimos de ser grosero, ¿pueden dejarme descansar?

\- Mira esta casa. Todo es un desastre. —Dijo el chico preocupado— Y no lo digo por molestarte, es sólo que…

\- No tengo ánimos de nada. Por favor, quiero estar solo.

\- ¿Por lo menos has comido? —Tina no dejaba de mirarlo, conteniendo las ganas de abrazarlo nuevamente.

\- Algo.

\- No puedes continuar así. Ha pasado una semana desde que regresaron, y tú…

\- Lo perdí, Tina. Después de todo, lo perdí. Blaine es el amor de mi vida y… —Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

\- Comprendo que es difícil, pero no obtienes nada al ponerte así, más que hacerte daño a ti mismo. —Trataba de controlar sus emociones— Debes seguir adelante.

\- Es verdad amigo, —Mike colocó una mano sobre el hombro ligeramente tembloroso por los sollozos— por muy duro que sea, si Blaine tomó esa decisión, lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es seguir adelante.

\- Ustedes no entienden…

\- Claro que sí, y vamos a estar a tu lado apoyándote. No estamos diciendo que el dolor desaparecerá en unos días y será como si nada hubiese ocurrido, por supuesto que no, sin embargo, estar aquí sumido en llanto y miseria sólo hará que todo sea peor.

\- Eso es correcto. —Tina le acarició la mejilla, secando las lágrimas que rodaban sin permiso— Siempre contarás con nosotros y te vamos a ayudar en este proceso. Ya estuviste por una semana entera llorando y echándote al abandono. Es tiempo de levantarte y…

\- Realmente lo aprecio y se los agradezco infinitamente, pero necesito estar solo. Hay tanto en lo que tengo que pensar, muchos conflictos internos que resolver y… debo ir a mi propio ritmo, así que no quiero ser una molestia ni una carga para ustedes.

\- No puedo creer que Blaine… No tiene sentido… —Dejó escapar Mike antes de tan siquiera notarlo.

\- Yo tampoco. Y estoy segura que debe haber una explicación lógica.

Una voz femenina los hizo voltear a todos hacia la puerta.

\- Marley… —Susurró Kurt, y luego de cerrar los ojos por unos pocos segundos, los abrió y corrió hacia ella. No trataba de ser grosero con Mike y Tina, estaba muy agradecido con ellos, pero Marley y Blaine eran grandes amigos desde la adolescencia, como hermanos prácticamente, así que tal vez ella podía tener las respuestas que tan desesperadamente necesitaba.

\- Tranquilo. —Lo abrazó fuertemente— Todo estará bien.

Un par de horas más tarde los esposos Chang se encontraban en la sala sentados luego de haber recogido todo el desorden. La mujer castaña apareció y se dejó caer en uno de los muebles.

\- ¿Cómo está? —Quiso saber Tina.

\- Se quedó dormido finalmente. —Respondió Marley inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás y acomodándola sobre el espaldar— Todo esto me parece una locura, es como si estuviese teniendo un sueño loco, ya sabes, de esos sin sentido alguno.

\- Me siento igual. Entiendo que Blaine estuviese enojado, pero que se quedase con ese sujeto extraño es tan…

\- Lo secuestraron. —Dijo Mike con un tono serio— Nos investigaron, investigaron el hotel de mi familia… Se contactaron con Kurt y le enviaron fotos de Blaine torturado.

\- Eso es precisamente a lo que me refiero. —Acotó la castaña— Lo conozco mejor que nadie, y no hay ninguna lógica en que se haya quedado en ese lugar.

\- ¿Creen que desarrolló el síndrome de Estocolmo? —Preguntó Tina— Tal vez cegado por la rabia que sentía empezó a… —Negó con la cabeza— No sé, la verdad es que no sé qué pensar. También se me ocurrió que podía ser una especie de venganza por lo que ocurrió… Tengo tantas teorías en mi cabeza.

\- Blaine jamás haría eso. —Aseguró Marley.

\- Blaine prefirió quedarse con su secuestrador, ¿qué te dice eso?

Mike observaba en silencio a las dos mujeres mientras discutían y defendían sus puntos.

\- Lo único que me queda claro es el hecho de que Kurt está sufriendo mucho, y el único culpable de eso es Blaine.

\- No sigas con eso, Tina. —Habló repentinamente su esposo— Que sigas defendiendo a Kurt y Marley a Blaine no nos lleva a ningún lado. A las dos les pido que no continúen con esa discusión absurda.

El timbre sonó, y todos guardaron silencio, luego la mujer de cabellera clara se puso de pie con una ligera sonrisa— ¡Pudo conseguir un vuelo antes! —Exclamó mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

\- ¿Quién llegó?

\- ¿A quién llamaste?

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Blaine estaba acostado de lado en la cama, observando el gran ventanal que le permitía contemplar todo el hermoso panorama, aunque en realidad no estaba interesado en ello. La vista era maravillosa, no podía negarlo, sin embargo sus pensamientos lo llevaban hacia otro lado.

 **~ SERIE DE FLASHBACKS ~**

Parado frente a la puerta de sus vecinos se encontraba Blaine junto a sus padres. Se sentía algo nervioso ante la expectativa de conocer a estas nuevas personas, aunque también emocionado ya que era muy sociable y le encantaba relacionarse con los demás.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la más perfecta visión. Un chico un poco mayor que él, pero no mucho, abrió la puerta. Era precioso y tenía los ojos azules más hermosos que hubiese visto en toda su vida.

\- Somos los Anderson, mi nombre es James, ella es mi esposa Pam y él es nuestro hijo menor, Blaine. —Escuchó a su padre hacer la introducción, y esperó poder hablar y no lucir como un tonto ante el lindo muchacho.

\- Mucho gusto, soy Kurt Hummel.

Esa voz le provocó diferentes sensaciones que eran totalmente nuevas para él, pero muy agradables. _Kurt Hummel_ , repitió en su mente. El chico parecía agradable, al menos tenía un rostro dulce y había sido muy amable.

Luego de una nueva introducción, esta vez frente a los dueños de casa, fueron invitados a pasar, encontrándose minutos más tarde conversando en el jardín con Kurt, descubriendo que este tenía catorce años, y muchas cosas en común con él.

La química y la conexión entre ellos eran innegables, se sentía como si se conociesen de toda la vida, la plática surgía sin problema y ambos estaban riendo de las ocurrencias del otro.

Al despedirse, algo en su interior le dijo que aquel chico de ojos como el cielo se convertiría en alguien importante en su vida.

 **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ**

\- Blaine, no. Detente… ya no puedo… —Cayó al césped con la respiración agitada y sosteniéndose el estómago.

El ojimiel se lanzó a su lado, haciéndole cosquillas— ¡Quién te manda a hacer trampa, Hummel! —Dijo entre risas.

\- Bien, bien… Tú ganaste, pero ya no sigas. —En un movimiento veloz lo tomó de las muñecas y lo hizo ir girando hasta dejarlo tendido sobre su espalda y colocó casi la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el de este, para así inmovilizarlo momentáneamente.

Ambos reían hasta que sus ojos se encontraron y respiraron agitadamente tratando de que el oxígeno entrase en sus pulmones.

\- Gané. —Dijo el pelinegro casi sin voz.

\- Sí, ganaste.

Blaine se mordió el labio ligeramente mientras mantenía su mirada fija en los orbes azules que no dejaban de observarlo. —Ah… —Ni siquiera sabía lo que iba a decir, sólo quería que ese momento nunca terminase.

\- No hagas eso. Te vas a lastimar. —Le soltó una mano y elevó la propia hasta el nivel del rostro del chico, acariciándole el labio con el pulgar.

Ante aquel toque el ojimiel sintió mil mariposas bailando en su estómago y sus labios hormiguear mientras se convertían en conductores de una corriente eléctrica que lo hizo estremecer.

 **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ**

Acostados junto a la piscina, Blaine y Kurt tomaban el sol mientras disfrutaban de unas limonadas que Pam les había llevado. Empezaron a reír por algo y de pronto el castaño se lo quedó mirando, observándolo con detalle.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Eres tan hermoso, Blaine.

El ojimiel se sonrojó— ¡Oh, no puedes decir esas cosas!

\- ¡Claro que puedo! Somos mejores amigos y por lo tanto siempre nos hablamos con la verdad. Estoy siendo totalmente honesto al decirlo, eres increíblemente hermoso. —Tasó el cálido rostro del pelinegro por unos segundos y luego dejó caer su mano.

\- Bueno, si vamos a ser honestos, entonces te diré que eres realmente precioso.

\- Las cosas que dices. —Rió ligeramente.

\- Es cierto. Eres el chico más precioso que existe, Kurt. Totalmente perfecto.

Ambos se quedaron viendo por varios segundos con ojos brillantes hasta que una sonrisa tímida se esbozó en sus rostros y apartaron la mirada.

 **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ**

\- ¿Por qué actúas como un niño caprichoso? —Preguntó Kurt exaltado.

\- ¡No soy un niño! Tal vez no tenga tu edad, pero no soy un niño. Además, dos años no es una gran diferencia, maldita sea. —Espetó furioso.

\- Blaine, dime qué te ocurre por favor. Nunca te había visto comportarte así. —El pelinegro se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar alejándose de él mientras las lágrimas empezaban a brotar. —Sólo dime lo que ocurre. Sin importar qué tan grave sea, siempre estaré aquí para ti. Somos mejores amigos, eso no va a cambiar nunca.

Aquellas palabras sólo lograron hacer que el chico de ojos avellana incrementara su llanto. Kurt avanzó hacia él a paso veloz y lo sujetó por los brazos.

\- Suéltame. —Pronunció con la voz ahogada.

El castaño lo hizo darse la vuelta para que quedase frente a él— Blaine, dime por favor. No te guardes más eso que te está haciendo tanto daño.

El adolescente no pudo contenerse, respirando agitadamente y con el corazón palpitando fuerte en su pecho, tomó el rostro de Kurt con ambas manos y lo besó. Sólo fue un roce de labios por dos segundos, pero tenía que hacerlo. Al separarse sus mejillas estaban bañadas por cientos de lágrimas— Lo siento, sé que para ti sólo soy un amigo y siempre será así. —Se soltó del agarre y corrió en dirección de las escaleras, tropezando con uno de los escalones y doblándose el pie.

Kurt corrió hacia él, pero este trató de alejarlo, y luego de discutir, vencido permitió que lo ayudase a llegar a la habitación. Una vez allí en medio de un llanto silencioso dejó que lo examinase.

Cuando el castaño salió para buscar hielo, él pegó un grito con todas sus fuerzas, agarró una de las almohadas y la aventó hacia un lado, estrellándose contra una repisa y tumbando todo, lo que provocó un fuerte estruendo.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, pero empezó a tranquilizarse, Kurt estaba sentado en el filo de la cama con la mirada perdida. Era más que obvio que pensaba en algo.

\- ¿Por qué me mentiste? —Preguntó repentinamente el de ojos azules.

\- No entiendo. ¿A qué te refieres?

Kurt dejó escapar el aliento que ni siquiera sabía que había estado conteniendo— Hace unos días cuando te pregunté si estabas enamorado de mí… dijiste que no y que sólo me veías como tu amigo… Mentiste.

\- Sí… —Respondió en un susurro casi inaudible.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Te mentí. —Mordió su labio y trató de respirar. Era realmente difícil hacerlo, además su corazón latía tan aprisa que estaba seguro de que tendría un infarto en cualquier momento.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque tenía miedo de decírtelo. Quería hacerlo, pero no sabía cuál sería tu reacción.

Sé que me ves como tu amigo, eso somos, y sé que probablemente jamás tendré una oportunidad contigo y sólo estuve creando historias románticas en mi mente, así que debo aprender a entender y… va a ser tan difícil, pero voy a intentarlo.

\- ¿Realmente estás enamorado de mí, Blaine?

\- Lo estoy, muy enamorado y no puedo evitarlo, sólo sucedió. En los sentimientos no se manda aunque se quiera, pero te aseguro que no volveré a hacer nada que pueda poner en peligro nuestra amistad.

\- ¿Desde cuándo lo estás?

Con un suspiro tembloroso contestó— Más de un año.

\- ¡Guau! ¡Eso es mucho tiempo! ¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada?

\- Ya te dije, tenía miedo… ¿Estás enojado conmigo?

\- Lo estoy, me has estado mintiendo todas estas semanas.

\- Estaba tan asustado por tu reacción. No… no quiero perderte. —Sollozó— No puedo cambiar lo que siento por ti, pero no voy a volver a hacer nada que…

Antes de que pudiese terminar la frase, unos labios estaban presionando los suyos. Abrió los ojos enormemente en sorpresa pero luego empezó a cerrarlos mientras por dentro no dejaba de gritar que Kurt lo estaba besando.

Aquellos labios eran dulces y se movían sobre los suyos marcando un ritmo que trataba de imitar y no tardó en igualar. Sintió las blancas manos acariciar su rostro, y su cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse.

Nunca había tenido una mejor sensación y jamás creyó que pudiese experimentar tantas cosas hermosas en un beso. Era mejor que cualquier cosa que se hubiese imaginado.

Sintió que le faltaba el aire nuevamente, pero ya no le importó, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Kurt, y no quería dejar de besarlo, nunca.

Cuando el castaño recorrió suavemente con la lengua sus labios, envió descargas eléctricas por todas partes. Con pequeñas mordidas este le pidió acceso a su boca, y él no dudó en dárselo.

Sus lenguas se encontraron por primera vez y la sensación fue tan fuerte que el de rizos jadeó al instante, provocando que el otro chico profundizara más el beso.

Finalmente se separaron y los dos tenían los labios preciosamente hinchados y rojos. Lo cual era una visión perfecta, y Blaine se permitió acariciar el rostro de Kurt hasta que su mente jugó en su contra y los recuerdos lo golpearon traicioneramente.

\- ¿Por qué me besaste?

\- ¿Ah?

\- Dijiste que sólo soy tu amigo y que siempre sería así.

El ojiazul respiró varias veces y se sentó en el borde de la cama— Te dije que eres mi mejor amigo, y es la verdad, lo eres y lo vas a ser siempre, eso no ha cambiado.

\- Dijiste que me amabas, luego recalcaste que como amigos y me diste esta pulsera, después la canción y de ahí… —gimoteó— y ahora me besas de esta forma y no sé qué pensar, estoy muy confundido porque…

Kurt suspiró— Ven —Lo tomó de la mano para hacerlo sentar a su lado— ¿Recuerdas que el día de tu cumpleaños te comenté que tenía algo importante que decirte y darte una sorpresa?

\- Sí.

\- Bueno, la sorpresa ya te la di, pero nunca pude decirte lo que quería debido a las circunstancias.

\- ¿Y lo que me ibas a decir era?

\- Que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti.

Estar enamorado de una persona que a su vez estaba enamorada de él era la mejor sensación del mundo, y que esa persona fuese su mejor amigo era como un sueño vuelto realidad.

 **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ**

Besos tras besos eran dados y recibidos, no podían estar separados ni mantener sus labios alejados del otro, lo cual era extraordinario, ninguno de los dos se quejaba.

En ese momento se encontraban en medio de una sesión de besos románticos y a la vez algo apasionados.

La falta de aire se hizo presente a pesar de que ambos chicos se esforzaron por ignorarla, sin embargo se vieron forzados a separarse y respirar profundamente sólo para continuar en su maravillosa labor hasta que el ojimiel pronunció un "te amo" que obligó al castaño a detener el beso y observarlo.

Al ocurrir esto Blaine sólo esperaba no haberlo estropeado, pero él amaba a Kurt y no pudo evitar decirlo. Ahora estaba expectante a lo que su novio expusiera, sin embargo este no pronunció ni una sola palabra, por lo que decidió intentar darle una explicación— Estoy enamorado de ti, y sí, te amo. —No sabía si era correcto decirlo, pero no quería volver a ocultar sus sentimientos.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que me amas?

La pregunta lo sorprendió, sin embargo contestó con firmeza— Totalmente seguro, te amo con todas mis fuerzas. ¿Y tú? —Se atrevió a preguntar.

\- Sabes que estoy enamorado de ti.

\- Sí, lo sé Kurt, y si sólo dices que me quieres está…

\- Creo que tú y yo ya pasamos la etapa del "te quiero" hace tiempo. —Le sonrió dulcemente— Te amo Blaine.

Aquellas palabras hicieron latir con fuerza su corazón. Sus ojos se encontraron con los azules, mirándose con adoración. Ambos sonrieron felices y se fundieron en el más sublime de los besos.

 **~ FIN DE LOS FLASHBACKS ~**

Lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas mientras estaba perdido en los recuerdos, tanto así que no sintió cuando alguien entró en la habitación ni tampoco el movimiento de la cama.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre, cariño? —Un brazo enrollándose en su cuerpo lo hizo saltar— No te asustes, soy yo. —Le dio un beso en el hombro.

\- Disculpa, no escuché cuando entraste. —Se limpió rápidamente el rostro.

\- Me di cuenta. Te estaba hablando y no respondiste. —Apretó el agarre y se acercó más, presionando su cuerpo contra el del pelinegro. Ante el contacto inesperado Blaine se removió hasta quedar bocarriba— Has estado llorando. ¿Qué pasa?

\- Me duele la cabeza.

\- Ese es el cuento más antiguo, así que no me salgas con eso. Dime lo que te ocurre.

\- Me duele mucho la cabeza. —No mentía. Quizá por tanto pensar o de lo mucho que había llorado, no tenía idea en qué momento el dolor había empezado, pero ahí estaba.

\- Mírame a los ojos y júramelo. —Dijo Paul en un tono autoritario.

Blaine obedeció y lo miró fijamente, dándose cuenta como el sujeto parecía estarlo estudiando detalladamente— Te lo juro, me duele la cabeza.

\- Cariño mío, —le acarició el rostro una vez convencido— lo lamento. Quizá lo que bebimos te hizo daño. —Empezó a repartirle besos por la frente y poco a poco fue descendiendo, cubriendo cada parte del rostro para luego centrarse en el cuello— Te voy a ayudar con ese dolor, tengo el mejor remedio para ello.

Se levantó de la cama y dándole una sonrisa salió de la habitación.

Blaine cerró los ojos y trató de relajarse. Su cabeza martillaba intermitentemente, y una pequeña lágrima rodó por el costado, terminando en su cabello.

Un par de minutos después Paul regresó llevando una pequeña charola circular— Este analgésico es excelente. —Colocó la charola sobre la cama— Es algo fuerte, pero justamente sirve para los dolores severos como el que tienes.

Blaine se sentó y observó el vaso con agua junto al pequeño plato elegante sobre el cual descansaba una pastilla de color verde— ¿S-sabes? No me gusta t-tomar fármacos a menos que sea… estrictamente necesario.

\- ¿Por qué estás nervioso?

\- ¿Yo? No.

\- ¡No me mientas! —Elevó ligeramente la voz— Puedo notar el nerviosismo en tus ojos, en tu lenguaje corporal, y en la forma en la que hablaste.

\- No te miento. No tengo buena experiencia con los medicamentos, por alguna razón siempre me afectan. —Sonó tranquilo y confiado.

\- ¿Piensas que voy a darte algo que te haga daño?

\- Claro que no. Sé que nunca harías algo así. —Se arrodilló en la cama para quedar a la altura del hombre que estaba inclinado, aun sosteniendo la charola— ¿Cómo podría pensar algo así? —Colocó las manos sobre los hombros de este y lo miró fijamente, tal como le gustaba— Siempre estás pendiente de mí, de que me sienta bien, me das lo mejor, y eres tan bueno y atento.

\- Lamento haberme alterado, Blaine. —Le sonrió y le acunó el rostro— Fui un tonto al creer que…

\- Descuida. —Le dio una suave sonrisa— Pero si no te importa, prefiero no tomar esa pastilla, como dije antes, me preocupa que me afecte.

\- Tengo los mejores médicos a…

\- ¿Por favor? Con algo de descanso el dolor pasará.

\- ¿Cómo puedo negarte algo cuando me miras con esos ojos preciosos? —Acortó el espacio y empezó a besarlo— Tus labios saben a gloria… —Suspiró— Descansa, amor, vendré a buscarte a la hora de la cena.

\- No sé si voy a comer. Cuando la cabeza me duele mucho, por lo general me da una sensación de náuseas terrible. Pero si me siento mejor, encantado bajaré a cenar contigo.

\- No vas a saltarte una comi… —Fue callado por un beso largo— Mierda… sabes cómo convencerme. Está bien, cariño.

\- Gracias. Espero sentirme mejor para poder disfrutar de tu compañía.

\- Tan dulce siempre. —Le besó la frente y retiró las cosas.

\- Gracias por preocuparte por mí.

\- No necesitas agradecer. Sabes que te amo, Blaine.

El ojimiel sonrió y se fue acomodando en la cama. —También te amo.

\- ¡Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido Hummel para dejarte ir!

\- Por favor, no lo menciones. El estómago se me revuelve de sólo pensar en él.

\- Por supuesto. —Sonrió ampliamente— Lo siento. Descansa. —Se retiró y cerró la puerta.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Kurt se removió en la cama y fue despertando lentamente. No recordaba lo que le había dicho Marley que contenía el té que le había dado, pero ciertamente lo había ayudado a descansar.

Lamentablemente lo que sentía no se podía suprimir con tanta facilidad. Estaba triste, dolido y muy confundido. Todo con su esposo había estado muy bien durante el viaje, claro hasta antes del conflicto que tuvieron, pero esa no era razón para que este cambiase drásticamente.

Aquel hombre al que dejó en ese lugar no era con el que se había casado. Su Blaine era dulce, tierno, tan ca…

\- Ya no llores. No vas a solucionar nada así, hijo.

Kurt se sentó bruscamente en dirección de donde la voz provino— ¿Papá? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- A mí también me da gusto verte.

\- Disculpa, claro que me alegra verte. —Se movió rápidamente por la cama hasta llegar al extremo donde su progenitor se encontraba sentado, y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Eso está mejor. —Lo envolvió con sus brazos de forma protectora.

\- ¿Cómo estás?

\- Consternado con lo sucedido.

\- Igual que todos… ¿Y mamá?

\- Con los padres de Blaine. Están muy afectados por lo que ocurrió.

\- Qué mal… Deben odiarme.

\- No digas eso, sabes lo mucho que te quieren. Si bien se sentían molestos porque nunca les dijiste lo del secuestro, están conscientes de todo lo que hiciste para rescatar a su hijo, y te lo agradecen.

\- Tengo que hablar con ellos y explicarles lo que ocurrió.

\- Ya lo harás. Todo a su tiempo. Ahora estoy aquí por ti. No voy a permitir que te hundas. Vamos a salir juntos de esto.

\- Gracias papá… Aunque… ni siquiera sé cómo explicarte lo que siento. No logro entender lo que ocurrió. No le encuentro lógica.

\- ¡No la tiene! ¡Conozco a Blaine como si fuese mi hijo, y lo que hizo tiene una razón poderosa, de eso estoy seguro!

\- ¿Cuál?

\- No lo sé, pero vamos a averiguarlo. No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados aceptando toda esta locura como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. No obstante, empecemos contigo.

\- ¿Conmigo?

\- Quiero que te levantes de esta cama, te bañes y te pongas algo limpio mientras quito la sábana y recojo el tiradero que tienes aquí. Esto ni siquiera parece una habitación. Cuando salgas me vas a contar todo lo que ocurrió, todo. Llegaremos al fondo del asunto, lo prometo.


	40. Cap 40: Revelaciones

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 40:**

 **"** **Revelaciones"**

* * *

.

Luego de contarle todo a su padre, Kurt daba vueltas por la habitación intentando contener sus ganas de gritar y salir corriendo.

\- Lo sé. Todos me han dejado en claro eso, papá. Soy un completo idiota. Debí decirle a Blaine que Jimmy me estaba enviando mensajes. Debí cortar todo de raíz. Debí confiar en que mi esposo creería en mí... debí, debí, debí. Debí hacer muchas cosas y no hice ninguna. Es lo que no dejan de decirme, y ahora tú te sumas a esa lista. -Respiró agitadamente y cerró los ojos.

\- A lo que me refería...

\- Lo que nadie puede entender es el miedo tan grande que sentía. Estaba terriblemente aterrado de que me hubiese contactado y de que eso arruinase mi reconciliación con Blaine.

Lo amo, papá. Lo amo con todas mis fuerzas. No quería por nada del mundo decepcionarlo ni hacerlo sufrir de nuevo. -Se detuvo intempestivamente y fue descendiendo lentamente hasta quedar arrodillado en el suelo- Involucrarme con Stone ha sido el peor error de mi vida, y estoy pagando las consecuencias ahora.

Burt se acercó y le ofreció una mano para que se levantase, la cual este demoró en tomar. Una vez que estuvo en pie, atrajo a su hijo hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza, permitiéndole llorar y desahogarse- Kurt...

\- Tenía tanto miedo de perderlo... y al final igual lo perdí.

\- Blaine te ama.

\- No, ya no me ama... Lo engañé... lo lastimé. -El llanto lo ahogaba y se aferraba más a su padre- Y después le volví a fallar al mentirle y ocultarle lo que pasaba.

\- Él te ama, realmente lo hace. Le tomó tiempo sanar esa herida, es lógico, pero al final te perdonó, ¿cierto? Y volvió a confiar en ti, hijo. Le dio una nueva oportunidad a la relación, porque no sólo te la dio a ti, se la dio a sí mismo y a su matrimonio. Cosas como esas se hacen cuando amas profundamente a alguien, cuando crees en su sincero arrepentimiento y sabes en tu corazón que aquel error que cometió, no se repetirá jamás. Por eso vuelves a arriesgarte y decides confiar una vez más.

Sí, fue un gran desatino que no le dijeras que ese sujeto te había localizado y te estaba molestando, pero no por eso sus sentimientos cambiaron. El amor no se desvanece así de fácil.

\- No estuviste ahí, papá. -Empezó a agitarse- No viste su mirada llena de rabia, no escuchaste la frialdad en su voz, ni...

\- Necesito que te calmes. Mientras estés así tu mente permanecerá nublada. Estás cerrado en la idea de lo que sucedió ese día, y aquello no te permite ver más allá. Tienes que estar tranquilo para que puedas analizar las cosas con la cabeza fría. -Le acarició la espalda una vez más y luego le dio un par de palmadas suaves- Vamos a la cocina, necesitas un poco de agua.

\- ¿Marley y...?

\- Ya se fueron, no te preocupes por eso. -Conocía bien a su hijo y sabía que este no quería que lo viesen en ese estado- Les agradecí por todo y les dije que estaría en contacto por si algo se ofrecía.

Salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la cocina en donde permanecieron por más de quince minutos en medio de los sollozos de Kurt hasta que empezó a serenarse y realizar respiraciones cortas.

\- ¿R-realmente... crees... que... B-Blaine... to-todavía... me... ama?

\- No lo creo, lo sé. Lo que me extraña es que tú no lo sepas.

\- Lo vi besándose con Stefan... Él me dijo que Stefan lo besó intempestivamente, pero estaba tan enojado que lo acusé de...

\- Ya me lo contaste, Kurt. Ahora deja de pensar en esas cosas para que podamos enfocarnos en lo realmente importante.

\- Es... No entiendes...

\- Esto es un error. -Se frotó el rostro con una mano- Mientras sigas así no vamos hacia ningún lado. Creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es descansar. No has dormido casi nada en toda una semana, y obviamente te está afectando.

\- No quiero dormir... no puedo... Cada vez que lo consigo, sueño con Blaine... con todas las cosas que hemos vivido.

\- Tal vez es lo que necesitas para que puedas asimilar lo mucho que te ama, y que de una vez comprendas que tienen juntos una historia muy grande. Lo de ustedes es un amor fuerte, real, y que no va a disolverse por muy duras que sean las pruebas que atraviesen.

\- No... P-pero... Es...

\- No, no. No hay pero que valga. Necesitas descansar.

En silencio Kurt se levantó de la silla y se encaminó hacia la habitación. Burt tomó el vaso que estaba sobre el desayunador y lo llenó con agua, luego siguió a su hijo.

Aún en silencio el castaño se acostó y vio a su padre entrar y avanzar hacia el baño para salir al cabo de un minuto, acercándose a él.

\- No sé si pueda...

\- Ten. -Extendió la mano- Te va a ayudar.

Sin protestar cogió las dos pastillas y el vaso con agua, les dio una mirada y se los tomó- Gracias. Siento que la cabeza me va a estallar.

\- Por eso es importante que descanses. Ahora acuéstate y deja que los analgésicos trabajen. Voy a estar aquí cuando despiertes.

Kurt se acomodó pero permaneció durante varios minutos con la mirada clavada en el techo.

La cama se movió un poco y segundos después sintió la mano de su padre acariciándole la cabeza. Cerró los ojos ante la cálida y relajante sensación, sin pensar que se quedaría dormido.

 **кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

Sentado en una de las tumbonas del patio se encontraba Blaine observando todo alrededor, analizando las cosas pero teniendo cuidado de no perderse en sus pensamientos.

\- Blaine, cariño.

\- ¿Si?

\- Ven conmigo. -Paul se encontraba en la gran piscina de su residencia- El agua está deliciosa.

\- Estoy bien aquí.

\- Que vengas. -Gruñó- Lo siento, ven por favor.

El pelinegro respiró profundamente y se quitó los lentes de sol junto con la camisa de playa para dirigirse a la piscina y sumergirse en ella.

\- Ya estoy aquí. -Sonrió ligeramente.

\- ¿Te gusta la temperatura del agua?

\- Sí, está agradable.

El hombre empezó a hablar y Blaine le daba la razón en todo, aunque no estuviese de acuerdo. Sabía que la mejor forma de estar tranquilo era esa, porque si había algo que a Paul no le gustaba era que lo contradijeran.

\- Estás muy callado. ¿Te sucede algo? -Lo tomó por la cintura y lo acercó.

\- No me he estado sintiendo bien, ayer te lo dije.

\- Pensé que podía ser algo pasajero. Mi pobre y amado Blaine... Prometo que llamaré al médico para que venga a examinarte.

\- Gracias.

\- No me agradezcas, sabes que te amo. -Cerró la distancia entre ellos y lo besó.

\- También te amo.

\- Siempre soñé con esto, y a veces creo que es mentira.

\- Los sueños se vuelven realidad.

\- Precioso mío. -Volvió a besarlo pero Blaine empezó a toser.

\- Lo siento.

\- ¿Y esa tos?

\- Me molesta la garganta.

\- ¡Oh! Por eso no querías entrar a la piscina... ¡Qué tonto he sido! -Intentó besarlo, pero la tos apareció nuevamente- Ve a cambiarte esa ropa, no quiero que te vayas a enfermar.

Blaine salió de la piscina, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la cocina para llevar lo que necesitaba. Era un alivio no tener al séquito de guardaespaldas siguiéndolo a todas partes sin dejarlo solo ni un instante. Había tomado tiempo y mucho esfuerzo ganarse la confianza de Paul, pero había valido la pena. Si bien no podía salir de la propiedad, ya no necesitaba la aprobación de nadie para movilizarse por todo el lugar ni ojos vigilantes las veinticuatro horas del día.

Una vez en su habitación, consumió parte del contenido de la jarra de vidrio que había llevado y luego se cambió de ropa. Sin tener nada que hacer caminó hacia el ventanal y se quedó contemplando el panorama.

Todo ese tiempo le había servido para pensar mucho, analizar las cosas y aclarar sus sentimientos.

Después de largo momento suspiró y decidió salir, bebiendo primero el líquido helado que quedaba en la jarra y escondiéndola.

 **кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

Paul entró en la gran biblioteca que tenía en su casa y se acercó a Blaine, quien se encontraba sentado en un sillón leyendo hasta que un ataque de tos se apoderó de él.

\- Cada día estás peor con esa garganta. Creí que era algo sin importancia. ¿Qué está pasando?

\- No lo sé. -Volvió a toser- Tal vez alguna infección porque tengo fiebre.

\- ¿Fiebre? -Le tocó la frente- ¡Es cierto! No es muy alta, pero la tienes. ¡Soy un imbécil! -Golpeó con el puño una pila de libros que se encontraba sobre el escritorio, arrojándolos por todas partes- Hace días me dijiste que no te sentías bien, y lo único que he hecho es darte té de canela aunque prometí hablar con el médico. -Le acarició el rostro- ¿Podrás perdonarme?

\- Seguro, está bien. No parecía nada grave.

\- Eres tan comprensivo, cariño. -Intentó besarlo, pero la tos lo impidió- Voy a llamar al doctor de inmediato... Tal vez deberías ir a descansar.

\- Lo haré, sólo quiero terminar este libro.

\- Llévatelo a la cama. Sé que alguna vez te dije que los libros no salían de aquí porque no me gusta el desorden, pero puedo hacer una excepción por ti. Lleva todos los que quieras a tu habitación, nada más asegúrate de dejarlos en el lugar que corresponde cuando los desocupes.

\- Claro, lo haré. Gracias.

\- Deja de darme las gracias por todo. Este es tu hogar y quiero que te sientas a gusto, que seas libre de hacer lo que te plazca. -Se inclinó y le dio un beso corto antes de ser interrumpido por la tos.

Yo mismo iré por el médico, vas a recuperarte, lo prometo.

 **кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

Kurt abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiéndose algo desconcertado. Empezó a observar alrededor hasta que notó que se encontraba en su habitación.

\- ¿Blaine? -Llamó con voz adormilada y se apoyó sobre el codo para elevar el torso.

\- Kurt. -Preocupado Burt se levantó del sofá y corrió hacia él- ¿Estás bien?

\- ¿Papá? -Frunció el ceño- ¿Qué haces a...? -En ese momento recordó todo y negó con la cabeza- Lo siento, e-estaba soñando... y al despertar me desubiqué de la realidad.

\- Tranquilo, a todos nos ha pasado. ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- No lo sé. -Levantó el hombro ligeramente- No estoy seguro.

\- Comprendo, pero al menos has descansado bastante, no lo que deberías, pero en algo te compensa.

\- Amm... supongo.

Permanecieron en silencio durante varios minutos hasta que el castaño se sentó en el borde de la cama y empezó a estirarse.

\- ¿Crees que podamos hablar con más calma ahora? Te veo más sereno.

\- Sí, sí.

\- Entonces, ¿qué tal si comemos y luego tenemos esa plática? Necesitas alimentarte y tu plato favorito te espera.

\- ¿Mi plato? Papá, tú no sabes prepararlo. ¿Cómo?

\- Definitivamente yo no lo hice porque ya no tendrías cocina. -Sonrió al ver la pequeña sonrisa que su hijo esbozó- Tu mamá lo preparó.

\- ¿Mamá?

\- Sí, ya sabes cómo es, se preocupó cuando le dije que iba a quedarme aquí más tiempo, así que decidió venir.

\- ¿Por unas pocas horas más?

\- Kurt, has dormido por casi tres días.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible?

\- Estabas agotado.

\- Increíble... Ahora sé por qué me sentía aturdido al despertar. ¿Dónde está mamá?

\- En la habitación de invitados. Ya voy a llamarla para que comamos juntos.

\- Necesito ir al baño. Enseguida los alcanzo.

Burt asintió y salió del dormitorio. Poco después se encontraba en la cocina con su esposa, abrazándola por la cintura mientras hablaban en voz baja.

Cuando Kurt entró, sonrió genuinamente al verlos, y suspiró, dejando escapar un ligero sonido.

Los esposos voltearon y Elizabeth avanzó rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba el castaño parado- Hijo, -lo abrazó- todo estará bien.

\- Mamá... -Devolvió el abrazo y se perdió en la cálida sensación. No sabía cómo las cosas mejorarían, pero de algún modo escuchar esas palabras de ella junto al gran calor que emanaba, lo hizo creer que sería así.

Sentados a la mesa, Kurt no pudo evitar pensar en lo bien que se sentía tener a sus padres con él. Los había extrañado mucho, y se dio cuenta cuanto se había alejado de ellos, y sin embargo ahí estaban para él cuando lo necesitaba. Tenía que hacer muchos cambios en su vida, eso era definitivo.

\- ¿Por qué crees que Blaine quiso quedarse? -Preguntó la mujer acomodándose en la silla luego de cerrar el lavavajillas automático.

\- Porque dijo que ese era su hogar y...

\- No lo que dijo, Kurt, te estoy preguntando cuál crees tú que haya sido la razón.

\- Que me detesta, que no quiere saber nada de mí... No lo sé, mamá.

\- Conoces a Blaine mejor que eso. -Refutó Burt- Recuerda lo que te dije, necesitas cabeza fría para poder analizar las cosas. Aunque sea difícil debes dejar de lado las emociones personales.

Él estaba sufriendo, las fotos que te enviaron son más que evidencia de aquello. La sangre se me heló al verlas, y sólo puedo tratar de imaginarme las cosas terribles por las que pasó. Sin embargo decidió quedarse en ese lugar. No hay una lógica aparente, mas estoy convencido de que existe un motivo por el cual Blaine hizo eso.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con tu padre. Y también hay otro detalle importante que no podemos pasar por alto. ¿Quién es el tal Paul Chase y qué interés tiene en que Blaine esté ahí?

\- No lo conozco, mamá. Lo que supe mientras estuvimos allá es que es un millonario, creo que empresario. Lo investigaron y no hubo nada incorrecto o fuera de la ley.

\- Eso no significa que no pueda cometer delitos o tener una vida doble como muchos de esos acaudalados excéntricos. -Dijo Burt- Tal vez he visto muchas películas, o es instinto, pero algo me dice que no anda en buenos pasos. Por todos los cielos, secuestró a Blaine. ¿Qué clase de persona hace eso?

\- En las declaraciones dijo que lo había ayudado o encontrado... No lo recuerdo, estaba demasiado ofuscado por lo que ocurría. Y luego Blaine corroboró la historia.

\- Supongamos que fue así y que después de eso decidió darle alojamiento en su casa. Lo correcto era que luego hubiese llamado a la policía y que tratase de ponerse en contacto con algún familiar o amigo.

\- ¿Por qué lo invitó a vivir con él? -Agregó Elizabeth- Blaine era un desconocido.

Kurt se mordió el labio y miró a sus padres- Paul dijo que lo amaba y que le daba toda la felicidad que yo no.

\- ¿Cómo es posible si no lo conocía? ¿Se enamoró de él en unos días?

\- Dijo que él nunca lo engañaría como yo lo hice... Habló de cosas muy personales, mamá... Como si supiese todo de nosotros...

\- Blaine le contó entonces.

\- No estoy seguro. Tal vez.

\- ¡Todo eso es demasiado extraño! -Expresó Burt rascándose la calva.

\- Lo es, papá. No le encuentro ni pies ni cabeza... Estoy muy confundido... Hasta llegué a pensar en la teoría de Tina sobre lo del síndrome de Estocolmo.

\- No digo que no exista, pero son tonterías, en este caso por lo menos. Ustedes estaban en una segunda luna de miel.

\- Sí, Blaine y yo estábamos muy bien... pero todo lo que dijo ese día en casa de Paul... y luego en la estación de policía... -Se quedó en completo silencio y la mirada fija en algún punto.

\- Kurt... hijo... -Elizabeth colocó una mano sobre la de este- ¿Kurt?

\- Lo que Blaine dijo...

\- ¿Qué te dijo?

El de piel nívea movió la cabeza en dirección de su madre y sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente- Por ti lo habría hecho todo, no hubiera habido sacrificio lo suficientemente grande con tal de tenerte a salvo... Ahora vete, aléjate de mí y no regreses jamás a este lugar.

\- ¿Qué significa eso? -El hombre mayor le dio una mirada confusa.

\- Cuando nos casamos... Uno de los votos de Blaine fue... -llevó ambas manos hacia los costados de su cabeza- prometió hacer cualquier cosa por mí y mi felicidad, papá... prometió que jamás permitiría que alguien me hiciera daño, y hasta dar su vida si fuese necesario. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?

No sé cómo o por qué, pero está tratando de protegerme... Está ahí contra su voluntad...

 **кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

Blaine despertó con besos en el cuello y caricias en su pecho y los costados de su cuerpo. Cuando sintió una mano descendiendo por su estómago, abrió los ojos y se sentó intempestivamente.

\- Tranquilo, cariño. Soy yo. -Dijo Paul acariciándole la espalda- Lamento haberte asustado. Vine a hablar contigo de algo importante, pero al verte tan hermoso y perfecto en la cama, no pude evitarlo.

Al de rizos le tomó un par de minutos aclarar sus ideas antes de mirar al hombre sentado a su lado- ¿Y de qué quieres hablar?

\- De nosotros. Del siguiente paso en nuestra relación.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Este siempre va a ser tu espacio para cuando desees tener privacidad, pero quiero que te mudes a mi habitación.

\- A... a tu...

\- Mi habitación. Deseo que ahora sea nuestra... y también te deseo a ti... No me mires de esa forma, no tiene nada de raro, nos amamos y lo lógico es que empecemos a tener intimidad.

\- Sí... ah... entiendo lo que dices... pero...

\- ¿Pero? ¿Estás consciente del tiempo que llevamos juntos? Somos dos adultos que se aman, dos hombres que tienen necesidades que deben ser cubiertas. ¿O me vas a decir que no es así para ti?

\- Por supuesto. Lo que iba a decir es que estoy enfermo y no...

\- El médico dijo que siguiendo el tratamiento y las recomendaciones al pie de la letra, en dos o tres días estarías bien.

\- Me siento débil y no creo que voy a poder...

\- ¿Acaso te estás negando a tener sexo conmigo?

\- No, claro que no. ¿Por qué me negaría? Sólo me preocupa contagiarte.

\- El doctor dijo que de dos a tres días.

\- A veces el cuerpo demora un poco más en sanarse. Además que no me gustaría no rendir adecuadamente.

\- Bien, tienes hasta que acabe la semana, eso son cinco días.

\- ¿Estás poniéndome un plazo para intimar? Eso es...

El hombre lo tomó con fuerza por la nuca y tiró hacia atrás- Escúchame bien, Blaine, te amo, pero no tolero que nadie juegue conmigo ni trate de verme la cara.

\- No e-estoy ha-ciendo e-eso...

\- ¿Me amas? ¿Realmente me amas? -Tiró con más fuerza, haciéndolo gruñir del dolor.

\- Sí, Paul, te amo.

\- Bien, tienes cinco días para sanar y recuperar todas las energías, porque después de eso te quiero en mi cama demostrándome cuánto me amas. Y no voy a aceptar excusas de ninguna clase, ¿entendiste?


	41. Cap 41: Tomando Decisiones

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 41:**

 **"Tomando Decisiones"**

* * *

.

 _\- Por favor, Seb, necesito que me ayudes._

 _\- ¿Te has vuelto loco acaso? Por ningún motivo voy a volver a ese lugar. Fue una pérdida de tiempo y dinero._

 _\- Blaine…_

 _\- Ni siquiera lo nombres, Kurt._

 _\- Lo tienen secuestrado y…_

 _\- Está en ese lugar porque quiere. Escuchaste muy bien todo lo que dijo. Tuvo la oportunidad de regresar con nosotros pero se negó. Así que no me digas ahora que…_

 _\- Está allí obligado._

 _\- Pues eso no fue lo que demostró. Nos dejó como unos idiotas… Ya bastantes problemas tuvimos por su culpa._

 _\- Escúchame, lo hizo por protegerme._

 _\- ¿Protegerte? ¿De qué?_

 _\- No lo sé todavía, y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta del significado de sus palabras hasta ahora, pero estuve analizando las cosas, y lo que dijo en la comisaría es la clave._

 _\- Estás tan desesperado que has empezado a crear toda una historia en tu cabeza._

 _\- No estoy inventando nada. Blaine realmente me necesita. Tengo que ir a buscarlo y por eso quiero que me ayudes a…_

 _\- ¡Te dije que no! ¡Y no hay nada que me haga cambiar de opinión!_

 _\- Está bien… Pero necesito entonces que me prestes unas cosas._

 _\- ¿Para qué?_

 _\- Voy a ir a rescatarlo._

 _\- ¡Has perdido la razón! ¡No puedes ir a casa de ese sujeto! ¡Y menos tú solo!_

 _\- Te niegas a ayudarme, y no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados. Como sea iré por Blaine._

 _\- ¡No puedes…!_

 _\- ¡No me importa lo que tenga que hacer, voy a traer a mi esposo a casa!_

 _\- ¿Kurt? ¿Kurt?_ ¡Mierda! —Gruñó al darse cuenta que había cortado la llamada.

\- ¿Qué fue ese ruido, hijo? —Preguntó Burt intrigado y luego vio el teléfono tirado en el suelo mientras el castaño revolvía la habitación como buscando algo— ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Sebastian se niega a ayudarme.

\- ¿Ayudarte en qué?

\- Tengo que ir por Blaine, papá. Necesito que me prestes tu arma.

\- Bueno, ¿se te ha zafado un tornillo, o qué? ¿Cómo crees que vas a ir hasta allá?

\- Tengo entrenamiento. Sé lo que debo hacer, y no voy a detenerme.

\- ¿Entrenamiento? ¿Crees que eso basta? ¡Por favor, Kurt! Vas a exponer la vida en…

\- Blaine expone la suya cada día que está allá, y lo hace por mí. ¿Vas a prestarme el arma?

\- Aunque estuviera de acuerdo con esta locura, no la tengo aquí. ¿Crees que viajo con el arma acaso?

\- Tengo que conseguir una entonces.

\- ¿Cómo que conseguir? ¿Dónde vas a…?

\- Lo siento papá, no quiero ser grosero pero no puedo seguir hablando. —Dejó sobre la cama una caja de madera— Debo buscar a Mike y arreglar varios asuntos.

\- Kurt, escúchame.

\- Ahora no, disculpa. —Salió a toda prisa dejando a un Burt sumamente preocupado.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

\- Por favor, Mike, necesito el número de Stefan. Me urge hablar con él.

\- Declaró todo lo que sabía a la policía, y ya hablaste con él.

\- Sólo dame su número. No voy a viajar hasta Baros para verlo.

\- Kurt…

\- Cada minuto que pasa es tiempo perdido, y no puedo darme ese lujo. Te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo suplico, Mike. Ayúdame.

\- ¡Por todos los cielos! —Apareció Tina hablando en un tono firme— ¡Dale el número en este momento!

\- ¿Hasta cuándo va a seguir con esto? Blaine tomó una decisión, estúpida, pero la tomó al fin y al cabo, y Kurt debe aceptarla. —Miró al castaño— Comprende que sólo te haces daño.

\- Blaine está en ese lugar obligado.

\- ¿Cómo que obligado? —Preguntó la mujer.

\- No tengo tiempo de explicarles ahora, pero Blaine está en peligro.

\- ¿En peligro? —El joven asiático frunció el ceño.

\- ¡Dale el número, Michael Robert Chang Jr.! ¡Ahora!

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Kurt conducía su auto por las atestadas calles, gruñendo y maldiciendo mientras esperaba que contestasen su llamada. El molesto sonido repiqueteando en su oreja debido al manos libres que cargaba.

 _\- ¿Stefan?_ —Casi gritó en cuanto escuchó una voz.

 _\- Sí. ¿Quién es?_

 _\- Soy Kurt._

 _\- ¿Kurt?_

 _\- Anderson-Hummel._

 _\- ¡Oh!_

 _\- Sé que ya habíamos hablado, pero algo nuevo surgió._

 _\- ¿Blaine está bien?_

 _\- No lo sé, eso espero… Hay algo que necesito preguntarte._

 _\- Sí, claro. Aunque todo lo que sabía ya te lo había dicho._

 _\- Nunca te hice esta pregunta… ¿Conoces a Paul Chase?_

 _\- Sí. ¿Por qué?_

 _\- ¿Lo conoces?_

 _\- Trabajé para él un tiempo._

 _\- Entonces sabes quién es y a qué se dedica._

 _\- Sé que tiene empresas en varias partes, una multinacional si no me equivoco. Pero a qué se dedica exactamente, no tengo idea. Trabajé en su casa durante unos meses. Es un hombre generoso, aunque de un carácter complicado. ¿A qué viene esto?_

 _\- ¿Por qué te fuiste?_

 _\- Porque tuve la oportunidad de ir a Baros a trabajar con los Chang. El Sr. Chase acababa de regresar de sus vacaciones y nos reunió para indicarnos que haría un recorte de personal porque iba a estar viajando continuamente por negocios y no necesitaría tantas personas encargándose de una casa vacía. Luego habló con cada uno en privado para darnos la liquidación. Ahí me dijo que estaban buscando personal en el hotel y me dio una carta con excelentes recomendaciones. Eso es todo… ¿A qué viene tu pregunta?_

 _\- Él es quien tiene a Blaine._

 _\- ¿Qué?_

 _\- Estoy casi seguro que fue quien mandó a secuestrar a Blaine, por eso jamás permitió que vieras su rostro ni escucharas su verdadera voz… El infeliz tenía todo perfectamente planeado… y tú fuiste uno de sus peones._

 _\- ¿De qué estás hablando?_

 _\- En otro momento te explico. Ahora necesito tu ayuda._

 _\- ¿Mi ayuda?_

 _\- Así es. ¿Conoces bien la casa de Paul?_

 _\- Sí, ¿por qué?_

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Blaine terminaba de vestirse cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, suspiró y siguió abotonando su camisa.

\- Venía a buscarte para indicarte que la comida iba a estar un poco más tarde, pero veo que ya estás casi listo. —Paul se acercó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros y lo observó de pies a cabeza— Hermoso, como siempre, aunque… luces algo demacrado.

\- No me siento bien. —Su voz fue rasposa y clara evidencia de que le costaba hablar.

El sujeto tomó la toalla que el ojimiel tenía sobre sus hombros y la frotó vigorosamente por los rizos húmedos— No entiendo lo que ocurre, deberías estar mejor. —Le tasó el rostro y soltó un sonido, retirando la mano enseguida— Tienes mucha fiebre. ¿Por qué?

\- No lo sé. Te consta que he seguido el tratamiento al pie de la letra. Tal vez no es sólo un resfriado.

\- ¡Maldito médico incompetente! —Gruñó— ¡Ya me encargaré de él! —Continuó secándole el cabello— No creo que debas bajar así, cariño. Es mejor que descanses y tomes mucho líquido. Voy a hacer que te preparen un té de jengibre con mucho limón.

\- Gracias.

\- Cámbiate de ropa y termina de secarte muy bien antes de acostarte. Enseguida regreso. —Le besó la mejilla.

Blaine le dio una pequeña sonrisa y tomó la toalla para seguir pasándola por su cabeza. Una vez que Paul salió de la habitación, sacó del armario la jarra con agua y hielo que tenía escondida, bebiendo todo su contenido a prisa. Para cuando el dueño de casa regresó, él tosía copiosamente.

\- ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo, cariño? Me voy por unos minutos y te encuentro así, y me preocupa mucho la verdad. Hoy vamos a ir al hospital para que te hagan todos los exámenes pertinentes y saber qué es lo que tienes.

\- ¿Podemos ir mañana tal vez? —Luchaba por no toser— Deseo acostarme a descansar un poco.

\- No, tenemos que ir en este momento. No podemos dejar pasar más tiempo.

\- Por favor.

\- Creo que esta vez no voy a poder complacerte, cariño. Vamos. —Lo tomó suavemente del brazo— Hoy sabremos lo que te está pasando.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

\- Hijo, no puedes hacer esto. —Suplicó Elizabeth— ¡Por favor, digan algo! —Miró a los esposos Anderson.

\- Esto es tan complicado… —Pam se tapó el rostro por un par de segundos— No quiero que Kurt se arriesgue… pero Blaine es mi hijo… —Sollozó— aunque Kurt es como mi hijo también.

\- Tranquila. —Expresó el ojiazul con determinación colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su suegra— Blaine es mi esposo, y no hay nada que pueda decir o hacer ninguno de ustedes para detenerme.

\- Kurt…

\- Papá, si yo estuviese en ese lugar, Blaine iría a buscarme, lo sé.

\- No lo dudo, pero deberías acudir a la policía para…

\- Le notifiqué a la policía, y lo que me dijeron fue que ellos no tenían jurisdicción alguna debido a que el presunto hecho se llevó a cabo en otro país y no sé qué más. Luego me recomendaron acudir a la comisaría allá, pero dudo que hagan algo porque Blaine declaró no haber sido secuestrado y estar alojado como invitado en el hogar del tal Chase.

\- ¡Es una barbaridad! —Dijo la mujer castaña, negando con la cabeza.

\- Lo es, por eso debo actuar por mi cuenta usando el entrenamiento que…

\- ¿Realmente crees que vas a lograrlo? —Burt era invadido por muchas emociones al mismo tiempo— ¡Es un acto suicida! Tener un entrenamiento de varios meses no se compara con los años que esa gente lleva dedicándose a lo que hace.

\- Stefan me dio todas las indicaciones para acceder a la casa, papá. Hay ciertas áreas que no tienen vigilancia o es mínima. Igual él va a asistirme todo el tiempo.

\- ¿Asistirte? ¿A la distancia? —Habló James por primera vez desde que habían tocado el tema— ¡Todo esto es una locura!

\- Sé que es así, pero no puedo obligarlo a viajar a otro país para que me ayude, a más que se está recuperando de lo que le hicieron esos sujetos. Bastante es ya que vaya a guiarme.

\- ¡Mi hijo estaría bien y aquí con nosotros si no lo hubieses engañado!

\- ¡James! —Espetó su esposa, dándole una mirada molesta

\- Es la verdad, mujer.

\- Es cierto. —Dijo Kurt mirando al suelo— Parte de esto es mi culpa, y por eso debo solucionarlo.

\- ¿Parte? ¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Engañaste a mi hijo, luego le mentiste con lo de tu amante, y como si fuera poco, está en peligro por protegerte!

\- ¡Suficiente James! —Advirtió Burt— Kurt ya tiene bastante con lo que está pasando.

\- ¿Dirías lo mismo si los papeles estuviesen invertidos?

\- Discutir no nos lleva a ninguna parte. —Dijo Elizabeth

\- Es importante que estemos más unidos ahora por nuestros hijos. —Afirmó Pam.

\- Estoy tratando de encontrar quien nos ayude, —el mayor de los Anderson soltó con aplomo— porque no creo que lo que Kurt pretende hacer sirva de algo, y no voy a quedarme esperando por resultados inciertos. No descansaré hasta que Blaine esté de regreso sano y salvo.

La puerta sonó y los cuatro voltearon en esa dirección para luego mirarse entre sí desconcertados hasta que se dieron cuenta que el ojiazul se había ido.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Paul llegó a su hogar llevando a Blaine abrazado— Ve a acostarte, cariño. El médico dijo que necesitas mucho reposo. —Suspiró— Todavía no puedo creer que tengas principio de bronquitis. —La tos empezó a hogar al hombre de rizos, y el millonario le sobó el pecho con suavidad— Vas a recuperarte pronto mi amor, yo me encargo de eso, y no te preocupes por lo otro, sé que mañana se vencía la fecha, mas eso no es importante, cuando estés bien podremos tener todo el sexo que queramos. —Le besó la mejilla.

\- Seguro. —Le sonrió antes de tener un ataque de tos acompañado por un gran dolor en el pecho.

\- Yo mismo te voy a acompañar, y estaré pendiente de ti cada segundo.

\- N-no es nece-sario que pierdas t-tu tiempo… —Volvió a toser.

\- Jamás será perder el tiempo estar contigo. Con las medicinas y mis cuidados especiales, pronto te habrás recuperado.

\- Ah… pe…

\- Tranquilo, cariño, no me molesta en lo absoluto, lo hago porque te amo.

\- G-gra-cias.

\- Sabes que no tienes que agradecerme, bebé.

Blaine sintió su estómago retorcerse ante esa palabra.

\- ¿Te puedo pedir algo?

\- Todo lo que quieras, bebé precioso.

\- No me llames de esa forma.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Bebé? Es una manera cariñosa de…

\- Lo detesto… Me trae malos recuerdos.

\- ¿Malos recuerdos? ¿Acaso Hummel te decía así? —El pelinegro asintió— ¡Oh! Entiendo, y prometo no volver a usar esa palabra. —Le acarició la mejilla— Gracias por contarme.

\- Gracias a ti por comprender.

Una vez que llegaron a la habitación, el hombre alto tomó al ojimiel de la mano— Voy a cambiarme de ropa y regreso para cuidarte.

\- Paul…

\- No hay manera de que te deje solo.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Kurt trazaba un plan junto a Stefan, quien por teléfono le daba las indicaciones pertinentes, rogando porque las cosas no hubiesen cambiado desde que trabajó en aquel lugar.

Estaba nervioso, sabía que era una misión peligrosa, hasta suicida, pero no iba a retroceder. Si Blaine se estaba sacrificando de esa forma por mantenerlo a salvo, ir a su rescate era lo menos que podía hacer. Le habían dicho que arriesgarse de esa manera era como tirar a la basura lo que su esposo había hecho, sin embargo, él no lo veía así.

Con todos los implementos que necesitaría se dirigió a tomar el vuelo privado que Mike le había conseguido. Paso a paso respiraba profundamente, tratando de eliminar la ansiedad que sucumbía. No podía darse el lujo de alterarse. Su mente debía estar despejada y enfocada en un solo objetivo: Blaine.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Durante dos días el de cabellera rizada había permanecido bajo el resguardo de Paul, quien no lo dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, y empezaba a mostrar mejorías en su salud.

\- Tengo que acudir a una junta, pero no quiero que estés solo, Blaine.

\- Descuida. Me siento mejor gracias a ti. Es importante que cumplas con tus responsabilidades.

\- Sí…

\- Cuando regreses estaré aquí esperándote.

\- Bueno sí, pe…

\- Igual, estoy algo cansado y voy a dormir un poco. Así que es perfecto, en lo que tomo una siesta, vas a tu junta y ya que regreses podemos compartir un momento.

\- Suena bien para mí. —Le sonrió— ¿Estás seguro que no me necesitas?

\- Siempre voy a necesitarte, pero como dije antes, dormiré un rato.

Aquella respuesta complació a Paul, quien sonrió ampliamente y lo tomó del rostro, dándole un beso en la frente— Mi hermoso Blaine, procuraré resolver todo a la brevedad posible.

\- Tómate el tiempo que necesites. Te extrañaré, pero comprendo que así son los negocios.

\- ¿Realmente me extrañarás?

\- Por supuesto.

\- Eres tan dulce. —Hizo una pausa— ¿Sabes? He estado pensando en algo de lo que quiero que hablemos a mi regreso.

\- ¿De qué cosa?

\- Eres un gran artista, y no quiero privar al mundo de tu talento, aunque tampoco quiero que te aparten de mí… Es un tema extenso, y me tengo que ir, pero lo platicaremos luego. ¿Eso te hace feliz?

\- Mucho. Me haría tan feliz retomar mi carrera.

\- Amo ver esa hermosa sonrisa. —Le guiñó el ojo— Cuando regrese hablamos, lo prometo. Espero no tardar más de un par de horas, pero si algo surge, te avisaré.

\- Gracias.

\- Te amo Blaine.

\- También te amo.

Blaine esperó acostado en la cama con los ojos cerrados hasta que escuchó unos autos partir, se levantó tan rápido como el malestar le permitió y se dirigió a la cocina, su primer instinto fue recurrir al viejo truco que había utilizado, pero luego de beber un poco del agua fría, su garganta dolió demasiado, no permitiéndole terminar el contenido del vaso.

Debía haber otra manera… tal vez bañarse con agua helada… No, eso ya no funcionaría, sería muy sospechoso que recayese luego de quedarse solo, tenía que pensar en algo.

Tal vez… era la oportunidad que había estado esperando para escapar.

Durante su permanencia en la casa había estudiado detenidamente cada movimiento de los guardias y del personal. Sabía que la sala de entretenimiento tenía un balcón que no era vigilado, pero no podía descender directamente al jardín porque siempre estaba custodiado, sin embargo podía escabullirse por el área de los techos bajos que se encontraban cubiertos con las frondosas ramas de los árboles.

Otro lugar que estaba siempre sin vigilancia era la gran cava ubicada al otro extremo de la casa, la cual tenía una salida adicional para los empleados. Pero sería sospechoso que fuese hacia allá solo ya que las únicas ocasiones en las que acudió fue acompañado de Paul, quien le mostró orgulloso su colección de vinos.

El área de la cocina tenía otra salida, miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que no sería factible ir por ahí debido a que se aproximaba la hora en que los chefs ingresaban a preparar las peticiones de Paul para el día.

Su única escapatoria era por el balcón. No había otra manera.

Abrazado a una almohada y un cobertor se dirigió al área de entretenimiento, saludando con un movimiento de cabeza al guardia que se encontraba en el corredor, indicándole que necesitaría que le llevasen sus medicinas porque iba a permanecer en la sala hasta que su novio regresase.

No tardó uno de los empleados en llevarle todo mientras él se acomodaba en el sillón. Con la puerta cerrada, encendió la pantalla y puso una película. Con impaciencia observó su reloj hasta que a los veinte minutos exactamente la puerta se abrió y el guardia se asomó.

\- ¿Todo bien, señor?

\- Sí, pero tengo sueño así que no deseo ser interrumpido. Cuando Paul llegue no olvides decirle que venga acá.

\- Entendido, señor. —Asintió y salió dejándolo solo.

Blaine esperó varios minutos antes de levantarse, asegurar la puerta y asomarse por el ventanal, efectivamente estaba despejado alrededor, así que lo abrió con cuidado y salió, teniendo que regresar por el ataque de tos que se presentó. Ya tranquilo volvió a asomarse y empezó a moverse sigilosamente, sin dejar de observar a los lados.

Ya en la esquina maniobró para deslizarse por las rejas metálicas en dirección del árbol más cercano, saltando a la rama y escondiéndose entre las anchas hojas. Mientras caminaba, luchaba por no toser ni resbalarse, pues había resultado más complicado de lo que imaginó.

Había logrado avanzar hacia el siguiente árbol cuando vio dos autos acercarse. ¡No era posible! ¿Por qué tan pronto? ¡Paul estaba regresando!


	42. Cap 42: Decisiones Drásticas

_Aquí estoy de regreso con un capítulo largo. Para el próximo responderé todos los comentarios pendientes y los nuevos._

 _Sin más que agregar, les dejo empezar con la lectura ;)_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 42:**

 **"Decisiones Drásticas"**

Conforme los autos se iban aproximando, Blaine trataba de moverse más rápido. Sabía que si lo encontraban no habría escapatoria. En su desesperación se tropezó y se golpeó con una de las ramas, pero en ese momento decidió ignorar el dolor producido. Todo lo que importaba era huir de ahí.

Con dificultad llegó al siguiente árbol y trató de contener la tos debido a lo agitado que estaba, más la corriente helada que lo rodeaba y lo mucho que se había movido lo volvía una tarea casi imposible.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Paul entró a la casa y se dirigió directamente a la habitación que ocupaba el ojimiel.

\- Blaine, cariño. —Abrió la puerta— A último momento cancelaron la reunión. Quedó pospuesta para el final de la semana. Normalmente me molestaría, pero en esta ocasión fue algo bueno porque así puedo continuar cuidándote. —Observó en todas direcciones y se acercó al baño— ¿Estás aquí, amor? ¿Blaine? —Empujó la puerta y frunció el ceño al no encontrar a nadie.

\- ¿Dónde está? —Preguntó a uno de los guardias— Dime a dónde se fue.

\- Se dirigió a la cocina poco después de que usted salió, luego regresó por una almohada y un cobertor y volvió a irse.

Con un resoplido Paul se dirigió al cuarto de vigilancia en donde se encontraban todos los monitores.

\- Muéstrame el video de la cocina. —Exigió al hombre que se encontraba revisando su celular.

\- Señor, todo está tranquilo y en orden. No ha habido nada fuera de lugar.

\- ¡Muéstrame el maldito video, ahora!

El sujeto de piel bronceada y 1.75 mts obedeció al instante— ¿Desea que vaya a algún punto en específico, señor?

\- Sí, ponlo en el momento en que Blaine entró.

\- No estuvo mucho tiempo ahí. —Retrocedió el video hasta ese momento— Bebió un poco de agua del refrigerador y se fue. ¿Lo ve?

Paul frunció el ceño y cerró la mano en puño, golpeando con fuerza la consola mientras soltaba aire por la nariz y hacía un ruido similar a un bufido— ¿Dónde está?

\- No lo sé, señor, pero voy a revisar todos los videos. —Después de varios minutos apareció el pelinegro hablando con otro de los guardias.

Sin decir más nada, Chase salió del lugar a paso firme y azotando la puerta.

\- ¿Qué te dijo Blaine y a dónde se dirigió? —Tomó al hombre por la solapa del traje y lo sacudió con fuerza.

\- Pidió que le llevasen las medicinas y se fue a la sala de entretenimiento. Fui a comprobar todo poco después, y se había recostado en uno de los sillones. Me dijo que quería descansar y que le notificase a usted que iba a estar esperándolo.

\- ¿Ha salido de ahí?

\- Para nada, señor. De hecho, todavía tiene la pantalla encendida, como puede escuchar.

\- ¿Has entrado a verlo?

\- No, él dio la orden de no ser molestado y…

\- ¡Eres un imbécil! —Lo aventó contra la pared.

\- ¿Pero… qué hice?

\- ¡Hay una escalinata hacia el jardín, pedazo de idiota! —Recibió varios golpes en el rostro hasta quedar aturdido.

¡Blaine! —Gritó por el pasillo una y otra vez hasta llegar a la sala indicada, golpeando furioso la puerta al darse cuenta que estaba cerrada con llave por dentro— ¡Blaine! ¡Abre la puerta, maldita sea! —Golpeaba cada vez con más fuerza— ¡Blaine! ¡Más te vale que me dejes entrar en este momento!

¡Jason! ¡Nicolás! —Vociferó a sus dos guardaespaldas que se encontraban a escasos centímetros, al no recibir respuesta— ¡Abran la puerta!

Nicolás, el más alto y fornido de los dos, sacó su arma y disparó hacia la cerradura, y luego Jason, un hombre rubio de mal aspecto, le dio una patada abriendo el portón de madera.

Paul ingresó totalmente colérico mirando a todas partes, como un buitre acechando, vio las medicinas, la almohada y el cobertor. Se acercó a tocarlos y se percató que estaban fríos. Sus ojos se clavaron entonces en el balcón, a donde se dirigió a paso veloz, asomándose y estudiando todo con detenimiento.

¡Jason, sube por el árbol y sigue el camino largo hacia la izquierda!

\- ¿Por el árbol?

\- ¡Hay hojas en el suelo, lo que quiere decir que el infeliz desagradecido se fue por ahí! ¡Quiero que lo traigas a como dé lugar, no me importa lo que tengas que hacer! ¿Entendido?

\- Cuente con ello. —Maniobró por las rejas metálicas y con agilidad saltó al árbol.

\- ¡Nicolás, quiero que aseguren el jardín y cubran todo el perímetro!

\- Enseguida, señor. —Salió de la sala apresuradamente.

\- ¡Esto lo vas a pagar muy caro Blaine Anderson! —Gruñó arrojando el cobertor con la almohada— ¡Nadie juega conmigo!

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

\- Sebastian, por favor. —Rogó Marley— Tienes que ayudar a Kurt. No lo dejes solo.

\- ¿Ayudarlo en su locura? Ya una vez puse a todo mi equipo a su disposición y sabes cuál fue el resultado.

\- Blaine lo está haciendo por él.

\- ¡Puras tonterías!

\- No es así. Si alguien conoce a Blaine, soy yo, y te puedo asegurar que su comportamiento tiene una razón de ser… Vamos, ¿crees que tiene lógica lo que hizo? Ponte la mano en el corazón y piénsalo bien, sin ofuscarte ni dejarte llevar por lo que ocurrió.

\- Bueno…

\- Sabes que fue secuestrado, aunque él dijera lo contrario. Stefan lo confirmó y les contó todo por lo que pasó y la manera en que él lo ayudó. ¿Cómo podría querer quedarse con un desconocido en un lugar tan apartado en vez de volver a casa con su familia y amigos? Hay algo muy extraño en todo esto, y es imposible que no te des cuenta.

\- Entiendo cómo suena, pero ¿por qué razón se quedaría si no quisiese?

\- ¿Por qué razón se quedaría aunque no quisiese? Esa es la pregunta correcta.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Blaine había logrado descender de uno de los árboles y esconderse entre los arbustos, se cubrió la boca y la nariz con una mano para que su respiración agitada no se escuchase. El dolor del pecho no ayudaba ni tampoco la picazón y molestia en la garganta.

Vio pasar a dos de los guardias y trató de mantenerse en silencio y muy quieto. No tenía idea de en dónde se encontraba o cómo saldría de ahí. Todo lo que pudo ver desde el balcón de la habitación que ocupó durante dos semanas, fue agua. Sabía que había una carretera en algún lado porque recordaba haber sido subido a un auto poco después que lo bajaron del barco el día que fue llevado a la fuerza, pero estaba completamente desubicado, y para ser honesto, ni siquiera había esperado llegar tan lejos.

Cuando el camino estuvo aparentemente despejado, se movió con cuidado avanzando más lento de lo que le gustaría, pero no podía cometer ningún error. No había duda de que si lo atrapaban sería su fin. Paul nunca le perdonaría que hubiese querido huir, y no habría excusa alguna que pudiese utilizar para salvarse de su ira. Nada serviría ya.

Salió observando hacia los costados cuando escuchó que alguien a lo lejos vociferaba, así que corrió en dirección de uno de los muros más bajos para intentar trepar por ahí. Sin importar lo que encontrase del otro lado, no podía ser peor que permanecer cautivo.

Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas empezó a subir con dificultad por el muro de piedra, lastimándose los dedos, lo que volvió más complicado el ascenso.

\- ¡Baja de ahí, bastardo!

Blaine trató de ignorar el grito y siguió impulsándose hasta que un disparo se produjo, pero decidió continuar, luego un nuevo disparo se hizo presente, esta vez cerca de su cuerpo, lo que lo hizo detenerse. Sintió como era sujetado por las piernas y halado con fuerza. Antes de que pudiese reaccionar estaba cayendo de espalda bruscamente contra el suelo y soltando un sonido sordo.

\- ¡Suéltame! —Forcejeó con el hombre, pero no logró soltarse.

Un par de brazos lo arrastraron por todo el jardín en medio de insultos y amenazas hasta entrar a la casa donde Paul los esperaba.

\- Levántenlo. —Dijo con un tono serio y observó cómo su gente llevaba a cabo su orden— Blaine… Me has decepcionado por completo. Te lo di todo, te traté con amor, iba a dejar que continuaras con tu carrera para hacerte feliz, cuidé de ti mientras te sentías mal a causa de una enfermedad que tú mismo te provocaste, ¿y así es como me pagas?

\- Si me dejaras explicarte lo que…

\- ¿Explicarme? ¡No hay manera en la que puedas explicar esto! ¿Cuánto tiempo pensaste que ibas a poder seguir jugando de esta forma conmigo? ¿Crees que soy tu burla?

\- N-no. Claro que…

Un golpe retumbó en la habitación y Blaine apretó los dientes— ¡Un infeliz mentiroso! ¡Eso es lo que eres! ¡No he hecho más que llenarte de atenciones y cuidados desde que llegaste, pero te has estado burlando de mí!

\- No es verdad, Paul.

\- ¡No sigas mintiendo! —Le gritó en la cara— ¡No me amas! ¡Nunca lo hiciste! ¡Por eso planeaste lo de la enfermedad, por eso intentabas escapar! —Otro golpe fue propinado, esta vez en su estómago, haciendo que el ojimiel se doblase por el dolor— ¡Puedo perdonar algunas cosas, pero jamás la mentira ni la traición!

\- No te he mentido… —Dijo con dificultad— Te amo…

\- ¿Y por eso tratabas de escapar? —Soltó una risa sardónica.

\- Daba un paseo por el jardín y tus hombres me asustaron, por eso corrí. Pensé que querían hacerme daño aprovechando que no estabas aquí.

\- ¿Por qué querrían lastimarte?

\- No lo sé… Tal vez… —Un nuevo golpe en el estómago lo dejó sin aire.

\- He sido demasiado indulgente contigo sólo porque te amo, —lo tomó del rostro con una mano, ejerciendo presión— pero no soy estúpido.

\- Paul…

\- Me duele hacer esto, cariño, pero no me dejaste opción. —Lo soltó y miró a sus hombres— Llévenselo y denle una lección.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Kurt contaba desesperado las horas que faltaban para llegar, era un viaje demasiado largo y su corazón dolía. Tenía un mal presentimiento que lo tenía asustado. Si algo le sucediese a Blaine, no podría vivir con ello.

Empezó a repasar su plan mentalmente junto con el croquis que había realizado de toda la propiedad a la que iría, según las indicaciones de Stefan. Sabía que era una locura lo que estaba haciendo, pero no le importaba, lucharía hasta el final sin rendirse.

Revisó una vez más todos sus implementos, asegurándose que estuviese cada cosa lista y funcionando correctamente. No había lugar para equivocaciones, cometer un error, por mínimo que fuera, podría resultar fatal.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Blaine se encontraba en el suelo en posición fetal en una habitación vacía y oscura, sus manos estaban atadas con cinta adhesiva hacia el frente. Respiraba con dificultad mientras una única lágrima rodaba por un costado, muriendo en su ropa.

No dejaba de pensar que había fracasado en aquello que se había propuesto. Tenía miedo, pero no por él si no por Kurt. Nunca debió intentar huir, sólo debió aceptar las cosas como se estaban dando. Seguir pretendiendo ser una pareja feliz con Paul era lo mejor, con todo lo que implicase, pero había cometido un terrible error.

La puerta se abrió y él sólo inclinó la cabeza, su corazón acelerándose con cada pisada que escuchaba. Un ruido retumbó cerca de sus oídos, pero no abrió los ojos.

\- Ahí tienes tu comida. —Dijo alguien en medio de una risa burlona— Fuiste muy estúpido en realidad al cambiar todo lo que te habían dado por esto.

\- Necesito ir al baño.

\- ¿Crees que estás en una maldita película y que voy a caer con ese cuento, llevarte al baño y que intentes escapar?

\- No es ningún cuento.

\- Bien, tienes toda la habitación para hacer lo que necesites. De aquí no vas a salir.

\- No puedo. —Mostró las manos atadas.

\- Seguro. —Sonrió el sujeto ladinamente y se agachó— Voy a ayudarte… Sin ropa ya no tendrás excusa alguna. —Intentó abrirle el pantalón, pero Blaine se movió y luchó para evitarlo— Quédate quieto, infeliz.

\- ¡No! ¡Quítame las manos de encima! —Quiso gritar, sin embargo la tos se apoderó de él.

La puerta se abrió y uno de los guardias ingresó, sujetando a su compañero y empujándolo con fuerza.

\- ¿Estás loco acaso? ¿Quieres que el jefe te de un tiro en la cabeza por tocarlo?

\- No estoy haciendo nada. Él necesitaba ir al baño y yo sólo estaba siendo amable ayudándolo a quitarse lo que le estorba.

\- Como si no te conociera. —Rezongó— Mejor sal de aquí. Lo que hagas con este en otro momento, no me interesa, pero no voy a permitir que suceda nada durante mi turno. No dejaré que me culpen por tus estupideces.

\- Por favor… Estás siendo ridículo.

\- ¡Muévete y sal de aquí! —Empezó a empujarlo.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Pero no me toques! —Le devolvió el empujón y se fue furioso mascullando maldiciones.

\- Tuviste suerte de que escuchara. —Le dijo el sujeto de cabellera oscura a Blaine— En quince minutos vendré por la charola, así que apúrate comiendo. —Sin más salió cerrando la puerta con llave y dejando el lugar a oscuras.

El pelinegro se tendió sobre su espalda intentando tranquilizarse mientras la tos lo ahogaba y el pecho le dolía.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Kurt había llegado a su destino y miraba con impaciencia el camino mientras trataba de mantenerse oculto. Cada minuto de espera era igual a mil eternidades. Finalmente vio a lo lejos la van azul acercarse tal como Stefan le había dicho.

Con paso firme avanzó hacia la carretera y se ubicó a la mitad, levantando la mano y haciendo detener al vehículo.

\- Agente secreto. —Dijo con total seguridad y le mostró una placa al conductor.

\- ¿A-agente se-creto? Yo… no-no he hecho nada malo, lo juro.

\- Lo sé. Tranquilo Sr. Díaz. Estoy en una operación en cubierta y necesito de su ayuda.

\- ¿Mi ayuda?

\- Así es. Usted realiza entregas en el hogar de Paul Chase.

\- S-sí, pero… pero… s-son las compras que realiza una vez a la semana. Nada fuera de lo común.

\- No he dicho lo contrario.

\- ¿E-entonces?

\- Necesito ingresar a la casa, y es ahí donde va a ayudarme.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Escondiéndome en su van.

\- Ellos revisan el pedido antes de dejarme pasar.

\- Lo sé, pero es una revisión rápida. Aun así, no es donde voy a estar sino en la parte delantera, en el suelo, bajo el bolso que lleva siempre.

\- ¿Cómo sabe eso?

\- Se lo dije, soy un agente secreto, trabajo para la CIA y…

\- ¿La CIA? No quiero meterme en problemas.

\- No lo hará, se lo garantizo. Mañana ingresará al hogar de Chase como de costumbre. Una vez ahí, yo me encargaré del resto.

\- ¿Usted solo? No lo tome a mal pero hay varios guardias y no creo que…

\- Mi equipo estará esperando mi señal. En todo caso Sr. Díaz, usted no tiene nada por qué preocuparse. Ahora, necesito que preste atención a lo que voy a decirle.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

\- ¿Cómo está Blaine? —Preguntó Paul a uno de sus hombres.

\- Igual. No come, no bebe nada, cada golpe lo soporta en silencio.

\- ¡Maldición! ¡No es lo que quiero! ¡No quiero que sufra! ¿Por qué tenía que complicar las cosas?

\- Señor, ¿no ha pensado que tal vez le dijo la verdad y que sólo estaba paseando por el jardín?

Paul tomó al hombre por el cuello y lo llevó hacia la pared más cercana, estrellándolo contra ella— ¿Crees que soy imbécil? ¡Por supuesto que eso no es cierto!

\- Sólo decía… puede…

Lo apretó con más fuerza y luego lo aventó al suelo— ¡No lo es! ¡Me mintió! ¡Trató de huir de mí! —Gruñó— Jason, lleva a Blaine a mi habitación.

\- Entendido, señor.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

El Sr. Díaz estuvo delante del gran portón metálico con la van al igual que cada semana, esperando que el guardia se acercase. Este abrió la puerta, revisó las cosas moviéndolas ligeramente y cerró.

Jamás el sujeto había dado razones para que desconfiasen de él, así que el guardia lo hacía más por el protocolo que por otra razón. Con un movimiento de la mano indicó a su compañero que lo dejase pasar, y el vehículo ingresó dirigiéndose al área de desembarque de las provisiones.

Una vez que recibió la señal, Kurt se bajó de la van y se filtró en la casa con ayuda del cocinero oficial, quien había sido contactado y puesto sobre aviso el día anterior.

Hasta ese momento todo había parecido muy fácil, aunque no fue así en realidad. El ojiazul se apoyó en la pared de la alacena, cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente. Sabía que a partir de ese punto las cosas se tornarían complicadas. Estar ahí solo era la peor de las locuras, pero no podía retractarse. Había llegado demasiado lejos como para subirse al vehículo e irse, aunque la idea cruzase por su mente durante un segundo.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos, tomó su celular y lo encendió, asegurándose de que estuviese en silencio, marcando luego el número de Stefan.

 _\- Estoy dentro de la casa, en el fondo de la alacena. Hasta el momento sólo vi a los dos guardias que se encuentran en el portón y a uno en la entrada principal. Le pregunté al chef y me dijo no saber el número exacto de personas porque siempre prepara la misma cantidad de comida, aunque ha sentido menos movimiento que de costumbre._

 _\- Eso es bueno, aunque si hay menos guardias significa que Chase planea viajar pronto, lo cual podría ser o no conveniente. No creo que se vaya solo._

 _\- Entiendo… También pensé en lo mismo. —_ Un nudo se formó en su garganta ante la idea.

 _\- La cocina por lo general está despejada, Kurt, pero no debes olvidar las cámaras y dónde se encuentran ubicadas. Obviamente ignoro si hay más ahora, pero siempre están en puntos estratégicos._

 _\- Hay una en un costado de la cocina. Esa no estaba en el mapa._

 _\- ¡Mierda! Así como esa pueden haber instalado más, quizá para vigilar a Blaine._

El sólo escuchar el nombre de su esposo hizo que se le erizara la piel. Debía llegar a él a como diera lugar.

 _\- Me desespera pensar que debo esperar casi dos horas hasta que el tal Paul y sus guardaespaldas se vayan._

 _\- Eso es lo mejor, ya lo hablamos._

 _\- Lo sé, pero no creo resistir estar de brazos cruzados hasta que…_

 _\- Escúchame bien, Kurt. Tienes que permanecer allí. Una acción imprudente de tu parte podría poner todo en riesgo, incluyéndote._

 _\- Tú no entiendes, Stefan, es…_

 _\- ¡Claro que entiendo!_ —Gruñó— _¡Entiendo perfectamente lo que es darlo todo por las personas que amas sin importar los sacrificios que debas hacer!_ —Hizo una pausa en la que respiró profundamente— _Pero no servirá de nada que estés en ese lugar si cometes un error, y por culpa de ese error Blaine pierde la vida._

El castaño cerró los ojos y movió el brazo hacia atrás, golpeando con el puño la pared.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Paul caminaba por su habitación cuando unos ligeros golpes en su puerta se escucharon.

\- Adelante.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a Jason, quien llevaba del brazo a Blaine.

\- Aquí lo tiene, señor.

\- Bien. Déjanos a solas… Y que nadie nos moleste.

\- Entendido. —El hombre asintió y soltó al pelinegro, cerrando la puerta luego de salir.

\- Blaine, cariño. —Se acercó y le acarició el golpe que tenía en el pómulo— ¿Crees que me gusta tenerte así? ¿Que no me dolió saber que te estaban castigando? Te amo, pero tú lo buscaste.

\- No me amas. Uno no lastima a quien ama.

\- Eso no es lo que la vida me enseñó… Al contrario, cuando amas tienes que demostrar que te preocupas, así te veas obligado a usar la fuerza o hasta la violencia. —Le acarició el labio, pero este se movió, apartándose de inmediato.

\- Estás tan equivocado. —Se apartó más.

\- No me rechaces, no me gusta. —Lo tomó del brazo y lo acercó a la fuerza— A pesar de tu falta, estoy dispuesto a darte una oportunidad, pero tienes que ser bueno.

\- ¿Te das cuenta de cómo me tratas? —Blaine sabía que se estaba arriesgando demasiado, Paul no estaba bien de la cabeza, era impredecible y podía reaccionar de la manera menos esperada, pero él estaba desesperado y probaría cualquier recurso para intentar calmarlo y convencerlo— Dices que me amas, pero no es lo que me demuestras.

El millonario lo miró con el ceño fruncido— ¿De qué mierda hablas? ¡Te lo demostré siempre!

\- No es así. Me encerraste en una habitación oscura, me mandaste a golpear, a que me tratasen como basura, a…

\- Es lo mismo que me hicieron cuando estuve en aquel maldito centro.

\- Lamento que te ocurriera, ¿pero por ello tenías que hacerme pasar por lo mismo?

\- Nadie tiene que vivir algo tan horrible.

\- ¿Y por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me forzas a estar junto a ti? ¿Por qué me lastimas así?

Paul suspiró y soltó su agarre— Lo siento… Detesto ver lágrimas en tus ojos… Sólo quiero que te des cuenta lo que significas para mí. ¿Qué hago para demostrártelo?

\- No quiero regresar a ese cuarto oscuro, ni quiero a tus hombres cerca.

\- Volverás a tu habitación. ¿Qué más?

\- Necesito… —Miró la que asumió era la puerta del baño.

\- Eres libre de ir.

\- No puedo con las manos atadas.

\- No voy a soltarte. Si necesitas ayuda puedo…

\- No.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Soy tu novio.

\- No confías en mí.

\- ¡Me fui a una reunión e intentaste escapar!

\- No es así, te dije que salí a dar un paseo al jardín… pero no me crees… no confías en mí… Y otra vez lo estás demostrando. ¿Cómo puedo sentirme a gusto contigo así?

\- No te desataré las manos. Yo puedo…

\- No quiero nada. —Giró la cabeza hacia un lado.

\- ¿Cuánto crees que podrás resistir?

\- Llevo más de un día haciéndolo.

\- Ensuciarás tu pantalón en cualquier momento.

\- No me importa. —Levantó ligeramente los hombros y se alejó, caminando hacia la ventana.

\- No seas tan testarudo, Blaine. No es posible que…

\- El amor es confianza. —Le dio la espalda.

\- ¡Rayos! ¡Bien! ¡Ven acá! —Se dirigió hacia el escritorio que tenía a un costado y de uno de los cajones sacó una navaja— Espero que te des cuenta que sí te amo. —Cortó la cinta.

\- Yo también te amo.

\- ¿Y cómo vas a demos…? —Fue callado por un beso— Adoro tus labios. —Gruñó al separarse— Sabes cómo volverme loco.

\- ¿Puedo ir ya?

\- Sí, está bien.

\- Si gustas darte un baño, prepararé la tina.

\- Por ahora no, pero te lo agradezco.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Sí. —Cruzó un brazo por detrás del cuello de este y lo volvió a besar.

\- Ve, cariño. Cuando salgas tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Kurt daba vueltas en la alacena peor que león enjaulado, ser paciente no era una de sus virtudes precisamente, y estar ahí encerrado en lugar de hacer algo para encontrar a Blaine lo estaba volviendo loco.

La puerta se abrió de pronto y de inmediato él se agachó, ocultándose lo mejor posible.

\- Señor… Soy Giuseppe.

El castaño se levantó y miró con aprensión al cocinero. No podía ser una buena señal el que este hubiese ido a buscarlo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- El Sr. Chase mandó a notificar que hoy no saldrá. Pensé que debía saberlo.

\- S-sí. Muchas gracias.

El italiano asintió y retiró, cerrando la puerta.

Kurt llamó a Stefan, maldiciendo el tiempo que este se demoró en contestar.

 _\- ¿Qué sucede?_ —Preguntó extrañado el de cabellera oscura.

 _\- No van a salir._

 _\- ¿Por qué?_

 _\- No lo sé, pero esto cambia los planes._

 _\- Sólo tienes que esperar a…_

 _\- No voy a esperar ni un segundo más._

 _\- ¡No seas terco!_

 _\- ¡No he llamado para pedir tu opinión si no para que me guíes como acordamos!_

 _\- Es muy peligroso, Kurt. Debes…_

 _\- Si no vas a ayudarme, sólo dilo, pero no permaneceré en esta alacena por más tiempo. Voy a ir por Blaine ahora._


	43. Cap 43: Conductas de Riesgo

**_¡Saludos Klainers! Les comunico que como son muchos comentarios por contestar, he decidido hacer una publicación sólo con ello, mientras tranto les traigo el nuevo capítulo que me han estado pidiendo._**

 ** _El final de esta historia está a la vuelta de la esquina..._**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 43:**

 **"Conductas de Riesgo"**

* * *

.

Cuando hubo terminado y sintiéndose aliviado, Blaine se enjuagaba las manos observando como el agua corría por el elegante lavamanos. Intentaba pensar en algo pero su mente estaba en blanco, lo único que tenía claro era que debía seguir manipulando a Paul para controlarlo tanto como fuese posible. Él era su talón de Aquiles, y debía aprovecharlo.

\- Cariño, ¿está todo bien? —Se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.

\- Sí, sólo necesito refrescarme un poco, no tardo.

\- Seguro. Puedes usar mis productos si gustas.

\- Gracias. —Cerró los ojos, agachó la cabeza y se lavó el rostro repetidas veces. Al enderezarse se miró en el espejo y sus ojos ardieron con las lágrimas que aparecieron súbitamente.

 _"No Blaine, ahora no… No puede verte así… Cálmate"_

\- ¿Cariño? —La voz sonaba inquieta.

\- Dame un minuto, te prometo que ya voy a salir.

\- Bien, te espero.

 _"Vamos, puedes hacerlo. Eres un gran actor, haz ganado muchos premios… es sólo un papel más que estás interpretando"_ —Respiró varias veces de forma corta— _"Se fuerte"._

Se secó y se dirigió a la puerta, tomando la manija con la mano temblorosa, y la abrió, encontrando a un Paul frente a él, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho— Listo, gracias.

\- No hay de qué. —Frunció el ceño— ¿Estabas llorando? —Se acercó y lo tomó de la barbilla— Tus ojos están ligeramente rojos.

\- No, es sólo que…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué estás así?

\- M-me siento triste.

\- ¿Triste?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Por qué habrías de estar triste?

\- Por lo que sucedió… porque desconfiaste de mí.

\- Blaine… ¿qué hubieras pensado si hubieses estado en mi lugar?

\- Te habría creído.

\- Sabes muy bien que no tengo buen carácter y…

\- Sí… sí… lo siento. —Bajó la mirada.

\- No quiero que estés así. —Le besó la frente— Vamos a dejar todo esto en el pasado, ¿te parece?

\- S-sí, está bien.

Paul sonrió complacido— He mandado a preparar platillos deliciosos especialmente para ti, pero mientras la hora del almuerzo llega, hice que te trajeran algo para que no tengas el estómago vacío.

\- Lo aprecio mucho, pero no tengo hambre.

\- Eso no es posible, no has probado bocado desde ayer.

\- Sólo quiero un poco de agua y acostarme a descansar.

\- Tienes que comer.

\- Más tarde, realmente no me pasa nada en este momento. No me siento bien. —Su tono fue suplicante.

\- Bueno, bueno… como quieras… Todo con tal de que estés mejor. —Se dirigió hacia la mesa y tomó una jarra con agua, vertiéndola en un vaso— Ten.

\- Gracias. —Blaine bebió todo el contenido rápidamente y suspiró agradecido. Realmente estaba deshidratado.

\- ¿Quieres más?

\- Por favor.

\- Seguro, cariño. Debes estar sediento.

Luego de consumir toda el agua de la jarra y darle una vez más las gracias a Paul, se dirigió hacia la puerta pero fue sujetado por el brazo— ¿A dónde crees que vas?

\- A mi habitación a descansar. Dijiste que podía volver ahí.

\- Claro que puedes, para pasar el rato, pero recuerda que ya te había dicho que te ibas a mudar aquí conmigo. Así que da la media vuelta y métete en la cama. Voy a quedarme para cuidarte. No he olvidado que sigues enfermo. He mandado a traer tus medicinas y empacar tus cosas.

\- Necesito cambiarme de ropa. Estoy sucio y sudado.

\- Ya me encargo de eso, no te preocupes. —Le soltó el brazo y lo tomó por la cintura, apegándolo a su cuerpo— Voy a atenderte bien.

\- Ten cuidado, por favor. —Intentó soltarse.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Me duele.

\- ¡Oh! Lo había olvidado —Se apartó y lo observó de pies a cabeza— Quítate la camiseta.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Quiero revisarte.

\- No es necesario.

\- No me obligues a quitártela. —Elevó la voz— Sácate la camiseta.

Blaine bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos— S-sí… sí… c-claro.

\- ¿Me tienes miedo?

\- No.

\- ¿Por qué me esquivas la mirada entonces?

\- No me gusta cuando me hablas así. Me haces sentir mal.

\- Lo siento, pero sabes que no me gusta que me contradigan, y es lo primero que haces. No quiero enojarme, sin embargo no depende de mí. —Soltó el aire por la nariz y se pasó la mano por el cabello— Sólo quítate la camiseta para revisar los daños. Compláceme.

El pelinegro asintió y realizó la acción solicitada en medio de varios siseos.

¡Mierda! —Dijo entre dientes mientras observaba las marcas que estaban por todas partes— Te golpearon muy fuerte. —Empezó a tocar los moretones.

\- No, no… por favor.

\- Espera un momento… Esto no está bien, tienes una ligera hinchazón. —Llevó sus manos hacia las costillas de Blaine, haciéndolo soltar un quejido— No te muevas. Sólo quiero comprobar algo. —Empezó a palpar el área— No están rotas, pero tienes alguna fisura probablemente. Voy a llamar al médico para que venga a revisarte.

Sin decir más nada ni esperar alguna respuesta, Paul salió de la habitación, y el ojimiel soltó el aire retenido. Observó todo con atención antes de caminar hacia el ventanal donde colocó una mano y apoyó la frente durante unos segundos.

Al enderezarse notó que la habitación estaba en un lado diferente de la casa, desde ahí podía ver un portón grande y el camino adoquinado por donde ingresaban los vehículos. Dos hombres lo custodiaban, pero lucían bastante relajados mientras conversaban de alguna cosa.

Si pudiese llegar hasta ahí tal vez podría escapar y… No… no podía cometer ese error de nuevo. Golpeó el vidrio y cerró los ojos tratando de mantenerse calmado.

\- Blaine… —El mencionado volteó y vio al dueño de casa de pie junto a la puerta— Ya hablé con el doctor. Vendrá en la tarde porque ahora está ocupado. Dijo que te coloques una compresa con hielo en el área inflamada por veinte minutos durante cada hora hasta que él llegue.

El pelinegro avanzó al encuentro de Paul y observó las prendas que este sostenía en sus brazos— ¿Y eso?

\- Es lo que traje para que te cambies. —Le entregó un pantalón formal de color negro junto con una camisa blanca de manga larga y un chaleco azul oscuro.

Lo que más deseaba el de rizos en ese momento era algo cómodo y ligero, pero teniendo a Chase tan cerca, mientras más ropa tuviese puesta, mejor sería. Tomó todo y le dio una minúscula sonrisa— Gracias.

\- No hay de qué, cariño. Ahora cámbiate para que puedas descansar.

\- Voy a lavarme y…

\- Ya estuviste en el baño y te lavaste.

\- Sólo el rostro, pero necesito…

\- Te pregunté antes si querías que te preparara la tina y dijiste que no.

\- Estoy muy cansado para eso, sólo me enjuagaré rápido.

\- ¿Es que no quieres desvestirte delante de mí?

\- Vamos Paul, ¿por qué no querría? Eres mi novio.

\- Entonces hazlo. Más tarde podrás bañarte si lo deseas, pero en este momento vamos a descansar, y lo único que importa es que te cambies.

\- Claro… —Tomó la camiseta que se había quitado antes y empezó a pasarla por su cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Intento limpiarme ya que no me dejas ir a lavarme como debería.

\- ¿Qué yo no te dejo…? —Su rostro se transformó en milésimas de segundos y le dio una mirada fúrica— ¡Estoy haciendo todo lo posible para que te sientas bien y a gusto, —alzó la voz— y ahora resulta que soy un desgraciado que no te permite hacer nada! ¿Qué mierda es lo que quieres de mí, Blaine? —Empezó a gritar— ¡Jamás en mi vida he sido complaciente con nadie como lo soy contigo! —Lo tomó fuertemente de los brazos y lo sacudió— ¡Tú has roto todos mis esquemas y aun así te quejas!

\- ¡Aléjate de mí! —Gruñó y empujó a Paul, soltándose de su agarre. Toda la rabia que había estado acumulando y reteniendo se hizo presente en ese momento, arrepintiéndose al instante por no haber podido controlarse.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves pedazo de infeliz? —Lo golpeó con tal fuerza en el estómago que el joven artista terminó en el suelo tosiendo— ¡Jamás en tu vida me pongas un dedo encima! —Empezó a combinar enérgicos golpes con los puños junto con patadas furiosas— ¡Jamás! ¡Eso no se lo permito a nadie! ¿Lo entiendes?

El ojimiel sólo atinó a cubrirse la cabeza con los brazos mientras la ira de Chase era descargada sobre él, quien sólo se detuvo cuando se quedó sin aire.

¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! —Empezó a caminar en círculos— ¿Te das cuenta lo que me haces hacer? —Enterró sus dedos entre su alborotada cabellera y tiró de los mechones mientras gruñía. ¡Quiero estar bien y en paz contigo, pero te empecinas en provocarme! ¿Por qué? ¿Es que te hace feliz verme enojado?

Poco a poco fue girando y sus ojos se abrieron con amplitud al ver a Blaine tendido en el suelo. Se lanzó de rodillas a su lado e intentó moverlo con cuidado— Cariño… No fue mi intención… Por favor, respóndeme.

Varios golpes en su puerta lo alteraron más— ¿Qué mierda quieres? —Gritó.

\- Señor, necesito que atienda una situación.

\- ¡Estoy ocupado en este momento!

\- Es importante.

\- ¡Maldición! —Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta, abriéndola de mala gana y dándole la peor de las miradas a su guardia— ¿Es que no entienden que si digo que no quiero ser molestado, nadie puede interrumpirme por estupideces?

\- Lo siento mucho, señor. Si no fuese algo de importancia no habría venido.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Hay un problema con el cocinero y los guardias de la planta baja.

\- ¿Y por eso has osado interrumpirme? —Lo golpeó en el rostro— ¿No te pago lo suficiente como para que te hagas cargo de esas cosas?

\- Señor, el cocinero rompió la cámara de la cocina y se niega a trabajar.

\- ¿Cómo que rompió la cámara? Bueno, ¿qué carajo es lo que está pasando que todo el mundo cree que puede hacer lo que quiere? ¡Voy enseguida!

\- Sí, señor.

Paul se dirigió al lugar donde permanecía el pelinegro sin moverse— Blaine, amor. Sobre el sofá dejo la ropa que te traje. Cámbiate y espérame en la cama. Tengo algo que resolver y luego regreso a cuidarte. —Le acarició un brazo— ¿Me escuchaste, cariño? —Este asintió en silencio, y él se levantó y salió de la habitación a paso veloz.

Un puño golpeaba con rabia el costado de la consola… Ojos azules inundados miraban con rabia… Dolor rebosando en un pecho punzaba… Impotencia al haber visto a su esposo ser agredido de tal forma y no haber podido hacer nada para impedirlo se transformaba en el más grande deseo de venganza.

\- Voy a ir por ti, bebé. —Acarició la pantalla— ¡Y tú, Paul Chase, vas a arrepentirte de haber nacido!

Le quitó el arma al hombre que yacía tendido en el suelo, atado y amordazado, salió y miró en ambas direcciones antes de cerrar la puerta y alejarse del lugar.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Un Paul furioso ingresó a la cocina, observando la cámara rota sobre uno de los mesones.

\- ¡Giuseppe! ¿Me puedes explicar qué es lo que te ocurre?

\- Sr. Chase, —dijo tratando de sonar seguro, aunque sus piernas temblaban— me niego a ser tratado de esta forma. He trabajado para usted por casi diez años y jamás he hecho algo indebido ni he dado motivo alguno para que desconfíe de mí.

\- ¿Y quién ha dicho que desconfío? Tengo un gran aprecio por ti y por tu padre. Lo sabes.

\- Justamente por eso me siento indignado. Regreso de mis días de permiso y encuentro una cámara instalada aquí. Pregunto el por qué y me dicen que tienen que vigilarme. Pedí hablar con usted y sus hombres empezaron a atacarme.

Paul les dio una mirada mortal a sus guardias y sacó su arma, dándole un tiro a uno de ellos— ¡Nadie tiene derecho a decir cosas que no salieron de mis labios! ¡No quiero más estupideces como esta! ¿Queda claro? —El segundo sujeto asintió, dándole un vistazo rápido a su compañero que yacía muerto a unos centímetros de distancia— ¡Tengo cosas más importantes que atender y me veo interrumpido porque se toman atribuciones que no les corresponde! —Le disparó al otro hombre y volvió a mirar al chef— Sigue con tu labor Giuseppe. Y envíame una bolsas con hielo.

\- D-de inmediato. —Se movió a paso veloz hacia el congelador para sacar el hielo. Sus manos temblaban y soltó la respiración al quedarse solo. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza luego de la escena presenciada.

En ese momento agradeció mentalmente que el dueño de casa no tomase represalias en su contra. Nunca se sabía cómo este reaccionaría, y él se había arriesgado demasiado para crear una distracción y permitirle a Kurt salir de la cocina sin ser visto.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

 _\- Estoy en el ala oeste, pero hay un guardia en el pasillo. ¿Hacia dónde me dirijo?_ —Preguntó el castaño a Stefan mientras se escondía tras un macetón ornamental.

 _\- Tienes que regresar hasta la altura del cuadro en la pared central, entonces toma el camino contrario por el que fuiste._

 _\- ¿Estás seguro?_

 _\- Sí, Kurt. Ve hacia donde te estoy diciendo._

 _\- Pero si…_

 _\- ¿Vas a seguir mis indicaciones o no? Porque si no es así, no veo el objetivo de que me llamaras._

 _\- Bien, Stefan… Voy a regresar… Sólo espero que a nadie se le ocurra ir hacia la sala de vigilancia, porque debo pasar por ahí._

 _\- Sólo cruza en silencio. Charles no sale de ahí hasta que cambia turno en la noche._

 _\- Él no me preocupa. Está neutralizado._

 _\- ¿Cómo que neutralizado? ¿Qué hiciste?_

 _\- Necesitaba ver los monitores para saber cuál era el movimiento en la casa._

 _\- ¿Qué? ¿Pero tú estás loco o qué te pasa?_

 _\- Todo salió bien, y ya estoy más claro de dónde se encuentra mi objetivo._

 _\- Espera, ¿encontraste a Blaine?_

 _\- Sí. Está en la habitación del desgraciado de Paul._

 _\- Eso no puede ser bueno._

 _\- No lo es._ —Dijo con cólera— _Ese sujeto es un enfermo, un infeliz que va a pagar caro haber lastimado a Blaine como lo hizo._

 _\- Escúchame, tienes que calmarte para que…_

 _\- No me pidas calma, porque no puedo tenerla. Cuando vi en el monitor la manera en que… ¡Voy a matarlo!_

 _\- ¡Kurt, cálmate! ¡Sé que no es fácil, pero necesitas cabeza fría ahora más que nunca! Empezando porque debes cambiar el área hacia donde te dirigías._

 _\- ¿Por qué?_

 _\- La habitación de Paul está en el otro extremo de la casa, y siempre está custodiada._

 _\- ¿Y cómo voy a llegar a él entonces?_

 _\- Tienes que hacer exactamente lo que te diga, Kurt. Un sólo error, por mínimo que sea, y eso será todo._

 _\- Bien…_

 _\- A más de los guardias ahí estarán Jason y Nicolás, ellos son los guardaespaldas de Chase, y son la clase de personas que disparan a matar sin titubear._

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Paul ingresó a su habitación y no pudo evitar dirigir la mirada hacia donde había dejado a Blaine tendido minutos atrás. Se acercó al notar unas manchas en la alfombra, agachándose para observarlas mejor, y frunció el ceño al percatarse que eran de sangre.

Con un movimiento de negación con la cabeza, se enderezó y miró su cama, caminando hacia ella lentamente. Al llegar apartó el cobertor y se acomodó lo mejor posible junto a Blaine, quien yacía sobre su lado derecho.

\- Cariño, lamento mucho lo sucedido. —Empezó a acariciarle el brazo— Sé que me excedí, pero no volverá a pasar. Voy a intentar controlarme, sólo te pido que no me provoques. No vuelvas a hacer algo como lo de hace un rato porque cuando alguien me agrede no puedo evitar reaccionar mal.

Tuve que soportar mucha violencia en mi vida y sé cómo se siente, por eso me siento mal de haberte golpeado… Blaine… estás despierto porque puedo ver que respiras con dificultad, así que dime algo.

\- ¿Q-qué voy a d-decir? —Preguntó débilmente.

\- Que comprendes, que me perdonas… que confías en mí.

\- No pue-do. —Respondió con temor.

\- Entiendo que estés enojado conmigo, pero voy a compensártelo. Te llevaré a un lugar hermoso en el que vamos a pasarlo muy bien. Te haré olvidar este mal momento, pero sobre todo voy a demostrarte lo mucho que te amo.

Ligeros golpes en la puerta sonaron, y Paul gruñó— ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

\- Señor, le traigo el hielo que pidió.

Rodando los ojos se levantó de la cama— Te voy a ayudar a sentir mejor, cariño, ya lo verás. —Blaine cerró los ojos, y en lo que le parecieron sólo segundos, el millonario estuvo de regreso— Necesito que gires y te coloques sobre tu espalda.

\- E… Ah… No…

\- Sé que te duele, así que gira despacio. Puedo ayudarte si quieres.

Abrazándose a su cuerpo mientras apretaba los dientes y soltaba varios quejidos fue acomodándose hasta quedar bocarriba. Cuando sintió que Paul le desabrochaba el chaleco, abrió los ojos— ¿Qué ha-ces?

\- Voy a ponerte el hielo, pero tengo que abrirte la camisa primero. No voy a colocar las bolsas heladas sobre la ropa.

\- A-así… —Tenía que cuidar lo que decía, y no estaba seguro de cómo expresarse para evitar otro ataque de ira— No me…

\- ¿No quieres que te toque?

\- Me d-duele.

\- Justamente esto es para ayudarte con ese dolor.

\- N-no… por f-favor.

\- ¿Qué te dije sobre contradecirme? —Cerró la mano en puño durante unos segundos y la apretó con fuerza, luego la abrió— Blaine, cariño, es por tu bien.

\- Por f-favor…

\- Está bien. Te amo y no quiero que lo dudes. Quiero que confíes en mí… Espera un momento— Se levantó, dejando la charola que contenía las bolsas con hielo a un costado y se dirigió al baño. El ojimiel observaba cada movimiento hasta que el empresario regresó y se sentó a su lado— Ten, bebe esto.

\- No t-tengo sed.

\- Bébelo, te va a ayudar.

Lentamente Blaine se inclinó para tomar el vaso y consumir el contenido. No tenía fuerzas físicas, mentales o emocionales en ese momento. Su espíritu estaba roto y sabía que no podía enfrentar ninguna cosa más, así que sólo obedeció. Después de eso se acostó lentamente, siseando sin parar— Aay…

\- Ya te vas a sentir mejor, te lo prometo, amor.

El de cabellera oscura mantuvo la mirada fija en Paul hasta que los ojos comenzaron a cerrársele por más que intentó resistirse.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Kurt tenía el mapa de la casa sobre el suelo, estudiándolo rápidamente mientras repasaba mentalmente las indicaciones de Stefan. Había ido avanzando a paso lento, pero estaba cada vez más cerca. Dobló el mapa y se disponía a moverse hacia una de las salas que permanecía vacía cuando sintió la vibración de su teléfono y miró sorprendido el nombre que mostraba en pantalla.

 _\- ¿Qué quieres, Sebastian?_

 _\- Kurt, ¿por qué rayos no contestabas? He estado llamándote para…_

 _\- No puedo hablar ahora._ —Susurró, mirando a todos lados rápidamente.

 _\- ¿Dónde estás? ¿Y por qué murmuras?_

 _\- En casa de Chase._

 _\- ¡Estás loco! ¿Cómo se te ocurre haber…?_

 _\- No puedo dejar a Blaine aquí. Te dije que haría esto con o sin tu ayuda._

 _\- De eso quería hablar. Estoy en camino con parte de mi equipo._

 _\- ¿Qué? No podrán entrar a la casa, fue complicado para mí._

 _\- Entraremos a la fuerza de ser necesario. No vamos a escondernos._

 _\- Bien, aunque hubiese preferido que vinieras conmigo._

 _\- Dame un par de horas y estaremos ahí._

 _\- No puedo. Tengo que…_

 _\- Escúchame bien, Kurt, no puedes hacer esto solo. No debes… Conseguí acceso a algunos archivos ocultos y descubrí cosas terribles._

 _\- Eso ahora no es relevante. La mayoría de los millonarios están involucrados de una u otra forma en negocios sucios que…_

 _\- Paul Chase es un hombre peligroso. Estuvo internado en un centro psiquiátrico por varios trastornos, y no hay registro de cómo salió del lugar._

 _\- Bueno, eso…_

 _\- Hay una lista de crímenes que ha cometido, y es alarmante._

 _\- ¿Crímenes?_

 _\- Así es. Hay personas que fueron asesinadas por él o por sus hombres, aunque nada ha salido a la luz por ser una persona muy influyente. De hecho, tiene comprada a la policía local._

 _\- No tienes idea de lo que le hizo a Blaine._

 _\- Y tú no tienes idea de lo peligroso que es. Te lo pido, por ti y por Blaine, escóndete y espérame._

 _\- Debo colgar, alguien viene._

 _\- Kurt… Kurt… ¡Maldición!_

El castaño se agachó muy bien, aprovechando la poca luz que entraba de ese lado y se convertía en su aliada. Por alguna razón era el ala menos iluminada de la casa, lo cual era perfecto para sus propósitos. Despacio y en completo silencio sacó la pistola eléctrica, listo para atacar.

Cuando el guardia pasó a su lado, le disparó produciendo una descarga que lo tumbó. Sin dar tiempo a nada, le aplicó varias descargas hasta dejarlo fuera de combate. Lo amarró y amordazó, arrastrándolo hasta la sala de juegos.

Acto seguido empezó a debatirse sobre lo que Sebastian le había dicho. ¿Debía arriesgarse e ir por Blaine, o esperar que el equipo llegase? La segunda opción sonaba mucho mejor, eso era definitivo, pero sus ansias no lo dejaban pensar con claridad.

Saber que Chase tenía problemas mentales y además era un criminal sólo aumentó el miedo de dejar a su esposo en manos de este. Cerró los ojos y llevó las manos hacia la nuca, cerrando los brazos alrededor de la cabeza y presionándola con estos.

Tal vez debía volver al cuarto de vigilancia para poder revisar los monitores y mantenerse al tanto de los movimientos de cada persona… aunque eso significaba retroceder todo lo que había avanzado ya que este se encontraba lejos.

Tomó su teléfono y marcó el número de Stefan, agradeciendo que esta vez contestase rápido.

 _\- Dime si hay alguna forma de ir a la sala de monitores._

 _\- ¿Por qué irías hacia allá?_

 _\- Necesito saber lo que Chase y sus hombres están haciendo. Ahora no tengo tiempo para explicarte, pero es realmente importante._

 _\- ¿Estás en el salón de juegos?_

 _\- Sí._

 _\- A menos que hayan cambiado algo, hay una forma de que llegues sin pasar por los corredores, pero debes ser muy ágil y cuidadoso._

 _\- ¿Por qué?_

 _\- Porque irás por los conductos de ventilación._

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Paul dejó la casa junto a sus guardaespaldas personales, dando la orden de que nadie se acercase a su habitación y de que Blaine no podía salir en caso de que se despertase antes de que él volviese.

Ausentarse no era algo que quisiese hacer, pero debían deshacerse de los cuerpos, y a él le gustaba supervisar el trabajo que realizaban sus hombres. A más de eso tenía que contratar a dos personas para reemplazar a los que había asesinado, y sólo podía conseguirlos en un lugar en particular.

Con un último vistazo a su hogar, partió para ocuparse de aquellos asuntos.

Minutos después, Kurt salió por una de las ventanas, deslizándose por las cornisas con sumo cuidado. Desde el momento en que escuchó que el de ojos achocolatados se iría, en su corazón supo que era su oportunidad para acercarse a Blaine.

Luego de maniobrar con dificultad y estar a punto de perder el equilibrio en dos ocasiones, llegó al gran balcón y abrió la puerta de vidrio usando una ganzúa.

Cada paso que daba hacia el interior de la habitación aceleraba su corazón tanto que el ruido retumbaba en sus oídos. Al ver la cama corrió hacia ella, soltando un sonido de angustia al observar el estado en el que se encontraba su pareja, tapándose rápidamente la boca.

Se acomodó a su lado y con una mano temblorosa le acarició el cabello. No podía creer que estuviese ahí. Eran tantas emociones las que lo sacudían que se sentía ahogado.

\- Blaine, mi amor. ¿Me escuchas? —Le sobó el rostro suavemente— Blaine, bebé… soy Kurt. He venido por ti… Blaine… —Empezó a moverlo ligeramente para intentar despertarlo, pero no daba resultado, lo cual lo alarmó, así que lo sacudió vigorosamente pero tratando de no hacerle daño.

Desesperado fue rápidamente al baño donde buscó alcohol o algún antiséptico y regresó con la botella, destapándola y poniéndosela cerca de la nariz durante unos segundos.

El pelinegro comenzó a moverse y gemir del dolor.

El castaño le acarició el rostro una vez más— Mi amor, estoy aquí. —Le besó la mejilla— No me iré sin ti, bebé.

Los ojos como la miel se abrieron con pesadez y lentamente se dirigieron hacia un costado, mirando asustados— ¿K-Kurt?

* * *

.

.

 ** _Imágenes en el grupo de Facebook:_** ** _KlainerButt3rfly fics_**


	44. Comentarios

_**Tal como prometí, aquí está el post con todos los comentarios que he contestado.**_

 _ **Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para escribirme, por apoyar esta historia y envolverse en la trama capítulo a capítulo.**_

* * *

.

 _ *** Veronica Rucci**_ Esa era justamente la intención y que sintieran toda la acción y adrenalina segundo a segundo. Me alegra que te envolviera tanto y te dejara con ganas de más.

Así es, Blaine ha padecido mucho en manos de Paul, y lo sigue haciendo.

Ya estás complacida con el siguiente capítulo también. Besos y abrazos.

 _ *** Maria Soledad Rodriguez**_ ¡Yay! ¡Eso era lo que quería lograr! De nada amiga, estoy feliz de estar de regreso. Gracias por siempre segir apoyando, no importa el tiempo que pase.

Un tiempito de las vacaciones para actualizar es algo que hice con gusto =)

Muchos besos.

 _ *** Jeny**_ Paul es alguien difícil de vencer.

Kurt no se dará por vencido, está dispuesto a todo para rescatar a Blaine.

Blaine intenta mantener a Kurt a salvo, y hará lo que sea para lograrlo.

 _ *** Floraida Rangel**_ Las cosas no van a ser fáciles para ellos.

Paul es demasiado peligroso, más de lo que cualquiera se imagina, y lo están descubriendo.

Ya sabrás lo que Paul le hizo a Blaine... (o ya lo sabes si leíste el capítulo).

 _ *** Nicole Tamayo**_ Blaine fue capturado, pero Kurt no se dará por vencido.

 _ *** Ody Henderson G. Colfer**_ Son muchas emociones... y las que faltan...

 _ *** karligarcia23**_ Con un retraso por fuerzas mayores, pero he traído el capítulo que esperabas.

Por otro lado... ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Espero lo hayas pasado muy bien y lo disfrutaras al máximo. Un gran abrazo de los que superan las distancias.

Todo lo que Blaine hizo fue por Kurt, no iba a permitir que Paul le hiciera daño, y decidió sacrificarse.

 _ *** Nicol López Alcívar**_ Gracias, amiga. Como sabes, le estoy poniendo todas las ganas y quiero mantenerlas/os enganchadas/os hasta el final.

 _ *** Kmiilo Bastidas**_ Me alegra que te guste y atrape tanto. Mucho ha sucedido y hay que está por pasar.

 _ *** hummelandersonsmythe**_ Hay muchas razones para tener miedo.

Así es, Paul está dispuesto a todo para quedarse con Blaine, y Kurt estará dispuesto a jugarse la vida por rescatarlo.

No, Blaine no lo reconoció porque después de tantos años Paul no lucía igual, además, jamás se le hubiese ocurrido que este iba a regresar y secuestrarlo.

Él ama a Kurt y se dio cuenta de que la única forma de mantenerlo a salvo era alejándolo.

Paul está loco y ha hecho lo que según él es correcto para darle una lección a Blaine =/

Correcto, Paul quiere a Blaine y hará lo que sea para lograrlo, así deba utilizar la fuerza.

Kurt tiene un plan armado, pero las cosas se están complicando.

 _ *** Georgi G Blaine**_ está padeciendo mucho por culpa de Paul...

Todos pensando que se había vuelto loco, pero él lo único que hacía era proteger a su amado. Hasta fingió amar a Paul para mantenerlo feliz y que dejase a Kurt tranquilo.

Totalmente, Paul no está nada bien de la cabeza, y eso lo vuelve peligroso.

Lamentablemente Blaine no logró escapar y fue atrapado en su intento de fuga, siendo las consecuencias terribles.

Kurt ha llegado para salvar a su esposo, aunque no será nada fácil.

 _ *** AdrianaBotero2**_ Paul concocía bastante de la vida de Blaine.

Kurt hará todo por rescatar a Blaine y llevarlo de regreso a casa.

Blaine está padeciendo mucho en manos de Paul =(

 _ *** Blaine (Guest)**_ Blaine tenía que alejar a Kurt para poder protegerlo, y esa era la mejor forma que encontró para hacerlo.

 _ *** AndreaCamacho374**_ Nunca he leído una historia donde Kurt no se de cuenta, pero debe ser gracioso que sea tan despistado.

Sebastian llegó para convertirse en alguien importante en la vida de Kurt.

Blaine tuvo que seguir a su corazón y dar el paso decisivo, porque Kurt estaba perdido, pero finalmente reaccionó.

Jajaja Blaine es el mayor Klainer =D seguido por sus padres y los de Kurt.

Kurt es sincero y goloso jeje, y no pierde oportunidad de demostrarle a Blaine todo lo que le hace sentir.

Ambos son el primero del otro en muchos sentidos, y aunque Kurt parecía experimentado, sólo se dejaba llevar por su amor hacia Blaine.

Cada momento entre ellos ha sido mágico y lleno de amor *-* Aunque con el pasar de los años han tenido también que enfrentar varias circunstancias difíciles, pero han logrado superarlas.

Jajajaja, me has hecho reír tanto con tu comentario de "waw ya entendiiiii jaja tohi pendeja" xD

 _ *** VernicaMejaTreinor**_ Blaine está padeciendo en manos de Paul =(

 _ *** MauroMoyaKlaine**_ Qué no le iban a hacer... Stefan lo salvó realmente.

Stefan sin saberlo fue una herramienta nada más, y cuando ya no les sirvió, fue desechado.

Oh sí, todo había sido planificado con mucha antelación, por eso Paul se puso furioso cuando sus hombres cometieron el gran error de secuestrar a Blaine en lugar de a Kurt.

Así es, quien organizó todo está mal de la cabeza, y se cree con derecho de tener a Blaine a su lado.

Jajajaja, ¿y pusiste el colchón para soportar los desmayos? Anuncié momentos intensos y eso les he dado capítulo a capítulo.

Bueno querías sangre, ahí la tienes...

Me alegra que te encante el misterio que le he puesto y la forma en la que voy desarrollando la historia =)

Oh sí, Sebastian tiene a los mejores trabajando para él y cuenta con los más modernos equipos.

Blaine causó un gran impacto al tratar a Kurt de esa forma, pero ahora ya sabes por qué lo hizo.

En medio de los recuerdos de la vida juntos que han tenido es como Kurt logra comprender lo que había detrás de aquellas palabras que Blaine pronunció el día que lo alejó de él.

Los Hummel y los Anderson están en clonflicto por lo ocurrido con sus hijos, y James con su actitud no ayuda en nada.

Jajajaja los títulos los pongo al final, cuando ya he escrito el capítulo, así que me baso en la trama... aunque hay quienes hacen lo contrario... Para mí funciona así.

Paul en los delirios de su cabeza cree tener la relación de ensueño con Blaine y que este le pertenece, y sin embargo con todo el amor que dice sentir por él, le está causando tal sufrimiento.

Sebastian está molesto por lo que ocurrió al tratar de rescatar a Blaine, es comprensible, pero tiene que reaccionar.

Blaine no ha estado fingiendo, se ha provocado una enfermedad a propósito para poder mantener alejado a Paul.

Blaine estuvo tan cerca de escapar, pero no lo logró, y ha tenido que pagar caro por su error.

Los hombres que trabajan para Paul no son las mejores personas precisamente.

Kurt tiene todo un plan muy bien trazado para poder rescatar a su esposo.

Paul cada vez muestra más su desequilibrio mental, y eso lo vuelve más y más peligroso.

 _ *** localolisan374**_ De nada, me alegra haber endulzado tu día con la miel que hay entre ellos =)

Stefan no tiene reparo en coquetear y demostrar cuando alguien le gusta.

Las cosas se complicaron en muchos sentidos y ahora los dos están sufriendo de distintas maneras.

Blaine tuvo que ser duro, pero la única manera de mantener a Kurt alejado para poder protegerlo.

Le atinaste, ese es nada más y nada menos que Paul Chase, y como ya habrás notado, no está bien mentalmente y tiene las ideas más equivocadas.

Es bastante duro que Blaine esté enfermándose con intención, pero no sabe de qué otra manera ganar tiempo para mantener alejado a Paul.

Stefan ha tenido un rol importante dentro de la trama, y ha mostrado quién es en realidad.

Sebastian tiene también un papel trascendental, y ahora más que nunca su presencia será necesaria.

Blaine estuvo a punto de escapar, pero fue atrapado =( Ahora está más desesperado que nunca, y sabe que tiene que encontrar la forma de contener a Paul y convencerlo de que lo ama. Es la única forma en la que este no buscará a Kurt.

 _ *** darrenconda**_ Acaban de reencontrarse en el capítulo nuevo.


	45. Cap 44: Impulsos

**_Sólo nos quedan dos capítulos para terminar esta historia. Gracias por su apoyo constante y la paciencia que han tenido a quienes la leen desde que empecé a publicarla._**

 ** _Sin más, aquí les dejo la actualización que eligieron mediante votación en el grupo de facebook._**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 44:**

 **"** **Impulsos"**

* * *

.

\- Sí, bebé.

El pelinegro se encontraba completamente aturdido y todo daba vueltas a su alrededor. Cerró y abrió los ojos varias veces, tratando de comprender si estaba soñando.

\- ¿Kurt?

\- Soy yo, amor.

\- ¿Qué…?

\- Estoy aquí para llevarte a casa.

Blaine esperó hasta despejarse un poco para poder hablar. No sólo se trataba del efecto de la sustancia que bebió sino también de que las emociones que lo invadían eran demasiadas— ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Te lo acabo de decir, vine por ti.

Los ojos dorados finalmente se enfocaron en la persona que tenía en frente— Kurt…

\- Bebé. —Quiso acariciarle la mejilla, pero una mano golpeó la suya.

\- No me toques.

\- Entiendo que estés enojado por todo lo que ha sucedido.

\- ¡No tienes la menor idea! —Bufó.

\- Claro que la tengo. Estoy consciente de que no puedo pretender que por el hecho de estar aquí, todo se arreglará mágicamente entre nosotros.

\- ¡No hay un nosotros, Hummel!

\- Así ya no exista un futuro para nosotros, he venido a sacarte de este lugar, y no me iré sin ti.

\- ¿Te has vuelto loco?

\- Loco estuve al dejarte la primera vez.

\- ¡Vete! ¡Ahora! ¡No quiero verte! ¡No quiero saber nada de ti!

\- No lo haré.

\- ¡No tienes nada que hacer aquí! ¡Estoy tranquilo y feliz en una relación estable!

\- ¿Una relación estable? Sabes que no es cierto.

\- ¡Sólo lárgate! ¿No puedes entender que estoy bien?

\- Esta vez no me vas a convencer de eso.

\- ¡He dicho que te vayas! —Gruñó.

\- Nos vamos a ir juntos.

\- ¡No voy a ir contigo a ninguna parte!

\- Está bien que estés asustado, Blaine, pero eso…

\- ¿Asustado? ¿Por qué habría de estar asustado? ¡No seas absurdo! ¡Lo que estoy es harto de que arruines mi vida!

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Lo único que traes son problemas y calamidades! —Elevó la voz un poco, sólo lo suficiente para dejarle en claro su molestia al de ojos azules, pero no para que se escuchase fuera de la habitación— ¡Tal parece que disfrutaras de hacerme sufrir, porque siempre te empeñas en eso!

\- ¡No entiendo de qué estás hablando! —Su tono fue más alto mientras que su rostro evidenciaba su confusión.

\- ¡Por favor! ¡Claro que entiendes, Kurt, pero es más fácil fingir que nada ha pasado!

\- Sé que todo esto es difícil, pero obviamente lo que ese desgraciado te dio es lo que te tiene así de…

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarlo de esa forma? ¡El único desgraciado aquí eres tú!

\- ¿Blaine?

\- Paul se preocupa por mí y me ama.

\- ¿Golpearte hasta dejarte casi inconsciente en el suelo es la forma en la que te demuestra su amor y preocupación?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

\- Eso no importa, lo que no puedo creer es que lo defiendas.

\- Él tiene un carácter complicado, pero no por eso deja de estar pendiente de mí y de darme la felicidad que merezco.

\- ¿Te estás escuchando? No tiene ningún sentido lo que estás diciendo, Blaine. Ese hombre está mal de la cabeza, y lo único que te hace es daño.

\- ¿Y qué hay de lo que tú me hiciste?

\- ¿Lo que yo…?

\- ¿Quieres una lista de todas las formas en las que me has destrozado la vida?

La garganta del castaño se cerró y fue como recibir cientos de puñaladas en su pecho.

Con suma tristeza observó el rostro golpeado de Blaine, todos los moretones, el labio roto, los ojos negros, teniendo uno casi cerrado por la hinchazón.

Cada acontecimiento se reprodujo en su mente a gran velocidad, desde el último hasta el que dio inicio a aquella pesadilla: Haber visto en el monitor una hora atrás como el pelinegro estaba tendido en el suelo sangrando mientras era atacado, las palabras acusatorias y llenas de ira de su suegro, las fotos que recibió de su esposo siendo torturado, la pelea en la cabaña en la cual lo acusó de acostarse con otros hombres, las mentiras que le dijo y fueron descubiertas, la desilusión tiñendo el rostro de Blaine cuando lo descubrió sosteniendo esa charla telefónica, y luego el más grande de los dolores cuando él le confesó que tenía un amante.

Tienes tanta razón, todo ha sido mi culpa. Si yo no hubiese… Lo siento. —Su voz se quebró— Sé que lamentarlo no va a solucionar las cosas ni a sanar las heridas que te he causado, pero realmente lo lamento. Si hubiese alguna forma de retroceder el tiempo, lo haría sin pensarlo.

No sabes cuánto desearía haber estado en tu lugar, haber sido yo quien fuese secuestrado y no tú. No merecías nada de esto. —Se levantó de la cama sin dejar de mirarlo— No merecías lo que hice. —Fue retrocediendo lentamente, tropezando con la mesa de noche, haciendo caer la ganzúa que había asentado ahí— No merecías que me involucrara con alguien en lugar de hablar contigo e intentar solucionar las cosas.

Soy el único culpable de todo esto. —Sacó el arma de su bolsillo trasero del pantalón y luego la pistola paralizante, dejando ambos objetos en la mesa que se encontraba a un costado— Lo siento tanto. —Varias lágrimas rodaron por su rostro— Nunca podré reparar el daño que te he hecho ni lo que has padecido en manos de esta gente. —Se deshizo también de su celular y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

Blaine frunció totalmente confundido— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Voy a entregarme.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Si tú has pasado por tantas cosas por mi culpa, lo justo es que yo también…

\- ¡Estás completamente loco! —Alzó la voz y miró asustado la puerta. Al notar que no había movimiento, giró la cabeza hacia su esposo— Lo que tienes que hacer es irte en este momento.

\- ¡No!

\- ¡Vete ahora, Kurt! —Se levantó de la cama con dificultad y fue avanzando lentamente en su dirección.

\- ¡Te dije que no! —Siguió retrocediendo.

\- ¡Paul puede entrar en cualquier momento!

\- Ese tipo no está aquí, salió con sus guardaespaldas, y ordenó que nadie entrase a su habitación.

\- ¡Es igual! —Dijo con alivio, aunque tratando de mostrarse aún molesto— ¡Lárgate! ¡No tienes nada que hacer aquí! ¡Llama a Sebastian y dile que únicamente los estás haciendo perder su tiempo!

\- Estoy solo. —Se detuvo al tropezar con una de las paredes.

\- ¿Cómo que solo?

\- Nadie vino conmigo.

\- ¿Qué? —Blaine trató de avanzar lo más rápido que le era posible antes de que Kurt volviera a moverse.

\- Cuando comprendí lo que habías hecho… cuando me di cuenta que por alguna razón me estabas protegiendo de algo, la angustia se apoderó de mí y tracé un plan que todos dijeron era una locura, busqué lo que necesitaba y vine desesperado a buscarte. —Se ahogó en un sollozo— Sé que tal vez no me crees, pero así de grande es el amor que siento por ti. —Lo miró a los ojos— No pensé en nada más que salvarte, y es lo que voy a hacer. Te sacaré de este infierno aunque me cueste la vida.

\- ¡Tú no vas a hacer nada!

\- Lo haré, de una u otra forma, pero te voy a sacar de aquí.

\- ¡Eres un idiota, Hummel!

\- Lo soy. Realmente lo fui al no haberme dado cuenta antes.

\- ¡Eres un grandísimo idiota por haber hecho algo así! —Se paró frente a él, dándole una mirada indescifrable mientras el tono de su voz fue cambiando.

\- Debí saberlo… Desde el principio debí comprender lo que sucedía. El dolor que sentía me cegó y no me di cuenta de que las cosas que dijiste eran parte de tus votos. —Giró lentamente la cabeza hacia un lado, pero fue sostenida por la barbilla, y un pulgar rozó el camino que dejaban sus lágrimas.

\- Te amo todavía más por hacerlo.

Los ojos azules se abrieron con gran sorpresa— ¿Tú qué? No puedes amarme por no entender lo que hacías.

\- Venir por tu cuenta a buscarme, de eso hablo. Fue tan estúpido e irresponsable de tu parte.

\- Era lo menos que podía hacer después de que…

Antes de que pudiese pronunciar otra palabra, el pelinegro le acunó el rostro y unió sus labios.

El de piel nívea soltó un sollozo y lo rodeó con sus brazos, correspondiendo de inmediato aquel beso anhelado. Al separarse, frunció el ceño ligeramente— P-pero, ¿y todo lo que dijiste? Me… me odias.

\- Jamás podría odiarte.

\- Ah… yo…

\- Corres un gran peligro, Kurt. No quería decirlo, pero tenía que alejarte.

\- Sigues tratando de protegerme… —Dijo con sorpresa— Estás pasando por todo esto, y sin embargo sigues preocupándote por mí. —Negó con la cabeza.

\- Kurt.

\- No te merezco.

\- Escúchame.

\- No merezco que me ames. No soy…

\- ¡Kurt, ya basta! —Lo sacudió ligeramente de los hombros— Hay mucho de lo que tenemos que hablar, pero este no es el momento ni el lugar.

\- Es que… te hice tanto daño… y a pesar de eso me protegiste. ¿En qué pensabas cuando aceptaste quedarte en este lugar con ese loco y pasar por todo esto?

\- En ti. Que estuvieras a salvo era lo único que me daba fuerzas para resistir cada día. No soportaría que te lastimaran.

\- No soportarías… Has pasado por cosas horribles y… Espera, ¿por qué me lastimarían?

\- Como dije antes, no es el momento para hablar de ello. Lo que importa es que estás bien, y tiene que continuar de esa forma.

\- ¿Me amas? ¿Todavía me amas?

\- Con todas mis fuerzas, Kurt.

\- Te amo tanto. —Soltó el aire retenido y se abalanzó para abrazar a su esposo con fuerza, provocándole un gruñido de dolor— ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Lo siento mucho! No quise…

\- Lo sé, lo sé.

El ojiazul lo observó y le acarició el rostro con cuidado— Voy a sacarte de aquí. No importa lo que tenga que hacer.

\- Es imposible. No hay manera de salir.

\- Encontré la manera de entrar, ¿no es así?

\- No entiendo cómo lo hiciste.

\- Con algo de ayuda. Pero ya te contaré, ahora debemos aprovechar cada minuto antes de que Chase regrese. No sabemos cuánto tiempo estará fuera.

Tengo un plan que podemos seguir, aunque es bastante arriesgado. Por otro lado, podríamos esperar a Sebastian. Trae a su equipo y me aseguró que entrarán a la fuerza.

\- Pensé que estabas solo.

\- Lo estoy. Pero él se comunicó conmigo hace poco. Alguien le dijo que había venido a buscarte, así que se encuentra en camino.

\- Esperar por él parece lo más sensato. Quizá tuviste mucha suerte para poder entrar a la casa sin ser visto, sin embargo, salir no será tan fácil.

\- No podemos permanecer aquí hasta que llegue. Debemos salir de este lugar e ir tratando de avanzar hacia uno de los refugios.

\- ¿Cuáles refugios?

\- Hay varios lugares donde esconderse. Pero primero debemos ir a la sala de vigilancia porque ahí está el mapa y todas las cosas que traje.

\- Es una locura.

\- Es la única forma. ¿Crees que puedes cruzar por la cornisa?

\- Puedo intentarlo. —Su voz evidenciaba su duda.

\- Estás muy adolorido. —Dijo con tristeza— Si no tienes la suficiente fuerza como para hacerlo, entonces no, Blaine. No voy a arriesgarte. Hay que encontrar otra manera de salir antes de que ese demente y su gente regresen.

\- Pero, ¿cómo?

\- Bueno, hay dos hombres custodiando la puerta, el resto del pasillo está despejado, así que el objetivo sería neutralizarlos para poder escapar.

\- ¿Neutralizarlos? ¿Es una broma?

\- No. Ya lo hice con otros guardias.

\- ¿Qué? P-pero…

\- Sólo hice lo necesario para llegar hasta ti.

\- Kurt…

\- Haría todo por ti. —Los dos se miraron en silencio durante unos segundos— Ahora debemos atraer la atención de los guardias.

\- ¿Cómo vamos a hacer eso?

\- Creo que lo mejor sería creando una distracción.

\- ¿Qué clase de distracción?

\- Amm… debe ser algo que… ¡Ya lo tengo! Vas a gritar como si estuvieses muy alterado, y cuando entren, les dirás que tienes un dolor fuerte debido a los golpes que recibiste. Pero debes que convencerlos de que el dolor es a causa de una posible lesión. Por las marcas que tienes encima, no será difícil.

\- ¿Y después qué?

\- Estaré en el balcón escondido. —Caminó hacia la mesita de noche y tomó los objetos que había dejado ahí antes— Voy a atacarlos cuando estén distraídos.

\- ¡Esa es la cosa más descabellada que he escuchado! Son criminales, Kurt, gente que está acostumbrada a la violencia, y dispararán antes de que puedas reaccionar.

\- Tengo el efecto sorpresa de mi lado.

\- ¡No vamos a hacer eso!

\- Es la única forma. Chase podría regresar antes de que el equipo de Sebastian llegue, así que debemos ponerte a salvo.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Crees que voy a dejarte expuesto?

\- Sé lo que tengo que hacer. Estoy entrenado.

\- Has recibido entrenamiento por tus películas, pero esto no es igual, Kurt. Abre los ojos y date cuenta de que se trata de… —El sonido de la bocina de un auto lo hizo callar.

El castaño corrió hacia el balcón— Es él, ya regresó… ¡No, no, no, no! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!

\- ¿Y ahora qué?

\- Cambio de planes. Acuéstate y finge seguir durmiendo.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No!

\- Amor, lo que sea que ese sujeto te dio, lo hizo con el objetivo de que no despertases hasta que él estuviese de vuelta, así que lo mejor es que piense que todo sigue igual. No podemos levantar ninguna sospecha.

\- No quiero volver a verlo.

\- Lo sé, pero pronto esta pesadilla habrá terminado.

Escúchame, innegablemente entrará en algún momento a buscarte. Para despertarte tuve que usar alcohol, por lo tanto no vayas a abrir los ojos si él te mueve o llama, porque eso no funcionó cuando yo lo hice. Además, cuando reaccionaste estabas mareado y confundido, por lo tanto debes recrear la sensación y toda la escena.

\- Sí, entiendo.

\- Voy a dirigirme hacia el cuarto de vigilancia para poder estar atento a lo que suceda.

\- No puedes ir allá.

\- El lugar está despejado, no te preocupes. —Sacó del bolsillo interno de su chaleco un pequeño aparato cuadrado— Con esta radio nos mantendremos comunicados, sólo debes presionar este botón para hacerla funcionar. No te preocupes, no hace ningún ruido. La forma de saber que alguien se está tratando de poner en contacto es cuando la pequeña luz que tiene al costado se enciende. —Dio una nueva mirada por el balcón— Tengo que irme ya, Paul y sus hombres se dirigen hacia la puerta principal.

Métete a la cama. Estabas boca arriba con el cobertor hasta la cintura, los brazos de fuera. —Dio un vistazo rápido para asegurarse que nada luciera diferente— ¡Mierda! ¡El alcohol! —Tomó velozmente el frasco y corrió al baño a dejarlo.

\- Ponlo como estaba, Paul se da cuenta hasta del mínimo detalle.

\- Ya está. —Salió a toda prisa— Sólo mantente apegado al plan, a menos que realmente tengas que hacer algo diferente. Yo estaré observando todo por la cámara de allá. —Blaine miró el pequeño objeto que estaba siendo señalado, notándolo por primera vez— Te prometo que estaré aquí en segundos si me necesitas.

\- Ten cuidado, Kurt.

\- Tú también. —Le acarició el rostro rápidamente y le dio un pequeño beso— Recuerda, debes despertar lentamente y aturdido. —El ojimiel asintió— Todo saldrá bien. —Le dio otro beso antes de salir por las puertas corredizas.

Blaine observó sus alrededores buscando un lugar seguro. Esperando no equivocarse escondió la radio bajo el colchón y se acomodó sin perder tiempo, regulando su respiración y aparentando estar dormido. Lo había hecho muchas veces por trabajo, tenía práctica en ello, así que no sería difícil.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Paul ingresó a la casa con sus guardaespaldas personales y los dos sujetos que empezarían a trabajar para él. Luego de darles algunas indicaciones e indicarle a Jason que les diese el recorrido por todo el lugar y explique sus funciones, se retiró.

\- ¿Alguna novedad? —Preguntó al hombre que se encontraba custodiando la escalera.

\- No, señor.

\- Bien. —Cruzó por un costado y subió los escalones. Todo estaba tranquilo y silencioso, tal como a él le gustaba.

Cruzó por los pasillos observando los alrededores hasta llegar a su habitación, donde los dos guardias permanecían firmes.

\- ¿Cómo está Blaine? ¿Ha despertado?

\- Supongo que no. —Respondió el más bajo— No ha intentado salir ni se ha escuchado ningún ruido.

\- Perfecto. —Abrió la puerta y les dio una mirada de soslayo— No quiero ser interrumpido a menos que sea realmente importante. Caso contrario, Jason y Nicolás pueden hacerse cargo. —Los dos hombres asintieron— Ah, uno de ustedes dígale a Charles que apague la cámara de mi habitación. Necesito absoluta privacidad.

\- Entendido, señor.

Paul cerró con llave y se dirigió hacia la cama, contemplando al pelinegro durante varios segundos— Tu hermoso rostro está tan lastimado. —Se acercó y le acarició los moretones— Ya solucionaremos eso— Se inclinó y le besó la frente, luego se dirigió al baño de donde regresó con una jeringa en la mano.

\- Blaine, cariño, despierta. —Tomó el brazo aparentemente inerte del pelinegro y lo inyectó— Amor, abre tus hermosos ojos para mí. —Lo removió del hombro— Blaine.

El artista movió la cabeza lentamente y produjo ligeros sonidos con su garganta.

\- Eso, así, amor mío. —Se acomodó a su lado y le besó la frente— Despierta, ya estoy aquí para cuidarte. —Le besó todo el rostro hasta que este lo miró.

\- P-Paul…

\- Sí, cariño. —Le sonrió.

\- ¿Qué… me pasó? —Cerró los ojos y llevó una mano hacia su cabeza.

\- Sólo te di algo para que descansaras tranquilo. Lo necesitabas.

\- ¿U-una dro…ga?

\- Claro que no. Era un somnífero, aunque es un poco fuerte, por eso quizá te sientas aturdido. Mas no debes preocuparte, irás recuperando la lucidez rápidamente.

\- ¿P-pero qué es?

\- Algo que unas personas preparan especialmente para mí. Y con eso le ponemos fin al tema, no necesitas saber más.

\- Amm… Bien.

Paul sonrió complacido— ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Sed? ¿Necesitas algo?

\- Un poco de agua, por favor.

\- Por supuesto, amor. ¿Algo más?

\- Sólo eso.

\- De inmediato. —Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta para pedir que le llevasen el agua y otras cosas.

Al regresar empezó a quitarse la camisa— Blaine, te amo y lo sabes, ¿cierto?

\- S-sí, lo sé.

\- No dudes, precioso. —Dejó la camisa sobre un costado de la cama— Entiendo que puedes estar enojado conmigo por lo que sucedió temprano, pero voy a demostrarte que estoy arrepentido y que el amor que siento por ti es infinito. —Se abrió el cinturón y se lo quitó, aventándolo al suelo.

\- ¿Qué haces? —Un nudo se formó en su garganta.

\- La mejor forma de demostrarte lo que siento por ti es haciéndote el amor.

\- No me siento bien, sabes que estoy muy adolorido.

\- Seré extremadamente cuidadoso. Prometo tratarte con toda la dulzura que mereces.

\- No estoy listo para esto, Paul.

\- Sabías que sucedería. Además, nos amamos y es lo más normal.

\- Sí, pero me duele demasiado el cuerpo.

\- No hay pero que valga. —Se acomodó a su lado y le besó el hombro— Ya te dije que seré muy cuidadoso. —Repartió besos por el cuello del ojimiel mientras le acariciaba el pecho.

Varios golpes en la puerta sonaron y el millonario soltó el aire con molestia.

\- Paul… están llamando.

\- Sí, cariño. —Se levantó de la cama— Enseguida regreso.

Anderson miró con angustia hacia el objeto de seguridad que pendía del techo, y luego buscó algo con lo cual poder defenderse, pero no había nada a su alcance.

Una de las manías de Chase era observar todo a su alrededor por donde iba pasando, en busca de cualquier cosa que fuese fuera de lo normal o no marchase como a él le gustaba. Es así como notó que la luz de la cámara se encontraba encendida, y frunció el ceño.

Abrió la puerta y tomó la charola con los objetos que solicitó.

\- Fui muy claro al decir que quería la cámara apagada.

\- Señor, Charles no se encuentra en su puesto.

\- Eso es imposible.

\- Toqué la puerta varias veces, pero nadie respondió.

El dueño de casa miró con suspicacia y luego salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta.

El de rizos tomó la radio con mano temblorosa y presionó el botón— Kurt, por favor no vengas. —Estaba desesperado por lo que Paul tenía planeado, pero no iba a dejar que su esposo se involucrase, sabía lo impulsivo que este era, y realmente tenía miedo de lo que pudiesen hacerle.

Mientras tanto, el de ojos achocolatados les daba instrucciones a sus guardias.

\- Dile a Nicolás que entre a la sala de vigilancia a como dé lugar, y que dispare a matar si ve algo sospechoso. Charles jamás deja su puesto.

\- Entendido, señor.

El empresario ingresó a su aposento y caminó a paso firme hacia la cama. Asentó la charola y se quedó de pie estudiando cada detalle con suma atención.

\- ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Anderson.

\- Nada, cariño. —Le entregó el vaso de cristal— Toma, aquí está el agua.

\- ¿Pero qué ocurre?

\- Tenías sed, así que bebe tu estúpida agua. —Su tono fue firme.

Se arrodilló y levantó la sábana que llegaba hasta el suelo, mirando bajo la cama.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- ¡No es de tu incumbencia!

Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando notó algo por la pata de la mesa de noche. Se estiró y tomó el objeto, arrugando la frente y entrecerrando los ojos al ver de lo que se trataba.

Se puso de pie y miró con rabia al pelinegro— ¿Quién estuvo aquí?

\- No entiendo de qué hablas.

\- ¡Alguien estuvo aquí o tú trataste de escapar! —Gritó.

\- N-no… Yo estaba dormido.

\- ¿Y de dónde mierda salió esta ganzúa?


End file.
